The Love Games
by Ilovesandwichs
Summary: Clary loses her best friend Simon to Izzy when they start dating. She decides to replace him with the arrogant and egotistical Jace who she cant help but flirt with, playing him at his game. As her new best friend he shows her how to live life a little more on the edge. What happens when she starts falling for him? Clace @ highschool. Lemons, bad language & underage drink & drugs
1. First Time Meetings

**Chapter 1**

She let the pencil stroke the paper, letting the depth of the image appear. A dark knight riding on his steed. Dark, romantic and evil. His face held his high cheek bones and his stark dark eyes focused within the paper. His skin was pale compared to the shadows and smudges that marked his smooth face. Dark hair tumbled around his face, framing the deep set of it. His large hands held onto the reins of a black horse with silver armour framing its eyes that too shone out from the paper. A large scar covered the back of his hand. His only flaw. The most beautiful things are the most dangerous.

She sighed and dropped her pencil, letting her fingers idly stroke the paper, imagining a dark prince of her own. Clary Fray may have been able to draw someone like him, but in reality she knew her prince wouldn't come. She sighed again and looked up at her clock. 7:25. Ugh she was going to be late if she didn't move. She drew her chair from under her desk and plodded over to her wardrobe, thinking of excuses she could make that she didn't need to go in today, while putting her clothes on. Ebola? Not it wasn't around in America. Murderous father captured her for the rest of the week? No that defiantly wouldn't work. She stubbed her toe? Somehow she doubted that you could have time off school for that, even if it did happen on a regular basis. She really couldn't be bothered but at least it was Wednesday. As Simon would say 'halfway Fray'.

Clary walked to her mirror to check all was right in her appearance. She was going to wear her usual St Xaviers clothes that consisted of dark skinny jeans with a top or jumper. Today though she opted for a change and wore a tight black skirt which came to her mid-thigh, a grey crop top and a red chequered shirt which she left open, accessorising with a grey beanie, a large brown satchel, light black tights and black combat boots with slight heels. She didn't know what was going on with her, but she accepted she did look pretty bad ass. She didn't usually do anything but casual. She realised with a start how much she was beginning to look like her mother too. She was small and petite just like her, however without any curves. Jocelyn described her as slender, though in reality she knew she was just cute. She hated being cute. She also had her mother's red hair, which lightly curled down her back, with a light dust of freckles across her nose. Her mother was beautiful in a way Clary couldn't point out, though she wished she could be just like her. She had tried to draw her mother so many times, but couldn't seem to bring the portrait alive like her mother did when she stepped in a room. She walked tall and with purpose, you just couldn't take your eyes off her. However Clary was easily lost in a crowd, even with the fiery hair. She didn't mind, in fact it was how she preferred it. She never liked being the centre of attention.

She grabbed her makeup bag and stuck a little mascara on, then a small layer of foundation. Clary had never been good with that sort of stuff, plus she really couldn't have cared about what colour eye shadow she would wear on what day. She quickly packed her bag full of school books, as well as her sketching pad and pencils then walked through her door and peeked back inside, letting her eyes remind her she could relax here after. The orange walls were so familiar, as they housed the rows of books and CD's that she had accumulated over the years. Her room was a mess, with clothes scattered and photos unevenly tapped to the walls. Her bed was still unmade though fortunately for her, her mother was still away in Rome 'working', so she couldn't be told how she was the bane of her mother's existence. She popped some toast in the toaster, and carried on with on some chores. Once finally done she ran out the house, with her toast in one hand, phone in the other on the way to the bus stop.

"Clary?" Her best friend's voice sounded a little weary and tired.

"Simon are you okay?"

"No" he puffed. "I feel like someone snuck in my room and beat me up with a spactula". Clary made an impatient noise.

"You're leaving me to fend off Mr Winson in Chemistry aren't you?" she whined.

"I'm afraid I am" he cheered. Mr Winson was the biggest cock she had ever had the pleasure of meeting in her life. It didn't help she wasn't the most knowledgeable person in chemistry. At least Simon helped take the blame when he was with her. A lot of the time her experiments went wrong, or she knocked chemicals everywhere. On one occasion she made a mini explosion, causing the school to be evacuated from the fumes. She couldn't help it. She was clumsy.

"Anyway got to go, I feel like I'm getting hit on the head with a sledge hammer".

"Sweet" she replied and hung up. She only just reached the bus stop in time as it pulled up. She was glad she didn't have to wait around with the other kids, they all had their groups where usually it was just her a Simon. After seating herself she put her iPod on, letting Coldplay fill her ears as the journey started. She would miss Simon and his quick wit, but it was hardly fair to drag him out of bed for it.

.

She carried on the school day, letting the day go by until lunch when she sat with Magnus at the usual table in the canteen. He was one of the two friends Clary had at school. He moved here a couple months ago and he didn't really fit in with the casual vibe. He was a small Asian boy with short black spiky hair and always wore a big diamond earring his left ear. But what made his so noticeable were his eyes, which were hard to take your eyes off. They were so wide they practically took up his whole face, showing off his beautiful golden green iris's. He was slim and slender like Clary, but tall. Very tall. The moment Clary met him she loved him. He was funny, thoughtful and gay. Very gay. He had called her his fruity loopy new ginger friend randomly in the corridor and since then it had been a match made in heaven.

Clary couldn't help but eye her colour friends uniform today. He was wearing the zebra print tight jeans and a large black silk top, accompanied with a blue sequin headband across his head, and many rings on his fingers. She huffed, picking at her soup which tasted foul. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was a porridge colour. Its smell radiated mouldy cheese and it tasted like tomato & fish soup, with a hint of mushrooms. She briefly wondered what the kitchen staff actually did behind them closed doors. It was probably as messed up as the soup.

"So who revamped your wardrobe? You look hot" Magnus smiled that knowing smile, knocking her out of her reverie.

"I thought I would go for a change Magnus. Is that an issue?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"It is when I know it's for a boy". Clary stuck her tongue out at him. He may have been right. She wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt though as she carried on spooning her soup, hoping maybe enough stirs could potentially turn it edible.

"He has such beautiful eyes" Magnus sighed. Clary stooped spooning and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who?"

"The boy that stares at you Biscuit". He said nodding to someone behind Clary. Biscuit had become her new nickname, though she wasn't 100% why, though she never questioned it. She quite liked it. Well it was better than fruity loopy ginger friend anyway. She frowned and turned to see from across the room a boy, leaning on the table looking a little bored. But his eyes bored deep into hers, like he could see straight through her. It made her feel vulnerable and strangely aware of her whole body. His eyes were golden with specs of amber and his hair gleamed like brass under the lights of the cafeteria. He was very handsome, and also one of the well known students here. Jace Herondale. He was known as the playboy. Once he had a girl, he wouldn't even look at her again. He was sitting with his sister and brother. Isabelle and Alec Lightwood and some of the other jocks. His story was well known, and constantly repeated by girls. His parents died when he was young and was adopted by the Lightwoods. His sop story that seemed to turn girls on so much they didn't care when he dumped them straight after sex. She turned back and started to play with her soup again.

"He's probably just daydreaming" she said glumly. She had had a rough lesson with Mr Winson earlier and still didn't feel rejuvenated, not even under Magnus's charms. Her experiment failed quite miserably and she just slithered out of a detention.

"About you".

"About" she said a little louder cutting over him. "What heart he could break next". He shrugged.

"I can see that" he agreed. "The boy beside him is hot though, he's defiantly in the closet". Clary chocked on her apple juice then laughed out loud, turning to quickly see the boy he was talking about. Alec Lightwood. Alec was tall too but had lovely baby blue eyes. Short dark hair framed his soft face, making him noticeable, however it was like he didn't want to be noticed at all. Jace was regarding her in a different manner now, but she turned back to Magnus before she could determine what.

"You think?" She asked a little surprised.

"Honey defiantly. He'd never go for a man like me though" he pouted.

"Oh you never know" she said smirking. "Maybe you should get a pink sequined hair band to catch his attention"

.

For her last lesson Clary had music so she said her goodbyes to Magnus and went early. It was her routine to practice on the piano before everyone else came, though there was no real reason to do so. Her mother, Jocelyn, had demanded Clary learned an instrument for educational purposes, so Clary did what came naturally to her. She followed in her mother's footsteps.

She walked to the music room and slipped through the heavy door that held Clary's favourite piano. She shrugged her bag off in the corner and pulled her battered Chopin book, also a product of her mothers. Usually she would be in here with Simon as he practiced on the bass, but for once she greeted the silence appreciatively as she closed her eyes in peace.

She let her fingertips roll over the paper until she felt the fold at the top corner. Page 103. Chopin Prelude e-moll. One of Clary's favourite. She allowed herself into the stall and let her fingers rest just above, letting her fingertips feel the touch of ivory keys underneath. Then played. She remembered the sad times in her life, letting the emotion roll out of her with each slight touch of the keys. Playing piano for her was crying to other girls. She remembered when she watched her mom, how she could close her eyes and let the world wash away. Her head would sway and her fingers danced upon the keys. She could make the song happy or sad just by the way she moved. It was another beautiful thing about her mother that Clary wished she had. Her fingers started to play another song soon after, not properly, just playing about, when a knock on the door startled her. Her hands quickly slammed on the keys, making her wince from the sound as Mrs Regal, her music teacher snuck her head through the door.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" she said with a smile. "We've got an extra piano student moving in today as a change of schedules, so can they pinch the piano off you for this lesson until we find another? I know Simon isn't in today so I thought you wouldn't mind?" Clary smiled, of course not. It meant she could go home early, which to her was a win-win situation.

"Yeah that's fine" She said easing herself out of the stall.

"Brilliant, come on then boy". Mrs Regal lightly pushed a boy into the room, and Clary couldn't believe her eyes. A tall muscular boy standing right in front of her, her head only just coming to his collar bone. His golden hair and eyes looking straight at her, a smirk capturing his perfectly sculptured mouth. For a second Clary couldn't capture her breath as she looked at him, noticing the light curls in his brass coloured hair, the fair sun kissed that framed his delicate face, and the white top that perfectly showed his muscles upon his slim frame. She heard the door click as it closed behind Mrs Regal and she snapped out of her reverie, quickly looking down at her hands, aware her cheeks were very flushed. Without another second to waste she quickly slipped past him and grabbed her bag, making a b-line for the door. Just as her hands gripped the door handle he spoke.

"You can stay if you want" His voice was like honey as it ran through her, making her body tingle everywhere. She looked to see he was frowning a little.

"No its okay, I've got to get back anyway" she replied, surprising herself by how steady her voice was compared to how her body trembled. She yanked the door open and hurried out, without a backwards glance.

She tumbled out into the corridor and semi ran to the exit. Her heart was beating ridiculously fast, and she cursed herself for it doing so. What was the matter with her?

"Clary" a voice shouted, making her suddenly freeze in place. Every muscle tensed before they allowed her to turn, slowly towards the voice. She saw Jace jogging a couple paces behind her, holding a book in his hands. Even jogging he made look easy and effortless as he closed the distance between them. As he reached her he held out his hands showing the distressed Chopin book lying steady in his grip.

"I believe this is yours" he said in a playful tone, his eyes smiling at her in amusement. She stared for a couple seconds before her mouth began to move.

"Umm" she mumbled trying to look away from his piercing gaze. "Thanks" she said with a quick smile grabbing the book and turning back around to the exit.

"You're pretty short aren't you?" His words were playful but there was challenge in his tone. She really wasn't in the mood, not yet recovering from Mr Winston's lecture. Her body turned from flustered to annoyed immediately. How dare he just insult a random student. She turned back to him and scowled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise we had started an insult competition" she mocked, her voice becoming much steadier than seconds ago. "I'm sure if you give me a few seconds I could throw something at you". She spat. He laughed lightly and looked at her, not seeming bothered by her tone. In fact he seemed extremely pleased. She just raised an eyebrow in question.

"You've got a mouth on you too". He replied casually with a large smirk plastered on his face. She huffed in annoyance.

"I'm so glad you know the human anatomy, next you're going to tell me I have ears, maybe a nose". She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. He took a step forward so their bodies became incredibly close and lowered his voice.

"Well I have been told I know the female anatomy very well". His voice raspy and very sexy making her spine shiver. That's when the words hit her. Jace Herondale was flirting with her and she didn't have a clue how to react. Her heart was beating a little faster and her cheeks were turning a traitor against her as they burned in flushes. She continued to stare at him for a couple seconds before she realised what he was trying to do. She just made a disgusted noise and walked out, glad her legs were still functioning, though they felt like water.

"You should wear a skirt more often too; you've got a great ass". She almost tumbled when he shouted it though luckily she just kept walking. She felt his eyes burn onto her as she reached the exit, but that didn't stop her running through the door. The moment she got outside she pressed her back against the cold brick wall, gasping to fill her aching lungs with the steady refreshing New York air.

The cold winds helped her body turn back to room temperature and her heart to slow as she thought about what just happened. Jace Herondale, flirting with her? What did she do to deserve this punishment? Maybe it was all a bad dream or Magnus slipped her some drugs. A little extreme but she was grabbing onto any possible scenario, in hopes this one was not reality. Although secretly she couldn't deny the thrill that ran through her body as he casually flirted with her. She just wanted to say something as equally on turning to throw him off, show how she wouldn't be taken down without a fight like most girls would. That's when the plan started to form together and a sinister smirk came across her face. After a couple minutes she detached herself from the wall, plugging her iPod in then started home, thinking how it was time to show Mr Herondale how to play his own game.

.

.

.

 **Hey Guys,**

 **So here it was my first chapter of 'The Love Games'** **my first ever FanFiction! Please tell me what you think. I am a huge Mortal Instruments fan so I loved writing this story, and the idea of Clary coming out her shell and becoming a little rebellious under Jace's charm.**

 **Although it is my one saved genie wish I did not write the amazing books 'The Mortal Instruments' so all the characters are owned by Cassandra Clare (Sits and cries in the corner). However all idea's are my own!**


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 2**

She sat in the cafeteria for break with Magnus, as she munched on an apple, savouring how sweet and juicy it was, making her mouth water.

"Okay, you come into school looking sexy two days in a row. Spill". He raised an eyebrow, keeping his golden green eyes on her. She sighed, trying to avoid his eyes so that he wouldn't be able to read her.

"I need a switch up Mag, I'm bored with the usual". It was slightly true. She was wearing a black lace puffy skirt that was even shorter than the last, with a thin oversized white top on, rolled up at her elbows, accessorising with a small black belt, black tights and white converses. She had also decided on a messy bun for her hair and eyeliner too which Magnus had said looked insatiable.

"Liar" he said with a smirk, making her lips turn up as she reconnected their eyes. Magnus knew Clary a little too well for her liking, even in the short time they had been friends. As she glared at the Asian boy, she felt an unfamiliar sensation burying into her skin. Her curious eyes shifted immediately to find them locked onto a golden set of eyes, staring right back at her. He was in the food queue, leaning against the side smirking at her and she could see his eyes alight in amusement. God did he look hot, but didn't he know it. He was in jeans and a tight grey top showing them delicious muscles on his arms and body, his aviators resting in the v neck line. His eyes were so fascinating she thought idly. She wondered what colours she would use to draw them, and how she would represent the amber flecks. Would they be the centre of the page or…

"Clary are you having a stare competition with the toyboy". She jumped slightly at his voice, her face darting back to his as her cheeks started to heat up.

"Oh my god" Magnus squealed "You're dressing for him!" When Clary didn't say anything he squealed again. "You are aren't you?"

"Magnus" she tried to explain.

"Clary Fray you sexy bitch" he cut in, ignoring her frown. Magnus turned and blew a kiss to Jace and Clary watched in amusement as the golden boy looked a little uncomfortable at the gesture. Clary giggled at the sight, before carrying on eating her apple, once again feeling the heated gaze of his golden eyes. It was undeniably thrilling, knowing the hottest guy had taken a sudden interest in you. Especially when you had an evil scheme to back fire at him.

"Will you do me a favour" he asked a few minutes later. She glanced at him cautiously. His favours where never simple, nor enjoyable for that matter.

"It depends what". She pronounced slowly, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Take a bite of your apple, then lick your lips looking straight at Jace". He calmly stated, like he had just asked her to fetch the ketchup. She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why the hell would I do that?" she asked incredulously, her voice pitching a couple notes higher.

"You can thank me later" he said with a wink, watching her intently. She eyed him or a couple seconds before deciding _what the hell. Your going to play games with him anyway_. She took a bite, letting her teeth sink through the smooth red skin as she looked Magnus for confirmation, letting a little juice rest on her lips. He discreetly nodded and without a moments hesitation she looked up at Jace who was still watching her from his lunch table and slowly licked her wet lips, guiding her tongue at a slow sensual pace. His eyes immediately flickered down to her lips were he kept them, his eyes bulging a little as he visibly took a deep breath. She burst out giggling at how ridiculous the golden boy looked as her eyes focused back to a chuckling Magnus who had been watching, wearing a smirk of his own.

"Damn he's got it in for you. Did you see his face?" Magnus chuckled, watching back and forth between the two. Clary bit her lip trying to stifle the remains of her giggles as she nodded, letting her eyes have another quick peek at the golden man. He was shaking his head at her which she just replied with a wink. _Take that Jace Herondale_ she thought to herself smugly.

"What have you got next?" Magnus asked, distracting her.

"Ugh History" she moaned. The one class she didn't seem to have any friends in. Then her heart skipped a beat. With him. Did he even know that she was in his class? Or was he so blindingly stupid that he didn't see her red hair in front of his desk? She cringed, thinking of how he would cuddle, flirt and openly talk about sex with almost all the girls which was highly disgusting in Clary's book as she would have to listen to every detail. He had no bounds when it came to him and the others jocks. Though she couldn't deny it was kind of hot when she thought about him doing it to her. Magnus laughed at the expression she was pulling as she scrunched her nose up.

"Pur-lease" Magnus smirked, batting a hand. "I know…"

"Hey Clary" a voice suddenly spoke up and she instantaneously froze, looking at Magnus with wide eyes as he raised an eyebrow at the speaker who had interrupted him. _Please don't be him, please don't be him_ she mentally chanted as she slowly turned her body, her eyes desperate to find another face. However she found herself looking at the owner of the familiar voice, Kirk. The first serious relationship she had last year. _Damn_.

"Oh hey Kirk" she said hesitantly looking at the boy with grey eyes and short dark hair She instantly remembered how she used to love his unique eyes and how his hair had a slight curl to it when she combed her hand through it, compared to how it was completely flat now. She gave a tight smile, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was at the situation, while he looked completely at ease, his smile warm and inviting. She didn't understand why, considering how things ended.

"So I was thinking, you wanna do something this weekend?" Her air supply seemed to have disappeared as she frowned at the boy, staring at the grey eyes she once found beautiful. The same eyes that betrayed her. Anger suddenly boiled up in her veins.  
"Are you serious?" she asked quietly. Deathly quiet. His smile faulted as she gazed at him with a glare. He hesitantly touched her shoulder and before she was even aware of her instincts she leapt out of her chair, hearing the legs scrape against the floor silencing the canteen as she slapped his hand off her.  
"Get your fucking hands off me" she shouted at him, feeling her skin getting flushed.

"Wo" he cried lifting his hands in surrender. "Chill baby". Her body recoiled at the words.

"Don't you dare call me your baby" she spat, hearing it echo across the silent room. "It's over Kirk, get over it" and with that she started to walk away. Before she could take another step however she turned back, closing the space between them rapidly, not caring at the display they were causing. She looked up at him with rage and felt her hand whip up, cracking against his pale white skin. The echo of the slap travelled across the silence and she felt her palm sting with the sensation. She turned off walking out to the lockers, but not before shouting over her shoulder.  
"That's for cheating on me you asshole". She may have taken it then, but no way in hell was she taking it now.

"Shows over folks, tune in next week" she heard Magnus distantly shout.

.

She trudged to her locker, trying to walk off the anger that Kirk had led on. _What a bastard_ she thought, purposely stomping her size 3 feet. The guy was seriously trying to get her back? She never really loved him, but it was nice having someone to rely on and hold when the going got tough. However it was not nice when you find him making out with Sheila 'The Thong' Barbarino at the local park. The name had been created when Clary had been presented the gift of seeing the girls thong, ridden up her ass crack everyday in 9th grade maths.

Her and Kirk had dated for 7 blissful, wonderful, hardworking, dry, boring, hateful months. They lacked everything a relationship needed. Even she knew that. The truth was when she saw them she was angry, defiantly angry. But not sad. In fact in some ways she felt relived she didn't have to put up with his slobbering kisses and was finally free from his clutches. _Funny how the world works out_ her inner self mused.

She flung her locker door open, almost punching herself in the face in the process and started to stuff her belongings with force, not caring about the sound of her books clanging against the metal as she threw them in. Her mind ran through every profanity she could think of to describe the boy. "Poop dog, dumb ass, ass butt, pompous womp, butt monkey" she muttered as her belongs began to clatter louder as she threw them will all her strength.

"Bastard, cock sucker, willy dribbler, shit sipper, bitch face, fuck tard, dick wagon, douche canoe, twat waffle, cock-juggling thundercunt!" she shouted out, running out of things to punish.

"Wow" an amused voice sounded behind her. "That is colorful language". She jumped on the spot, her body spinning around to find Jace, leaning against the locker, looking at her with plain amusement as his mouth twitched.

"You have to be kidding me" she muttered seeing the sight her eyes held, however her anger faded immediately just seeing him.

"Unfortunately not Red, I see you're wearing a skirt". He took a step closer, leaning down slightly so close their faces where inches apart. She couldn't seem to move a muscle in shock. "I'm glad you did". His voice was low and husky as a smirk landed on his lips and his eyes danced with humour. "It's not every day you get to see such a spitfire be as sexy as you are". He whispered seductively. Man was he a silver tongued serpent. She needed to think straight, he was doing this on purpose and she knew how he wanted her to react. Wobbly knees and flushes, maybe swoon. She wouldn't let it happen. She raised an eyebrow, looking straight into his golden eyes which were waiting for her to fall helplessly into his arms.

"Jace Herondale" she announced with her most confident voice. "You are going to have to try much harder than that if your goal is to get under my skirt". She leaned even closer, their lips almost touching. He seemed to be a little shocked to how she was reacting, but hid it well. "Much harder" she whispered seductively back, proud of her new found confidence. She saw his body shiver a little making her ecstatic. His warm minty breath fanned across her face as their lips ached for one another, but she kept the small distance, antagonising the player. Her heart raced faster and faster, almost like it was going to burst as her veins started to pulse audibly. His lips curved up until he was grinning at her as they continued to share the same air.

"Seal the deal with a kiss?" he asked playfully. Her lips too turned to a smirk before she started to back away, closing her locker behind her while shaking her head. She turned, not bothering to answer his question as she started the walk towards History. She felt that hot gaze once again burning through her fabric, warming her white skin as her feet confidently continued, all the while thinking about how aroused he made her, without even trying. All previous thoughts of Kirk were up in the sky.

.

History was as dull as usual, the teacher droning on about… well something. She couldn't be too sure as her mind was in other places, like thinking of Jace Herondale. She was directly in front of him, and she was becoming increasingly exasperated as he continued to kick the back of her chair. How could 3 years of ignorance turn to 15 minutes of pure annoyance? He had just started to whisper, loud enough for her to hear how the boys were discussing how hot she looked as she slapped Kirk, as well as her ass in her skirts. She wouldn't admit it, but she was thrilled they did like it. She took in a deep breath to relieve herself from the anger burning up before slowly turning to look at him with a glare. He was staring at her with a large smirk plastered on his face as his eyes lit up, clearly happy she was finally paying him attention. She flipped him off and turned back, starting to draw on her textbook. She decided she needed to make a new insult list for Jace too.

'Cocky, obnoxious, asshole, asshat, rude, sexy, ripped…' she was brought out of her mental lists as a piece of scrunched up piece of paper land on her table. She spun around again, her face scowling harder, to see him grinning. _Dick_ she quickly added to the list, but opened the paper anyway a little curious. The teacher wasn't paying attention anyway.

 **Clary Fray I like to win and I will.**

She smirked, re-reading the words before writing back on it.

 _ **I wouldn't be so sure. They say cockiness replaces something else you know…**_

She scrunched it back up and threw it over her shoulder, hearing the paper rustle in his hands as he caught it. After a few seconds she heard his friends snickering, whispering 'burned'. She couldn't help the overwhelming smirk that was plastered on her face. The paper landed back in front of her moments later.

 **You break my heart, but how would you know unless you've seen? I could show you ;)**

Her cheeks started to burn up at his words and the winky face he drew and she felt the familiar thrill he brought thumping in her stomach. She started to scribble again.

 _ **You are unbelievable. I must decline on your offer. I don't like to be disappointed.**_

She threw it back hastily, not believing she was successfully flirting and teasing Jace Herondale. The light laughter came up again and the teacher suddenly looked up. Clary's eyes widened in fear of being told off as she threw her head down, motioning her hand as if she was writing on the imaginary paper she conjured up. She waited a couple seconds before peeking up, to see the teacher looking back down at the laptop. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't feel like ruining her perfect school record any time soon. The paper came back over her shoulder seconds later.

 **But Clary, I could promise you wouldn't be. Especially if you keep wearing them skirts for me**

She chocked in a deep breath.

 _ **What makes you so sure there for you?**_

 **Well you're not denying it**

 _ **No I'm not…**_

She heard him taking in a deep breath by the last comment.

 **Damn you're sexy**

Sexy? Jace Herondale just called her sexy for the second time today. The effect was immediate as her blood started to hum in appreciation, warming her whole body. What was it about that boy? She shook her head but had a sudden spark of inspiration, making her grin like a looney. She quickly scribbled her answer on the paper, then purposely knocked her pencil off the desk. She quietly slipped off her chair, getting onto her hands and knees, facing the front of the class and picked it up bending down a little more, pointing her ass directly at their faces. After lingering for a couple seconds longer than needed, hearing the right reaction from the boys behind as they all took deep breaths, she gracefully stood and slinked back into her chair. As she turned she saw all the boys staring at her with appreciation, but it was Jace's expression that she enjoyed most. He was biting his lip which was turned up, his eyes dark and hungry as they devoured her face. She placed the scrunched paper back on his desk before throwing him a wink and turning to the front. The paper didn't fly back again; as there was nothing left to say.

 _ **Let the games begin.**_

 **.**

.

.

 **Hey Guys,**

 **So here it was, the second chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas that you want to see in the story just tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **What are we thinking about Kirk? (I know Eric was the one who was going out with 'The Thong' but I thought I'd spice it up with Kirk). Also some more Jace action including Clary and her skirt just for him.**

 **Although it is my one saved genie wish, I did not write the amazing books 'The Mortal Instruments' so all the characters are owned by Cassandra Clare (Sits and cries in the corner). However all idea's are my own!**


	3. Splash

Chapter 3

"Mhhhmm James McAvoy" Clary drooled as she watched the Scottish actor on the T.V. Simon scoffed.  
"Please, I don't have to be gay to tell you he isn't good looking". She dramatically gasped and threw the nearest pillow at him, not realising it had been the one supporting her head as she fell back, banging her head straight into the iron bed. The pillow flew straight over his head and slammed into her closet. Damn her bad throwing skills to hell.

"How could you?" she cried clutching the back of her sore head. "He's sexy as hell! You just can't appreciate the ruggedness of him" Simon frowned picking up the thrown pillow.

"Please tell me this isn't your pillow". She nodded her head slowly wondering what his point was as he just shook his head in what looked like shame. He examined it for a few seconds before abruptly turning it, showing her the picture. She attempted to grab the said pillow with a scowl dominating her face, but Simon pulled it from her reach. He pointed to it raising his eyebrows.

"Clary is a picture of a pug in gangster clothing for Christ sakes. It's jumper says pug life. I'll repeat that. Pug life" Her eyes analysed the picture with a huge smile, looking at the pug with a baseball hat, a gold dollar necklace and a jumper. She read the caption above to Simon to try and prove her point.

"Margaret didn't chose the pug thug life. The pug thug life chose her". She replied shrugging, before reaching for it once again. He barked a laugh.  
"Where the hell do you get these things?"

"Mum got it for me. She knows I love pugs, plus you know what she's like". She muttered, leaning further forward as Simon leaned back. Simon scoffed.

"I do sometimes wonder if your mother has all of her brain cells". Clary laughed, thinking of all the stories her mother had told her of her past.

"I dunno. She did smoke a lot of weed at my age apparently".

"I swear your mums a hippy in the wrong era". Clary laughed realising how right he was. From the stories she had heard, her mother had always been a free spirit, the reason her father couldn't be with her mother anymore. Sometimes Clary saw a glimpse of her mother acting like her 17 year old self and it felt like having a best friend in Clary's eyes.

She snuggled deeper in her bed, as one of his arms hugged her, the other firmly holding onto his buttery popcorn. They continued to watching the newest instalment of the X-Men film, Clary diving into her sweet popcorn and chocolate buttons. This was what she loved about Friday nights, it was hers and Simons night. Last week had been the Star Wars night, the week before Harry Potter, tonight was X-Men night.

"God Jennifer Lawrence. Now that is a sexy woman". Clary tried to find an argument to the statement, but couldn't actually find one.

"Do you literally have to eye rape her?" she finally settled on minutes later.

"Yes" he casually replied.

.

"So have you missed me at school?" he asked cheekily as she packed away the film.

"No" she answered untruthfully. "In fact I've had a great time. You know all them extra hours in the janitors closet with Lilly & Raphael. I do love a good 3 way". Simon chocked on a mouthful of popcorn, before violently coughing them out, broken shells and popcorn pieces lodging into her carpet. She giggled at the destruction he was causing and started to pat his back as she re-settled into her bed.

"That conjured up the worst mental pictures ever" he winced making her laugh.

"Oh come off, summer of 07 what could be worse?" His body shifted and he pointed at her with a grim expression on his face.

"That was a complete accident". He said firmly. "I did not know I was walking into the women's locker room at the swimming pool".

"But you did know you came face to face with a 70 years old pair of tits". He cringed and slightly shivered.

"I saw a lot more than that. A lot more". She giggled and watched his face turn paler.

"I'm so glad your mum saved me from her, your mum is literally the best. I'm pretty sure she smacked the women's ass and told her 'The wrinklier, the better". The words make Clary freeze her laughter as tears burned the back of her eyes, emotions dragging her down.

"I miss my mum" she admitted quietly, her voice almost non-existent. She never talked about her mother as it hurt too much, however with Simon it felt comforting to get it off her chest.

"I know Clary" he whispered, squeezing her a little tighter. "I know". She snuggled into his warmth, burying herself in his side.

"Do you think she's coming back or will she extend again?" She asked as she looked up at him. His expression was mournful, as he bit his lip. She knew immediately what he was thinking and she knew he was trying to find the right words to make it easier. But there were none. Even she knew that. He sighed.

"I don't know" he admitted and Clary appreciated it. Her mother had gone to Paris for a couple weeks last Christmas, but had extended for by an extra 2 months. Clary was left to spend it at the Lewis's house. She loved them, but Christmas was a time for family, something she had never really had since she was old enough to look after herself at the ripe age of 14.

"So tomorrow" he chirped up, changing the subject. "Feel like swimming?" Clary backed up a little and frowned at him. Simon never felt like swimming. It was like a vegetarian suggesting you order the 12oz steak at the local chophouse.

"What happened to – I could have a shit that was more hygienic than a swimming pool?" she asked sceptically.

"Oh you know" he said slowly, refusing to make any eye contact with her suddenly as his cheeks lightly reddened. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out why he was acting so strange suddenly.

"Uhh huh" she said unconvinced as she clicked her tongue on the root of her mouth. "I know what Simon?" she asked, prolonging his torture.

"I… well. I was just lying so you would get off my case". She raised her eyebrows.

"So you lied about the dirty plasters too?"

"Well. No" he admitted. "Can you not become the inquisitor and just agree please". He asked exasperatedly. She huffed at his tone, tempted to scold him for it. She didn't know why she was complaining, she had been trying to get Simon to go for weeks.

"Yeah, fine, whatever" she answered batting a hand.

.

"So Magnus refused?" Simon and Clary walked around the pool until they found two sun loungers together and laid there towels out. She scoffed.  
"I would call it refusing but he shouted at me about the importance of glitter and hair product maintenance for a good 25 minutes". He froze next to her and turned his head with wide eyes.

"You actually got him to stop after 25 minutes?!" he asked incredulously. She shook her head in mirth.

"Nope" she said popping the p. "I did however hang up on him". Simon laughed in a deeper tone than she remembered him having.

"You are so going to regret that. I once hung up on him and he confronted me the next day at school, shouting and screaming at me like a mad man in front of everyone. Then he finished it with 'It was nice talking to you'. I mean 'it was nice talking to you!' Really?" Clary laughed. It defiantly sounded like Magnus.

"I'm sorry about Kirk by the way, I should have been there" he suddenly said more quietly. She sighed, wrinkling out any creases on her yellow Pikachu beach towel.

"It doesn't matter Si" she answered truthfully as she looked up at him. He was taller then she remembered too and a little more handsome. He was sliming out as he grew and his new contact lenses made him look much better than the thick black glasses that used to slide down his crooked nose. His short brown hair was longer and lightly tussled like he just had a quick fuck and jumped out of bed, and his face was becoming much more defined. He was becoming hot Clary found herself realising.

"Fray, the staring's creeping me out". She jumped from his voice as she was startled out of her reverie. He was looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Si, I'm just a little tired that's all" she admitted and gave a small smile. It was true. She couldn't get a full night's sleep without thinking of them golden eyes that haunted her. He grinned.

"I can't believe I missed you slapping him though. You've grown some fire" he chuckled. She giggled with him.

"It was thrilling Simon. Honestly I didn't even care that anyone could see; I just loved the rush of adrenaline". He laughed louder.

"You junkie" he commented. "So you're not a square anymore?" She crinkled her nose in disgust at the words.

"Who even says that anymore Si?" He shrugged as they started walking towards the water's edge.

"I don't know. I'm the nerdy guy that plays WOW with most of his free time, or the other being the bested BFFL to you". She frowned.

"I don't even know if that one was worse" she mused. "Plus the B standed for bestest Simon, you don't need to say it twice".

"I think they were both social suicide if anyone else heard them". He agreed nodding. "I'm glad you liked your birthday present by the way" Clary looked down at herself. For her seventeenth birthday a month ago Simon had brought her a white bikini, with mini dinosaurs on in bright colours. It was pretty awesome.

"Of course I did" she said with a smile then decided she needed to coolness of the water. "Race yah" she shouted as she ran and dived into the refreshing water. The water was cool and delicious against her warm skin, as it enveloped her body. She felt her red hair swept away by the waves as it billowed out and her eyes lightly stung from the chlorine. She kicked her feet out and let her head break the surface looking up to find Simon mid jump, watching him cannonball into the water in front of her. His body impacted hard, creating a large wave snaking over head making her shriek before dunking her down again. She bobbed up to find a laughing Simon as his hands produced another wave, hitting Clary straight in the face. Her legs sprung into action as she jumped and latched onto her pray, trying to pull him under as his hands came around her waist, easily detaching her and throwing her back into the water. She spluttered up seconds later wiping her eyes of the moisture when a hand snaked around her ankle. She kicked her other foot out, feeling it connect with someone before swimming off into the middle of the pool to safety.

.

She came up gasping for air, her body whipping around in search of Simon. She sighed in relief not seeing him anywhere close as she caught her breath once again. The sun was refreshingly warm against her wet skin and she felt it lightly burning. She continued to bob back when she hit a hard wall of flesh. She spun around, already saying her apology to find her words frozen as they latched onto the end of her tongue. She was staring into the golden amber eyes of Jace Herondale. He was smirking at her, his hair lightly curling while wet, water droplets sliding down his golden skinned body which was covered in hard muscles everywhere and gleaming from the day's sun. She was very aware how close there were standing, her heart beating out of her chest as she lightly licked her dry, chapped lips. He seemed to be enjoying her expression.

"Loving the bikini". He said low and seductively. She shivered slightly from the intensity of his words as her muscles tensed for a second. She realised she was staring, her mouth gaping open in surprise. She somehow managed to find her words.

"Are you following me?" She asked breathlessly; mentally face palming herself for not using more force. He chuckled, a sound that made her delighted.

"Why? Is that what you want?" He asked still smirking then suddenly grabbed her wrists, pulling them gently until her palms were flat on his chest, then grabbed her waist pulling her until she was flushed against him. Her heart fluttered and her body started to burn up in anticipation. For some unknown reason she couldn't move, and for other reasons she really didn't want too, not caring that Jace was holding her up in the middle of a public swimming pool where anyone could see them.

"This is better isn't it" he murmured. She couldn't believe how cocky and confident he was. She also couldn't believe his body and how it felt against her. _Stop it Fray_ a voice in her head said. Her body snapped out of it and a smirk appeared on her face, trying to appear more confident compared to the reality of her frantic heart.

"I know it's what you wish golden boy" she said in a seductive tone leaning closer, running her palms up his chest to his shoulders, letting them feel every curve and contour of muscle before looping them around to the back of his neck, her fingers lightly gliding up and down the wet skin. His eyes immediately turned darker like she had ignited a flame deep inside as his hands tightened their grip on her waist. She leaned up to his ear and he bent down so she could reach. His warm golden skin made her tingle from every place he touched her.

"Has anyone ever told you baby, that you can't have everything you wish for?" She loved the thrill that shot through her stomach, something she had never experienced in her angelic life. He growled into her neck and she felt the vibrations run through her body all the way down there. She had to bite her lip painfully hard to keep a moan in.

"Cause you can't have me no matter how long you dream about it". With those last parting words she broke away, backing off while he looked at her with a large amused smile. She didn't break eye contact until she winked and dived back into the water, swimming away before he could even open his mouth.

.

She couldn't believe herself. Whenever she saw him she couldn't seem to breathe, and her body seemed to rush with adrenaline giving her a new found confidence. She wasn't stupid what these feelings where. Sexual attraction. She Clary Fray was leading Jace Herondale on because she was turned on. She clearly needed medication or some serious hardcore drugs. She found Simons legs and jumped out of the water, latching her legs around him and her arms snaked around his neck. He grabbed hold of her and kept her in a piggyback while he continued his conversation with another boy. She put her chin in the crook of his neck and looked up with a start as she realised she recognised him. Her dark knight. His face had the high cheek bones and dark brown eyes that were piercing. His skin was pale and smooth across his body. His hair was short and dark too like midnight. He was just in trunks showing of his body which was very toned and yummy. His eyes locked onto hers and she struggled to catch her breath as his iris's looked her over. He was beautiful in a dark, sexy way. Was this her dark prince alive? He smiled a genuine smile as he regarded her. Simon seemed to catch the look they were giving each over as they just stared.

"Sebastian this is Clary, my best friend. Clary this is Sebastian. He's in my English class". Clary had never seen the boy before and couldn't believe she hadn't. He was handsome in a dark forbidden way.

"So this is the sexy Clary everyone talks about. There defiantly not wrong, although they missed out beautiful too" he said in that deep hypnotic tone that was smouldering. Clary's cheeks became insanely red and her throat constricted. She opened her mouth several times to reply, but nothing seemed to come out except a gust of oxygen. He was literally breath taking.

"Hmmm hi" she finally managed to stumble out after a couple seconds of oogling at the delicious man in front of her. He grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth. Before anyone could say another word someone loudly cleared their throats behind them. She frowned slightly confused and turned her head to see Jace, and Isabelle standing behind Simon and her. Isabelle looked a little murderous at Clary for reasons unknown to her, considering they had never actually spoke and Jace looked like his usual nonchalant self as he inspected his nails. She squeaked loudly and quickly dethatched herself from Simon's back, slipping back into the water to cover her body.  
"Simon" Isabelle purred in her low seductive tone, before gliding over to him, shaking her hips. Clary sighed, recognising how stunning Isabelle was, making her very self conscious of her own existence. Her body was to die for, especially in the midnight blue bikini. Curves, slim and tall. Every girls dreams.

"You want to come around later?" she asked in her sultry voice while biting her lip. Clary looked from Isabelle to Simon, knotting her eyebrows together in confusion. She wasn't sure what was going on except the hottest girl at school was inviting Simon around her house, but she could defiantly feel some sexual tension going on as it zapped through the air.

"Jeez Isabelle" he muttered looking at Clary oddly, scratching the back of his neck. "I would but I'm kinda staying at Clar…"

"Clary can come too" Jace interrupted, not taking his eyes off her. Her heart jumped, thrilled at the sound of her name being caressed by his tongue. Then it jumped again as she realised what he just said.

"Oh no" she started but Simon butted in.

"We would love too!" in an over exaggerated voice. She whipped her head to his direction and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Isabelle smiled triumphantly, before turning and shooting her another dirty look. Clary quickly adverted her eyes to the golden boy ahead. Jace just silently laughed at her as he walked up to her, his body towering over her small frame and bent slightly, whispering in her ear.

"I can't wait to see you baby" and she felt the usual shiver his voice provided her. He was about to pull away when he came back, as if reminded by something. "I do love that ass of yours" then winked as he walked back with Izzy who had been smothering Simon with kisses on the cheeks. She stood for a second, watching the space where Jace was just standing, her mind unable to function before she realised what had just happened. She turned to Simon who was red faced and unmoving, his eyes carrying only emptiness.

"SIMON" she cried but he carried on staring into the distance. She sighed in aggravation and flicked his forehead, watching as his eyes became alive again, before jumping up, clutching his forehead.

"OW" he cried.

"Simon Cain Lewis" she started.

"Clary please" he pleaded. "She's like the hottest girl ever and she's been flirting with me for weeks". She looked at him, a mixture of feelings raging her body. Simon had done things he didn't want to do for Clary. But she didn't think she could put up with Jace for a whole night. Jesus he'd be flirting like there's no tomorrow. She didn't mind with the safety barriers of school, but at his house. She carried on thinking the worst when Simon did the unforgivable. He gave her the irresistible puppy eyes. _Don't look Clary don't look_ her mind pleaded but her eyes had a mind of their as they wondered to his. She tried to look away but the pleading look made her fill with guilt. The heat of his gaze breaking her resolve. Damn it.

"Fine" she said loudly, lifting her arms up in exaggeration. Then pointed a finger at him. "You owe me Simon Lewis. Big time".

.

.

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Another day, another chapter. So what do you all think?!**

 **I will admit I passed my James McAvoy love onto Clary, cause good god he is fucking sexy in my innocent English eyes. (Defiantly not innocent in any way, shape or form). No Magnus :( But a bit more of Simon and Clary's friendship before shit hits the fan. Also couldn't think of a middle name for Simon so came up with Cain considering he got the Mark Of Cain on his forehead in the 3rd book.**

 **A little more Jace and Clary action although nothing too serious. Sorry if anyone was disappointed in this but I needed a build up for her to be visiting his house. What do you think will happen! The whole next 2 chapters will be set on them at the house for anyone that's wondering.**

 **Although I rub the golden lantern for hours I can't seem to find this damn genie for my one saved genie wish. Unfortunately I did not write the amazing books 'The Mortal Instruments' so all the characters are owned by Cassandra Clare (Sits and cries in the corner). However all idea's are my own!**


	4. Jamaican Ginger Cake?

Chapter 4

"God what to wear, what to wear!" She heard Simon cry from the guest room. She stifled a giggle at the geeky nerd, who was panicking like a little school girl. She understood that this was Isabelle Lightwoods house, one of the most popular and beautiful girls ever to study at St Xaviers, a legend in her own right for arranging the best house parties ever. Clary had never even been to a house party before, let alone get drunk. She and Simon were both way out of their league, yet for some reason they were still continuing with the plan. It was destined to go downhill. Probably set on fire on the way and smash into a brick wall too knowing their luck. She was currently nestled up on the sofa in her pyjamas after having a long hot shower, washing away Jace's touch so she wouldn't think of him anymore. So far it had proved ineffective.

"Okay how about this" he asked as he stepped in her doorway. She frowned. This was the 7th outfit he had tried on, and they had all consisted of the same jeans and a different gamer top. This one however was a Heisenberg top, one he brought after they finished watching Breaking Bad series. One big commitment that she did not regret. She sighed. At least it was better than the one that had a picture of a walrus on.

"Yeah, sure its fine". She wasn't very enthusiastic about clothes, something Magnus felt like bringing up regularly.

"Come on Clary this is important, I might lose my virginity!" he moaned.

"Oh come off it Si, that's way too much info". She cringed. "What the hell am I meant to do?" He shrugged.

"I need moral support I guess". She frowned.

"Well I won't be cheering from the bedside, trust me". He just laughed and walked towards her.

"Go get ready, and if you're not done in 15 minutes I'm dragging you out in whatever you're wearing". She huffed but complied, not fancying seeing Jace in her Pokémon pyjamas.

.

True to her timings, 15 minutes later Clary was in light high waisted jean shorts which were frayed at the ends with a brown belt, a white bandeau top under a summer lace top you could see straight through, with her timberlands. She curled her hair, making it less wavy and stuck a daisy headband on around it, then added a golden bangle and her brown satchel. For makeup she put a thin layer of eyeliner on, mascara and a little foundation. She looked in the mirror and nodded, happy with the reflection. Magnus would be proud.

"About time" Simon huffed as she walked into the lounge.

"Oh come on" she moaned. "I was exactly 14 minutes and you know it". He grabbed onto her and pushed her out of the apartment before she could even comprehend what he was doing.

"Simon!" she cried as he locked the door. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I er..." Damn her and her bad lying. "I forgot my invisibility cloak!" she finally blurted out and winced at the words. Damn her for reading the Harry Potter books last week. He looked at her strangely, before clicking his tongue against the root of his mouth.

"Huh. Your invisibility cloak hey?" She nodded mutely, clamping her mouth together as she didn't trust what would burst out next. Maybe she would start reciting different purple vegetables, even though at the current moment she couldn't even think of one. She knew she should have gone for the tampon situation, he defiantly wouldn't have questioned her. Men didn't respond well to the thoughts of periods.

"And why would you need this invisibility cloak may I ask?" She cringed even more knowing whatever she was about to reply wouldn't be good, her whole face scrunching up as she questioned the word that rolled off her tongue.

"Eggplant?" It seemed the purple vegetable made its attack earlier than she expected. She didn't know whether to be proud she had actually thought of a purple vegetable, or just plain stupid. Simon rolled his lips together as he looked at her and Clary felt her cheeks burning. Plain stupid it seemed.

"Just laugh" she dryly muttered and Simon didn't wait a second as he doubled over, clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. She huffed and pulled out her phone flicking through reddit. It could be a long one.

"You're a… a… terrible liar" he finally choked out 8 minutes later. "I mean so terrible that I don't have words to describe just how terrible you are". She rolled her eyes, pushing the boy down the stairs. She couldn't even be bothered to retaliate, knowing he was completely and utterly right. She stomped down the stairs in a huff, trying to tell Simon in woman language she was not happy. Unfortunately it seemed men really didn't speak woman language.

"Hell even Barney the dinosaur could dish out better lies then you. Insults too" he chuckled, bouncing down the stairs.

"I think you've made your point Simon" she growled, bearing her teeth but it seems he wasn't done yet. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Simon turned, walking backwards as he continued to chuckle at her. That's when Clary noticed something that made her blood run cold and her body tense. Simon was completely oblivious as his path was leading straight into the evil clutches of the creature. She looked at the him wide eyed and her mouth agape, as her body stopped all functions. She tried to shout or scream but nothing would come out as he got closer and closer to his impending doom.

"Jesus H Christ Clary I mean…" his words immediately cut off as he walked straight into the demon barrier. He froze and looked at her with wide eyes that she conveyed back, before he slowly, but surely turned.

"OW!" Simon cried clutching his head as the wooden spoon was removed from his skull, held tightly in a dark wrinkled hand.

"Clarissa!" the shrill voice sounded in the small corridor. Both her and Simon winced as the sound blasted through their eardrums, leaving them with a loud ringing in their ears.

"Hello Dorthea" she politely replied the best she could, forcing a fake smile. The dark skinned women scowled at her, fisting her free hand and placing it on her hip.

"Its Madame Dorthea to you young lady" she huffed, whacking Simon again with sharp reflexes on the head. Clary closed her eyes and locked her jaw from saying anything to make the situation worse as she heard Simon cry out again.

"Jesus Clary call her Madame would you. She's about to give me a concussion. Ow!" She presumed Simon took another for the team.

"Sorry Madame Dorthea, we were just on our way out". She replied, grating her teeth together as she yanked Simon out the way and towards the exit.

"Wait right there misses" she cried and Clary froze once again, clentching her fists so tight she could feel the blood circulation stopping.

"What are you doing with a boy on your own in the apartment?" Her posh voice asked in an acid tone. She sighed before turning to her again, not bothering with the smile this time.

"Don't worry Madame Dorthea my virginity is still intact if that's what you were insinuating". She rudely stated before walking out the door, not even looking back.

"I'll call your mother" she shouted but Clary ignored her empty threats.

"It was nice seeing you too" she cried back in a mocking tone. She could hear Dorthea shouting something about respecting her elders but she carried on with her sure steps, eager to get out of the building.

"Damn, that spoon felt like a bloody brick". he moaned, rubbing his hand against his wayward brown curls. She just laughed.

.

The walk to the Lightwood mansion was brief, though that didn't stop Clary's nerves from escalating. Her lips were sore from the constant tugging of her teeth and her fingers stiff from fidgeting with them. They had walked in a comfortable silence and for once Clary didn't appreciate it. She wished Simon would talk about the usual nonsense to keep her mind off tonight. Hell she would have even appreciated some elevator music to take away the silence.

They walked onto the immaculate drive to see the large white mansion looming in front. It was beautiful. Her artist fingers craved the texture of her pencil so she could draw the sight. Black shutters with a large black door and a large white porch with columns and two roaring lion statues. Around the house laid immaculate gardens with different variations and colours of plants and a fountain spraying into the warm summer air. Simon ran straight to the door, not even bothering to wait for Clary anymore and rung the doorbell, before rolling on the heels of his feet, clearly nervous. She sighed and took a deep breath, wishing for something like liquid luck. If only there was such a thing as Hogwarts. Yep, defiantly too much Harry Potter time. She dragged herself up to Simon's side just as the door opened. As the door swung Clary's mouth dropped open as her eyes took in the mouth watering sight.

Jace stood there in just a pair of over washed ripped up jeans that hung of his hips in that delicious way making Clary almost lose control on the spot. She licked her swollen dry lips as her eyes raked over him. His hair was slightly wet as it lightly curled, and sweat ran down his neck and bare golden torso. Her eyes followed every contour of his six pack and continued down to his golden happy trail that ran down until the top silver button of his jeans. His trousers were snug she noticed and his feet were bare. Why was it his bare feet made the outfit 10x hotter? She started to have 50 Shades Of Grey torrid fantasies, all including her and Jace as he tied her up and he made her his over and over again, making her stomach run wild and her pulse beat loudly. She watched as his golden eyes ran over her in appreciation before stepping to the side, inviting them in with the wave of his hand. Simon stepped through first, scowling at Jace as Clary timidly walked past, embarrassed by her own wayward thoughts. She felt the warming of his burning eyes on her cold skin as she stepped through the doorway. He placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her in a little faster and bent down slightly, putting his mouth to her ear.

"Hello spitfire" he whispered.

.

The second the front door closed she heard the clanking of Isabelle's heels against the tiled floor as she stepped into the lobby. She looked absolutely stunning in short shorts and a red crop top, showing off her immaculate figure and belly piercing. She stopped in front of Simon, completely ignoring Clary and Jace as she turned her back to them. She watched as Isabelle grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear, making him blush a deep red before she led them up the stairs. Clary gaped at them. 40 seconds. 40 seconds and Isabelle had him in her room already. Could their raging hormones not wait 5 minutes more? As she was deep in thought she hadn't noticed Jace sneak up behind her, until she felt his cool breath behind her, ruffling her red curls. The warmth of his bare body seeping through her lace shirt felt heavenly as his hands come to rest of her hips, holding her close to him.

"My favourite red headed person" he whispered, making her skin erupt in goosebumps.

"You mean the only red headed person you know?" she answered uneasily and a little breathy. He chuckled into her hair.

"Maybe". His breathed. Clary struggled to control her raging female hormones after her x rated vision earlier in the doorway. Her once steady legs now felt like jelly as her stomach clenched in delight, making her feel a little wet for him. Something she was not use to. He buried his face in her neck and she felt him take a deep breath, smelling her and she just wanted to lean into him. She swallowed loudly as she tried to regain her pride, ignoring the buttery effect her whole body was having.

"I hope you know you're obnoxious, rude and annoying and I'm only here for Simon". Her calm voiced echoed through the empty reception room, still frozen to the spot. He chuckled again as he removed his face from her neck and placed his lips against her ear.

"Is that right?" he asked in that low seductive voice. She softly gasped and swallowed, nodding her head, not trusting her voice any longer. He spun her around and suddenly pushed her backwards until she was caged into his arms, her back firmly against the walls. She gasped loudly again as she felt the coolness of the wall compared to his warmth that had cocooned her.

"You forgot to add stunningly attractive" he added with a devious smirk. Clary eyes widened at his cockiness. It seemed to snap her out of this ridiculous haze she found herself in.

"You'd think you're in love with yourself". She commented, her voice confident and strong. He leaned in closer now so their eyes were at the same level.

"Oh" he said with a grin. "I am".

"Haven't you heard modesty is an attractive trait?" she asked curiously.

"Only from ugly people". He replied calmly. His stare became intense and she found herself lost in them golden pots as they swirled. She had never seen anything like them in her life. Strangely enough her anger and hesitation was completely gone and she felt free in his presence. His face came a little closer as she found herself watching, waiting in anticipation. Her eyes involuntarily flickered from his wide eyes to his soft pink lips. His lips parted slightly and she could feel his warm breath brushing her sensitive skin. Her breath faltered as they were millimetres away from touching, coming closer and…

'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry suddenly boomed, making her violently jump back, her back smacking against the wall making her wince and knocking her out of another daze. She took a deep breath as she looked at him with wide eyes, realising this was exactly what he wanted her to do. He looked a little disappointed being interrupted as he pouted at her, which he somehow managed to pull off. Damn him. She looked away from his perfectly sculptured face and plunged her hand down her bra, reaching for her concealed phone. Her eyes involuntarily darted back to see Jace's eyes widened as they followed her hands movements. She stifled a giggle as she finally clasped hold of the vibrating instrument against her breast and brought it to her ear.

"Good afternoon my sweetie pie" she sung as she escaped under Jace's arms while he was still in a trance. Men.

"First you hang up on me" Magnus started. "Then" he said a little more loudly. "You go to the Lightwood house without even telling your sparkly friend". She cringed, knowing she was in big trouble.

"I'm sorry Maggie".

"Oh don't worry about it, we've got bigger issues such as, Clary Fray is at the Lightwood house and I know a certain golden god is there too". She paused for a second.

"I really need to know where you get information from" she admitted. It was as if he was the air itself. He knew every secret that was worth knowing and he knew how to utilise it.

"Imagine when this gets around school" he cried. "The red head at the Lightwoods. God I can't wait to see Kirks face". She huffed.

"I'd be glad to never see Kirks face again" she mumbled before something clicked. "The red head. Really? Is that the best they could do?" Magnus ignored her.

"Is Alec there?"

"I dunno Magnus I only just got here" she said deadpan.

"Oh right" he said cheekily and she knew he was grinning. "I see that you want me off the phone to get to talk with someone very special. I get it"

"No Magnus it isn't that…."

"Just use protection" he sung before hanging up.

"Like you ever use protection" she mumbled and she slipped her phone back in her bra and turned to the golden god itself. He was smirking.

"Protection hey" she scoffed.

"Like you'd ever get that lucky". She paused for a second. "Is that was really everyone calls me? The Red Head?" He chuckled and Clary marvelled how she liked his chuckle.

"I believe so"

"Oh" She paused for a second. "They could of thought of something better couldn't they?" he just laughed at her.

"Hmm" he said pretending to be thoughtful as he put a finger to his chin. "What about Bonzo. No wait Carrot Top, Cheeseball". He paused "Jamaican Ginger Cake?" She looked at him, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"There just offensive".

"You're not meant to like them"

"Whatever goldilocks".

.

"You've never had alcohol?!" he asked incredulously as he passed her a bottle of beer from the fridge, now equipped with a wife beater after his quick shower. He kicked the door closed with his foot and sauntered over to her. She sat on the bar stool in his humungous kitchen, wondering if she was actually in a magazine or a show house instead of a lived in home.

"Well yeah, but not to get drunk". She admitted. His mouth was wide open in shock.

"How do you live?" he asked, settling on the worktop. She admired how the muscles on his back flexed when he moved his arms, her eyes devouring his exposed body.

"Well considering my organs are working effectively, pretty well". She dryly commented as her eyes finally found their way to his face. He shook his head chuckling.

"I like you spitfire. You're funny". She smiled.

"It's good to know you don't want me just for my ass". He shrugged.

"It's not often you find someone with a great ass and personally to match". He relied, taking a swig of his bottle. She smiled in mirth before looking at the beer of bottle clutched in her hands. They were shaking a little and her confidence was disappearing into the sea as she continued to stare at the open neck, thinking of all the bad things she had seen when people had got drunk.

"Clary?" She looked up to see Jace watching her thoughtfully. "It's just a drink; it isn't going to kill you"

"I know" she admitted, surprising herself. "It's just I don't like the idea off not remembering anything and throwing up. But I want to get drunk. I mean I'm 17 years old and I've never been drunk" she suddenly realised. "Urhh" she groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Hey" she heard him say softly, prying her hands from her face. She looked away in embarrassment, knowing she was going to see his amused expression.

"Clary look at me" he softly said again, but she kept her gaze on the window outside, watching the grass blowing in the winds as her cheeks shaded a little red. "Clary" he said a little more sternly. She slowly turned, her eyes meeting with his. To Clary's surprise she didn't see amusement or even pity.

"If you want we can get drunk?" he asked. "At least it will be somewhere safe like here and not at a party. That way you'll have some experience and no one to take advantage of you". His eyes were caring and open compared to the many times she tried to look through them. Sometimes it was like looking through cracked glass. He was smiling at her with warmth making her feel a little relaxed. She found herself nodding.

"Yeah" she said before smiling. "Let's get rid of my alcohol virginity" He laughed.

"That's more like it" he cheered and clinked his bottle with hers. She tightened her grip on the bottle, and before she could think twice she quickly brought it to her lips, not letting her mind think about it twice. It was cool on her lips and sharp on her tongue, yet she found herself taking a liking to it. She raised her eyebrows and looked at the label on the green bottle.

"This stuffs good" she commented, nodding in approval. She saw Jace grin.

"See I know how to have a good night. Some beer, Netflix and popcorn". She found herself grinning, taking more of a liking for Jace. He wasn't being the rude and obnoxious guy at school, but caring and friendly. His cockiness however was something that wasn't fading. However she didn't even mind, instead she found it rather endearing, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"I like your thinking". She agreed. His lips curled up into a smirk as his eyes lightening up.

"What?" she asked curiously. He was quiet for a few seconds more as she took another sip of the beer.

"So what's it like being a perfect student doing something illegal?" he asked grinning. She laughed realising she was in fact drinking under the legal age.

"Thrilling" she admitted, liking the tingling sensation in her stomach.

"If you think that's thrilling you've got a lot to learn". He replied as he hopped off the countertop and knelt down next to the fridge, flexing his arm as he picked up the crate of beers. Clary couldn't help but stare in awe, watching his muscles tighten on his arms and the way his back exposed his shoulder blades from lifting the heavy weight. She bit her lip, completely absorbed in his graceful movements. He stood and turned.  
"To the man cave" he announced.

.

Clary was more than shocked. They wasn't doing the intense flirting like she thought they would, but where speaking like two good friends. In fact she couldn't believe how at ease she found herself with him. She just thought it would be a show down between the two, trying to reign supremacy of their gender, however it was like speaking to Simon on a chilled night. It was a pleasant surprise, but one with consequences. How could she continue the plan of his humiliation if she actually liked him as a friend?

"Oh oh put Arrow on!" Clary cried excitedly as he flicked through the 100's of programmes available at their fingertips. They were currently sitting on a large black leather sofa with a bowl of popcorn and a crate of beers just like Jace had suggested.

"Arrow?" he asked turning his head to hers frowning. She sat up in lightened speed and gaped at him.

"Oh no. Jace Herondale please tell me you have heard of the best TV show ever!"

"No?" he asked, a confused expression etched on his face. Clary tried to keep herself level but she was struggling. She blew out a little breath.

"Okay, the coolest fittest guy in the world" Jace interrupted immediately.

"I didn't know I was featured in this". She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Called Oliver Queen" she finally continued "was abandoned on an island for 5 years, then he comes back to Starling City and becomes a vigilante with a bow and arrow and he is so freckin cool". She ranted, still shocked that Jace hadn't seen such amazingness. He raised an eyebrow.

"Does it have fit women in?" A low smirk stretched across her lips.

"Would I suggest it if it didn't?" He grinned and sat back, pulling his hands behind his head.

"Well that sounds like my sorta show". He said as he began to play the first episode.

.

.

.

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Finally in the Lightwood house!**

 **What are you guys thinking about this chapter? Planning to have a drunk Clary and Jace in the next chapter revealing a few secrets.**

 **A little more of Simon and Clary and then some more sexual tension with Clace! Clary introduces Jace to Arrow, I mean who doesn't watch Arrow? If you don't please get your ass on Netflix and watch it. You won't regret it.**

 **No Genie had come to visit me yet so the Mortal Instruments is still a Cassandra Clare book, meaning she owns all the characters (Currently pulling a sad face) . However all idea's are my own!**


	5. Confessions With A Vigilanty & Alcohol

Chapter 5

"Good god I'd smash her back doors in". Clary giggled at the outrageous comment.

"That's all you thought about the episode? I'd smash her back doors in" He nodded, grinning lazily at her as he leaned back into the sofa, pulling his hands behind his head.

"Nothing about how much off an amazing vigilante he is?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I mean come on the guy looks amazing in spandex, has a fucking bow and arrow and he kicks ass!" she tried to argue but realised it was a losing battle. "Not anyone can pull off spandex!" she cried exasperated trying to prove her point.

"Its missing women in cat suits though!" he pouted, making her laugh.

"If it had, I would have to put up with you eye fucking them every second of the episode". He shrugged before a devilish grin came across his face. _Oh ho_ her mind thought.

"I think you'd look great in a cat suit". He purred seductively sitting a little closer. Her breathing picked up to the point she was almost panting making her feel a little more woozy as her head started to spinning slightly. Jace picked up Clary's bare legs and she immediately registered the warmth rushing through her as he placed them over his body in an arc, his warm palm against her thigh.

"Don't you?" Her veins hummed appreciatively as her teeth violently tugged at her bottom lip, making his eyes flickered down, darkening as he watched her.

"I prefer birthday suits" she whispered teasingly and then grinned at his expression as his mouth dropped open, his eyes becoming wide and laced with desire and lust. "Don't you?" she asked, mirroring his previous words. He was staring at her and she watched amused as he started to slowly nod with a dazed look, bringing a giggle out of her. She waited for a couple seconds but he still seemed too far away.

"Jace" she sung waving her hand in front of his face. His face shifted back as his eyes came back to life.

"Welcome back to earth" she grinned as she watched his cheeks turn a fair shade of pink. It was an accomplishment to do such a thing to the living legend of St Xaviers. She removed her body from his and attempted to climb off the sofa, trying to calm her body from the close proximity of Jace and the many things he did to her. However as soon as she put her full weight on her feet she stumbled forward, her mind feeling much hazier suddenly compared to when she was sitting. In seconds warm arms enveloped her and she found her face buried in the hard surface of Jace's chest. He smelt intoxicating like sunshine as she nuzzled him with her nose, giggling at the bubbling feeling spilling through her chest. Jace chuckled.

"Err Clary?"

"Yes Jace?" she replied though with her face buried in the fabric of his shirt it came out more like 'res ace'.

"Are you drunk?" she detached herself from him as much as she possibly could considering his arms where securely wrapped around her. She looked up with great effort from how tall he was and grinned.

"I'm not drunk. In fact" she said wobbling a little. "I feel as sober as a badger's ass". He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that right".

"Potentially" she slurred.

"You're such a lightweight Clary. It's cute".

"I'm not cute". She stated crinkling her nose at the thought. Jace threw his head back and laughed at her.

"I doesn't help your so short. You can't handle it as well". Her mouth dropped open in anger.

"How could you say such a thing" she cried. "I am not small, just vertically challenged". She huffed before looking away from him and crossing her arms, trying to show how angry she was from his comment. Considering she felt all giddy inside, she wasn't as angry as she wanted to be. She saw Jace shake his head from the corner of her eye, but she didn't give up, waiting for his apology. It was silent for a couple seconds before she felt his fingers grasping her chin, tugging it back to align her face with his.

"Have you ever had a cigarette Clary?" he asked, his golden eyes sparking with mischief as a smirk played at his lips. She shook her head inncoently, thinking of how her mother had warned her about the toxins in a cigarette even though her mother was once a smoker herself at the age of 16. Usually she would be against it, yet she found herself wanting to be poisoned with the smoke. He grinned and enveloped her hand with his and she felt the sparks run through her fingers.

"Come on short stuff. I'm going to take away your virginity". Her feet dug into the floor stopping all her movements as her heart beated faster and faster, adrenaline rushing through her like a heroine junkie taking his first hit in weeks. She tried to get words out of her dry mouth, yet her throat was completely constricted, denying her of any air. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get Jace and his naked torso out of her head as she ran her fingers down every ridge, feeling the strength of each muscle. Flashes of him slowly stalking her like his prey, running his hands and mouth across her pale skin, his mouth claiming hers, her toes curling in ecstasy as he thrusts into her for the last time. Floods of heat warmed her stomach and she felt herself get a little wetter.

"Your cigarette virginity" he clarified like it was the most natural thing to say. She defiantly needed to stop reading such x-rated books.

.

"Come on Clary" he moaned. She made an aggravated noise trying to readjust her limbs.

"I don't know about you Jace, but I am no gymnast. Especially when I'm drunk". She finally admitted to herself that she was completely intoxicated after she fell up the stairs 3 times. It felt great, though she probably wouldn't appreciate the bruises in the morning. She shuffled slightly to the right and found her body free from the tiny window gap that Jace had given her. Somehow he had managed to adjust his body perfectly, even with his large build.

She stepped up from her kneeling state and felt the cold winds hit her body, blowing through her hair as it sailed in the night sky. It was calming and cool on her drunken state, sobering her slightly. Jace claimed Clary's hand again and she ignored the shockwave that rippled through her veins as he guided her up the roof until they were at the highest point. He pulled her down as he perched on the tiles. She sat next to him, there sides completely touching. The nights winds were cold and rough, making her pull Jace's dark grey hoodie which he leant to her, tighter around herself, loving the exquisite smell of Jace it housed. She leaned back on her hands and tilted her head back as she appreciated the beautiful view they had all to theirselves. It was pitch black, with the grey moon gleaming out of the sky, encased with millions of stars, littering the nights sky.

"It's beautiful" she breathed. She had never seen such a scene in her life. Her artistic life lived for nights and she realised that so did her mothers. She had captured New York's beauty, but she still had the rest of the world. She heard a click and turned to see Jace with a black zippo lighter, burning the paper on the end of a cigarette. He was staring straight into her eyes deeply and she felt her skin flush from the intensity.  
"It is" he agreed. After a couple seconds of silence he looked away from her and tilted his head back as the cigarette was placed between his pink lips. She watched him as his fingers pulled it away and he blew the smoke into the vast emptiness. She mentally pictured the scene, realising how perfect it was for her next sketch. The way he looked so effortlessly graceful and easy was incredible to her artistic eyes. His eyes sparkled silver in the moons light and he looked more deadly than he ever had, as his skin became white, losing its golden touch. She would call it 'gazing at the endless sky'. He turned his body to her and held the cigarette to her.

"You're going to put this between your lips and take a deep breath, then blow it out, okay?" he asked seriously. She mutely nodded and took the cigarette between her fingers, the same way he had then brought it to her lips. She didn't feel nervous like when she had her first beer, she felt thrilled, excited and ready. She breathed in a deep breath and felt the smoke entering her mouth, curling into her lungs. Her body suddenly racked up, making her violently cough as she passed the cigarette back with her shaking fingers. Her lungs burned as her throat became sore, a lingering taste of ash residing in her mouth and on her fingers. She heard Jace laughing loudly in the background as he taped her back, not helping in the slightest as his slaps were just painful.

"God that was horrible" she moaned once she finally stopped her coughing fit, feeling a little light headed. "Who would want to do that?" He smirked, now rubbing her back.

"Smokers" he casually replied taking another drag and blowing it into the night. She snorted.

"No shit Sherlock" she muttered.

"Hey watch this" Ignoring her comment, he took a deeper breath and then pulled the cigarette away making an o with his mouth and started to make smoke rings. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh god that is so freckin cool" she whispered, watching as some disintegrated in the air. She poked through the ones still remaining, whirling them around her finger. He laughed and turned to look at her.

"Just like me" he said with a wink. She shook her head in mirth.

"Do you think for an hour you could just leave your arrogance aside". He gasped in mock, slapping a hand to his chest.

"Who would want me to do that?"

"Thought so" she muttered in amusement, unable to be mad at him for reasons unknown to her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly, cutting through the short silence with a serious expression, all his amusement gone. It mind boggled her how his expression could change in seconds with no warning. She froze as her mind raced. Did she?

"It depends". She settled on, not wanting to admit the truth. "Are you going to throw me off the roof. Because if so then no I don't". He quickly smiled and leant closer to her raising an eyebrow.

"Do you?" he asked quietly, his face level with hers. She looked into the deepness of his eyes and watched how his golden eyes swirled, the amber flecks reflecting brightly.

"Yes" she whispered, surprising herself by how much she did. He nodded, breathing in relief as he took a deep drag of the cigarette and turned his body so he was facing her. His hands came up and cupped both her cheeks as he leant down. Clary watched, enticed by his flashing eyes that came closer to her own. Her heart raced and she felt aware of every single inch of her body which trembled with sudden delight. That's when his lips hesitantly touched hers. Her body exploded in passion, her veins pumping harder and louder than ever to keep up with her beating heart and her skin tingled with excitement. His lips were softly pressed against hers, not kissing them, just brushing them with his own. He opened her mouth a little wider with his own then blew the smoke into her mouth. This time when she felt the smoke enter her body, she accepted the harsh chemicals as she became intoxicated with the feeling of Jace's lips on hers. They weren't kissing but Clary was lost at the softness of his plump pink lips. His poison. Her eyes were shut in ecstasy as their foreheads pressed together. However much it hurt, she embraced the agonising pleasure she was feeling in her bones. He pulled away after a couple more seconds and Clary felt disappointment running through her. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. She wanted to kiss Jace.

"There we go. You're a pro already". He said leaning back with a smile. She sat there completely muddled as she lifted her fingers to her lips, memorizing the softness of his against hers. She had never felt anything like it. They both lapsed into a silence looking around the scenery. It felt likes hours but Clary knew it was just minutes, however what she did realise was Jace seemed suddenly far away and she didn't like it. She repositioned herself as she laid her back against the tiles and rested her head in his lap. She felt him stiffen for a second before relaxing. He looked down at her with an odd expression.

"Is this okay?" she whispered and to her surprise he held a kind smile.

"Yeah" he whispered back, not disturbing the natural silence around them. She felt his fingers slowly curl into her red curls as he stroked down them. Just his touch was reassuring to her.

"Do you see them constellation?" he asked quietly, pointing with his other hand to a cluster. She nodded.

"That's the constellation Orion" he said in a deep calming voice. "There so many stories about it but my favourite is one from Greek mythology. It states Orion was a hunter that lived alone on a deserted island. He was nocturnal so at night he hunted and fished to his heart's content while throughout the day he slept under the large tree". Clary was absolutely hypnotized by his voice and closed her eyes, loving the way his fingers combed through her hair.

"Artemis the goddess of the moon watched him, absolutely fascinated by the strange man for many nights. She wanted to meet him but she knew her father Zeus would be angry at the goddess for falling in love with a mortal. So once more she sat on her chariot stranded in the sky as she watched her lover from far, hunting in the night. Her heart was denied once again. Soon enough she couldn't take her heart being wounded anymore and decided to head down to his island". Clary peaked open her eyes to see him gazing wistfully into the sky.

"It was love at first sight for them both as she stood in front of him. Eye to eye. Toe to toe. She stripped out of her royal robes and wore hunters clothing, the colour of blazing orange. They hunted together for the rest of the night and when dawn approached she jumped back up to the moon chariot and raced it back to the horizon. Every night after that fateful night Artemis joined Orion to hunt throughout the night and with that, her love grew for him. However it was not to last as Zeus found out about his daughters love affair. He knew he would lose his daughters love if he broke them apart so he stuck to his ruthless methods and made arrangements for a giant scorpion to be dropped on Orion's island, were it could fatally sting the giant in its sleep.

On the day of Orion's despise the scorpion was dropped onto the island as it snuck its way towards the mortal. What Zeus didn't know was Orion had a security system, in the form of a buddy mockingbird, who sounded the alarm. Orion bolted upright and a battle commenced between the two. They fought for hours into the evening, until eventually Orion had the scorpion in a headlock about to break its neck when he became distracted as Artemis rose into the night sky, seeing her pure beauty. The scorpion managed to escape his arms and fatally sting Orion in the neck, killing him in minutes.

Artemis raced down to her dying love as the scorpion retreated, but unfortunately she was too late. She grabbed the scorpions tail and threw him into the night sky so far that it became a constellation. She returned to her lovers body and wept for hours, holding him in her arms. She cradled him and flew up in the night sky, before lightly throwing him a little higher, turning him into a bright constellation on the other side of the sky from the scorpion that assassinated him". It was silent for many seconds and Clary realised that the story was over. Jace didn't mutter another word as he continued to look out, his fingers still absentmindedly twirling around her curls.

"That's a sad story" she whispered, finally breaking the silence. He finally diverted his eyes back onto her, with a look of sadness.

"It is" he agreed. "But aren't all the greatest love stories?" She didn't answer him but gazed up, looking into his eyes, trying to read him. She would admit all the greatest love stories had tragic ends, but his tone implied he meant more by the statement.

"Come on. I don't want you to get a cold".

.

They were back in the 'man cave' as Jace liked to call it, sitting on the sofa facing each other just talking, both clutching a beer.

"You're so innocent it's absolutely adorable" he cried as he threw his head back laughing. She crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"I once push a girl into the sandpit when I was 5" she snapped. He laughed harder.

"Is that meant to make the situation any better?" she bit her lips trying to keep it in but she couldn't, and soon enough she erupted into laughter, making her stomach cry with pain and her eyes water uncontrollably.

"oopfth". Through her laughter she toppled to the side and found herself lying on her back on the floor. She was too drunk to even wince from the pain.

"Jesus Clary are you okay?" Jace asked as he sat on the edge of the sofa, his laugh nonexistent now as he looked at her with deep concern, his forehead crinkling. She rolled her lips together trying to keep her giggling in and nodded before grabbing Jace's wrist and pulling him back with her, once again laughing. She felt the weight pushing her back into the floor before she even registered what was happening. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into gold. He was above her, wide eyed and he didn't move a muscle as his body was between her bare legs making a surge of warmth climb up her thighs. His hands came to rest at the sides of her head, supporting his weight. Clary's breath caught, very aware of his body as her laugh cut off.

"Clary" Jace said quietly, still not moving his body, which was centimetres away from hers. The only placed they touched was where his hips rested on the inside of Clary's thighs.

"Jace" she whispered and leant forward slowly, watching his reaction. His eyes flickered down to her lips, then back to her eyes before he leant down too, about to meet her in the middle. That's when Clary tilted her face to the side and licked the whole left side of Jace's face, praising herself for putting up a fight. He jerked back and looked at her wide eyed. She laughed at his expression.

"Did you just lick me?" he asked quietly, his hand wiping off her spit. She didn't trust the tone of his voice but giggled anyway and nodded guiltily, watching as his eyes sparkled once again with that mischievous look. Before she could question him he grinned and leant down, grabbing her hands and forcing them in a vice like grip above her head within seconds.

"Jace?" she asked questioningly as her giggles cut off, not caring for that look in his eyes. She didn't even know how, but he had managed to straddle her, making her body ineffective.

"You my friend just made a big mistake". He slyly murmured making her eyes widen.

"Jace!" she said threateningly but he kept leaning down until his lips were touching her cheek. The warmth that rushed through her body was incredible compared to the coolness of his lips.

"You need to learn you lesson Clary" he mumbled against her skin, making her cheeks flush a deep red. Her breathing rapidly increased and became heavy as his lips trailed down her cheeks, running over the corner of her mouth and stopping at her jawline. She squirmed underneath him, trying to control the tightening of her stomach as her body started to overheat. He stopped moving for a second before she felt the wetness, run from her jawline, up to her cheek. She bucked her hips up against him and cried out in disgust as he sat back, still straddling her and wearing the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"Ewww ew ew ew" she cried out wiping away the spit with her free hands. "Jace that was gross!"

"Well you know what happens when you mess with me again don't you" he said with a wink before getting up and sitting back on the sofa, gulping down the rest of his beer. She huffed and climbed back up, sitting next to him. While he was pre occupied she quickly grabbed the corner of his shirt and ran it across her face. She guessed she deserved it.

.

"I can't believe we've watched 4 episodes and finished a crate of beer". He said shaking his head. Clary was absolutely wasted and she knew it as she laid upside down on the sofa, her legs resting on his shoulder.

"I want to be a vigilante" she sulked, jubbing her bottom lip out.

"Why would you want to be him when you could be me?" Clary scoffed.

"I'm happy with my vagina thank you" she replied dryly. She looked at the ceiling, watching the patterns swirl. "If you could be a vigilantly, what would you be?" She asked. He looked thoughtful for a second before he answered.

"I would be a demon hunter with dual wield swords". She looked at him and imaged his golden hair contrasting against the black clothes, showing off his perfect body as it was tightly wrapped around his skin. Black blood stained his clothes as he continued to perfectly execute demon after demon with two long glass swords. It was defiantly an appealing thought.

"Your thinking about it" he dryly commented.

"I am" she admitted. He chuckled as he reached for more popcorn, however his hand bounced around the empty bowl. He looked up and frowned.

"You ate it all" he cried, sounding a little slurred. She giggled.

"I like popcorn" she admitted with a grin. He narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"How can someone so skinny eat all my food" he grumbled but Clary ignored him, enjoying seeing the sight of a drunken Jace. She decided to take advantage.

"How many women have you slept with?" It wasn't something that bothered her as such, but she was defiantly curious. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly before smirking.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what number I'll become" she replied immediately with a devious smirk. His eyes widened slightly as he choked on thin air for a couple of seconds, making her laugh.

"I'm joking. I'm just curious really" she admitted. He nodded.

"8". She sat up with lightening speed, feeling a rush to her head making her a little woozy. She clutched her forehead as Jace grabbed her arms, steadying her once again.

"8" she mumbled. "Seriously, like no joke. 8!?" A confused expression crossed his face as he nodded again.

"God I was expecting. I dunno in the 10's. Maybe 100's" she trailed off.

"Wo wo wo!" he cried, his eyebrows lifted so high they could probably join his hairline. "100's! Are you fucking kidding me Clary?" She realised in her head how offensive that sounded, making her cringe.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that" she murmured softly looking into his eyes. "It's just. God all these girls gossip about how well you preformed the night before that it became a daily occurrence".

"And you actually believed them?" he asked, looking a little offended. She thought about it for a second before shaking her head.

"I don't know. I guess I did but I see how stupid I was too believe them" she admitted. He sighed, lightly shaking his head.

"Clary, believe it or not I don't lure every girl I see for a shag. They just brag so they can feel better about their pathetic little lives".

"And you let them" she finished. He shrugged again.

"Doesn't do me any harm". He was silent for a second before he broke it. "My turn" he said with a wicked grin.

"Okay" she agreed, ready for anything he asked.

"Have you ever had a wet dream?" It was her turn to choke on thin air and her cheeks flooded bright red with embarrassment. She gaped at him for a second, completely flustered.

"No!" she cried out, shocked. He shrugged.

"I was curious what gets little innocent Clary all wet under the skirt". Her mouth dropped open as he winked at her. Her cheeks floaded red with embarrassment, before quickly composing herself. _Don't let him catch you off guard_ her mind chided her. She needed to re-control the situation.

"I can tell you what would" His eyes shot to hers in surprise.

"You… can?" he asked uneasily. She nodded, acting innocent. His mouth made an 'o' shape and she decided to tease him further, her confidence sky high with all the alcohol in her system. She slowly crawled over to him from the other side of the sofa on all fours, making it teasingly slow. He sat there watching her as she crawled onto him, her legs straddling his as her hands went to his shoulders, clutching onto him tightly. She leant forward and put her lips against his ear, his hands automatically claiming her hips.

"Would you like to know" she whispered and then slowly trailed her lips from his ears, down to his cheeks like he had done to her earlier.

"hm hmm" he hummed in agreement, however sounding very affected. She put her lips back to his ear grinning with satisfaction.

"I love it when someone kisses me like this" she whispered then lightly pressed a kiss under his ear, then another lower, then nibbled the skin softly with her teeth making a slow trail down until she reached his neck. She heard him gasp slightly, as his hands went straight to her ass. She bit him with a little more force and sucked at the skin, running her tongue along it and grabbed his hands, putting them back to his sides. He groaned and Clary felt her body respond to it immediately, wanting to feel him groan in her mouth instead. However she was playing him. He said he would win, however she would make sure he didn't. She released his skin with her teeth, fully aware of the large love bite bruising his neck. She giggled and returned to his ear.

"When they kiss me from here" she whispered grabbing his hand and bringing his finger to her exposed neck as she tilted her head to the side.

"Down to here" she continued as she brushed his finger down her neck to her collarbone.  
"To here" and trailed his hand down until it was in-between her breasts. He took a sharp breath but Clary didn't stop.  
"To here" she whispered more breathy continuing the trail down to the tops of her short, feeling her skin burn with fire. "And then here" and slowly trailed his finger over her shorts until she stopped them right under her. His intake of breath was even louder and she leant back to see his golden eyes wide and filled with obvious lust.

"That's what gets me wet" she calmly stated before climbing off his body acting unaffected. In truth she was a jumble of messy hormones, which were begging her to just attack him. Nobody had ever touched her like that before, but she had read '50 Shades Of Grey' to know she wanted to be touched like that. Over and over again. Jace loudly groaned.

"You did that on purpose". She grinned, showing all of her white teeth.

"I did" she agreed. He slammed his hand on the coach arm in frustration.

"God dammit I need a fucking cold shower". He moaned.

"I could help you shower" she replied in a sultry tone and a wink, making him slam his head back onto the coach.

"Please Clary" he begged. "For the love of my cock, please, just stop". She looked down and realised he did have a large bulge appearing from his pants, making her inner goddess very pleased.

"Fine" she said reluctantly. "What's the most stupidest thing you've ever done" she asked, deciding changing the subject was probably for the best. He loudly laughed shaking his head and Clary found herself grinning, knowing she was about to be filled in on some juicy gossip.

"A couple months ago the guys decided to bring a little 'fairy dust' as they liked to call it to our last house party. I'm not sure what happened but I woke up naked in my room, being shown a video of me streaking down Madison Lane with nothing but a pair of antlers on my head. Turns out I broke into an ex girlfriends dads house and stole them along with his prized shotgun, shouting out he was an antler killer". Clary looked at him wide eyed before she burst out laughing, not able to control the shakes that rocked over her body.

"Please" she gasped. "Tell… me... you still have that video". He shook his head.

"My mom went ballistic and had it deleted, saying how it would ruin her reputation".

"Ahh" she said knowingly. "The reputation". He nodded. She knew all too much about her mother going on about her reputation.

"So Clary. How far did you and Kirk get". He asked with a devious grin after a couple seconds. She frowned.

"What's it to you?"

"Let's just say" he started, his eyes playfully sparkling "I'm a curious man".

"Uh huh" she said, suddenly nervous and embarrassed. She felt her cheeks slowly burning up.

"Come on. I won't tell"

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"No, come on tell me" he teased, poking her ribs.

"No. I mean we did nothing" she clarified, her cheeks turning a brighter shade of red.

"Nothing?" he asked incredulously. She nodded, biting her lip. He jumped up and leaned closer to her. "How?" he breathed after a few seconds. "How did he manage?" She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"God Clary if you were mine I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you". Her heart missed a beat as she focussed on the only words she processed. 'If she was his'. He mistook her silence for embarrassment as he changed the subject.

"Did you know the first time I ever had a shot, I spat it all out on this girl I was chatting up. She slapped me straight across the face and walked off" Clary threw her head back and laughed, slapping her knee, glad for the sudden change.

"God damn. Was that the first time you were rejected". He smirked.

"Yeh, though if you tell anyone I will have to kill you" he stated. "But just for reference she did come back begging a year later". He winked. Clary crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Are you men always this vocal about your conquests?"

"Is Simon?" he retaliated.

"Well.. no. But Simon is a virgin" she suddenly stopped realising something. "Oh my god Simon lost his virginity before me". It was like her world was thrown apart. Simon who had once said he had more chance having a human conversation with a rubber duck, was bonking with Isabelle upstairs while she was still a virgin sitting next to a Greek god. What was her life coming too? She looked up in horror. "He lost his virginity before me Jace". Jace was smirking.

"Who would have thought rat face beat you. You'll have to rectify the situation".

"I will" she agreed. The room was condemned into silence and she watched his eyes darken. He was staring at her intently and Clary couldn't look away, very aware of the sexual tension chocking the air. Before he could move she found herself blurting out

"How did you know my name?" Jace's eyes stopped swirling as he frowned.

"What?" he asked confused, tilting his head to the side.

"That day we talked, you knew my name". Another thing that had been bugging her mind for a long time. He just chuckled.

"Clary how could I not?" She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"God you don't even know it" he murmured shaking his head. She was about to ask what she didn't know when he started speaking again. "Ever since I saw you, the first day at St Xavier's you walked in with your big red curly hair and your gorgeous smile I just wanted to talk to you. But I couldn't".

"Oh" was all she could manage to stammer out.

.

Jace's POV

"I don't feel well" she breathed softly, her skin looking pale and her eyes drooped, showing bags underneath. His heart thawed a little looking at the red headed angel that stood in front of him. He marvelled for a second at just how small she was, her head only coming to his collar bone.

"Hey it's okay" he smiled taking her in his arms, loving how she fit into him perfectly. "I'll look after you". She nodded into his shoulder. "Do you want to stay in my bed?" she nodded once again. He bent down and scooped her into his arms, holding onto her light body as he walked upstairs, knowing she wouldn't be able to walk up them herself. She nudged her head into his neck and he felt her soft warm breaths tickle the skin on his collarbone. He pulled her closer and could smell the faint scent of strawberries that enticed him every time he was near her on her skin and watched as her fiery red curls bounced with each of his steps. He rested his chin on her head and heard her faintly sigh. A small smile tugged on his lips and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was so beautiful and kind, not to mention fucking sexy, and she was sleeping in his arms. He hated and loved how much of an unknown effect she was having on him. He just couldn't understand it.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes?" he offered as he lowered her onto the bed. She just nodded tiredly. He walked to the wardrobe and picked out a random top with his joggers before he turned and took in a sharp breath at the sight in front of him. She was sitting on the edge of his bed without a top, only a white bandeau covering her breasts. His heart started to thump against his rip cage violently like it always did when she teased him and his eyes couldn't help but roam her exposed body.

"Jace" he heard her say in that soft light voice. He loved how her tongue caressed his name like that. "Will you undress me?" Just the words brought shivers to his spine as his mouth became dry. He had always imagined her saying those words, admittedly in a different situation though, but it still sounded heavenly to his ears. He licked his lips trying to moisten them as he thought of taking Clary's clothes off. A bulge in his pants suddenly formed and he bundled his fists together.

"Urh are you sure?" he asked, begging her mentally to say no for the love of his teenage hormones.

"Please?" she repeated finally lifting her head to look at him with those big emerald eyes that captivated him and he knew that he was a goner. He nodded to himself. _You can do this Jace, just don't look._ He repeated the mantra to himself multiple times as he closed the gap in a few steps. He took a deep breath and knelt in front of her, making them eye level. She looked up and gave him a tight smile, though it looked more like a grimace. He knew what it was like to have the first hangover. Not good. Jace wasn't feeling too steady himself and knew he wouldn't be his usual ray of sunshine in the morning.

He started to get the top ready to put on her when he looked up to see her pulling the bandeau over her head. He froze and gulped, as he stared at her hair, begging his reasonable side not to look down at her exposed breasts. He knew if his eyes peeked down he would push her back and fuck her like he had always imaged. His most vivid daydream had been when she had first challenged him at the lockers. He remembered the thought of pushing her against the metal lockers, locking her legs around his waist and fucking her until she couldn't even remember her own name as she screamed his. His eyes closed and felt himself stiffen even harder under his tight trousers. _Defiantly not the right thing to think of_ he mentally chided. He quickly pulled the top over her head, trying to clear his mind. His hands followed the fabric down her sides, brushing against her warm bare skin. He felt the shiver that possessed her body and smirked, knowing he had the same effect on the girl who had complete and utter control over him.

As the shirt tumbled down to her thighs she laid back, lifting her hips into the air, but making no move remove her shorts. _Damn it_ his mind thought as his shaking hands reached for the top button of her shorts. He refused the thought of undressing this girl ever again if he wasn't allowed to fuck her straight afterwards, considering how much pain he was in now. His fingers plucked at the button with expert precision and slowly peeled the jeans fabric from her legs, sliding them off at her feet. He bit his lips, looking at the smooth milky white legs on display for his eyes. He quickly grabbed at the joggers, not letting himself look at her perfect legs any longer, when her hand shot in the way.

"I don't like sleeping with trousers on" she mumbled. He clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds.

"Christ almighty help me" he whispered as he slide the joggers off the bottom of her legs again. She hummed before turning around, lying on her stomach. She lifted her knees underneath her, making her perky bum peak up in the air, showing off her lace black panties. His mouth dropped open as he stared wide eyed, his sight running across the perfect curvature of her ass. His heart started to frantically beat like it was going to explode. She brought her arms up and was now crawling up the bed on all fours. It was the sexiest sight he had ever seen in his life. Jace had to look away before he lost all self control he had.

Seconds later he heard her fold the cover back down and saw her lying bed. Her eyes were closed as her red hair was scattered on the white pillows. He sighed in relief before quickly undressing himself and climbing in next to her. He laid on his back, his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. How was he meant to sleep with Clary laying right next to him, in just one of his shirts? He tried to close his eyes but every time he did, all he saw was the red head underneath him, waiting for him to take. It was too much. He felt her shuffle before turning around and putting an arm around his chest and rested one of her legs on his torso, the warmth between her legs seeping onto his hip. He stiffened as she snuggled into him, her breath becoming deeper in her sleep. Good god he defiantly wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. The girl he had had a crush on for 3 years, finally knew who he was, and she was half naked snuggling up to him. He didn't know if it was a curse or a blessing.

.

 **.**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So today is my birthday (Woo!) so as my birthday treat I have written an extra extra extra EXTRA long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy** **it as it was a little rushed. I don't have a lot of time with a long job and a boyfriend. I wont be updating for a few days as I'll be celebrating and wont have the time :( But il be a quick as I can I promise.**

 **I wanted to also say thank you so so so much for everyone that has been reviewing. Your comments are absolutely amazing and have encouraged me to keep going. I was very nervous to write this story and its great to see people enjoying it.**

 **So how was everyone feeling about this? Secrets were revealed, lots and lots of sexual tension and a almost kiss. I know I'm taking it slow but I don't want to rush it. Not to mention Clary finally got drunk and Simon lost his virginity. Clary also went to the dark side with cigarettes. JACES POV too! Crazy right?! If anyone is worrying things will become A LOT more X rated when the story gets flowing so don't worry your pretty little heads, I'm just trying to build it up.**

 **Love you guys lots and I'll update as soon as possible.** **Obviously I don't own any of the characters so everything is Cassandra Clares except for the ideas!**


	6. Tease Me

Chapter 6

"Clary"

"Clary"

She mumbled something unintelligible even to her own ears, leaving her eyes firmly shut. Her mouth tasted try like wallpaper and her head was thumping like a bass beat.

"Clary wake up". A voice floated. She felt something lightly tickling her cheeks making her sink further into the covers, sighing at the softness. She couldn't remember where she was but she didn't care. All she cared about was the warmth that cocooned around her body, wrapped up in the duvet like a burrito.

"Clary". She smelt the familiar smell of linen and sunshine. Sunshine didn't really have a smell, but it was what she noted it for. Jace's smell.

"Jace?" She asked groggily.

"Morning pretty girl" he breathed in her ear, his breath ruffling a few of her curls and she felt the mattress move up and down. The very small, hard yet soft and warm mattress. Her eyes shot open to come face to face with golden skin, and a lot of it. Her hand that was splayed across his torso spasmed in surprised, before relaxing. Without thinking, her palm lifted up, leaving her fingertips on his skin, before slowly and lightly trailing them down a few centimetres, her mind preoccupied with wondering if she was dreaming.

"Do you usually feel up people you sleep on?" he asked. She grumbled out something uncomprehendable once again, closing her eyes as her headache increased dramatically and her body ached. She heard him chuckling in the background.

"I'll take that as a yes". She took a deep breath.

"It hurts" she mumbled out, wincing from the own sound of her voice as it pierced her eardrums. She felt his hand come up and smooth down her wayward curls.

"I know" he softly confided. "Come on I'll make you so breakfast".

"Mhhmm breakfast" she hummed appreciatively, thinking of pancakes and bacon. Clary's motto in life was 'anything could be sorted with pancakes and bacon'. He chuckled again, the vibrations shaking her slightly.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"It's a big fat yes" she agreed.

"Okay, I'll warn you though. I only cook naked with an apron". She giggled against her better judgement, earning a sharp pain through her skull making her wince.

"Come on then pretty girl" he whispered, shuffling underneath her.

.

Her head was hung in her hands, as she leaned against the kitchen counter, sitting on the hard cold stool. She had downed a pint of water, making her feel sicker, however Jace had informed her she needed to stay hydrated, so that's what she would do.

"Well don't you look like a ray of sunshine" Jace sung, his voice travelling around the kitchen. She looked up out her hands, about to complain about waiting for so long, to find her eyes bulging wide. True to his words, Jace was turning on the cooker in nothing more than an apron, giving Clary a perfect view of his wonderful ass cheeks. She had never seen a muscley ass, but she knew right there and then that they were gods divine creation. She licked her lips trying to convince herself to look away, yet she couldn't find any good reasons to do so. In the silence that cascaded he eventually turned around, making Clary divert her eyes to his face, to find him smirking. Her cheeks blushed furiously. She knew he had done it on purpose, and it defiantly had the right effect he was probably hoping for.

"You were so checking out my ass". He drawled, making her laugh.

"I'm sorry" she joked, not sounding sorry at all. "I just couldn't look away". She watched his eyes darken instantaneously and she wondered how it was possible that his eyes did darken, considering it was most likely impossible.

"Does it make a nice view" he finally asked in that dark smouldering tone. She bit her lip to hide the smirk forming on her lips.

"Oh, it was a very nice view". They stayed staring into one another's eyes for a few seconds before he turned around chuckling, shaking his head. He started to hum and tune she had never heard of and starting cooking the breakfast. Clary stayed in her seat, appreciating the back view of a naked Jace which was defiantly the most appealing sight she had ever seen. The muscles in his back flexing with each little movement he did, strong legs that were made for sport, and an arse that was made for grabbing. She liked the thought of waking up every morning to a naked Jace, singing while cooking her breakfast. It was a shame you couldn't buy him.

"Do you always flash your nakedness to girls?" she asked curiously, not bothering to try and divert her eyes anymore.

"Only when I'm leaving them in bed" he replied nonchalantly. The words should have made her angry but they didn't, instead they made her feel happier. Was she jealous? Most certainly.

"Never the breakfast card then, no?"

"No, I never let girls marvel at my wonderful body naked for this long" he turned his head towards her and grinned. "You're just an exception". She smirked, liking the idea.

.

She placed her knife and fork down, after eating one of the best pancakes and bacon she had ever eaten.

"Oh god that was so good" she moaned loudly, leaning back. It was silent for a few seconds before she heard Jace clear his throat in a uncomfortable way. She tilted her head to see him looking away, his fingers tightly locked around his knife and fork.

"Are you ever going to put on some clothes?" she asked, struggling to divert her eyes, let alone think of anything else. He grinned at her from the other bar stool, recovering himself.

"Why? Do you find me distracting?"

"You have no idea" she mumbled to herself, then had a spark of genius. She must have still been drunk considering the plan that was forming in her head.

"Is it okay if I use your shower?"

"Sure" he chirped, starting to stand up and clear the plates. "Il be up there in a second" She grinned, time to action the plan. Luckily for her, she had gotten dressed this morning back into last night's clothes. As he was turned away at the sink she took off her top, leaving her lace bandeau on and walked up behind him. With her free hand she placed her fingers between his shoulder blades and felt him freeze, but instead of stopping she trailed her fingers down, feeling the warm skin carve into her fingerprints. She stopped just above his bum and heard him audibly gulp making her smirk. She was becoming ruthless and she liked it. In fact she loved every sensation her body got when she felt rebellious. She placed her lace top over his shoulder then leant forward, her mouth grazing his shoulder blade as she wasn't tall enough to reach his ear.

"Two can play at that game" was all she said before turning around, walking towards his room. She felt his burning stare the second she turned but she didn't give him the satisfaction of looking back. She stopped at the base of the stairs, knowing she was still in his view through the doorway to the kitchen, and started to shimmy her shorts off slowly down her legs, making sure she wiggled her bum for extra effect. Through the empty house she could hear his sharp intake of breath as she stepped out of the fabric and walked away up the stairs, a large grin etched on her face.

.

She shut the door to Jace's room and sighed leaning against the door, welcoming the coolness it provided against her burning skin. Luckily for Clary she hadn't run into Simon and Isabelle, who she had even forgotten was in the house. For reasons unknown, when she was with Jace, she seemed to forget everything that was around them, like they were stuck in their own bubble. She couldn't deny the thrill that was coursing through her veins at the current moment as she continued on with her plan. She removed her bandeau and dropped it at on the floor in the middle of the room, before she removed her panties and hung them on the bathroom door handle. She looked back and grinned, not caring she was completely naked in his room and opened the bathroom door, leaving it wide open as she climbed into the shower.

Jaces POV.

He stood star struck for a minute, watching through the doorway where her shorts laid unattended before he came back to his senses. He knew he shouldn't but he needed her, and he needed her now. His throbbing cock was proof of that. He grabbed the shirt then claimed her shorts, starting the long and tedious walk to his room.

He was there within minutes but it felt like too long. He all but threw the door open, seeing his bathroom door wide open with steam billowing out into the air. His eyes diverted down to see her bandeau thrown to the floor, before following the trail to see her tiny little white thong, hanging from the bathroom door handle. His breath intake was sharp as his heart double timed, wondering if there was any way he could stop himself from barging in and taking her in the shower. He took the slow walk to the door, his hands clenched into tight fists, trying to grasp onto any reason not to go in, but his feet kept moving, until he was in full view. The sight he saw was incredible. He stood immobile, knowing he should look away but he couldn't. She was naked with her back turned to him. Her creamy white skin glistening under the water as her hands ran through her dark wet hair. The soap from her hair glided down her body as she let her neck tilt back. And her ass. Her glorious sweet ass he wanted to claim so badly. He felt himself hardening and was about to step in there when he heard the lilt of her voice.

"Does it make a nice view?" His eyes closed for a second, loving how she could tease him so easily.

"It does" he agreed confidently, his eyes continuing to rake up and down her incredible body on their own accord.

"I thought so" she replied and he heard her smirking through the tone. "Shut the door would you. I only let golden boys ogle for a minute". He growled, feeling the vibrations grind in his throat before he grabbed the door and slammed it shut. His hands immediately clung to his hair, as he fisted balls of it pacing the room. He tried closing his eyes, but there she was in all of her glory, naked. He growled once more in frustration. This was going to be a very long day.

.

Clary's POV

They were sitting in the lounge watching some random T.V. while talking. Somehow they had managed to get seated so she was right up against him, with his arm around her shoulder.

"Why do you not play sports?" she asked seriously. He laughed and she turned her face to look at him, not bothered by the closeness. It was an odd sensation.

"Why?" She shrugged.

"You're defiantly built for it and hell your mates with all the jockeys". He smirked.

"I'm built for it hey". She elbowed him in frustration.

"Answer the damn question". He sighed.

"I did. I was on the football team but I had a leg injury so I pulled out last year". She gaped at him for a second.

"How did I not know this?" she asked, once again serious. She suddenly remembered what Simon had once said to her. ' _You never listen to anything going on in the world Clary, you're too much involved with Clary World'._ Jace shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean I was the star player. Quarterback and all". Clary scoffed.

"Are you actually being serious or are you just saying that because your head is so far up your own ass?" He chuckled.

"I'm being serious".

"Well can't you play again?" she asked curiously. She had never seen anything wrong with his leg.

"I could" he started and his eyes darted down, she could tell it was a sore subject, she was about to change the subject when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"About freckin time" she mumbled to herself as she sat up, ready to start the journey home. Simon appeared in yesterdays clothes, looking dishevelled, his clothes heavily creased. When his eyes met Clary's they widened and an expression came over his face, not one she expected. He frowned and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh hey Clary, your still here?" She chuckled.

"Of course I'm still here silly. I'm waiting for your lazy ass. Did you know it's 11. 11 Simon. You never get up this late. I thought I was going to have to check if you died last night". She smiled widely, but he didn't return it, making Clary's heart burst a little.

"I thought you would be.. er gone, you know" he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, refusing to look her in the eye. She opened her mouth to say something when the words meaning finally hit her. Simon didn't even want her here. She opened her mouth once more to find nothing coming out. It felt like someone had punched her lungs, making them incapable to find air. The silence stretched for what felt like hours.

"Oh" was all she managed to stumble out. "Okay" she murmured with a fake smile. Her legs felt like jelly as she stood up. "Il just go" she awkwardly walked towards her shoes which were lined up in the hallway.

"No wait, Clary you don't have to go" she heard Jace say. Honestly, she had completely forgotten he was even there for a second. She looked up at him to see him on his feet, his eyebrows knotted together. She sadly smiled and shook her head, bending to pick up her timberlands.

"It's okay Jace. I know when I'm not wanted". The words felt like acid on her tongue but she knew the truth. Simon hadn't said she didn't need to go, Jace had. She could have dealt with Jace wanting her to go, but not her own best friend.

"Clary that's not what I meant" Simon started to say but Clary's anger suddenly rose.

"Then what did you mean Simon because it sounded exactly as you said it" she accused. She felt her eyes burning with tears and she blinked, trying to keep them in. He was looking at her, biting his lip, not even bothering to say a word. She scoffed.

"Just don't bother" she muttered before grabbing the door handle and storming out, slamming it for extra effect.

The minute she got outside the cool winds broke the dams, as angry hot tears poured out of her eyes. Her and Simon had never had an argument, yet they had just fought about something so pathetic, she didn't even know why they were fighting. They were fine yesterday after he abandoned her, so why did he suddenly just want her gone. She shouted out in frustrations as she wiped away her tears angrily with her sleeves, not caring about the people on the streets staring at her. Her footsteps became heavier and faster, as she began to run. The air was blowing through her hair, whipping it about as her cheeks became raw. It felt good.

"Clary wait" she heard him shout and for reasons unknown to her she commanded, like he was in complete control. He always was over her body. She whipped around and saw him gracefully jog up to her, his golden hair bouncing with each step. His hands automatically went to her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the tears as he towered over her as usual.

"I don't want you to go" he whispered to her, placing his forehead against hers breathing hard. The words sent fire erupting into her belly. She sniffed.

"You don't?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No" the way he said it with such conviction that it made her lips genuinely smile. Jace didn't want her to go and that was like finding out heaven did exist. It felt amazing.

"Now I know what can cheer you up my Jamaican Ginger Cake" Her smile widened as he started to grin. She nodded.

"Lead the way".

.

It turned out he really did know what would cheer her up.

"Mhmm" she moaned as she licked to cool texture of the ice cream. They were sitting at the local park, sunbathing in the sun with an ice cream.

"I take it that this was a good idea then?" he asked amused. She moaned once more, marvelling how the coolness kept her warm body at a moderate temperature. She couldn't remember the last time she had ice cream but she had forgotten how good it tasted.

"You have no idea" she agreed. He chuckled as he leaned leant back, his hands flat against the grass as the sun shone off his skin. She stared at him and felt her fingers twitch. She wanted to draw. All these perfect opportunities recently and nothing to record it on. She mentally pictured it again, promising herself she would have it drawn by the end of the weekend.

"I'm sorry" he whispered his face becoming sombre as he turned back to her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What for?"

"For what happened back there. God how can he be so stupid" She sighed.

"I just don't get it" Jace shook his head.

"I don't either"

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore". She admitted after a couple seconds. She just wanted this day to be about her and Jace having fun. He nodded.

"Can I stay with you today?" He asked quietly, almost timidly making her smile.

"I would like that" she whispered back. He smiled widely, his white teeth glistening in the sun and it took Clary's breath away. _How could anyone be so good looking?_ She wondered idly. His eyes flickered to over her shoulder and his expression morphed immediately into distress.

"Oh shit" he muttered. She turned to where he was looking, to see a blonde girl looking into their direction, her eyes burning with hatred. She turned back and couldn't suppress the urge to giggle as Jace's faces crinkled up.

"Man if looks could kill I would be fried chicken". Jace groaned.

"Please Clary, I need to get rid of her".

"Who is she?" she asked curiously, still giggling. He grimaced.

"Someone who can't take no for an answer". He paused before looking at her with intensity. She nodded and grinned with sudden excitement. Plan time.

"Follow my lead. You owe me" she calmly clarified and he nodded in agreement. She checked over her shoulder to see the girl walking towards them, and she was looking furious. She took a small bite of ice cream, before throwing it on the ground. A sacrifice that had to be made.

"Game time" she growled with a devious smirk and grabbed the front of Jace's shirt, pulling his lips straight to hers.

She expected a lot of things, considering she had felt his lips on her once, but this was nothing like she remembered. The electricity that shuddered through her whole body as his lips hit hers was like having euphoria. Like a junkie having his hit of heroin for the first time. Like a blind man seeing. He was still for a second before he started to react, his arms encircling her hips and pulling her onto his lap as her hands mingled into his curly blonde hair. She couldn't believe how silky and smooth it was under her fingertips.

Their lips passionately collided with force and she realised she had never kissed anyone like this in her life. Kisses with Kirk had been sweet and delicate, but this was like having sex with just their lips. She pulled herself closer, wanting to feel him everywhere as his hands tightened on her hips. She could feel him underneath her and her body glowed with delight. She completely forgot about the blonde haired girl and continued the assault on Jace's lips feeling his tongue gain entry to her mouth. He tasted like mint and ice cream, the combination strangely tasty, as his cold tongue stroked hers. His hands trailed up her body until they were fisted in her hair, pulling her closer into him. She moaned into his mouth and her cheeks heated. She had never moaned like that before in her life. Jace clearly didn't mind as he growled, biting her swollen bottom lip.

That's when she heard the loud clearing of a throat. She froze her lips, suddenly realising why she was attacking Jace before pulling away, not bothering to get out of the position she was in. She decided to take a leaf out of Jace's book. Become cocky.

"Yes?" she drawled in a bored tone, turning to look at the girl. She looked a little older than the usual, tall with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was stunning.

"Jace?" the girl asked in confusion, her eyes darting between the two. He raised his eyebrow at her immediately, clearly filled in with the plan.

"Do you mind, your kinda interrupting us" he grunted, his voice too sounding bored. Clary fought back the grin that her mouth was begging to release. The girl looked like she had been slapped across the face as she knotted her eyebrows together.

"But you.. you never called?" she voice quivered uncertainly. Clary giggled, getting Jace's point immediately.

"Oh honey. Don't you know about golden boy over here?" the girl stared at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" she asked uncertainly, her bottom lip slightly wobbling.

"Well..." Clary mused patronizingly, feeling the adrenaline boom. What was it about Jace that gave her all this energy? "Jace here only sleeps with girls he wants and that's only a one time thing" she shrugged her shoulders. "Although I've have him many more times than that". Her smirk widened. "Let's just say, I think he likes what I do with my tongue. If you get what I mean" she winked. She felt Jace's grip tighten on her hips, and not in a bad way. She turned to look at him, playing this out even further.

"Isn't that right baby?" she challenged in a sultry tone. His mouth was popped open as he nodded mindlessly. She loved it when she made him speechless, it was an unknown sight to her. She grinned with satisfaction before turning back to the girl.

"Well run along then, I need to get him home before I end up fucking him here on this very public park".

"Is.. is this true Jace?" God she really couldn't get the not so subtle hints could she. That's when she felt herself lifted into the air. She shrieked in surprise to find herself thrown over Jace's shoulder.

"Damn right it is" he growled with such confidence she knew he was wearing his shit eating grin. "Come on babe" he shouted and she felt the sting of the slap on her ass, before she heard it making her wriggle and gasp loudly. "I need to get you to bed. Though it may have to be a wall if I don't get there in time" and with that, he began to walk away. Clary looked up to see the girl looking livid, her mouth wipe open in disgust. She laughed loudly, to hear Jace joining in.

"You owe me so fucking big Herondale" she chocked, her stomach knotting up from her non-stop laughter.

"Yeah" he agreed. "I guess I do".

.

They finally reached Clary's apartment, Jace not letting Clary down as she was still slung over his shoulder. She was giggling as they were half way up the first steps. She hadn't had this much fun in ages, and they weren't even really doing anything but joking around, acting like 5 years olds together. She could remember the last time she had let her hair down. That's when Clary heard the shrill sound of Dorthea.

"And what do you think you're doing young lady" she called with acid in her tone. Jace froze instantaneously. "Keep going" she muttered, only loud enough for their ears. He commanded and started to jog up the stairs with new found victory. To get away from the old bat.

"Don't worry Dorthea, I'm just taking a golden god to bed to do unspeakable things to". Clary shouted down at her, glad she couldn't see her face.

"Its Madam Dorthea!" she screamed back. Clary couldn't believe she had only commented about that part.

"Umm hum" she hummed. "Whatever you say Dorthy". She heard a clink on the stairs and that's when Clary realised that the old bat in subject, was heading up the stairs.

She had taken it too far.

"Shit shit shit" she wiggled out of Jace's hold. "Quick she's coming" she hissed. Jace's face was a picture as he placed her on her feet, his eyes wide with fear. She didn't blame him, her face was probably a mirror image. They sprinted up another flight of stairs together before Clary fumbled around with the bottom of the plant pot, where the spare key sat. She grabbed at it with her trembling fingers and tried to get it into the keyhole with no success. Her panic rose as he heard the clinking become louder and closer. She whispered a record number of profanities under her breath as she dropped the key repeatedly. She grabbed at it once again and tried once more. She could feel Jace's hot breath tinkling her sensitized skin on the back of her neck. She sharply turned her head to his as her hysteria grew.

"Will you stop breathing" she growled as her teeth clenched together.

"Well hurry up before I get eaten by the old women" he hissed back. She finally managed to get the key into the lock and turned it, shoving the door open. That's when Dorthea appeared at the top of the stairs. Clary's heart went into overdrive as she shoved Jace through the door, throwing herself in straight after and bolted the door shut. She turned and saw Jace sprawled out on the floor where she had pushed him and could help the hysteria of laughter, popping out of her mouth. He looked at her for a second before he too joined in, him clutching his stomach and rolling around. A bang sounded through the apartment. Then another. Then another.

"Open this door right now misses!" she heard the old women screech. Clary cleared her throat and put on her most professional voice.

"Clary Fray is not available right know as she is bonking up in bed, but if you would like to leave a voicemail please feel free after the beep. Beeep". She heard Jace muffling his laughter in the background as she clamped a hand around her mouth to keep hers in.

"I'll call your mother?" she screamed. Clary winced from the ear splitting sound the women made.

"And I'll call yours. Good god are you part banshee?" she asked incredulously. She felt something warm envelope her hand and turned to see Jace leading her away from the door.

"Come on" he said whispering in her ear. "I may like the feistiness but I don't want you getting into trouble". She sighed.

"Too late".

.

Jace's POV

"I never thought I'd see this" he mused out loud and saw in the corner of his eye Clary frown. They were sitting in her bed, flicking through Netflix. Clary was buried in his side as his arm was around her. He had never been comfortable snuggling with girls yet with Clary, it was the only way he wanted to hold her.

"See what?" she asked with curiously in her tone.

"Your world" he breathed, his eyes darting around the orange walls, to the large collection of vinyl's, to the hundreds of pictures and posters pasted up on her wall.

"I've seen you leave this world so many times and I always found it fascinating, wanting to join you just to see what you were thinking and seeing, and now I'm here, I feel like I'm in it". He felt her face lift up from his chest, but he didn't look down. He was too intrigued with everything about her.

"So I've decided what I want in return for earlier" she breathed softly, breaking him out of his daydreams.

"Is that right?" he asked with amusement. The thoughts of earlier were like a dream. The way she had just surprised him as she pulled his lips to hers. It was like all of his self control vanished as she was on his lap, their lips attacking one another. The heat of her body against his and her enticing mouth was all he took for him to forget everything around him, to the point of forgetting why they were actually kissing in the first place. He took out every sexual frustration on her lips that she had been teasing him with. He knew Clary didn't feel that way; she was just helping him out. It didn't mean he hadn't been thinking of it the whole way back, pleased with how swollen her lips were when she had pulled away.

"I want you to show me" she whispered and his eyes widened.

"What?" he croaked. Was she asking him what he thought she was?

"I want you to show me how to live. God these past few days I've been doing things I would have never imagined and I've never felt better". Although his heart plummeted a little that she wasn't asking what he thought, he could help but grin. Spend more time with Clary, how could he say no?

"Alright then" he agreed, happy for any excuse to be with her.

.

.

.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So I finally updated. I was going to wait a little longer but everyone begged so I couldn't help myself. I needed to write! It was like I was going crazy with all these ideas and no laptop to put them on! So I h** **ope you guys like the chapter. AHH CLACE KISS! With some heated teasing. Also got Simon wanting Clary to leave :( Mean Simon!**

 **That you for everyone that's reviewing and for the birthday wishes. I had a great birthday! Please keep reviewing/following and favouriting (Not actually a word but oh well!)**

 **I do not own the Mortal Instruments (Boohoo :() So everything is owned by Cassandra Clare expect the ideas.**


	7. Running For Your Life

Chapter 7

Monday morning came around faster then she would have liked to admit. Last night she had fallen asleep with Jace next to her, but when she woke the next morning he was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone throughout the night. She sat at her drawing desk, completing her third sketch in her brand new sketch book dedicated to Jace. She had stuck to her word and sketched 'Gazing at the Endless Night' first, shading perfectly the shadows that crossed his face as he looked up at the moon, his fingers securing around the cigarette. Then she sketched Jace at the park from yesterday as he tilted his head back while looking into the sun, the sunlight making him more golden than ever. She had even drawn him half naked as he cook at the stove in just an apron.

There was a light knock on the door as Jace entered her room. She had told him when he came to get her to just let himself in with the key under the plant pot since he had offered to take her too school. How could she say no? She looked up to see him, his hair still slightly damp from a shower, wearing his jeans and a white shirt which stuck to his body with a brown leather jacket. It was defiantly a good view

"Hello Ginge" He grinned making her scowl.

"Hello Blondie" she muttered back.

"So are your going to school in your pyjamas?" he asked amused as he leant against her doorframe. She slowly looked down and a blushed claimed her cheeks as she realised in horror Jace was going to see her in her Pokémon pyjamas.

"Uhh" she stuttered out. "No, just give me too seconds" and with that she bolted, grabbing some clothes and locking herself in the bathroom.

She exited the bathroom minutes later in a small cream dress on with light pink flowers scattered across, accompanied by a thin brown belt around her waist and a denim jacket and brown boots. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and she had the bare minimum make up on.

"Do I look okay?" she fretted as she slowly stepped into the orange room. He gaped at her for a few seconds before he answered.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" She cringed.

"Oh god I look awful don't I" she moaned, already walking to the wardrobe, until she felt his warm hand encircling her wrist, turning her back to him.

"Clary" he coaxed, his expression was warm and kind and she felt herself relax immediately, not realising she was tensing.

"You look beautiful, as usual. Now come on, or were going to be late".

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the apartment in double time. However she couldn't seem to concentrate on any of her surroundings, but the words he had spoken. 'You look beautiful, as usual'. Jace thought she was beautiful. This had a bigger impact then what she would have liked to admit. They reached the outside of the apartment without walking into Dorthea for their luck, and Clary found her eyes hommed in on a Brand New Red Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT. Her mouth smacked open, as she took it in, in all of its glory.

"Please tell me this is your car" she whispered in awe staring bug eyed. She heard him chuckling as she walked forward, her hand softly stroking the paint work.

"Sure is" he chirped and Clary felt a grin overcoming her face. In her giddy state she danced on her feet, bouncing on her heels as her eyes raked over the thing of beauty. She squealed, giggled and skipped around it, looking at every part with amazement. It was sparkling away with the morning sun like it was straight out of a car magazine. She had never been in such a fancy car in her life, considering she spent most the time either on the subway or bus. Minutes later she heard the hum of the electric window being pulled down, and she slowly tilted her head up to find Jace, looking at her with a strange expression.

"Can we go to school yet? You've been ogling my car for 10 minutes, longer than you've ever looked at my body and that makes me nervous Clary I have to say". _That's what you don't know_ She subconsciously thought but complied and got into the car, her bum shifting around the leather seats as her fingers traced the lining.

"Thank you" he sighed rolling his eyes before he sped off the driveway, a lot faster than the speed limit allowed.

.

He was parked in the car park 15 minutes later. She groaned and smacked her head on the dashboard repeatedly.

"Okay I can do this" she mumbled quietly, trying to encourage herself. The truth was she was terrified. What would happen with Simon? Would he ignore her? Should she be the one to say sorry? All these questions call came with no answers.

"Clary" he murmured quietly and she looked up, to see his face much closer than she realised. His cool breath fanned over her face as his liquid gold eyes bored into hers. She couldn't find it in her to back away. His hand came up and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking the skin and she naturally leaned into it.

"He's an absolute idiot" he whispered. "Anyone would be to treat you like that". Her cheeks burned with the intensity of his words.

"Thank you" she whispered back as her eyes burned a little with unshed tears. His eyes suddenly became broken and she couldn't understand why. It was like looking through a shattered window. He mutely nodded once before backing away and getting out of the car double pace. Her body numbly followed.

.

"So is it true?" Magnus squealed excitedly clapping his hands together as she sat down, after queuing a ridiculous amount of time for food.

"Is what true?" she asked innocently, pretending to be oblivious. She crumbled a section of her blueberry muffin and washed it down with her carton of orange, grimacing at the dry texture as it stuck in her throat.

"You and Jace, together for two nights unsupervised. Then" he continued his rant, raising his voice. "He brings you to school in his Jeep!?"

"Magus we…"

"Had nights of sexual romance in between the sheets, we even did a bit of yoga together" Jace winked as he climbed in beside Clary, Alec settling next to Magnus. Her cheeks turned a traitor against her as they bloomed red. She punched him on the arm.

"Ow" he pouted.

"It was nothing" she clarified as Jace gasped dramatically.

"How quickly you dismiss our love" he said clutching his heart. She turned to look and him and scowled.

"So your friends now?" Magnus questioned as he pointed between them.

"You could say that" Clary confirmed turning back to Magnus. "He got promoted from being an obnoxious, self centred asshole to a bearable friend".

"Who couldn't love me? Perfect looks, god like body and the mothers love me. Who wouldn't want their beautiful daughters squired around by yours truly?" He grabbed Clary muffin and bit into it, chewing for a few seconds before grimacing. "This literally tastes like cardboard". He mumbled still chewing.

"I'm fully aware" she countered, smirking at him. Magnus turned to Alec and immersed him in conversation, clearly bored by the two.

"Everyone seems to be talking about our little rendezvous this weekend". He whispered gently in her ear, making her slightly jump as her body warmed in delight. She turned to face him, their faces close enough so that she could see the long blonde eyelashes that swept up.

"I've heard, all those swooning women want my head on a stick".

"Ah, don't worry I'll protect you with my dazzling charms" he teased while grinning and flexing his muscles. She scoffed and turned to Magnus.

"Magnus have you spoke to Simon?" she queried, trying to sound make her voice level though it sounded like she had just trapped her finger in the door. Magnus turned back to her and sighed.

"No" he sighed downcast. "He just ignored me earlier in Maths". Clary frowned.

"Oh" she breathed. She lifted her head and scanned the canteen, looking for the messy flop of curls, but found no Simon. Or even Isabelle for that fact. She felt her heart break a little inside as she turned back to the table. Magnus looked at her with a sad smile before joining in the boys conversations. She ignored them after that; picking at her muffin trying to work out the puzzle Simon had created.

.

She walked the hallways alone on the way to Maths, already 5 minutes late from slow walking. She felt empty and alone with her best friend being angry at her. The worst part was, she didn't know what she had done. Was it her fault? Was this her being replaced as Simon didn't need her anymore? She sighed and watched her feet slap against the floor in a uniformed order, thinking about comical it was that her life felt like one big giant bitch slap to the face. She turned the last corner to find a familiar figure leaning against the wall opposite the class door.

"Simon?" Clary whispered in astonishment as her body froze. His head shot up and she saw the large purple bags under his eyes as they widened. The brown iris's that had once told her 'she was the most beautiful girl on the world, even if she did have girl cooties' looking so warm and inviting. He shifted so quickly Clary didn't even realise it under she was in his arms, her face buried deep in his chest. She didn't say anything, but satisfied her own selfish needs as her arms tightly wrapped around Simon's waist.  
"I'm sorry, I love you, I'm so sorry" he whispered repeatedly in her hair and she felt the warm tears escape her face as they soaked into his blue top.

"I missed you" she cried and tightened her grip.

"Please forgive me" he hastily apologized, pulling back and taking her face in his hands. She didn't even have to think about it, as her head nodded enthusiastically. His mouth turned into a large grin.

"Honestly Clary I don't know what was wrong with me I just…" He cut off as Clary pressed her finger to his lips with a smile.

"Shut up Simon and hug me would you? I'm having a moment" he chuckled and pulled her close against him again as she felt the blissful moment sink in.

"We are so going laser quest" he murmured into her hair and she giggled. It was Simon and Clary's place, and only their place.

"You're paying"

"Deal"

.

"So are you like together?" she began as she curled her free hand into her curls. She heard Simon sigh through the phone.

"Yeah". She gasped, flopping back onto her bed, her springs groaning in resistance.

"Oh my god Simon you are going out with Isabelle Lightwood. Like thee Isabelle Lightwood!"

"I'm fully aware of who she is Clary" She scoffed.

"I know. I was just phrasing" she mumbled sulkily. Who would have thought her nerdy Simon would be going out with the coolest girl? She still couldn't believe he had lost his virginity before her. All these strange occurrences in her life had her convinced next she was going to see an alien. Maybe a deadly virus would erupt where everyone turned into gay party zombies. Or maybe she would fall in love with a vampire. She wouldn't mind the last option.

"Clary!" she jumped on the spot.

"Huh?" she asked dazed.

"You were in Clary world again" he sighed, making her pout.

"I like Clary world" she protested, however Simon ignored her.

"What about you and Jace. You seem very buddy buddy". She couldn't help the smile that erupted on her face.

"We are buddy buddy. In fact he's here right now" she said, turning to see Jace looking at her with a raised eyebrow as he lounged on the other end of her bed.

"WHAT" He shouted down the phone, making her wince as she lifted it from her ear.

"Thanks Simon I think I have permanent hearing loss from that one" she grumbled.

"Oh sorry" he apologized amused. "Anyway I've gotta go, Izzy's threatening me with pouring Ice Cream down my trousers and it's sounds cold. Like arctic cold. In fact the threats seem to get increasingly worse as I keep talking"

"Hurh" she hummed thoughtfully. "Very effective. Il have to try that out" she mused focusing on Jace, who was now raising both eyebrows.

"Whatever Fray" he chuckled then hung up. She couldn't help the goofy grin stretching over her face.

"So I'm guessing your all lovie dovie again" Jace drawled with a scrunched face and a bored tone. She frowned.

"Lovie dovie?" she asked. "Please I tried dating Simon and it was a little incesty". His finger was suddenly pointing at her face.

"That is defiantly not a word Clary. First you try guitaring in music, and now it's incesty" She shrugged.

"I think they suit for my purposes just fine". He nodded for a second before his body snapped up, his eyes widening considerately.

"Wait did you say you and Simon dated?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah like 5 years ago. Didn't work. We kissed and then we both decided we would rather kiss an old lady's wrinkly bum". She replied, crinkling her face in disgust of the thought.

"Wow weasel face must have been bad" he chuckled. She slapped his arm.  
"Behave for once would you. And his name is Simon" she pouted, trying not to laugh. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Fine fine, whatever. The boys name is Sherlock."

"Simon" she replied angrily.

"Suzanne". She huffed.

"Simon".

"Simone?"

"Simon"

"Shaun"

"Simon" she said a little louder gritting her teeth.

"Sheldon"

"SIMON. What part of 'his name is Simon' don't you understand?" she cried out annoyed making him laugh

"God you're so easy to wind up. It's absolutely adorable when you get all flushtered" he grinned, his fingers tracing her heated cheeks.

"I'm going to kick you out if you don't behave" she warned. He mockingly gasped, slapping his hand to his mouth.

"You wouldn't". She grinned.

"Oh I would. In fact I'd go so far as to lock you in with Dorthy downstairs. She likes a hunky man". He cringed as her grin widened.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay for Pizza"

"That's what I thought" she said with a wink.

.

She presumed the Lightwoods were now permanent members of the canteen table, as when Clary reached it, they were all there, chatting and eating away like it was a normal Tuesday lunch. She sat down and marvelled at how relaxed and normal everything felt at the table.

"Me and Simon have decided we should all go out this weekend. So let's hear some suggestions" Isabelle revealed excitedly. The table was suddenly silent. Clary was completely blank, she was never good at ideas. Plus she didn't really want to go out, seeing as it would interrupt her pyjama weekend. It seemed Magnus was the only one that actually cared since her Alec and Jace started to act inconspicuous.

"Sleepover" Magnus squealed with jazz hands. "No wait, a water park!"

"Magnus" Clary sighed tiredly. "You're just picking anything that will involve Alec taking clothes off". Jace laughed while Alec blushed a deep red. Magnus pouted in response.

"No it's a great idea. Water Park it is!" Isabelle squeaked. Clary groaned. She hated being in a bikini in front of people. On the plus side she would see Jace without a top on, his light golden tanned skin over them muscles, except he wouldn't be in the water this time so she could see his body more clearly. She wondered if it would feel like when he had put her palms on his chest.

"Clary? Earth to Clary". Clary was jolted from her daydream as her eyes focused again to see she had been staring at Jace's body. He had one eyebrow raised in question, smirking slightly as her cheeks burned.

"What?" She asked still a little dazed.

"We've all agreed about the idea of going to the Waterpark while you've been staring at my dazzling body". He leaned in closer. "I can guess what you've been thinking about" he murmured, making her blush harder.

"Ugh seriously?" she moaned, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Yes" Magnus almost shouted in excitement.

"Fine" she said giving up. "Fine whatever".

"Hey sexy" a sickly sweet voice called near Clary, making her bones go ridged. Her head snapped in the direction to see Seelie standing over Jace, smirking with her unnatural pink lips. Her long blonde dyed hair was unnaturally straight as it hit her boobs, which were tightly pressed against her top. Jace himself didn't look pleased, or even look at her as he was just admiring his nails.

"Seelie" he mumbled. Her mouth smacked up and down as she chewed on her gum so loudly Clary had to close her eyes and bite her lips so no verbal abuse came out. It was harder than she thought.

"You want to spend some time together baby, I've been craving you". Seelie pouted. Jealously flared in her stomach, as she swallowed the bile rising in her stomach. It was defiantly the most disgusting pick up line she had ever heard.

"Clary are you okay?" Simon asked quietly under his breath, probably so only she could hear, however she felt everyone's eyes on her. She opened her eyes and forced a smile at him, though it probably came out more like a grimace.

"I'm fine Simon". She steadily pronounced, trying to ignore the events around her. Seelie scoffed.

"What's her problem? You're jealous because he wants me instead of you ginge?" Clary clamped her fists so tight under the table she felt pins and needles forming as she tried to keep her anger low. Unfortunately for her, when she looked into the girls blue eyes that restraint dissolved immediately. She saw Jace regarding her strangely in the corner of her eye but she didn't pay attention, her mouth about to burst.

"No Seelie" she said strained. "My problem is how loud you're chewing your fucking gum. It sounds like your licking a cows fucking asshole and it's really starting pissing me off". She was surprised how calm and level her voice was, yet sounding venomous . Seelie looked so surprised that her mouth popped open gaping as the blood drained from her face, even under the layers or makeup.

"Now that's better" Clary said with a bitchy smile. The table was completely silent for what felt like hours before a booming laugh interrupted the new found silence. Jace clapped his hands together and doubled over the table as his howls of laughter echoed around the canteen, the rest of the table joining in soon after, leaving Clary glaring at Seelie. She huffed and turned away, the clinking of her heels proof of her departure.

"Oh God" Jace chocked out, still laughing. "That was brilliant. Amazing". He cried before grabbing her shoulders and lightly shaking her.

"How do you come up with this stuff?" She let a small smile claim her lips.

"I honestly have no idea" she admitted.

"Woo Woo bitch train coming through" Magnus shouted earning some weird looks around the canteen. This did make Clary laugh.

.

"Are we there yet?"

"No".

.

"Are we there now?" She huffed.

"Clary we are not there and still not there since you have been asking every 10 seconds".

"Humph" she huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm bored".

"We've been walking for 15 minutes Clary".

"But you could have drove!" She cried, already feeling her muscles burn in her legs. Plus she really wanted to feel the leather seats again, considering she had always been accustomed to the subway.

"Oh shut up" he chuckled, as he threw an arm over her shoulder. She was in too much pain from her stomach cramps to even complain about the gesture. Finally they walked up to the small café 'Java Jones'. She picked up the pace and rushed through the door, ready to settle on any sofa Simon had reserved. She saw Izzy and Simon cuddling up on one of the love seats, looking way to lovey dovey for her human eyes. She skipped over, not bothering to wait for Jace to see they had left her with another love seat, just for her and Jace.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" she mumbled before plopping onto the seat, her arms crossed in anger with a scowl on her face.  
"Thank you Simon for saving me a sofa. Oh don't worry Clary it really wasn't an issue. Did you know you're the bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"Those words have never left my mouth" her nose crinkled. "And I defiantly don't sound like the impression your doing"

"It was pretty close" he defended himself.

"I do not sound like Miss Piggy Simon!" she cried. He batted a hand in annoyance, ending the argument immediately. She looked up to see Jace smirking down at her, his mouth just opening to present a crude comment most likely.

"Don't you dare say a word" she hissed, pointing a finger at him. His smirk kept in place, but didn't say a word, lifting his hands in innocence.

"Good" she muttered and watched as he walked off to the counter.

"Il get you a refill baby" she heard Simon say softly, pecking Isabelle's lips before deserting the two girls completely. Clary felt a little nervous being left with Isabelle as she never had to have a conversation with her. In fact, she was sure she hadn't said one word to the women.

For the first 5 minutes Clary awkwardly looked around, refraining from looking at Isabelle at all cost. She examined Jace closely instead as he stood at the counter, towering over Simon as he flirted with the barista. Of course he would. She then people watched for a couple seconds before the silence became too painful. She turned back around to see Isabelle looking at her with her head tilted, as if she was examining a weird alien specimen. It made her nervous, getting scrutinised by the most beautiful girl Clary knew.

"So" Clary said awkwardly then winced, realising the single word made situations 100x worse. Isabelle laughed with a light tinker.

"God he was right. You are so naturally awkward that it's cute". Clary scowled.

"Simon is the same, in fact he's more awkward then me!" She accused. Isabelle nodded.

"I know. He tried to make conversation through sex" she giggled as a disturbed Clary sat on the other side. She defiantly didn't want details.

"But I was talking about Jace" she finished. Clary looked away, annoyed he had called her cute. She didn't want to be cute.

"Are you and Jace dating?" she asked curiously. Clary immediately chocked on thin air as her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"WHAT!" she cried making the whole café go silent. She turned to assess the damage to see everyone, including Simon and Jace looking at her with an odd expression, before the café started to become louder once more. She gritted her teeth for a second before turning back to Isabelle.

"No. Why would you think that?" Izzy shrugged.

"No reason" she said amused, like she knew something. Before Clary could say another word Jace packed himself in the small gap on the sofa, squeezing Clary over. He handed her over a coffee and her hands hugged the mug. She leant down, smelling the bitter scent that wafted through the air.

"Mhmm" she hummed, her mind already forgetting the previous words spoken as her lips touched the warm liquid.

"Do you have to take up so much room?" Jace gruffed in annoyed and she scowled at him for a second, before shuffling to the side. Again this wasn't right so she shuffled at more of an angle. Again this wasn't right. Clary was losing patience.

"For Christ's sake" she muttered and sat sideways putting her legs across his as her back scrunched into the corner. It was much comfier like this, although she was almost sitting on his lap. She pointed a finger at Jace.

"Don't you dare move an inch or I swear to god, I will rip off your manhood" He blanched a little as Isabelle laughed. Simon whistled.

"I defiantly wouldn't move if I was you" he smirked, settling back into Izzy.

"I think I understand the importance of my junk, thank you Sandra" Clary smacked his arm, making Jace yelp. Simons face turned bright red, though he didn't comment a word. She brought her coffee cup to her lips once again and let the bitterness sweep through her tastebuds, giving her instant energy. She sighed, her eyes flickering shut in delight.

"I didn't know you were a coffee lover" his honey voice murmured. She smiled as she looked into his golden eyes.

"If I didn't have coffee I would probably be dead. It's the best thing in the whole world. Well expect for chocolate. But then I find with chocolate that sometimes that you can get a little sick of it, though there is hot chocolate which is".

"You're mumbling" he commented laughing. Clary had a habit of mumbling to herself when she was going off topic. She stuck her tongue out at him like the mature adult she was. She looked over to speak to Simon when her virgin eyes laid witness upon Izzy's tongue in Si's mouth, playing a serious game of tonsil hockey. She grimaced and turned back to Jace who was smirking at her.

"Well this is pleasant" she said in an exaggerated chirpy voice, avoiding at all costs looking back in their direction again for the sake of her stomach. "I don't know what's worse, there very public display or cringy pizza delivery porn".

"Everybody loves pizza delivery porn" he argued with a smirk, before leaning forward slightly. "We could be doing the same"

"In your dreams goldie". But he had already put an arm around her waist pulling her to him, until she easily slid into his lap, her back slightly leaning against his shoulder.

"Well this is better" he murmured silkily in her ear, the exact same words he had said when he had pulled her against him in the pool. The contact made her body cover in goose bumps, as she felt him all around her. Her blood trembled with the frantic beat of her heart as it rushed around her body, igniting her.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" She asked a little breathlessly, ignoring her pleading body.

"I'm afraid I can't. Why aren't you wearing a skirt today?" he asked, plumping his bottom lip out. Clary was in her ripped black skinny jeans and a green camisole top today.

"Thought I'd change it up" she replied simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"At least they show the shape of your body" he breathed, seeming lost in his own world. She shivered as his breath fanned along her cheek, bringing the red tint to them. He was going to be the death of her. Jace looked back over to the love birds on the other love seat.

"I'd give you 50 dollars if you can throw something into their mouths". His eyes were back on hers with a challenge, something she found hard to ignore. She smirked before risking another quick peek at the couple, assessing her chances. She could see their hands tangled in each other's hair as their tongues and teeth clashed together in passion. It was strangely disturbing. She opened her bag not saying a word as she rummaged through her possessions, looking for anything disposable for the cause. She only found a rubber band and 4 pencils.

"Okay" she squared her shoulders, ready for business. "These are my supplies for the challenge". She arranged them on her legs, picking at the rubber band first and attached it to her fingers like a slingshot, looking at Jace who nodded his approval. She took a deep breath and turned to the couple, lifting her hands up and squinted her eyes as she aimed. Then she let it fly. Unfortunately Clary's aim had never been too good. So much so that the rubber band went sailing over their heads, towards the tables of innocent bystanders. Clary felt her face morph in horror as the band whacked an innocent coffee shop customer straight on the forehead, before plonking off their skin and splattering into their coffee. As it turns out, this innocent bystander was none other than Mr Winston. Clary's Chemistry teacher. After her initial gasp of shock she flew forward in her seat, bring Jace down with her, hiding behind the passionate embrace of the love birds.

"Jesus Christ Red" Jace murmured astonished, looking just as shocked as she was. "I don't know whether to applaud you or not". She watched him peek up, looking at the man before a devilish smile came across his mouth. He clearly realised who it was too. Jace's laugh suddenly boomed out and Clary's natural instincts made her hand fly out, smacking him loudly across the mouth to silence him.

"Ow" he heard him mumble as his soft pink lips moved over her warm skin. She watched him for a few seconds scowling, trying to convey how annoyed she was when she saw Jace's eyes widen before connecting back to hers. This told her enough as the both dived for the café's floor, landing on all 4's. Clary scrambled away to the nearest cover which happened to be under someone's table as she watched Jace hide behind the love seats. They both locked eyes with fear before turning to where they were sitting before, there coffees abandoned as a very angry Mr Winston and a waiter looked around.

Clary clamped her teeth over her bottom lip as she watched the teachers skin turn a brighter shade of red over his bald head in his anger as he stormed around the café looking for them. That's when Clary saw a silver object drop into her view. A fork. She watched in slow motion as it slowly bounced off the wooden floor, glinting against the cafes lights before settling on the wooden floor, reflecting Clary's terrified expression back at her. She sucked in a deep breath as her body tensed, praying to any god that was there to listen to her. She let her eyes wander up to see a Jace with his eyes bulging out, flickering from her to something above. That's when Clary knew the inevitable was going to happen. Before she could even brace herself with a plan, a women's head slowly appeared from above the table as she reached for her fork. That's how Clary found herself face to face with the blonde haired women. After a couple seconds of staring at each other Clary did the only thing that came to mind. Greet her.

"Hi there" Clary said in her most professional voice with a cheesy grin to complement it. The women's face stared at her for a few more seconds before she started to scream.

The women's head bolted right back up and Clary knew she only had one option. Run. So that's what she did, racing past a confused Simon and Izzy as Jace too, started to leg it out of Java Jones. Her feet pounded mercifully onto the concrete paths as she weaved in-between the heavy New York Traffic, occasionally bumping into random pedestrians and throwing a sorry over her shoulder as they didn't slow their pace. Jace's hand clamped over hers as he started to drag her down a random alley way. She followed blindly, but not before peeking over her shoulders, seeing Mr Winston only just running out of the café. It was a lucky escape.

Finally after another 5 minutes of sprinting Jace let go of Clary's hand and rested against the brick wall, his hands resting above his knees. Clary followed suit, sucking in the missing air as her body ached all over. She was never one for physical pursuits. Her eyes stung from being dry as her feet felt sore from the uncomfortable shoe wear.

"What the fuck just happened?" she heard Jace breathlessly ask but she didn't reply as she carried on heavily breathing. It felt like hours before her lungs stopped burning and her breathing regulated. That's when the uncontrollable giggling burst out of her body. Her body shook as her knees collapsed on to pavement, her laugh becoming hysterical as she braced her hands down, feeling her stomach cramping up. She heard his booming laugh carry with hers suddenly and they continued to laugh away the night, tears streaming down their face. It was a good life with Jace Herondale she began to realise.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So its me again, back with another chapter. YAY! I've been so busy so I'm trying to fit everything in including this, so I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long :)**

 **I would just like to say I absolutely adore you guys. Your reviews are so amazing and I love reading them, so please keep them coming in. They make my day at work.**

 **So what are we thinking? I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote the café scene, picturing it out. Simon and Clary are okay YAY! A bit more friendly Jace and Clary as they build up there friendship, and some Sizzy action. Loved when Clary confronted Seelie (What a bitch hey!?)**

 **Everything but the ideas are owned by Cassandra Clare.**


	8. Commando

Chapter 8

As it turns out the weather was going to be awful that weekend so they arranged the water park the weekend after. It didn't affect Clary much, to the point she was glad from the stack of homework that was amounting. Exams were staring at the end of June and she couldn't wait to finish them. Teachers had began to stress the importance of them, giving more mock exams and homework. This was how she found herself begging to none other than Alec.

"Please Alec, I need your infinite wisdom to solve these incredibly hard maths problems" she wined like a child. She knew how smart he was since Magnus gushed about him all day, including how he was a straight A* student with dreams of becoming a doctor. She heard him huff on the other end of the line.

"Clary that worked on the last 2 sheets. Don't even bother with that now". She pouted down the phone, knowing he couldn't see her. It was silent for a couple seconds as if they were challenging who should give up first. He won.

"Fine" she sighed in exasperation, throwing her head back to look at the ceiling. "Il just have to fail and live in a motel with 6 children that I can't pay for including having a muscled boyfriend that takes lots of drugs". She mumbled. He laughed and Clary could imagine him shaking his head.

"That is really not going to work Clary"

"But Alec" She wined.

"Clary" he wined back mocking her.

"Pleasseee" she dragged out. If he could see the puppy eyes she was pulling, he defiantly wouldn't be able to resist.

"No can do" he said slowly before shouting a "Bye" and hanging up.

"Alec?" She asked, only hearing the dialling tone before she slammed her phone down in frustration. _The bastard_ she thought. She clenched her hand around her pencil and threw it at the wall in anger, watching it pathetically bounce off the wall onto the floor without a sound. She knew she had a girls throw, but that was defiantly in the category of embarrassingly shit throws that should never be mentioned ever again. She could ring Jace, but the cocky bastard would properly just brag about his added intelligence with his dazzling looks. Something she couldn't handle in her current state. She looked back to the sheet, as she turned her body towards the table, her arms crossed in front of her, angrily studying the first question. Her eyes skimmed it before shouting out in frustration.

"I don't know how many sweets Nadine has, maybe she should just open her fucking hand!" she cried out, before ignoring it and moving onto the next. She took another couple seconds analysing it before slapping her hands to her eyes.

"Why in god's name would John need to know that?! Hell I would have thought his penis size was more important than the average speed of his feet" She shouted incredulously. In a split second decision her anger took over and she grabbed the homework between her fingers ripping it in half. She heard the sharp ripping noise in the piercing silence, and the very sound sounded beautiful. Satisfied, she doubled it and ripped it again. And again. And again enjoying the feeling of the paper being torn to shreds. Soon her room was littered with squared paper as she stood and started to stomp on them, having to jump for extra affect. She screamed out, enjoying the feeling, knowing Dorthea could hear her pounding feet through the ceiling, making her stomp even harder and scream louder. Her throat burned as her feet cramped but she didn't have a care in the world for them few seconds. She came to her senses soon after as her head pounded and she abruptly stopped, hanging her head down as she looked at her feet, seeing the creased white paper sticking to her soles. She took a deep breath through her nose and nodded, accepting the consequences before heading out to the kitchen in search of some sellotape.

.

The little squares were perfectly reconstructed as she carefully ripped the sellotape according, piecing back together her destroyed homework. She had spent an hour, carefully picking the pieces up, then puzzling them together, ready to be stuck together with the handy sellotape. As she was halfway through her masterpiece, her phone vibrated violently, causing both Clary and her desk to jump. The papers shuffled across, becoming tangled within each other. Clary's face turned red and scowled at the offending object, debating for a second before deciding she wanted to know who was trying to disturb her peaceful silence.

 **Gutted I can't see you in that sexy bikini this weekend**

The words sent immediate butterflies to her stomach, quenching the anger that was burning up, though she was left with some irritation.

 **How did you get my number Jace? – C**

 **I have my ways ;) – J**

 **I'm trying to sellotape my homework back together and your being very off putting – C**

 **I know, I've been told I can be. Is it my amazing looks or dazzling charms? – J**

 **What do you want Jace. I'm busy. – C**

 **I love it when you're feisty ;) I wanted to know if you wanted to study? Exams are soon and I know your stressing a bit – J**

The thought brought a smile to her lips from his generosity and she wished she had called him earlier before she had ripped up her homework. It was begin to look like the recreation of Frankenstein.

 **The last thing I want to do is study, I can think of many better things to do – C**

It was true, she was fed up the work that had over loaded her.

 **Oh yeah like what? - J**

A devilish smile came upon her face as he walked straight into the bait. It was time to have some fun to make this day a whole lot better.

 **Like relieving some stress. Would you know how to do that? – C**

 **I know many ways to do that…. - J**

 **Maybe you could teach me a few? – C**

 **Clary – J**

 **Jace. Is that what you want me to scream? Cause I can. Loud. – C**

 **Clary you don't know what you're doing – J**

 **Oh trust me Jace. I know how to play with fire. – C**

 **You're really not helping me – J**

 **Do you want to know what I really want? – C**

 **Yes. God yes I do – J**

 **What I really want is for you to come here right now and take me… - C**

 **To Takis ;) – C**

 **…You're going to kill me one day – J**

 **Hurry I'm hungry. - C**

.

The sight she saw at her door was heavenly. It was a soaked Jace holding a large bag with a Taki's Logo on. His white shirt was completely see-through, clinging to his chest, showing the golden sheen through it. His hair was a shade darker as it clung to his cheeks and his eyes were even more golden than she had ever seen them.

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to die catching a cold?" She grinned slyly before stepping to the side, letting him walk through without a word.

"I thought id grab take out" he shouted over his shoulder, walking straight to her kitchen and setting the bag down on the counter. She followed him, leaning against the door frame watching him as he prepared two plates, equally serving out the food. The way he looked so domestic appealed to Clary a lot more than anything else he had ever done. It all felt natural, the norm to her every day. Something she knew, shouldn't be. He was graceful. Something she admired a lot about him as he walked around, already knowing the contents of her kitchen cupboards. He looked up at her, raising one his eyebrows as he stopped serving.

"What?" he asked confused. She let a small smile play at her lips, because although she shouldn't, she couldn't help seeing an older Jace and an older her, walking around the kitchen fluently, dancing around each other cooking. Something that would never happen.

"Nothing" she replied eventually, shaking the thoughts off and walked over, grabbing her finished plate. It looked like a masterpiece.

"Thank you" she breathed, her stomach fluttering. He eyed her for a second as they both held onto the green plate and she kept the eye contact, trying to convince both him and herself that it meant nothing. He nodded and release the plate as her feet swiftly made their escape to the lounge.

.

"God Taki's is like heaven served on a plate" she gushed, rubbing her full and satisfied belly. Jace chuckled at her.

"It's like foods equivalent to gold" he agreed and she found herself nodding along to his statement. She continued to flick through Netflix, bombarded by the amount of choice available at her finger tips.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked curiously, thinking about the thoughts that had been nagging at her recently.

"I imagine you're going to anyway" he replied with amusement, as he turned his body towards hers. She repeated the gesture, chewing at her lips and watched him. His expression was neutral as his eyes swallowed hers up and she took that as her get go.

"Does Isabelle really like Simon?" He looked away for a couple seconds before turning his eyes back to hers. She watched him take a deep breath, still silent as he examined her face making her cheeks lightly blush. His hands came up, his fingers followed her flush, tracing it down her jaw line before reaching her lip. His thumb and finger pinched her bottom lip softly, pulling it away from her teeth. She released it immediately and his hand dropped back to his lap.

"I don't know" he said quietly. "Izzy doesn't do… serious". Clary frowned.

"Why not?" he breathed a small laugh.

"The same reason I don't". She looked expectantly at him and he seemed to get the look in her eye.

"I've had my heart broken before Clary. I don't wish for that to happen again".

"And Isabelle?" He looked a little nervous at the question as his eyes looked around once more.

"Had her heart broken too… by me". Clary took a sharp breath in astonishment.

"Oh" she breathed, her forehead wrinkling up with the thought. Her stomach cramped just at the notion and she felt confused at her pain. He lifted his hand once more and placed a thumb on her forehead, smoothing out the frown lines.

"I never knew until she confessed. She knew I never felt the same way, but I kind of buried the coffin with many nails when she confessed and I told her she would be nothing more than a sister to me".

"Does she still.." She couldn't seem to get the words that tasted so bitter out.

"No" he began strongly "but she didn't take it well and ever since all she ever wanted was sex from boys. I don't know if Simon is a challenge or actually someone she wants". Clary nodded feeling sick to her stomach.

"Oh" was all she could breath once more. She suddenly realised with dread that she wished she didn't know. Wished she didn't know Izzy was only with Simon because she was probably still in love with Jace. Wished that she could have been oblivious. She realised that's why she stayed in Claryland. Sometimes it was better to know nothing going on around you than to know everything.

"She doesn't feel that way about me anymore" Jace's voice broke through and she realised she must have been wearing her emotions on her face.

"How do you know?" She didn't want to ask the question but her mouth was working on its own accord. He shook his head.

"She told me, about a year ago". She nodded, though the sick feeling didn't leave her stomach.

"Okay" was all she could think to reply. The room was silent as her mind worked at an incredible pace, processing everything she learnt until she felt warmth seep through her hand. Her mind froze mid process as her head tilted down to see her hand enveloped in Jace's. She looked up to him, to see him once again examining her with those eyes that scrutinised every part of her.

"I want to watch the avengers" he suddenly announced and Clary felt a huge smile appear.

"And I want a million dollars but you don't see me demanding anything" He stood and dragged her up with him.

"I get what I want Clary. No matter how much you resist". He replied with a smirk and Clary couldn't help but think of the double meaning of the simple statement.

"Fine" she groaned, letting him win this once.

.

She watched the credits roll down the screen as her face was buried into Jace's chest. His hand was slowly stroking through her curls, his other hand stroking little circles on her lower back which was exposed, considering she was only wearing one of his shirts as pyjamas. She stretched her stiff limbs, arching her back, feeling them loosen immediately as she laid on her back. Then Jace's baggy top did the unexpected. The neckline slid down, half her bra exposed straight on view for Jace. Her eyes widened and for reasons unknown she couldn't move in shock. Her wide eyes slowly peeked up to Jace in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks heat as she prayed that Jace was not looking, but to no avail. His golden eyes were locked on the purple lace bra that nicely pushed her up. Her teeth trapped her lip painfully as they both didn't make a sound, their bodies becoming statues.

She watched his eyes slowly trailed up until they were on her lips, his eyes becoming darker before his eyes reached hers. She saw many things in them that made her stomach flutter in excitement. Lust, desire, want and desperation. All wrapped up in a tasty bundle. She watched in amazement as his head slowly dipped, his lips centimetres from the exposed skin. She took a sharp breath, feeling his warm breath fan over her breast, the skin covering in sudden goosebumps. His eyes locked up back to hers and Clary had to close her eyes in pleasure, completely overwhelmed already before he had even touched her. She felt the softest press against her warm white skin and she took a deep shaky breath, tilting her head back as she felt him press another kiss a little higher up. She released a small quiet moaned and bit her lip more savagely, trying to overcome this unknown feeling that felt like pure sweet ecstasy. His lips left burning kisses that travelled up before he reached her exposed neck. His teeth clamped down on her skin and she gasped, the pain strangely arousing. His tongue licked over the mark before he leant up, his lips running against her earlobe.

"I want to show you what I can do. What I can make you feel Clary". He whispered in a hooded voice and she found her body arching against his for friction, as her head tilted further back into the pillow, another small moan escaping. She was desperate for the key he could provide.

"Jace" she murmured in a breathy tone, making him chuckle.

"Beg me" he whispered, his hand coming up and playing with the hem of her shirt which had ridden up to her hips as his thumb rubbed against the start of her thin purple panties.

"Jace" she breathed again. "Please". He hummed appreciatively.

"I like it when you beg" he murmured into her neck making her gasp again, her body becoming fire as the sexual desire started to take over.

"Oh please. Please Jace. I want you". She moaned a little louder and his lips took hold of her skin once again as his hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and trailed it up, his palms following against her skin on the journey, carrying over the bump of her breasts until it was at her collar bone. His face appeared above hers with a smirk, his eyes dark and unnatural. He pulled her arms out of the shirt, before rolling it up until it was covering her eyes, making her blind. She felt the warmness of his lips make a deliberately slow trail down her quivering body. They were warm and wet, promises of pure pleasure escaping them. Her lips could only let moans out as her mind became unintelligible.

A sharp pain erupted on her left breast and she moaned embarrassing loud, but she couldn't find any reason to be, as she was completely overwhelmed with his kisses. Jace's tongue soothed over the ache as his lips trailed downwards at a steady pace, his tongue tasting her navel before reaching the start of her thong. He kissed halfway between the fabric and her skin, before his hands secured around her thong, slowly pulling it down her legs. Once the fabric left her curled feet his hands slid up her bare legs, reaching her thighs and parting them with sudden force. Her eyes clenched shut even though she was blind already, as her breathing became erratic and loud. That's when she felt the lightest of touches against her cliterous and her world fell apart. The pleasure that overtook her body was uncontrollable as her hands curled into the mattresses sheet to try control herself.

"Jace" she whimpered, hearing him sniff along herself.

"You smell so intoxicating Clary" he murmured, his voice laced with lust. "I bet you taste even better" The words left her a withering mess as she felt his long tongue, slowly lick her sensitised self. She let out a noise, somewhere in-between a moan and a whimper as he continued his assault on her, becoming a little rougher as he pulled her closer to him, his hands clawing into her thighs continuing his torturous slow pace. He hummed appreciatively as he nibbled at her making her moan a little higher. A building started in her stomach and it was one of the best things she had ever felt in her life.

"God Clary you taste so good" he growled into her, feeling the vibrations run through her.

"Please" she begged louder, pleading him to give her what she needed. Her high. He growled louder and she whimpered as she felt the strangest sensation she had ever felt. One of his fingers entered inside of her, stroking against her wetness. Then his mouth descended upon her again and all Clary felt was pure bliss. Her clenched hands shifted on their own into his silky smooth hair, as she gripped it tighter, bringing him harder against her. She guided him to where she needed him. Her sweet point. His tongue became more insistent upon her, and she found the building in her stomach suddenly burst.

.

Her body shot up, breathing heavily with wide eyes as her heart audibly thumped into the silence of the room. She felt a hot warmth seep between her legs as her body trembled, starting to come off its high. She frantically searched around the room, looking for any traces of Jace. It was completely empty, the bed ruffled underneath her. She looked down at herself to find her in yesterdays clothes. No wonder she had never seen those purple lingerie before. She had a wet dream. She knew she should be embarrassed yet she couldn't find the will power to do so. In fact she was more intoxicated. She could never have imagined how good it felt, and now she wanted more. She looked over her bedside table to see a little note with her name on. She hastily grabbed at his, throwing it open.

 _To my dearest Jamaican Ginger Cake,_

 _You fell asleep through the film and you looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I hope you have wonderful dreams and I'll see you Monday (Going out today with the family)._

 _From your partner in crime_

 _Jace 'the amazing' Herondale._

 _P.S I ate one of your Oreo Sandwiches I hope you don't mind._

 _P.P.S. Your homework looks like an absolute mess. I wouldn't recommend ripping it that many times again if you're having some anger issues. Buy a stress ball._

She slowly put the letter down and sat their looking at the orange walls. Her stomach was filled with sexual want and she needed to have that feeling again. Just to know that she wasn't dreaming about how good it felt. She didn't even care about the Oreos or the homework comment. She slipped out of her clothes in haste and threw them to the side as she hid under her covers, concealing her naked body.

She closed her eyes and let her finger slowly trailed down her body, feeling the heat gathered in between her legs once more. When her finger reached her aching point she slipped one finger in and gasped at the sensation. She was wet, making it easier to slide in and out of herself, her other hand rubbing against her sensitised cliterous. True to her beliefs, it was one of the most magical feelings. Pleasure overcame her body as she felt it spread through her body, igniting her. She slipped another finger inside and began rubbing a little harder and faster. Her body sung and her veins hummed, feeling the build up once more in her stomach. She let out a little moan and couldn't even care as the pleasure was undeniable. Her feet started to cramp but she didn't care because suddenly she found her sweet point and her movements became feverish and she turned onto her front, her hips bucking against her hand, as her fingers continued to slip in and out. Her body burned up and soon she found herself on her peak, moaning loudly as she collapsed onto the bed. She laid there is the silence for what felt like hours, her body slowing its rush. She had just found her new hobby.

.

"Wow Clary your glowing" Simon gushed and Clary's cheeks heated up at the thought on that Monday morning.

"Yes about that, Isabelle may I have a word please?" she looked pointedly at the girl, ignoring Jace raising an eyebrow and only settling on the girls smirk. She didn't really want to speak to her about it, but she had no other girl friends she could rely on. Plus she didn't really feel like exposing to Simon how she had been touching herself all weekend, nor Jace considering she had been thinking of him most the way through it.

"Come one then" she teased and linked her arms with Clary's, dragging her around the building out of sight.

"You want advice now you've learnt the beautiful ways". She stated, still playing that knowing smirk. Clary's mouth gaped open.

"How.. how did you know?". She stuttered.

"Because I still remember my first time when I tried it. It was the most heavenly feeling I had ever felt and I glowed like the sun for a good week". Clary nodded In agreement.

"What do I do?" she asked cautiously. Isabelle gawked at her.

"Well when you're horny you keep doing it. Or you could find a nice meat piece to help you relieve it" she winked. Clary threw her hands up in frustration.

"That's the thing Izzy. I don't know how to do that. I'm a virgin. I don't even know how to turn a boy on". Isabelle pointed at her.

"Don't even start with that. I've seen many sexually frustrated boys and most of them because of you". She paused for a moment, scrutinising Clary making her cheeks a little red. What was it about the Lightwoods and doing that? Suddenly a huge grin appeared on the girls face and Clary found herself regretting the conversation immediately.

"Why are you grinning like that?" she asked nervously.

"Because I'm going to teach you how to become sexy. God the plan is brilliant" she squealed. Yep, Clary did regret the conversation 100%.

"Oh no... Hell no!" she started causing a few weird looks to turn that way. Isabelle took Clary's face in her hands and pulled her close, looking directly in her eyes.

"I'm going to make you fucking unbelievably sexy until you have every man eating out of your hands. Minus Simon" she added. "He's mine". Clary squeezed her eyes shut, not believing she was not putting a fight up as the words slipped out.

"Okay. Let's do this".

.

"Okay the lessons start here" Izzy said knocking Clary out of her reverie at the canteen table. She quickly checked around to see none of the others were there yet. She took a deep breath accepting the scenario and turned back with a smile, placing her elbows on the table as she held up her head.

"Okay" Clary agreed. Izzy's smile was wide.

"God I've never had a girl friend, this is going to be so awesome". Clary rolled her eyes.

"Get on with it before they over hear us. I don't think I want the others to know". Izzy nodded, looking suddenly very serious.

"Okay, so the goal is to get you acting sexy, because let's be honest you look it, your just act a bit awkward. We need you to lose that V card and become acquainted with the wonderful world of sex". Clary nodded, listening intently.

"Lesson One – keep wearing what you're wearing. I already know those skirts are driving all the boys crazy. You don't look slaggy, you just look fucking hot". Clary nodded looking down at herself. Today she was in a red plait skirt, with a low cut tight black see-through top, showing off her black bra slightly with some light black tights and heeled black ankle boots.

"Okay got it".

"Lesson Two – Keep make up to the bare minimum looking natural like you are now. I love the winged eye liner you got going on and the lip gloss it's a perfect combo. Don't put anymore foundation on otherwise you'll start looking orange like the other girls. Also your eyebrows need plucking and you could use a little more mascara on your eyes to make then look wider". Clary nodded in understandment. Izzy leant forward a little more, toning her voice down a little.

"Lesson Three – Innocently flirt. Bite or lick your lips when talking to a boy, or suck the end of your pen. Lean forward just a little to display some cleavage and make sure you've got a nice number on underneath to impress. Wink at boys when you make sexy comments and wiggle your bum when you walk. Show what you've got. Also don't bite you nails and always make sure there painted. "Got it so far?" Isabelle asked. Clary once again nodded, feeling suddenly very confident. It didn't seem too hard so far.

"Got it" she agreed.

"Lesson Four then" Isabelle started with a smirk. "Speak in a sultry tone if a boys flirting. Men love it trust me. For example if a boy says. 'I really want you baby' reply with something like this. 'Then come get me handsome'" Isabelle imitated in what Clary could only describe as a 'come fuck me' voice.

"Try it" Isabelle persuaded. Clary looked around embarrassed, already feeling her cheeks redden, the confidence was draining slightly.

"I don't know Izzy people are looking".

"No their not you're just making excuses. Do you want my help or do you want to stick to your fingers?" Clary took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before nodding and accepting what she had to do.

"Then come get me handsome" she imitated and Izzy grinned.

"More Sexy" she announced and Clary grinned back, enjoying the butterfly feeling in her stomach from being so nervous.

"I said then come get me handsome" Izzy nodded, her grin getting bigger.

"Add some biting lip and keep constant eye contact, give me the fuck me eyes".

"Then why don't you come get me handsome" Clary purred leaning forward, revealing a little cleavage while biting her lip, keeping an intense looking in her eyes. Izzys eyes pinged open.

"Jesus Clary that got me hot under the collar. That was good" Izzy commented, pulling at her t-shirt still grinning.

"Finally for your last lesson. Lesson Five – Keep your body well maintained. Keep everything shaven and moisturise the skin. And when I say shave everything I mean everything. Even down there". She pointed, making Clary's eyes ping open.

"Everything?" she asked confirming she heard the words right. Izzy leant even more forward and Clary found herself reciprocating the action.

"Everything" she whispered. "Men love it trust me".

"So commando?" she confirmed.

"Commando my dear friend" Izzy smirked.

"What's commando?" Jace's voice suddenly appeared as she pulled onto the seat next to Clary, laying his lunch tray down.

"Clary's got no panties on" Izzy commented naturally and Jace immediately started to choke on a chip violently. She looked at Clary and gave her a look with an added wink and Clary understood immediately. It was a test.

She leant forward slightly towards him and put her lips next to his ear.

"Im all ready for you" she whispered and leant back to see his face. Jace slowly turnt his head and looked at her with what Clary could only describe as amazement. His cheeks were slightly pink and his mouth looked like it was trying to grasp words. She kept the intense eye contact and bit her bottom lip. His eyes shifted immediately to her lips and she couldn't help the smirk appearing. She winked and turned back to Izzy, who looked at her proudly. She couldn't help but feel a little respect for Isabelle, no matter how much she wanted to hate her.

.

"Are you ever going to start driving yourself anywhere instead of using me as your slave?" Jace asked as they took off from the new Pizza Joint down the road on their Tuesday lunch. It was true. Not only did he pick her up and drop her off every day from school, he was also her lift to lunch time activities.

"I like using you as a slave though" She pouted. "You do everything without complaining, whereas Si always put up a constant battle". She sighed a little, thinking about her geeky friend. She had never not seen him this much, considering every day he was at Izzy's and not Clarys, and lunch time was about talking to Izzy and not her. She was a little jealous but she just accepted the fact. She had been replaced. So what was her solution. Replacing him too.

"Oh I see the way it is" he said turning off the road, going the wrong way back to school. "I am not your slave Clary Fray and I will not allow this to continue".

"And what do you plan to do about it Mr Herondale". He glanced sideways at her, smirking.

"You'll see".

After another 10 minutes driving they had found themselves on a completely abandoned long road. Clary was more than a little confused by the location they had found theirselves in.

"I'm suspicious that you know this place. Is this were you plan to murder me after pretending to be my friend for the past week?" He turned and looked at her as he parked up.

"Not exactly". He smirked. She scowled at him, trying to work out the puzzle. That's when it all clicked.

"Oh my god Jace!" she cried in annoyance

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You take girls down here and shag them in your car, that's how you know it!" She couldn't decide whether to laugh, cry or be angry at the situation. She was in-between all of them. However after seeing Jace's cheeks tinge a little red, laughter won out.

"Okay" he accepted, putting his hands up smirking, recovering himself. "I may have had my way with a few girls down here".

"Gross" she commented still chuckling. "Come on spill, why we here?" She was a little curious to know if her comment yesterday about her being ready for him, made him decide to fuck her in his car. Once she would have thought so, but know she felt like she knew the real Jace, and he wouldn't act like that. A smile raised on his face and it took Clary's breath away quite literally.

"I'm going to give you your first driving lesson" he announced happily, making Clary stop short. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"You're kidding right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Afraid not" he chirped. "You can't keep whooping my bum to do all your desires Fray".

"But I like too" she protested with another pout. He lifted his eyebrows at her and she immediately knew she wouldn't win. She gruffed in amusement and annoyance. "Fine, get out then".

"No way!" She paused staring at him in confusion.

"How am I meant to drive your car if your fat ass is in the way?"

"I always thought it was kind of perky" he mumbled.

"Jace!"

"Look, I am not letting you rampage in my £70,000 Jeep. Now climb over here". She playfully scowled at him for a few seconds before climbing over his car, into his lap, ignoring his chuckle and the wild aroused thoughts in her mind. She shifted around a little on his lap on purpose, dragging it out further to annoy him. She leant back the short distance between them, feeling Jace's hard muscles smooth against her back, as his chin came to rest on her shoulder. She felt his hand suddenly at her skirt and her heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened looking down. He was rubbing the fabric of her skirt between his fingers.

"I like this" he whispered, making Clarys eyes flutter shut from the feeling of his lips moving against her skin. Today she was wearing a short black and white poka dot skirt and a white tank top with Marilyn Manoe smoking with tattoos all down her arms. Clary had brought it yesterday when Izzy dragged her to the mall to keep on the sexy wardrobe style. She thought back to Izzy's lessons.

"I'm glad you do" she replied in her practised sultry tone and she felt Jace's hands immediately tighten his grip on the fabric. He took a deep breath on her shoulder before he removed his hands and gripped them on the steering wheel, his muscular arms caging her into him. She went to put her hands on the steering wheel but something stopped her as she was centimetres away. She turned to look at him, pretending not to be affected by how close their faces were. How they were sharing the same breath and how she could see the amber specks that decorated his eyes.

"There's no ass juices on this steering wheel at there?" His face was neutral for a few seconds before it started to scrunch up, his teeth biting at his lips to keep the laughter in. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer but he was too busy bottling up his laughter. Just the look on his face brought Clary into laughter and soon enough he was joining in. She could feel his body moving under hers as his laughter rung out through the car.

"No there isn't" he finally chocked out after their laughter calmed down. She nodded in happiness.

"Good". His hands took hold of hers and placed them securely against the steering wheel under his. They were warm and soft, her hands feeling receptive under his touch. She inwardly shivered.

"Okay" he murmured lightly, his breath stirring her hair. He started talking about what each pedal did, and what the dials meant. His voice which was usually light and amusing, was now low and husky. She tried to pay attention, but couldn't help feeling his body pushing against the back of hers. It was highly distracting.

"Got that?" He suddenly asked, breaking her out of her reverie. Truly she hadn't got a word of it, however she just replied with a think so.

"I'm going to take the hand brake off, I want you to steer the car now okay?"

"Okay" she replied hesitantly, her nerves increasing by every second.

"Okay" he repeated taking his hands off hers, leaving them slightly cold as he slowly lifted the handbrake down. The lane was a thin straight road with trees either end making it secluded. The road itself had a slight inclination downwards giving the car the momentum to start rolling down. Clary tensed immediately at the feeling of it moving, even though they were only doing 5 miles per hour she felt unsafe. The only security she had was Jace's hands on her waist, acting as her seatbelt.

"Jace Jace, I'm going to crash" she gasped desperately after a couple of seconds of rolling. She could feel him chuckling behind her, the movements vibrating through her. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, leaving her knuckles white as the car picked up a little more speed. She lightly moved the steering wheel, keeping with the road, but she felt too in control, like it was unnatural.

"Jace please I'm seriously going to ruin your car". She panicked. Her breathing had picked up so much to the point of her sounding like she was having a panic attack.

"Clary calm down, don't go all menstrual on me". He calmly stated. There were now reaching 10 miles per hour and all she could think about was different scenarios of how she was going to kill them both with her shameful driving. Her nerves hit the topping point, making her shout out in fright, swiftly curling her body into Jace's as her hands released the wheel and fisted into his t-shirt.

"I hate this" she moaned, while cringing. He was laughing hard now.

"Clary you can't drive looking the wrong way and without hands". He teased, removing one of his hands from her waist onto the steering wheel, pulling it to a slow stop. She didn't remember when, but her eyes were scrunched shut and her body was as tense as a coil. After a couple seconds of immobility she peeked one eye open, getting the view of a smirking Jace looking down at her.

"Am I still alive?" she asked hesitantly.

"I believe so". She opened her eyes and sagged against him sighing.

"That has to be the worst driving I have ever seen. We were barely even doing 10 and you were cowering".

"It's scary" she said protesting, hitting his shoulder slightly. He just grinned at her and she couldn't help the small smile it brought out of her. She peeked over at his dashboard to see the time. Her eyes bulged open

"Holy crap, I've missed Mr Winston's Chemistry. He is going to go mental". She groaned. Without a second thought she slumped her head against the steering wheel. A large beep blared through the silence causing Clary to cry out in surprise, jumping in Jace's lap and banging her head against the roof. Jace's roaring laugh cut through her ears as she clutched onto her throbbing head, wincing in pain.

"Ow" She groaned out making Jace laugh harder. She slapped his shoulder once again for laughing so loud at her misfortune. She pointedly waited for him to finish his laughing, as his eyes became misty.

"Oh.. god.. you're so fucking hilarious" he managed to croak out making her scowl at him. She waited another 5 minutes before he finally calmed down, the whole time Clary raising her eyebrows in annoyance.

"I'm sorry" he finally apologized, a smile still playing at his lips.

"You better fucking be" she mumbled. He grabbed hold of her waist once again and buried his face into her neck.

"You know you want to forgive me Clary" he spoke against her skin, making the fire erupt in her body.

"I don't think I do" she calmly stated sounding unaffected, when really her body was crying out in need.

"Oh I think you do" he murmured lowly, making her eyes flutter shut for a second. She shifted slightly from the uncomfortable feeling to find herself stop short.

"I really hope that's a roll of dimes in your pocket". She said breathily.

"Now that would be telling" he replied, moving his lips to her ear.

"Il guess I'll just have to wait and find out" she replied, once again thinking on Isabelle's lesson and felt his hands tighten significantly on her waist.

"I guess you will". The car was silent for a second before she climbed of his lap onto the other seat. She didn't trust herself anymore, being that close to a certain member of him.

"Drive" she commanded and he did.

.

She plonked herself down on the seat opposite Magnus the next day. He looked at her with his eyes full of wonder.

"Is it true?" She struck her head a couple times against the canteen table lightly. All day the same question had kept re-appearing from many different people and it was beginning to infuriate the red haired girl.

"I'm serious Magnus, I'm going to buy you a thesaurus so you can maybe stop asking me the same question every day". He gasped.

"Your avoiding the question". He was looking at her like she was a goddess, which confused Clary.

"Ask me in a different way and I shall reply".

"Where you a naughty girl on Wednesday with one sexy golden boy? Because I have eye witnesses that say they saw the sexy Herondale boy's car pull into the secluded lane, with you in it" he cast an eye on her. "I know what happens in them secluded areas my darling".

"Magnus we did not"

"It was raw and passionate; she even made the horn beep and few times with her ass". Jace loudly stated for the canteen as he sat next to her. She put her head in her hands groaning. "Oh and she bumped her head of the roof too. That was my fault" he added with a smirk. She peeked up from her hands.

"You may have become my friend, but there's nothing said about not being able to gag you".

"Ohhh Bondage". He said mockingly. "I like it Fray" winking at her. She groaned again. She looked up at Magnus pleadingly how was smirking at the pair.

By now the rest of the crew had joined and everyone was in conversation with each over. Clary felt uncomfortable by the whole situation as people walked past, examining her and Jace sitting next to each other. Others loudly gossiping about it. She let herself delve into Claryland in hope to find her sanity when a voice broke her out.

"By the way I'm never taking you on a driving lesson again". He whispered in her ear making her lightly shiver, however she covered it with a shaky laugh.

"Thank god. I've been seeked high and low by our fellow comrades that seemed to each have their own version of our events. Nothing was even remotely close to what actually happened". Jace nodded.

"Everyone thinks were secretly dating" he paused. "Or just keep, as you would say 'bonking' each over."

"Jeez" she cried "Sorry Jace. I can't imagine what that's doing to your reputation. You know the image of you shagging the same girl". She mocked in a sad voice as she plumped her bottom lip out.

"Actually guys keep asking about you and if you're any good, wanting their own way with you. I guess they presume you are if I keep coming back" She flushed a very bright red at his words as her belly gave her the now familiar feeling. Sexual want.

"What are you two whispering about?" Technically they weren't whispering, but they had hushed their voices. She turned to see Simon looking at them with a quizzical face.

"Nothing" Clary said a little too loud and quickly, making everyone narrow their eyes at them. She always did have to make things awkward. Luckily for her they dropped it, returning to their own conversations.

.

Friday afternoon had come quickly around as Jace and Clary walked into the flat. Usually it would have been her and Simons night, but as usual he was busy. She lugged her school stuff on the sofa and walked towards the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she shouted out to him, watching as he jumped onto her sofa.

"Please" he shouted back and she got to work.

"So what's on for today?" she asked pouring the coffee into two mugs.

"How about I ask you a question" a very close voice said. She gasped dropping the coffee pot and spun around, finding Jace right behind her. He heart jumped and she clutched at it.

"Jesus don't do that ever again" she gasped, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "How the hell did you manage to sneak up on me?" He shook his head in mirth.

"I'm asking the first question and what I want to know is, is it true?" The question struck her as she stared at him in shock. Had he figured out what she was struggling to in her own mind?

"What are you going on about?" she asked shakily, her confidence completely vanished down the drain.

"I may be a man but I'm not stupid Clary". Her heart started to beat incredibly fast. "Are you having sex with someone?" The question made the blood in Clary's face vanish.

"Wha... what?" she asked incredulously. He huffed and looked down, his face becoming unreadable.

"You are aren't you" he shook his head as his fists clenched. "Fuck" he suddenly shouted, making Clary jump out of her skin. He paced for a couple seconds before looking up at her.

"Maybe I should just go" he murmured and she was confused. She didn't want him to go.

"I am" she admitted and the words seemed to make him freeze as he stood there motionless in her kitchen. "But not in the way you think" she amended. He slowly turned and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he finally asked through the created silence. She took a deep breath, unable to grasp why he sounded angry, though she had an idea. He was angry she hadn't even told him, considering how close they had become. She looked away in embarrassment as her cheeks flooded red.

"I… er" she stumbled on her words, wondering how she was going to word the thoughts in her head.

"I had a wet dream!" she suddenly burst out with. As the words registered in her head she clamped her hand over her mouth as her eyes bulged open in surprise. Jace looked at her with shock as his eyes too widened and she kept the eye contact, not even bothering to be confident as she felt all the embarrassment she should have felt before surface now.

"And I liked how it felt so I've been… err… Masturbating?" she carried on removing her hand silently, cringing with every word as she became more flustered. He kept looking at her with surprise before he burst out laughing, doubling over as he clutched at the kitchen counter. She groaned and looked away, not believing she just admitted that. She closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths as Jace's laughs died a couple seconds later. She felt hands on her hips, turning her back around to find a grinning Jace.

"That is so hot" he breathed and her cheeks turned even hotter.

"It's embarrassing" she voiced. He shook his head.

"Who did you dream about?" he asked quietly and her mind turned blank. She wanted to say the words 'You Jace. I always dreamt of you' but for reasons unknown the next words where even more surprising.

"Sebastian" she blurted loudly once more, frowning at her own words. The look on Jace's face was not something she liked seeing. It looked like she had just slapped him around the face. His hands tightened significantly to the point it hurt as he kept staring at her, his mouth rolled together. He opened his mouth to say something, just as the house phone went off. He closed his eyes and release her. With her new found freedom she all but ran to the phone and picked it up, mentally wanting to slap herself with her foolishness.

"Fray Household"

"Clary sweetie, how are you?" Clary sighed at the sweet voice of her mother and turned the phone onto speaker, wanting to munch on something to make her feel better. They talked for about 10 minutes, discussing how beautiful Rome was, and how Clary was coping on her own. Every few seconds Clary turned to Jace to see him sitting on a bar stool, frowning as his eyes stared at the kitchen counter, making her stomach deflate every time. She was such an idiot. Jocelyn suddenly sounded a little reserved.

"Mum is everything okay?" She heard her sigh through the phone.

"Clary there's something I need to tell you". She froze at the words. Her mother never said anything like that unless she was going to say something Clary was not going to like.

"Okay" she pronounced slowly, allowing her mother to elaborate.

"Your father got in contact with me". Clary's breath caught as her eyes widened, looking straight to Jace. She had never told Jace about her father, only Simon really knew the story. Her father Valentine Morgenstern had left Jocelyn before Clary was born, unaware she was pregnant again. As it had turned out, it was having an affair with his secretary in his company. He had taken Jonathan to live with him in Paris a couple days after her mother caught him. Clary had not wanted his name upon her, so took her mother's name Fray instead of Mogernstern. Jace was now looking at her white face as she stared horror struck at him.

"He explained himself about the affair" her mother carried on. "and apologised, saying he should have worked harder on the marriage, he also felt responsible not knowing about the pregnancy. Clary what I'm trying to say is".

"No". The words were out of her mouth before she realised as she spat them out in anger. The receiver was quiet for a while. She spoke again. "No. If he had truly cared he would have come earlier".

"Clary what about your brother Jonathan? He couldn't help not being able to come see you" Jace's eyebrows went up slightly. She was still staring at him, trying to keep her rage contained. She was finding it quite hard as she clenched her teeth.

"I said no" she snapped. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Mum I've got to go"

"Clary please think about"

"Bye". She interrupted and slammed the phone back down, erupting the apartment into silence. Jace stared at her with sadness and she knew he didn't know what to say and do. She didn't blame him, there wasn't really a textbook that explain the appropriate actions. Even Clary would have been dumbfounded. She stood there, looking back at him feeling the cavity in her chest open up.

"Clary I know this is none of my business but". Before he could finish she lost her temper. She grabbed the nearest mug and threw it against the opposite wall, a loud smashing sound echoing through the empty house as shards of glass shattered across the floor and coffee spluttering up the wall. She stood up and spun at Jace, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"He left me, us for a pretty little thing with beautiful thighs where he liked to be in-between. My mother gave him everything and in return he abandoned us. It's been hell! I didn't even get to grow up with my brother. I don't even know who he is. In fact if he walked down the street I wouldn't have a clue who he truly was". Her voice had rose until she was shouting at Jace. It wasn't his fault and she knew that but the heavy burden on her chest was too much to carry. She hadn't realised but thick hot tears were burning down her face.

"He deserves nothing" she said venomously, as if Valentine could hear her. Jace stood in front of her, her head only coming to the bottom of his collar bone. He put both of his hands on her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs gently. She looked up and him, finding them golden eyes looking back down at her with pity. She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tightly, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world but his arms. He held her tightly, like he never wanted to let go. They had stayed like this for a long time, neither speaking nor moving, letting the silence do the talking for them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello my lovely people!  
** **So here's another (Very long) chapter. What are we thinking?**

 **I struggled writing this chapter as I lost a little inspiration at some points, however I overcome it. I would love to know what you think, if its all up to your standards of if it feels a little rushed. I would also like to say a big thank you for all the supportive comments which have made my world. You guys are the best! Also almost 100 follows :) I know it don't seem like much but considering I was very unsure whether to post the story, it means a lot to me.**

 **So Clary had a very hot and heavy wet dream as well as a driving lesson and some secrets revealed. Not only that a few lessons from Isabelle who she doesn't know if she can trust. Jealous Jace and an oblivious Clary, making you want to shout at her for being so freckin stupid. I know blame me.**

 **I absolutely adored writing the driving lesson scene as it is an actual true story. That's right, Clary is me in the story, being an idiot as per usual. I still cant drive and don't know if I'll ever try again. My boyfriend thought I was an absolute idiot when I was screaming my head of rolling down an abandoned street were people do go dogging.**

 **I blew the candles on my birthday cake last week but my dream doesn't seem to have come true as my name is not at the bottom of 'The Mortal Instrument' books. So everything belongs to Cassandra Clare but all ideas are my own.**


	9. Water Adventures

**Chapter 9**

It was an early Saturday morning on a beautiful day in New York, the sun high in the sky heating the air as Clary walked down the driveway to the Lightwood mansion. She could feel her exposed skin lightly burning from the small white sundress that she wore which was tightly fitted at the top, with lace designs of flowers that puffed into a skirt to her mid thighs. Her vans slapped against the gravel as she all but skipped towards the door, actually enjoying the prospect of getting out of the flat. She shifted her aviators off her face and stuck them on top of her red curls as she rung the doorbell, dancing on the balls of her feet as she waited. Seconds later a smiling Alec appeared, stepping to the side automatically.

"Glad to see your not pregnant yet" he chuckled. "sextuplets can be a lot to handle" she huffed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's your fault my homework looks like a dog shit it out" she mumbled before sighing at his amused expression. "Where is he then?"

"Upstairs" he sung as he turned and headed back into the direction of the lounge, not bothering with another word or glance. _Someone's happy_ was all she thought as she began the ascent of the 100s of stairs that the mansion provided, much to Clary's dislike for physical activities.

She puffed out as she reached the final steps, before doubling over and clinging onto the rail for dear life for a few seconds, gathering the missing oxygen for her aching lungs.

"Woo" she breathed, shaking her aching limbs. "That felt higher than usual" she mumbled to herself as she straightened out, guiding her feet towards Jace's door. She stood outside the wooden door only a few seconds later in silence, trying to see if she could hear anything through the crack of his door but it was completely silent. She frowned and placed her ear against the wood, wondering if she was becoming deaf from the years of Simon singing Celine Dion a little too loudly and very off key. But again not a noise. She shrugged and knocked anyway, tapping a Taylor Swift song against it, knowing his dislike for the women. But even after the 3 minutes of knocking not a sound escaped. She cursed, rubbing her now sore knuckles before giving up. She grabbed the door handle and swung it open non to gently and bounded in.

"Jace" she started but stopped when she was enveloped by darkness. The curtains were shut, not allowing any light into the room making the cream walls grey. His room was empty, and she could just make out the bare furniture which included a double bed, a wardrobe, TV and sofa and a bookcase full of books ways past Clary's standards. She loved to read Romantic Comedies or Teen books, however his bookcase was filled with biographies of mathematician's and scientists, as well as textbooks about things Clary couldn't even begin to explain. It seemed Jace got the right cards in life, born funny, smart and sexy as hell.

She turned to his bed too see his restful body still wrapped in the duvet as he was laid on his back, a muscled arm flung out on top of the covers. Clary took a step closer and examined him, having never seen a sleeping Jace before. He looked peaceful and strangely venerable with no infamous smirk or cocky attitude rolling off his tongue. He looked like your typical boy next door, the boy that would help your granny cross the road with all her shopping bags, or the boy that would save the local cat that was stuck on top of your roof. In reality she knew he was really the guy that basked in the knowledge of women all ages lusting after him, even when he insulted every last thing about them. He would rather get high and fuck for instant gratification than care about the feelings of a girls love. She sighed and wondered how to wake him up, knowing they were leaving for the waterpark soon. She looked around for inspiration when a sudden thought struck her. She put a foot back, leaning on her toes to prepare for lift off and jumped, trying to gracefully push her arm and legs out to fly, yet her flailing limbs made her look more like a drowning squirrel.

"Teranimoe!" She cried in glee giggling as her body soared across the bedroom, the air rippling through her hair. As she saw the large double bed back out of her view she realised how she had completely misjudged the distance as she flew straight past, aiming straight for a patch of carpet. She was going to crash. Head first. Her face immediately turned into horror at the thought of carpet burns, as her body prepared for the crash, trying to roll into an acceptable ball. Her arm was the first to hit, followed by the rest of her body as it impacted into the carpet. She expected a huge crash, like she had jumped and tap danced onto a drum kit, but non the less, it was mostly silent, the carpet absorbing most the sound. She laid there for a few seconds wondering if she felt lucky or not.

"Ow" she finally groaned into the floor as she processed it, feeling her face stretched up unnaturally. Her arm burned, but other than that she was unscaved. What she was more worried about, was if Jace had saw Clary flying over his bed shouting 'Teranimoe!' at the top of her lungs. That would defiantly be a hard scenario to explain. She looked up to see his bed hadn't moved an inch since she had laid on his floor for the past few minutes, and she took that as her get go as she silently padded to her feet. It seems god was on her side for once. He was still fast asleep.

Not wanting to cause more of a ruckus, she crawled up onto him, laying on her front as their bodies perfectly alined. She put her elbows on his chest and rested her head on her hands, staring down at him.

"Jace" she whispered smiling slightly, liking the view. He started to groan slightly but didn't move. He must have been a deep sleeper.

"Jace" She sung a little louder. "It's a shame you're asleep because I'm butt naked and lying on top on you". His eyes immediately pinned open wide, looking straight at her with a stunned expression. She was biting her lip trying to hide her protesting smile that was bursting to escape, but was failing miserably. Slowly a grin covered his face and before she knew what was happening, she was yelping in surprise, being rolled over onto the other side of the double bed. As she stopped moving, she felt the soft mattress moulding around her back and her eyes opened to find large golden ones looking back, a short distance away. The hot duvet was back over them as his warm bare body was pressed in-between her naked thighs, making them tense around him as her cheeks burned intensely. He rested just above her as his elbow sank into the mattress, holding up his body weight millimetres away. She could feel the heat radiating of his golden skin through the thin sundress, making her sweat. His eyes were playful as he tilted his head down, his eye sight following the route of their bodies. Clary's followed in shock as she registered her sundress riding up to her ass, exposing the thin white bikini bottoms she was adorning as he was barely covered in his tight designer black boxers. She began to pant as her lungs struggled to keep up with her frantic heart, which was beating so loud, Clary was sure Jace could hear it. His head snapped up and a devilish smirk was upon his face as he watched her for a couple seconds, his eyes roaming her face which was now burning.

"You said you were butt naked and lying on top of me" he finally whispered, his golden curls lowering as he bowed his head.

"Well I wasn't lying about being on top of you, but no I am not butt naked I'm afraid. It was pretty effective to wake you up though". She whispered back shakily, hating how weak her voice was, just like her body.

"Hmmm" he hummed. "This does have its advantages though". She felt his weight lightly press onto her and her teeth automatically grasped her bottom lip, preventing a moan coming out as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus her scattered mind. She tilted her face to the right and immediately felt his wet lips touch her cheek, running them up and down her sensitive skin. Her hands automatically lifted, grabbing at his muscled shoulders, trying to grasp onto reality.

"I'm glad you came to wake me up". He purred, his lips moving down her jaw line and she tilted her head back to give him better access. His lips shaped into small delicate kiss up her jaw line and she violently shivered making him chuckle. "I would love too…"

"Clary, Jace are you ready?" Alec's voice suddenly shouted up the stairs waking her from the daze she was in and she shot up, banging into Jace's body. Her eyes widened as he sat back with a large grin on his face, the covers falling off his body, and Clary could help but follow her eye line, which pointed straight at his 6 pack. Each contour was beautifully sculptured as it defined each muscle on his abdomen. It was like a statue, a sculpture that should be displayed at an art museum. She had an intense desire to run her fingers along it, wondering if it would feel rock hard like it looked.

"As much as I like you staring at my body, I think you should get up before the others find us in this compromising position". His voice knocked her out of her second daze as her head snapped up to his. She bit the inside of her cheek, praying for some self preservation.

"Oh what a shame" she mocked, pouting her lips. "I was enjoying myself". She dark whispered as she gracefully leant up, climbing off the bed acting like her body wasn't as effected as it was.

"I expect you dressed and ready in 10 minutes Herondale or there will be consequences" was her last words as she exited room with a giggle, not bothering with second glances. She had a pretty good mental picture already.

.

"This is so not fair" she repeated one more time as her hip began to turn numb from Magnus's bony leg. She glanced up with a glare, watching as he just rolled his eyes and turned back to the window.

"If you keep complaining Clary I will put you in the boot". Jace muttered exasperatedly as he watched the roads for oncoming traffic. She huffed and glared at the roof, wishing her eyes could turn into lasers to convey how uncomfortable she was. Then again it would ruin the car, and that was something Clary couldn't deal with. She loved Jace's car.

"It hurts though! It's alright for you lot, you all have a nice leather seats to hug your fat asses". Isabelle huffed at the comment as Simon scoffed.

"Try having a ginger midget laying across you. Your cutting of my blood circulation in my legs!"

"I don't know why you're complaining" she mused, picking at her nails. "You'd have mental limbs. You're the one who wanted to be Robo Cop".

"I was seven Clary".

"Simon you said it two weeks ago". She muttered amused.  
"When?" he asked exasperatedly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"We were watching cops and they were chasing down a guy, and I distinctly remember the words 'It would be so cool to be Robo Cop' coming out your mouth. In fact I think your exact words were 'It would be so cool to be Robo Cop. I would chase that guy down until he ran into a deadend. Then I would aim my shotgun straight at him and say 'Dead Or Alive, your coming with me'. You then carried on to say how you would hit him with the butt of your gun, before tea bagging him and…".  
"Wow that's gay" Jace snorted, butting in.

"And what's wrong with being gay?" Magnus asked amused.

"Oh nothing at all my sparkly friend". He replied shaking his head. "Alright kiddos were here". Jace announced, turning off the road. The teenagers cheered as Clary stretched out her limbs across Simon, Magnus and Izzy, accidently kicking Simon in the head. He turned sharply, narrowing his eyes at her but she just grinned at him.

"Woops" she sung.

.

The minute they got through the ticket machine, Clary couldn't help but skip in giddiness past the barriers. The sun was scorching hot and she felt her porcelain skin started to redden as it burned on her.

"Someone's happy" she heard Jace muse next to her. She turned to him and grinned.

"I am very excited. But not for reasons you know". This was the truth. She was excited to see Jace in just his swimming shorts, his muscles on view for her to goggle at while he wasn't looking at. She may have been a civilized women but she had her guilty pleasures.

"Hmm" he hummed sceptically but she ignored him as she carried on until they were in front of the changing rooms.

"Unzip me" she stated, turning around to expose the zip on the back of her dress for him. He looked at her quizzically.

"Shouldn't we be leaving this to the bedroom? You know a little small talk works wonders". She turned her head around, raising her eyebrows at him as a smirk captured his lips. She turned the rest of her body around as he continued to watch her sceptically. She placed one of her hands flat on his chest as she stepped closer, rising on her tip toes to each his ear.

"Please Jace" she whispered seductively, remembering how in her dream Jace told her he liked her to beg. "I would really like it if you unzipped my dress for me. Il do anything in return" she continued and felt him tense, as his hands gripped her waist a little tighter.

"Please?" she breathed. She heard him take a deep breath and she turned back around, accepting that as defeat. She cupped her red curls over her shoulder and waited patiently for his hands. Seconds later she felt his cool touch on her back, steadying on her shoulder, the other clasping her zip. His touch sent electric sparks coursing through her veins as they zapped around her body, electrifying her nerves. The zip effortlessly zipped down, hanging off her body. His fingers lightly brushed the fabric off her shoulder, letting it pool against the floor around her feet. Strangely the moment felt very intimate as she felt Jace's body up against hers, his hands holding onto her arms as his head was dipped down into her neck from behind. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, though Clary knew it was less than a minute as she marvelled at the idea. He took a deep breath before stepping back out of her reach. He nodded at her and walked off without another word, leaving Clary even more confused than usual.

.

She secured a locker moments later, testing her Tetris skills as she packed hers and Jace's bags in. She thought briefly back to how much her life had changed in the past two weeks, and she couldn't even tell if it was for the better. Simon was happy with Isabelle, though Clary still had no idea if she could trust the girl. Plus Clary had befriended the most unlikely candidate, Jace who was surprisingly a really good friend. It was definably odd how the world worked out. As she daydreamed, she was disturbed by loud gasps and whispers. Clary didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, but she still did, curious to see how good he looked. And boy did he look good. Muscles in the right places, the V of his hipbones and the trail of golden hair disappearing into his swimming shorts. His golden skin and hair was glinting in the sunlight, making everyone else look black and white compared to how he glowed with a golden haze. She lifted her eyes up and down him greedily while biting her lip, enjoying the sight beholding her before she raised her eyebrows at him. He reached the locker next to her and leaned against it, grinning like a mad man.

"I literally heard women swooning before I saw you". She dryly commented before turning back to her locker, continuing on her Tetris mission. He chuckled into her ear and she became aware of a small crowd from the surrounding noise. She looked over her shoulder and saw a group of girls in tiny bikinis, giggling into their hands, staring with desire at Jace, completely ignoring her beside him. She rolled her eyes, still feeling the pang of jealously in her system as Jace winked at them. She made a disgusted noise, once again turning to her locker. As she fumbled around she felt a gust of breath fan against her cheek, making her gasp.

"Don't worry baby, they don't look as good as you do" his voice breathed in her ear and she felt her body shake from his sultry voice. "By the way I saw you checking me out" Her head swivelled straight to his direction, seeing a mischievous grin light up his face.

"I like it when you bite that lip, it looks delicious". The words were like electric through her veins, making them hum in anticipation as she gasped at his words, not realising she had been chewing at her lip. She bit it harder, watching him take a deep breath as his eyes became a shade darker.

Their faces inched closer as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, flirting with just the contact. The world around them disappeared immediately as she was left with just Jace, consuming her whole world.

"I didn't realise I wasn't allowed too look, sorry". She wasn't really sorry and her voice didn't convey it either. His grin widened as he moved his body closer pushing her back into the locker. So close that if she inched forward their lips would be touching. Her breathing had picked up a little and she stared into his captivating golden eyes. His hands had somehow managed to find their way to her waist, pulling her against him. His body was deliciously warm compared to the cold winds that cooled her skin, making Clary gasp. She could feel each ridge of his muscles as he pressed against her and it felt mind blowing good. So good that she was ready to give him anything that he wanted in front of anyone and everyone.

"It's okay" he whispered against her mouth. "I know you want me". His lips softly brushed against hers, making her body almost convulse for more. _You wouldn't even know_ she thought as her hands tightly gripped his shoulders. He leant forward, but she leant back smiling, teasing him.

"Jace Herondale" she whispered seductively. "You are going to have to try much harder than that if your goal is to get under my skirt". She pushed her lips against his but didn't kiss him. "Much harder" she huskily whispered against them and she felt his body shiver from her words, making her grin. The exact words she had given him when the game started. Blood thickly coursed through her veins, making her skin hyper sensitive of his touch as his hands tightened on her petite waist. She clamped her teeth around his bottom lip, tugging it slowly towards her and was pleased with the low groan that escaped his mouth. Just his groan did many things to Clary's body that she didn't know were possible. He pulled back a little, looking into her eyes again. His eyes were wild with desire, probably mirroring hers as he smirked at her.

"Of course" he said lightly as if expecting a challenge. "We can't have a damsel in distress". Confusion covered her face at his words. She about to ask what he was going on about when a large white grin appeared and she knew she was in trouble. He ducked down and grabbed her legs, throwing her over his shoulder and she shouted out in surprise.

"Jace! Put me down". He started to walk with a lilt out in the sunshine.

"Sorry no can do". They were now out of the locker area.

"Jace, I swear to god I'll claw your back". She shouted. She saw the rest of the crew where close by, already staring at the display as she got the view of a large crowd of disappointed girls, glaring at her.

"Awh baby we can save that till later when were in bed" he spoke loudly, making sure the others heard, then brought his hand up slapping her bum. She gasped in sweet surprise.

"Jace" she tried to shout half laughing half mortified as most the park looked at them, interested in the sudden distraction they were causing. In a few steps they had reached the others though Jace was still not putting her down, leaving her too see the crowd of people watching their affectionate display. _The bastard_ she thought.

"Will someone tell him to put me down" she shouted exasperatedly to the others.

"Clary" she heard Magnus voice purr. "You have a fantastic ass, why shouldn't everyone see it".

"Exactly my point" Jace delightedly agreed slapping it again.  
"Jace" she shouted in surprise.

"That's what you'll be screaming later" he added in a playful tone. That shut her up. She couldn't believe he was acting like this at all. Maybe he was just trying to embarrass her. Or maybe he was trying to turn her on. Either way, both were working.

"Eww" Simon moaned looking at Jace a little disgustedly.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Isabelle questioned in that voice, insinuating many things.

"Why can't you see?" he asked, obviously delighted by the question. "We are hopelessly attracted to each over".

"We are not" Clary butted in, kicking her legs slightly trying to hit him. She felt him shrug.

"She just won't admit it, but the overwhelming sensations in her body don't lie".

"Again Eww" Simon repeated. Clary saw no other way around this. She leant down and clamped her teeth around his skin on his shoulder blade, not hard, but not soft either. She was purposely giving him a love bite. She felt his body tense for a couple seconds before relaxing, his grip hardening. She ran her tongue slowly over it and she heard the deep breath he took in.

"Um, are you okay?" She heard Simon ask, knowing it had obviously affected him.

"Fine" he said but he sounded anything from it. "Give us lovebirds a few moments would yah". He started walking away from the group before he had even finished the sentence, leaving Clary dangling from his body. She lifted her head from his shoulder, scowling at her so called friends as they stared at the couple in amusement.

"Thanks for the help guys" she shouted sarcastically. Isabelle just waved and winked.

.

A couple minutes later they were in an abandoned part of the water park as Jace slid her body down his, their skin sliding together until they were face level. His hands stayed on her hips, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his body as her arms came around his neck. He backed her into the wall, his hands sliding down to her ass to keep her body up. He looked at her with wonder and lust, swirling in his eyes as his breath was hard and quick, before burying his head into her neck.

"You bit me" he purred seductively in her ear. Her mind began to race, unable to compose a single thought as he clamped his teeth around her ear lope. She released a small moan, almost a whimper, making his hands tighten on her ass cheeks. She gasped in surprise to how good it felt as his lips started to mould into kisses down her jaw line. When he reached her neck he stopped for a second. Clary's breath was now fierce, even to her own ears.

"What can I say? I can be a little feisty when I'm turned on". The words sounded foreign to herself as she heard the seductive voice steadily announce. She was playing Jace's game on him and he was eating out the palm of her hand. He growled into her skin, the vibrations running through her body and his teeth bit down. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt her head fall back on the wall in ecstasy. His mouth sucked hard on the raw skin and she whimpered at the foreign sensation. It was painful, yet she found herself getting wetter from the feeling. Her own hands explored his body, starting from his neck and working down his chest, letting each bump and curve carve into her fingertips. He pushed her further into the wall as his hand movements became more savage and rough before he suddenly stopped, removing his face from her and looking at her. His eyes were darker then she had ever seen them, and she found that sexually gratifying.

"Two can play at this game" he murmured before dropping her on the floor non too gently and stalking off, showing her a perfect view of his back, with a large purple love bite adorning it. She leant against the wall, panting as she watched him walk off. Her legs felt like jelly as her stomach clenched at the sexual frustration it was receiving. That's when Clary realised that she didn't want Jace, she needed him. She needed the release that he had somehow promised her, without even muttering the words. After a few more seconds of recharging, she pushed herself up and towards the group, trying to ignore the wetness forming in-between her legs.

.

Once they had caught up with the rest of the group they had decided they would start easy, with a waterway that let you float in a circle around the park in rubber rings.

"Clary" Isabelle's voice sounded as they stood in the que.

"Yes" she replied not turning around as she stretched out her arms into the sky, feeling her back arch. The sun was scorching into her exposed skin and was nicely tanning her ivory skin.

"You have two red handprints on your bum". The words made Clary freeze at the same time as Jace stiffened next to her. Her mind frantically tried to piece together an excuse as she turned around. .

"Jace was slapping it when you guys refused to help. Remember?" Clary was pleasantly surprised to find her lie completely convincing as her voice was steady. She fist pumped herself mentally while happily smiling at the girl.

"He slapped you twice on the right side, but the handprint on the left looks sorer". Isabelle was obviously enjoying the look of discomfort Clary gave as her smile dropped and she hopped between each feet, looking anywhere but her direction. In the end she just shrugged, turning back around in complete silence, knowing her lying luck would not last very long.

"Hmm" Magnus hummed amused. "They look like someone groped you. Did someone grope you Clary?" he asked in a knowing tone.  
"Of course nobody groped me" she snapped getting tired of the questions.

"That not what your love bite suggests" Isabelle snickered. Clary clenched her fists and found her eyes working their way up to Jace's who was beside her. He was biting his lip trying not to laugh as his lips turned up, but he kept his eyes ahead. She too decided to keep her eyes ahead, refusing to comment to the snickers behind.

"Ah hah" Jace announced suddenly startling Clary moments later. He had managed to secure a larger rubber ring which could fit two with a squeeze in his hands. He turned to Clary.  
"Would my groping partner like to join me?" The others loudly laughed while Clary felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh come on Clary it was obvious anyway. No one can avoid being affected by this beautiful body". He motioned his hands sliding down his body. She threw a middle finger at him, not caring about any child friendly rules and walked towards him. After he easily and gracefully got in the ring Clary found herself struggling. She jumped up, manovering her limbs to try and capture around the ring. However her wet skin slid across the ring as her belly made a loud rubbing sound, slipping back into the water. She jumped again, securing both her arms and legs around it, but once again her skin slid and she found herself attached underneath, drowning. After 10 attempts she stood beside it, glaring at Jace who had his eyes closed, leaning back.

"Jace" she gritted out frustrated, crossing her arms in anger. He smirked before opening his eyes and looking over at her.

"Magic password please". She gave him the eyebrows.  
"You won't have any testicles if you don't help me up?"

"Nope" he popped, amused.  
"I will spread rumors you have AIDs around school"

"Not even close" he mused.

"Il put Simons toenails in your orange juice" She continued, her anger working up.

"Not even bothered" He commented, focusing on his nails. She huffed and then an evil smile crossed her face.

"I'll tell Alec about how you got cum on his pillowcase and you forgot to wash it out and he slept on it". He sprung up and looked at her.  
"You wouldn't" he accused and she knew she had found his weak point.  
"Oh trust me" she grinned. "I would". He examined her for a few minutes before grabbing her hips and lifting her into him as he mumbled about women being hard work. He pulled her with such force she literally fell into his arms on top of him, their bare skin pressed against one another, their faces barely apart. They were both stunned for a second as they looked into each other's eyes. Gold to green.

"We have to stop bumping into each over like this" he winked. She laughed and punch his chest lightly before getting comfy on her back. They were lying down next to each over, his arm under her head looking up at the beautiful blue skies, as they fitted perfectly in the ring. After 10 minutes of silence which was just blissful, she found herself snuggling into his chest, while one of her legs meddled with his. His hand started to stroke her hair back, like he always did and Clary realised how much she liked him doing it.

"I'm sorry about earlier" he whispered quietly in her ear. "It was wrong of me, admittedly you were doing your thing too but..." He cut off when he saw the look she was giving him, which was just the raised eyebrows. He smiled.

"You don't need to be sorry" she smiled, still remembering his lingering burning kisses.

"You're not really going to tell Alec about that are you?" She laughed and shook her head.  
"Oh course I'm not going to tell him you had a wank on his pillow. It's weird". He huffed.  
"It wasn't like I was thinking of him. I just didn't realise it was his pillow in my room". She waved her hands.  
"Sure sure" she muttered amused. "What I would really like to know is, who was you thinking of?"

"Oh no way Fray, there is no way I'm telling you that" She looked up at him and did the unspeakable. She pulled out the puppy eyes.

"Pwetty Pwease?" she begged, jubbing out her bottom lip. He stared at her for a long time and she knew he was having an internal battle, his face contouring into different expressions. Finally he had a look of defeat.

"itwasyou" he sprung out and Clary raised an eyebrow.  
"In English please. I'm not very fluent in gobbledegook". He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.  
"It was you Clary". She stopped short as she processed the words, her stomach flipping in unnatural ways. She sat up, leaning the front of her body on his.  
"Me?" she asked uncertainly, making sure she wasn't hearing things. He hummed as a yes and Clary couldn't help the grin that over took her face. One he couldn't see as his eyes were still shut.

"Huh" she breathed astonished. She leaned up a little more and pressed her lips to his ear.  
"What was you doing to me?" He hummed, protesting.  
"Please don't make me tell you Clary" She giggled at his discomfort and felt his body shiver.

"Tell me" she whispered, leaning back to see his face. He grunted in frustration before he opened his eyes and looked straight at her.  
"I was your teacher and I was fucking you over the desk for being naughty". The words sent fire erupting in her stomach and she couldn't help the goosebumps that erupted.

"That's really fucking hot" she murmured in disbelief at how she liked the sound of that scenario.

"You think?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, no amusement. She found herself nodding.

"Hell yeah" she giggled. "I have a confession too" she admitted. He looked at her with a frown.  
"And what's that?" She bit her lip, still battling whether or not to tell him, but she really wanted him to know after his revelation. She leant up and placed her mouth back at his ear.  
"I've had a wet dream about you before" She felt his chest rise sharply.  
"You have?" he asked uncertainly.

"I sure have. I'm a horny teenager".

"What happened?"

"You made me beg for you before licking me out". She whispered and felt him take another sharp breath.

"Jesus you're going to kill me" he muttered, making her giggle once again and resume her previous position next to him. They continued to float along the water in silence, both lost in their own worlds after their revelations. They had lost the others but neither cared, as they were where they wanted to be most. With each other.

"You're perfect" he suddenly burst out and Clary's heart missed a beat, maybe two because she was struggling to find any breath. Perfect. He had just called her perfect. The word did many things, including manic butterflies in her stomach. She quickly recovered herself as she looked up at him.

"You're not too bad yourself handsome" then wrapped an arm around him. His body was hot against the cool water against her back, giving her skin different sensations. He lightly chuckled against her, which felt so familiar.

.

"Jace I don't think I can do this" she worried as they stood at the top of the vertical slide. She wrapped her arms around herself as she padded on her feet, looking down at the very large drop where Isabelle waited for her.

"Come on Clary its only 12 stories" he cooed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She turned and scowled at him.

"I don't think telling me how high I'm going to be falling to my death is helping". She pointed out, making him smile at her.

"Okay how about this. You're going to go down that slide before I push you down?" her mouth dropped open in horror.  
"Are you threatening me?" she stammered, unable to believe what her ears were hearing.  
"Clary I swear to god, you're holding up the very long que, and if you don't sit your ass down and go down that slide I will push you off".

"Get on would you" a voice shouted behind him. She looked past Jace with a scowl to see a fat, bald guy standing impatiently, glaring at her. He had the tightest yellow budgie snugglers she had ever seen. It was defiantly a disturbing sight. She clenched her fists.  
"Shut up baldie" she retaliated, then turned. "And put on some fucking shorts on, I can see the outline of your pinky". She heard the gasps coming from the crowd as the slide operator started to warn her but she just cut it out, only hearing the buzzing from anticipation. She looked at Jace who was looking at her in amusement and she gave him a quick smile back as she positioned herself down on the slide. There was no going back now.

.

"I swear to god I am never going on that again". She recounted. She heard Jace chuckle beside her.  
"You don't need to, I got the awesome picture". She looked up at him and scowled as he had his shit eating grin on.  
"I can't believe you fucking brought it you asswipe". He held the picture up and placed it on the seated bench they were sitting at, waiting for their food. Clary couldn't even bare to look at it, it was that awful.  
"Oh come on red. This is comedy gold". She snapped her head into this direction, feeling the redness of her cheeks.  
"No Jace, that's complete and utter embarrassment. This is the end of my social life. Nobody will know me as Clary Fray, but as this monstrosity". She hissed, branding a hand in the direction of the photo.

"It's not that bad" he mused, but she knew he was just saying it for her benefit. It was disturbing. See the picture was suppose to show people screaming as they slid down the ridiculously high water slide, so they could probably post on Facebook how brave they were. However Clary's body seemed to have different ideas. Her picture showered her splayed out on her front, arms and legs spread out, her face to the side showing her scrunched face and her tongue, which for some reason was escaping as curls stuck to her face. However the most noticeable area was her ass, which showed off her humungous wedgie. The wedgie was so bad she still couldn't sit properly.

"Please I'm begging you" she pleaded as she looked away. "Put it away before anyone else see's it". Jace pouted, but followed her order as she watched him put it back in the bag.

"I hate you sometimes do you know that?" she sighed. Before he got a chance to reply a large hamburger was placed in front of her. It seemed her life was looking up. Her hands dived for it as she took a large bite, the sensational tastes spilling over her tastebuds.  
"Mhhmmm" she moaned as she chewed the delectable food. She heard Isabelle huff.

"Do you not worry about how many calories are in that" she pondered, crunching on her salad. Clary eyed the green food in disgust.

"I don't eat food that my food eats" she retorted taking another bite into her delicious hamburger. However just as her teeth sunk through she felt something wet and slimy slip into her bikini top. Her eyes pinged open as she looked at Jace, who was staring at her tits. Typical. Her head slowly sneak down until she spied the crisped onion that was poking out of her top.  
"Please let me eat that out" she heard Jace murmur, before a resounding slap echoed.  
"OW!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey guys!  
**

 **Sorry this chapter took a little longer I've been SOOO ridiculously busy. But here we are chapter 9. I hope The Love Games has been up to your standards, if not TELL ME! FYI I wont be updating for maybe a week as I got my new book 'GREY' and I may fangirl and read it 20 times before writing again so please forgive me. Keep up the follows, favs & reviews! **

**SO this chapter was interesting hey! I know its short but I didn't really know what to say about the water park so I thought id keep it short. I may re do it in the future and add some more content, but if you guys have any ideas to make it better let me know! A little Clace with some touchy feely scenes, but not really much happening. I'm thinking of having** **a big twist in the next chapter, but we will see if I can think of a c** **ool scenario to make it happen. I don't want to do the usual and write about Clary going out with Sebastian, then him miss treating or abusing her and Jace coming to the rescue, its all a little too cliché for me. Sorry!**

 **All characters are Cassandra Clares but ideas are my own!**


	10. Constipated Mantis

***I have updated a few scenes in the last chapter so please read them first! Thanks***

 **Chapter 10**

"You were so drunk it was untrue" Alec snorted as Isabelle giggled. She watched Jace scowl at them over his meatloaf.

"I was not. I was merely happy". He countered. Isabelle raised her eyebrow.

"You asked dad if he was a virgin". Jace pointed at the ink haired girl.

"It's was, and still is a valid question".

"And let's not forget the time you ran into a brick wall, screaming 'We need to get to platform 9¾ before we miss the train!" Alec imitated his voice. He moved his pointed finger towards Alec.

"One I do not sound like that. Two, that brickwall looked exactly the same as the one in the movie". He defended. Clary frowned at him.

"I'm pretty sure all brick walls look the same" she stated with a frown. His pointed finger turned to her.

"Well you clearly haven't seen the yellow brick road my ginger cat" he chuckled, his hands shooting straight into her straightened hair, shaking it up, earning him heated glare.

"What about the time he called Grandma an obese sloth". The golden boy sighed, as Clary giggled at the words.

"You can't deny her facial features are strikingly similar to the sloth" he argued, frowning slightly as though he was deep in thought. "Their evil mashed up faces trying to seem innocent". It was Isabelle's turn to snort.

"Oh please" she puffed batting her hand. "Grandma couldn't hurt a fly if she even tried".

"That" Jace stated loudly leaning forward. "Is what she wants you to think." He muttered narrowing his eyes.

"How about when you dug up the whole of mums back garden and said, as I quote "Fuck Farmville". Alec sprouted. Jace shrugged nonchalantly, digging into his food.

"They wouldn't let me harvest my eggplants. I needed Eggplants". He paused and looked at each of them pointedly.

"Can you stop pointing out my drunken moments please." Isabelle grinned while Clary scoffed.

"I didn't even point out one drunk story" she cried in annoyance, furrowing her eyebrows at him. He grinned as his face turned to hers, his golden eyes sparkling as he reached over Clary, picking up her chocolate muffin and taking a large mouthful, almost swallowing the thing whole in one bite.

"Hey!" she protested, reaching for her muffin. "Give it back"

"Sorry Clary, but I like eating your muffin way too much for that". Her cheeks bursted into redness as she stared at him, her eyes bulging. She knew exactly what he was referring to and it made her stomach lurch. She looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't make me start quoting sir jokes" she muttered, as her eyes darted back to him for a quick peek. He was mirroring her actions, looking away with red cheeks making her grin. She had just embarrassed Jace Herondale. She turned to watch the others to try and distract herself from her fuzzy belly. Izzy was gazing at Simon, with an emotion Clary could only call the love bug. It was the oddest sight she had ever seen. She had her head in her hands, her eyes wide and she nodded, hanging on every word Simon said about his most recent World Of Warcraft instance as a tank. Something that barely took any of Clary's attention.

"Is he always this…" Jace trailed off, circling his hand as he watched the same scene as her.

"Talkative?" she guessed, trying to finish his sentence. He shook his head, turning to her.

"I was going to say mundane". He voiced, before shrugging and looking away, taking another bite of her muffin. She opened her mouth to snap back at him, when the words died on her tongue. Something caught her attention. His mouth. Or better yet his lips. His pink plump lips, that were caressing her muffin. Clary could help but stare at them, wishing she could feel the softness against her warm skin, wondering what different things he could make her feel.

"See something to like?" Caught red handed.

"Actually yes I do" she stated calmly, looking him in the eye levelly, "My muffin which is occupied in your mouth". His mouth tilted up into a smirk as his eyes started to blaze into a golden honey colour. She could feel the heat of his eyes, burning through her skin but she didn't look away. Instead she took particular interest in the amber flecks that decorated his eyes, making them unique. Beautiful.

"You look good by the way" he seductively whispered, etching a little closer as his hand found its way to the smalls of her back, tracing small circles. Her mouth tilted up into a smirk of her own.

"Is that so?" she replied, ignoring the burning flames erupting from his fingertips.

"Mm hmm" he hummed, his eyes raking over her. Today she was in a short floral skirt and a white tank top tucked in, showing the top curves of her breasts, with a pink blazer and white converses. Her hair was straight too as it ran down her back to her waist.

"Clary" Her body jumped as Magnus's voice brought her back to reality from a place she didn't want to be disturbed. She turned her head with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes my darling Maggie" She drawled out.

"Did you burn that god awful jumper." He asked seriously, making her frown.

"I like those jumpers Magnus. So no I did not". She retorted, thinking of her warm comfy purple knitted jumper hanging in her wardrobe, waiting for her.

"I personally have to agree with Magnus" Jace chimed in, she turned to look at him with a scowl.

"You're my friend" she reminded him. "You're meant to be on my side". He looked down at her and grinned.

"Learn to share Clary. It's not nice to keep all your toys to yourself" he winked.

"He's right. You've been looking sexy recently Clary" Isabelle added in, before Clary could even make a rude gesture at Jace. "Is there someone you're dressing up for?" Her cheeks instantaneously flamed up as she looked around the canteen, refusing any of their eyes. She watched someone flicking peas at everyone on their table, eventually earning them a slap from a chicken nugget as it was flung across the table by a black haired boy. She turned her attention to a couple ramming their tongues down each other's throats as she straddled him, practically humping each other. She could identify Seelie Queens hair from anywhere. She quickly diverted her eyes from the live porn to someone that was on their own at their table, picking their nose and eating it. Her face contorted into disgust as she watched them. Clearly they had no shame. A black blob suddenly clouded her vision as Isabelle's face came in focus.

"Spill the beans" Isabelle squealed with a smirk, leaning closer to the table. Clary groaned and dropped her head in her hands, wishing she wasn't so obvious.

"Oh please do" Jace chimed in once again. Clary just grunted a response, keeping her head firmly buried in her hands. She didn't feel like completely embarrassing herself any time soon.

"I know who it is" Simon suddenly sung and Clary's heart almost failed. Simon really did, she had told him about the plan to begin with. Her head popped up within seconds as she gazed at him, trying to determine his bluff. He was wearing a shit eating grin as he watched her, his eyes dangerously sparkling. That's all it took for Clary as she leapt out of her seat and pounced onto him, ready to attack. She bared her fists and hit him repeatedly, knowing she wasn't doing much damage but nevertheless carrying on with each blow. _Please don't say, please don't say_ her mind begged telepathically.

"Ah Jesus Fray" he cried as she continued the assault, starting to slap him as her knuckles ached. The tables laughter and giggles filled the canteen.

"Don't you dare Simon Lewis or I will personally murder you, and trust me my friend it will be slow and very, very painful". She threatened, clenching her teeth.

"Sebastian" he managed to splutter out. "Sebastian Verlac". She froze mid slap as the horror of the words sunk in. Her green eyes turned to fire as she glared at him.

"Simon!" she hissed. "I told you that in confidence, not for you to shout it out to everyone you asshole!" The table sat bug eyed watching Clary and Simons exchange, all rolling in the shocking news. As Clary's eyes shifted to them individually, she realised they were frozen like statues, nobody moving an inch. Simon defiantly knew out to quieten a crowd.

"Sebastian" Jace finally choked out a minute later in the tables silence. "You're kidding right, he's a complete douche". His face was agape in absolute horror and she found herself wanting to laugh at the expression.

"Shut up" she muttered, residing back in her seat, looking down at her fingers as she tangled them together.

"No way. No! Hell no. You can't leave us on that bombshell. It's like watching Breaking Bad all over again" Magnus wined, crossing his arms.

"Tough Maggie" she started but was swiftly interrupted.

"Oh hey Simon listen" Her head popped up in shock as her eyes bulged wide, not even wanting to look around at the owner of the deep voice. She wanted to groan very loudly as her head forced her to look over. _Please no, please no, please no_ she begged as she reached her destination, hoping to find another male with a very similar voice. However to no avail her eyes feasted upon Sebastian. He was leaning on the table, looking down at Simon as they spoke. _Oh god he probably heard everything_ her mind chided and she cringed at the thought. She had never wished so badly for Zeus to throw his lightning bolt at her and kill her on the spot. She stared at him in embarrassment, chewing the inside of her cheek as her eyes roamed him. Even with his top on she could still make out every muscle she knew that belong on his flawless white skin. The V of his hips, the packs of muscle on his abdomen. She knew that in comparison, it was nothing like Jace's body, which was a masterpiece. But it didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the view. As she was x-raying his body, she started to feel an uncomfortable feeling on her skin. She looked up to realise all eyes were on hers, including Sebastian's.

"Huh?" she asked a little dazed, earning a deep chuckle from Sebastian as she gazed at his dark mesmerizing eyes.

"I was just about to say how beautiful you looked today" he smiled, before winking at her. "See you later Clary". And strolled off, leaving her in an odd haze.

"Cock" she heard Jace murmur in the background but she didn't pay attention, watching him walk away with a weird fascination. And what's more. A plan.

"Mhmm" she hummed in thought.

.

"I need a favour" Isabelle stated as Clary reached her locker. She twitched an eyebrow at the girl, not having a very good feeling about the words that just exited her mouth.

"Okay?" her nerves started to kick in as she chewed at her lip, making it sore. They were the only occupants of the hallways since Isabelle made Clary leave early from lunch for 'Girl Talk'. Something Clary didn't care for much. Plus no one was here to save her from the wrath of Isabelle, since Jace refused to come with her even after she gave him the desperate eyes, since he had been in a shitty mood after Sebastian's departure. She briefly wondered why no men seemed to get woman signals.

"I need to make Simon jealous". She declared abruptly. Clary met her piercing blue eyes with raised eyebrows in shock as she processed the words for a few seconds.

"Why the hell would you need to do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Because it will turn him on". She shrugged her shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clearly Clary had no ideas when it came to relationships, as her eyebrows rose even higher, inching towards her hairline. The bells shrill ring pierced through the halls making Clary start, looking over at Isabelle who had a predatory look in her eye. The intensity of it made Clary's spine shiver. Isabelle's hands snapped on either side of Clary's head, banging against the metals doors as she caged her in making her shrink back a little, feeling extremely intimidated.

"Showtime" She grinned as her mouth descended down, until her lips brushed softly against Clary's. "Don't worry, just go along with it". She murmured and must have seen the look in Clary's eyes as she added. "For me and my sexual hormones?" Clary was rooted to the spot, uncomfortable with the close proximity of Izzy, who was now flushed against her, one hand curling into her hair as another stroked down her arm until it rested on her waist. Clary's breath was coming faster as her mind turned into a whirlpool. Would she do anything for Izzy's sexual hormones? Absolutely not, but for some reason she caved.

"You owe me so fucking big" was all she managed to say before Izzy's lips crashed onto hers.

Clary's hands found their way to her ink hair, as they latched on, her mouth sliding with the other girl's soft plump lips. The kiss was oddly satisfying, as Izzy's lips became more insistent, keeping at the slow pace she provided, engaging in a seductive dance. Her tall body took control of the situation, pushing Clary against the cool metal of the lockers, which was contrasted with the burning desire that crashed through her over heated skin. Izzy's hand slipped from her waist, trailing her palms down until they reached the curve of her ass, promptly grabbing a handful. She sharply gasped in her mouth, one of her own hands following the slow motion down towards the smalls of her back, as her other hand roughly grasped a handful of her inky hair, pulling her down harder on her. She felt the sharp pain in her bottom lip, as Izzy's teeth clamped around it pulling it towards her with animistic growl. Clary moaned into the girl's mouth, clenching her eyes shut as her hand grabbed her ass, feeling the perfect curvature of it.

Both girls suddenly opened their eyes as they leaned back, examining each other in curiosity for a couple seconds. Clary spied the hunger in Isabelle powder blue eyes, knowing it mirrored hers too. Without hesitation Clary claimed Isabelle's smooth lips with her own with force, loving the passion that was erupting from both of them. Both their hand became rougher and frantic as they explored each other's bodies, lost in the sensations of taste and touch. Isabelle opened Clary's mouth and stroked her tongue against Clary's, coaxing her out. Clary followed her lead, letting her take control as she tasted her, liking the sweet taste of blackcurrant that exploded in her mouth. Isabelle hummed appreciatively in her mouth, making Clary tighten her grip as she too let out a breathy moan in response. Isabelle's mouth became rougher and more insistent making Clary whimper in ecstasy, before Isabelle released her, backing away a little as the girls stared at each other. Panting filled the silent halls as they tried to regulate their breathing, keeping both hands on each other's bodies. Izzy looked to her right before a large grin covered her mouth as she looked back at Clary.

"That was fun, I'll see you next time" she winked, grabbing her bag and walking off. Clary took a deep shuddering breath, trying to regulate her thumping heart before turning to the right to see the large crowd they had attracted. An all male crowd. Teachers and students stood wide eyes, mouth gaping looking straight at Clary, some holding their private areas. Her cheeks violently blushed, but she kept her head up in confidence as she grasped her bag and walked towards the gap in the crowd. She saw Isabelle dragging a stumbling Simon into the janitors closet, making a small giggle escape her mouth. As she reached the gap she found Jace looking at her in shock, obvious lust in his eyes as they roamed her body. As she walked by she swung her hips a little more, winking at him just as their eyes connected.

.

"WHAT!" she shouted loudly, making Jace chuckle. She didn't know if she heard right or not as she sat on his rug, staring at him wide eyed.

"I've got some weed and you're going to smoke it with me". He calmly stated, pulling out a small clear bag, full of a small packed green substance. He reached in with two fingers and pulled out a small bud, starting to prepare it by turning a small circular object to grind it.

"You said you wanted to live a little. We are going to live my friend"

"But.. but wont it kill me?" she stuttered, feeling her body stiffen. He looked up at her, shaking his head with a small laugh.

"Its weed Clary. Not Heroin".

"I know" she started, when in reality she didn't have a single clue. She stared in interest, watching as he allocated the crushed up weed onto long white paper, rolling it between his fingers until he had a perfectly shaped joint on the palm of his hand.

"Do you know what weed even is Clary?" he asked raising an eyebrow, a cheeky smirk plastered on his face. Her cheeks flushed a little, as she racked her brain. She had enough lessons in school warning her from drug use, yet she couldn't seem to remember a single point from any of them.

"No?" She asked questioning, cringing at her naivety.

"You're so innocent" he mused. "Weed makes you high. You smoke it and it calms you down to the point you just…." He stopped, looking to the ceiling as he pondered. "Mong" he finally finished shrugging.

"Mong" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you trust me Clary?"

"Yes of course I do" she replied immediately, almost too quickly. He nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.

"And do you want to live life just a teeny tiny but more on the wild side?" Her head bobbed enthusiastically.

"I asked you to teach me didn't I?"

"Well then" he cheered, throwing the joint up and catching it with his other hand as he stood. "Off we go" he grinned, grabbing her hand and leading her down to the garden.

.

"Clary?"  
…..

"Clary?!"

…..

"CLARY!"

"Huh?"

"It feels good don't it"

"Guess so" she murmured, staring blankly at the T.V. Her eyes felt so large and so open. She could feel every single movement of the air as she watched the colours swirl on the T.V. Sheldon Cooper was speaking slower, his voice slightly deeper and she could almost understand every theory that his voice presented to her. He was a genius. Her knees violently bounced as her fingers drummed against the fabric of the chair, her teeth grabbing onto her lip like it was the last of her sanity. Suddenly her view was different and all she could see was gold. A beautiful amber flecking the background. Jace's eyes. His fingers were under her chin as his mouth moved, but she couldn't hear anything he said but the T.V. She didn't want to hear anything. She was swallowed by his eyes, and she just wanted to reach into them and discover every secret in his head.

"Are you feeling okay?" Her eyes blinked and she felt the dryness scratching on her eye lids.

"I feel amazing" she breathed, living the sweet turbulence of her body as it dove through each emotion. She felt positive, while feeling relaxed and calm. Intelligent.

"You look funny" he grinned, and it took her breath away. It was like he was suddenly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"You look beautiful" she murmured to herself, her fingers coming up and tracing his whole face. His lips, his nose, his eyes and eye lids up to his hair line. She scrunched her hand into his hair and felt the light curls slip through her fingers. She loved the softness it provided for her fingertips. "So beautiful" she continued, her finger now tracing his jaw line. "You look like Hercules". She smiled thinking of Jace as her own hero. He chuckled.

"I'm not ginger Clary. That would be you". She pouted at his words.

"A blonde Hercules then. I always imagined him blonde". Suddenly a large yawn came over her.

"Im tired" she mumbled, letting her eyes slowly shut.

"Then go to sleep princess" she heard his voice lilt, slowly reaching her ear drums.

"Okay". After those last words, she slept.

.

"All the boys are staring at you, you sexy red headed vixen" Isabelle purred on the Thursday afternoon. Clary huffed in annoyance. She didn't like the feeling of all their hungry eyes on her.

"It's not my fault you pack the same spare clothes as a pole dancer would" she murmured in a huff, looking down at herself. She was in the tiniest, tightest, sports shorts she had ever witnessed, and a sports bra. How she had been allowed to participate was beyond her as she looked like she was about to walk up on a stage and started stripping.

"Just look" Isabelle whispered. With another huff she lifted her head, raising her arms to tie her hair up into a high pony tail. True to her words, every boy was looking at her and it gave her a strange rush in her belly. She had never been the noticeable one yet here she was, distracting the whole sports team. Her eyes caught his golden stare as he smirk at her, his large muscles bulked up as he crossed his arms in a visible tank top.

"I think it's more likely there looking at us after Mondays kiss" she tried to reason.

"Nah" Izzy dismissed, shaking her head "You should ask Sebastian out" She felt an uncomfortable twist in her stomach at the words as her and Izzy started a light jog around the hall with the other girls in an endurance test.

"I don't know" Clary said uncertainly. "I barely know him"

"That's what dates are for you idiot" Izzy moaned making Clary giggle. "Plus I know it would make someone very, very jealous" she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why would I want to make him jealous?" she asked before another thought hit her. "Plus why would he even be jealous?" Isabelle snorted.

"You really don't have a bloody clue do you?" Clary's shoulders deflated.

"I presume not" she admitted, considering she wasn't the brightest person, even in her own standards.

"Remember my lessons. You want them eating out the palm of your hands. He would be down on his hands and knees, heeling at your command if you asked Clary".

"I doubt that very much" she commented, but it seemed Isabelle wasn't listening.

"Look Clary" she said exasperatedly. "Just make him work for it okay. I can tell you're majorly into each other, just don't give in that easily. Make it worth the wait".

"Isabelle" she tried to protest, but it seemed her rant wasn't over.

"I mean, hell if he was a dog, she would hump your leg into the night like you were a delicious bone wrapped in bacon". Clary scrunched her face up in disgust of the analogy.

"That's gross" she commented at the thought. Isabelle batted a hand as a reply. Desperately wanting to change the subject, Clary grasped on her first thought.

"Tell me about you and Simon. What made you attracted to him?" A small smile played on Izzy's lips and her eyes twinkled with love as she sighed. She was clearly head over heels.

"I don't know" she giggled. "I always thought he was kind of cute, then we were teamed up in English and we just clicked. It wasn't like the usual guys I date and it makes me appreciate him. He treats me like a princess and I love him". She suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth with her eyes wide open, realising what she had just said. "I just said I love him". She murmured bewildered. Clary laughed at the expression she was pulling. She had never seen a shock Isabelle.

"I know. Don't worry Iz I could tell anyway. He loves you back you know. I see the way he looks at you when you're together. It's like his eyes haze over and he absentmindedly smiles as if he doesn't stop thinking about you. Scratch that he doesn't bloody stop talking about you" she chuckled slightly. "It's sweet" she finished, meaning every word. Izzy's face transformed into a big grin.

"Really" she squealed excitedly. Clary smiled. "Of course". She squealed again, so high pitch Clary wondered if her ear drums would work properly. Both girls lapsed into a silence, lost in their own thoughts. Minutes later Isabelle's voice broke through it.

"You know he looks at you the same way". Clary raised her eyebrows, turning to look at her as the girls increased their pace, being the only two females left.

"Don't be silly Iz of course he doesn't". She knew he didn't, but the thought of him liking her sent manic butterflies in her stomach as her heart pumped faster, giving her more adrenaline.

"Whatever" Izzy huffed, probably knowing she wasn't going to win. As they jogged she looked over her shoulder to find Jace, expertly dribbling the basket ball, before bouncing on his heels and gracefully throwing the ball, letting it bounce into the hoop. She admired the slight sheen of sweat on his golden skin, as well as the natural leadership that flowed off him, as he shoulder bumped his fellow team members.

"I'll think about the suggestion with Sebastian" she agreed.

.

True to her thoughts, the minute the bell rung Clary raced out in search of the dark haired boy. The hallways were packed as she stumbled through the crowd, elbowing a few people out of the way as she was pushed into huddles of people. But there was not time not apologises, she was a woman on a mission. Dirty looks, and the occasional elbow was thrown back at her but she continued forward until she finally saw the mop of black hair she was looking. Sebastian's. She sighed in relief as the crowd started to thin out, increasing the pace of her small legs. Her hurried footsteps echoed around the milling students and her shouts for him to stop were lost away. She groaned in aggravation and took bigger strides, trying to catch up. However just as he reached the end of the corridor, he turned left, the opposite direction to the exit. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her body stopped, watching him fade away into darkness with the occasional glance behind his shoulder. Should she follow him or just go to Jace's car. _Would it be weird if she followed_ _him_ her mind asked her back. Before she was even aware of her decision, she was cornered in the darkness of the maths block, trying to catch up to the mysterious boy. She tried to quieten her steps in the new found silence while thinking of ways to become more hidden.

She wasn't exactly the born ninja, but she had seen Mission Impossible a fair few times to learn a few tricks of the trade. She crouched her legs slightly, while straightening her back, in an odd yoga like pose. Or like her back had gone just as she lowered into a squat position. She shuffled her feet forward as silently as possible, slowly etching her way closer to the exit, barely making any progress. Her sagging arms felt like dead weight, so she lifted them too, wondering if they would make her go faster if she cupped the air, just like she was swimming. She decided it was worth a go, and she did just that. Clary was completely unaware of how she looked, which was like a constipated mantis with wind milling arms. In the darkness she shuffled forward, her arms cupping the stale air, boosting her forward a little too far as she stumbled straight into the wall, her knee loudly clashing against the fire extinguisher. The crash echoed down the halls.  
"Shit balls" she cursed, wincing as she clutched her aching knee in mid air, scowling at the offending item. She knew it was going to bruise.

"Hello?" Sebastian's voice suddenly called into the silence, making her jump and slap a hand to her mouth in surprise. She had completely forgotten she was even following him.

"Is anyone there?" he called out again, making her frown. Clearly he didn't watch enough horror films. Everyone knows when you asked that, a masked man came out a butchered you to death. She stayed perfect still on one leg, as her other one was suspended in mid air as she clutched it. Biting her lip painfully hard, she listened out the sign of his retreating footsteps, while trying to expertly balance on one foot. She realised she was in a different yoga pose, and idly wondered if it was a sign from the big guy in the clouds. She banished the thought, knowing she had better things to be thinking about. Her balancing leg started to violently wobble under the strain, making her twitch her body to stay up right. However as her foot began to rock too, she felt her body slowly but surely tilting to the left. She cringed as she knew what was the inevitable. She was going to fall, hard, then get caught by Sebastian. She knew she should have just gone to Jace, her body would have been in a much better condition by the end of it. Her body started to fall, gravity pulling her down like a monkey grabbing for its favourite banana. Her life flashed before her eyes. The funny times with Simon. The flirting with Jace. Having her first ever wet dream. Memories of her and her mother dancing around the Christmas tree when she was five. A perfect life. She would be gutted that she missed the last Hunger Games film, but at least she had read the books. Before she even knew it, her body hit the floor with a resounding slap, the echo of her bag and lifeless body shooting down the hall.

Just at the same time as the school bell. All of her disturbance was completely muffed as the ringing finally ended after a second. She laid on the floor for a while, her cheek pressed against the cold dirty tiles, wondering if divine intervention was capable, if she had turned back the time. Minutes passed as she thought to idea though, when suddenly she realised the circumstances, and once again looked up to see the empty hallway. She brought her arms forward and crawled like an army officer, finding herself moving a lot quicker compared to her other technique. As she reached the end of the hallway she leant against the corner, taking a few deep breaths to relax her pulsing body, before peeking around the edge. Sebastian was standing up looking at one of the lockers, his palms firmly against the metal.

Clary couldn't see what he was doing as the lights had been turned off, but she decided she needed to get a little closer to investigate. Her mind started to worry. What about if he was the murderer, which is why he can shout things like 'is anyone there. Or maybe he was breaking into someone's locker. She crouched, bracing her hands on the floor as she aimed her directory to the lockers on the opposite side. Without a second the stop herself, she attempted to silently roll out, however she failed, miserably. Her roll was very sloppy, causing her to divert her route, closer to the wall that aimed for. As she was halfway through the turn her neck loudly clicked, making her groan before she was upright, her head swinging straight towards the metal surface of the locker. Bang. A searing pain rushed through her temple as she clutched at it, wincing at the echoing sound that rumbled her ear drums.

"Turtle dick" she cursed rocking on her bum.

"Clary?" She stopped, frozen to the spot for a couple seconds as she cringed at the voice, knowing she was in plain view as her back was turned to him. The mission had miserably failed. She slowly turned.

"Oh hey Sebastian" she tried for nonchalance, though her high voice sounded like she had a finger trapped in the car door. "What are you doing here?" As she finally turned fully around her mouth dropped open at the sight.

"Christ!" she cried, shooting her arm over her eyes so quickly, she forgot to slow the momentum as she banged her arm against her head. However she refused to drop it. Sebastian had been facing the lockers, as another boy was kneeling in front of him. Sucking him off. "I am so so so sorry" she winced, hearing the sound of his zipper being pulled up. "I didn't mean to…" she continued. "I was just walking around looking for my…" She froze realising she didn't have a clue what she was looking for.

"I'll just go" she murmured, awkwardly propelling herself up blind, turning and walking off in a random direction as quick as possible. Her footsteps loudly echoed as she all but ran in her new found direction. She didn't get very far as she felt her body ram into a solid surface, her forehead hitting the concrete wall.

"Fucktard" she cursed as she turned and walked into another direction, feeling the 100's of bruises that had started to form as well as complete and utter embarrassment.

"You're about to walk into a cupboard" Sebastain's voice sounded making her jump.

"Oh right" she murmured awkwardly "Thanks" and turned a different direction.

"Your about to fall down the stairs now" he huffed. "Can you just open your eyes please? We're decent now".

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly, slowly lowering her arm.

"Yes Clary I'm sure". She took a deep breath and looked at the two boys in front of her. Sebastian in all of his glory, with another boy she recognised. Jonathan Ways. He had short brown hair and small brown eyes.

"So" she drawled out, looking between the two. "I'm guessing this never happened". Sebastian sighed.

"No" he agreed. "It didn't. You can't tell anyone Clary". She nodded, chewing her lip for a few seconds before lightbulb popped up at the top of her head.

"So who's taking me to dinner?" she asked with a smirk. "Because my lying skills are paid for by food. And lots of it".

.  
"Where the hell were you!?" Jace cried as she jumped into the car, grinning like a mad man.

"Oh I was just puckering my lips" she giggled turning to Isabelle and pouting her swollen lips. Isabelle gasped.

"I said to ask him on a date. Not eat his face!" she gasped, a grin stretching on her face.

"But I was horny" she wined.

"So I'm guessing that's not all you ate" she grinned. Clary's eyes widened as her skin drained of its colour, seeing the horrible mental pictures she thought she had banished.

"Isabelle!" Simon gasped for her as Clary's body froze, including her gaping mouth.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes to the date?" she continued. Clary recovered immediately.

"You know no one could say no to this" she pointed at her face. "You certainly couldn't".

"Wo wo wo" Jace raised his voice pointing between the two. "I really hope that was a lesbian reference because that's hot. Second who are you kissing?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Oh trust me Jace that was a very lesbian quote, considering she was in my bedroom last night" Isabelle grinned, winking at Clary. Clary wanted to laugh at the face Jace was pulling, jealously mixed with arousal.

"And Sebastian" Clary continued. "So be at mine for 6 sweetie". She watched as his face heated up and his knuckles turned white from gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Yes mam" Isabelle saluted, leaving the girls in a bout of giggles.

.

"I don't think I've ever had such an awkward drive back" Isabelle admitted, as she took behind Clary, curling her hair. Clary sighed in agreement as she carefully winged her eyeliner.

"Tell me about it".

"Well at least you'll look hot for your date". Clary felt her heart fall a little. She felt bad for what she was doing. She was making Jace jealous on purpose and she wasn't even sure why. The game. But the game just seemed pointless to her, when guilt racked her. She could still see the way he kept his eyes on the road, her hands clutching onto the steering wheel as his mouth was pressed into a hard line. He hadn't muttered a word through the whole drive.

"I guess" Clary murmured. "I feel bad though" she admitted. Isabelle scoffed.

"Why?!" She put down the eyeliner and looked at her.

"Because I'm making him mad on purpose".

"Oh course you are" she cried. "He deserves to have to work for it Clary. If he doesn't try then you know he really don't care for you in that way"

"But that's the thing" Clary shouted back in anger of herself. "I don't like him that way Isabelle. I'm lustful for him". The reality of the words hit her hard as she back peddled in her seat, realisation hitting her. She was going to use Jace. The thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Well you can still make him work for it. The sex would be phenomenal. Just think angry hot passionate sex". Clary liked the sound of that very much. So much so that she pushed the dark thoughts out of her head.

"Okay" she agreed, looking at herself in the mirror. Her long glossy red hair was curled to perfection and her makeup was simple, yet powerful.

"Now come on cheeky bum. Let's get you in something sexy".

She pulled at her leather wet looking trousers, trying to regain the feeling of her legs as they were clenching at her thighs so tightly. She was in a red crop top that showed off her slim belly & red stilettos, courtesy of Isabelle.

"I look good" she murmured to herself, turning whilst looking at her reflection.

"Your going to make Sebastian wish he wasn't wearing tight jeans" Isabelle giggled. Clary mentally scoffed. She knew she wasn't going to have an effect to his jeans what so ever since she had seen the stuff he was into. And it had nothing to do with vaginas.

"Selfie!" Isabelle suddenly squealed, making Clary groan.

"Please don't" she murmured, but before she could move an inch a flash was blinding her. "Ahh Jesus" she cursed, lifting an arm to protect herself.

"Work it Fray" she cried in glee, making Clary scowl as she stared at the camera. Isabelle lowered it and frowned.

"I don't even think emo's would go for that one. Smile, work the camera. Make Jace want you from these pictures". Fire sparked in her stomach at the thought, Jace wanting her. She bit her lip and looked seductively at the camera, turning to her side so the picture could capture the curvature of her ass. Jace always said he liked her ass.

The doorbell suddenly chimed minutes later and before Clary could process what was happening, she was being pushed down the stairs by a squealing Isabelle. She frowned as she stumbled a little, not liking the death traps Isabelle leant her. It didn't matter if she looked sexy when she was going to be a squashed bug at the bottom of the stairs. The rush of cold air suddenly hit her as she stood paralyzed, trying to understand how Isabelle could be so quick to open the door and hide. Sebastian stood there in regular jeans and a t-shirt, his face completely neutral as he looked at her.

"Let's go then" Sebastian gritted out with a tight smile, as he started to walk away, not bothering to wait for her. She turned and looked around her empty apartment building, looking for Isabelle's black ink hair. She frowned, a little unsure how the girl moved so fast, just when Isabelle's head popped out from around the large rubber plant. She gave her two thumbs up and winked at her, while sporting a creepy grin. Clary gave her thumbs up back with a smile that resembled more of a grimace. She hurried over to him, totting on her heels as she finally caught up.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" he asked, sounding angry as hell. She sighed.

"Because I blackmailed you" .

.

"So you're telling me your in love with Simon!" she gaped, not caring she had a mouthful of taco as they sat on the grass at the local park. He nodded and looked into the distance, his face set in sadness. She sighed, her breath getting lost in the slight winds of New York.  
"That sucks" She heard him take in a sharp breath. It was silent for a long time before he answered.

"It does". His warm eyes became withdrawn. Something she wasn't use too. They sat watching the same spot of the pond, her red curls flying in all directions from the harsh winds. Clary didn't mind, it brought a little clarity with it.

"Thank you by the way" she glanced at him with a small smile, trying to brighten the mood.

"Why are you making me do this Clary?" he asked seriously, his face neutral once again as he started ripping handfuls of grass out the ground and chucking them.

"Because I'm trying to make someone jealous" she honestly admitted. He nodded solemnly. "You know I would have never told anyone about you and John. I'm not that much of a bitch". Sebastian's head snapped in her direction as he gaped at her.

"You weren't?" he finally murmured out after a few seconds. She shook her head with a smile.

"I guess I was thinking of my plan. Plus I got free food out of it". She reasoned, lifting her half eaten taco.

"So you black mailed me, even though you wasn't going to actually tell anyone?"

"Of course I wasn't going to tell anyone Seb! Do you really think I'm that much of a monster?" He sighed.

"No". It was silent for a few minutes as the teenagers carried on eating their tacos.

"What I want to know is" she mused, breaking their silence. "Is why you flirt with all the girls, plus I've heard about you shagging the cheerleading team, if you're gay". He laughed, but it sounded lifeless, almost mechanical.

"I haven't had sex with any of the cheerleading team Clary". She nodded already knowing what was going to come out of his mouth. She beat him to the chase.

"You just don't stop their rumours". He nodded in agreement, puckering his lips.

"They benefit me at the end of the day. I'm not ready to come out and if people thought I was the player, then…" he trailed off, lost in thought. The conversation almost felt like déjà vu, when she was speaking to Jace.

"They wouldn't want to have sex with you" she finished off for him. She heard him sigh before he lifted his eyes to hers. Her green eyes met with his and she stared at them, feeling the pity emanating from her, while looking at his caring brown eyes. They were captivating.

"I'm sorry" she whispered softly, grasping his free hand. He frowned, looking down at their clasped hands.

"What for?" he whispered back, returning his gaze up.

"For the world not understanding"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WOO chapter 10!** **Sorry for the wait I've been super busy! Firstly I have re-read my fanfiction and corrected any spelling mistakes and also changed a few parts (Nothing major the story is still on the same track) but re-read it if you want to.**

 **Please tell me what you guys think!** **So Clary getting high! Like WHAT. I'm thinking I may come back to that scene and lengthen it a little, not too sure. Plus finding out Seb is gay. Still laughing about her sneaking like a constipated Mantis. The odd images in my brain are distracting. Plus blackmailing him to make Jace jealous. I think the end scene is quite touching though. Isabelle playing dirty with Clary in the hallways! Crazy crazy chapter. Sorry for no Clace just yet. Trust me its just working up to it (Please don't hate me). But soon enough they wont be able to live with the sexual tension any longer.**

 **Unfortunately all the characters are Cassandra Clare's, but I promise all ideas are my own. Hope you guys have a good weekend!**

 **xox**


	11. Will You Be My Mary-Jane?

**Hey Guys. I would just like to point something out quickly. Someone asked me about Jace and Izzy dating the other day, saying it was a little weird. I just want to confirm that the two did NOT date. Izzy was crushing on Jace but he turned her down, so she went around sleeping with boys. Hope that clears everything up. Thanks guys and please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

"Hey Iz" Izzy looked down at her with a huge grin as she stepped out of the doorway.  
"Hello sexy. So could Sebastian keep his hands off or not?" Clary smirked.

"He kissed my cheek and that was all". Lie number one. Izzy scowled.

"And.." She trailed, waving her hand in anticipation.

"We both decided it would be better as friends". Lie number two.

"You're not fun Fray" She protested, pouting, but still leaned a little closer. "Jace was not happy when he got home. In fact I think he was furious" she giggled. Clary couldn't help the large smirk that appeared on her face.

"Oh really?" Izzy nodded in delight.

"I think you should show him what he's missing". The girls looked at each other for a second, before bursting into a fit of giggles as Izzy lead Clary to the Jace's room.

"Don't tell him about not wanting to see him again. Then come to my room after". She whispered just as they stopped outside his door. Before Clary could say another word Isabelle knocked on the door, then skipped down the corridor into her bedroom, lightly closing the door behind her, but not before leaving her with a cheeky grin.

"Go away Izzy you know I'm not in a good mood". His strained voice sounded through the wood. Clary took a deep breath, mentally and physically preparing herself.  
"What about your dear friend Clary though?" she called back anxiously. There was a sudden bumping noise, followed by a curse, then footsteps before the door flung open showing a half naked Jace in just basketball shorts. Her eyes involuntarily took a quick peek at the perfection in front of her, almost forgetting how beautiful he was all over again. His muscled abdomen, the happy trail of blond hair and his bulky arms that had been made to adorn tattoos. His long athletic legs and his bare feet. Her stomach clenched in excitement, as her heart skipped a beat. She still wasn't use to the strange emotions bubbling up every time she saw him. She lifted her emerald eyes to him, to see he looked tired, upset.

"Hey Jace" she whispered, not wanting to interrupt the settling silence.

"Hey Clary" he whispered back, leaning against the doorframe. Their eyes connected with such intensity she became lost in the world, completely unaware of anything else around her. His golden eyes seemed a little duller than usual, yet Clary found herself still thinking they were as memorizing as usual, down to the flecks of amber.

"Do you think I could come in?" she finally asked, unsure if she was awake in her dreamy state. The words seemed to knock Jace back into the real world too as he blinked, looking a little startled.

"Oh yeah" he murmured moving to the side, his eyes turning downcast to the floor. She wobbled into the darkness with her ridiculously high heels, the only light stream coming from his telly which was paused on Christian Bale. "Ah" she stated knowingly with a small smile. "You can't beat a bit of Batman". She watched Jace shake his head as he chuckled, jumping back into the creased bed sheets. Without needing to ask she joined him, jumping onto the mattress, making them both bounce a little. She shuffled up beside him, before snuggling into his side, loving the warmth he brought as he slung an arm over her shoulder. She kicked her heels off, moaning in pleasure as she watched her shoes fly across his room, whacking into random furniture. Clary felt Jace's body twitch before he loudly cleared his throat. She looked up at him, trying to solve the mystery that was Jace Herondale. He didn't look at her once, keeping his firm gaze on the T.V.

"Why aren't you in a good mood?" She asked, finally filling the quietness. Clary was confused, she didn't really understand why he was acting so odd. Could he really be jealous like Isabelle suggested? He was still for a moment before he sighed loudly, finally turning his gaze onto her.

"I don't like the thought of Sebastian" he confessed and Clary felt her heart skip a beat. "I don't want him to take you away from me. I mean come on Clary" he continued, his voice raising ever so slightly. "The guys a jerk". She looked away smiling slightly against her better judgement, though tried to hide it as she began to pick at the duvet cover. If this was anyone else she would have shouted about how it's her life so they can sod off, however coming from Jace it was endearing. She could feel the pressure for an answer from his eyes that were burning into her. Her words started to become a jumbled mess as she tried to stumble out of his piercing gaze.

"It went really well… We actually got on okay… Okay it was horribly awkward…. Well not really awkward but I don't think…. I was… like… his…" She stopped for a second trying to think of the right word. "Type?" she finally guessed, looking up at him. His eyes seemed to have visually widened as he frowned.  
"You're not his type?" he pronounced slowly, his frown deepening and Clary found herself giggling at the sight.

"hum umm. Something tells me he likes… the darker haired society".

"Darker haired society" he repeated, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Yep"

"And what's wrong with gingers?" he asked, a small playful smirk now uplifting his lips. She shrugged back, her own smirk back at him, glad he hadn't noticed the word society too much.  
"I'm just too women for him that's all. With my massive boobs" she motioned, pushing her two arms in her small breasts "and long delicate legs". She lifted one tiny leg in the air and trailed her fingertips up them. "I don't even think he was a fan of these" she whispered teasingly, lifting her hips and snapping some of the fabric of her thong, showing him the delicate black lace. She heard the sharp intake of breath.

"He's not a fan?" he asked breathlessly. She pouted at him and shook her head.

"Nope"

"I'm a fan. I'm a very big fan"

"Huh. You are?" she asked seductively, leaning up and nipping his ear lope with her teeth. He hummed appreciatively.

"I am" he repeated, vigorously nodding his head. She shuffled out of his grasp, crawling off the bed until she was standing beside it. She bit her lip trying to keep in her giggles as he watched her bewildered.

"How much so?" she pinched the top of her wet looking trouser, slowly shuffling them down her bum.

"Oh god" she heard him mumble as they effortlessly slid down her thighs. She pulled the fabric off her legs, letting it scatter across the floor. She bent over, keeping her ass high in the air for Jace's view as she slowly picked up the material, before she threw it at him, watching as they landed on his shoulder. His eyes darted between her legs, her pants and then her face.

"Oh god?" she asked questioningly, raising an eyebrow with a cheeky smirk plastered on her lips.

"Oh god" he repeated, looking her up and down. "I'm a very very.." She grabbed the bottom of her crop top as he started to talk and pulled it up over her body. "Very big fan" he finished, his voice unsteady. She watched him in curiosity, tilting her head to the side as his eyes became wider, hungry on her body. His hands were clenched into fists, grasping on the sheets and Clary could see the distinct bulge in his shorts. And that's when she felt it. The triumphant warmth that rushed through every inch of her body. She felt like a goddess. Confident, sexy, wanted. Not embarrassed as she showcased her small matching black lingerie.

"I'm glad you liked it, because I did wear it for someone special" she teased, placing her knee of the bed as she started the slow crawl back to him. She watched as his body was completely still, watching every little movement she made with alertness, as she continued o stalk her prey. She sat up, walking on her knees as her hands came upon his shoulders, flexing around the muscle. Her legs climbed up around him, her limbs completely wrapped around him, while placing his warm hands on her exposed hips. He was still frozen, his mouth a little open like he was trying to grasp onto anything. She leant forward, trailing her lips from his cheeks across to his ear.

"Would you like to know who" she breathed in a sultry tone. His body shuddered under hers, and Clary felt even more invincible. Instead of answering he just nodded.  
"Answer me baby. I want to hear you say it". He audibly gulped as her finger slowly stroked up and down the back of his neck.

"Who?" he finally asked uneasily, his hands gripping her harder.

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yes. God Clary, yes I do". Clary had never heard him so vulnerable.

"Isabelle" she purred, backing away to see his face. It was picture. Shock was clear, with his eyebrows raised high and his breath no long coming out. But it was also clear he was seriously aroused too. His cheeks were flushed and his golden eyes were a shade darker as they magnificently swirled. She could feel his entire length pressed up against her centre and it felt too close to heaven. She wanted to buck her hips and just feel the friction, but she knew if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"Do you think she'll like it?" his hands travelled down until he was caressing her ass cheeks, the pads of his thumbs slowly stroking them. He was gaining his confidence back.

"I'd be angry if she didn't" he finally managed to produce a steady sentence. She gazed at him eye level, trying to understand what he was feeling through his unreadable eyes.  
"Good. Il see you in the morning" she detached herself, hating how much she wanted him to pull her back and rip her lingerie off, but true to her game, she was going to make Jace work for it. It had only been 3 weeks. "Goodnight Jace, I'll try not to be too loud". She smirked, swinging her hips as she walked out his room, leaving his door wide open.

.

"Oh Izzy!"

…..

"Oh my god" she moaned at the top of her lungs.

…..

"Please, oh god please don't stop".

…..

"Right there!" she shouted out, unable to keep the ecstasy out of her voice.

….

She took a deep breath and moaned out some more, while watching Isabelle paint her toenails a delicious scarlet red. She was surprised Isabelle hadn't tickled her feet yet, considering the lightest touch usually sent her flying off the bed.

"Oh god. Please, please Isabelle I'm so close". She moaned louder, hoping it was going through Jace's door. She discreetly sighed, her head collapsing into her hands as she thought back to Sebastian and how the world seemed tilted on its axis, disrupting the natural course it was suppose to take. Sebastian was in love with her ex best friend, but was using Jonathan because he knew Simon didn't swing that way. Unrequited love was always the worst. She briefly wondered how Simon pulled it off. He had the most beautiful girl in St Xavier's on her knees in love with him, and now he had Sebastian, school ranked 2nd highest, and he too in love with the brown haired geek. And here she was, becoming confident and sexy, leading on the golden boy everybody wanted a taste of. _What was life coming to?_ She briefly wondered. She picked up her phone with one hand, while grabbing a large handful of popcorn with the other, shoving it all in her mouth until she couldn't physically close it, trying to drown her guilty sorrows.

 _Do you think we should swap now? – C_

Clary watched as Isabelle's phone pinged up. Isabelle flicked her eyes up to her in confusion before swiping it open. Her guilt pinched once again. She wanted to tell Izzy about the feelings Sebastian was harbouring for the love of her life, yet she knew she couldn't. Some secrets weren't hers to share.

 **Nah keep it going for a little longer. I've still got to put a second coat on your other foot – I**

I'm running out of things to say. Plus I can't moan and eat at the same time. You don't know how life destructing that is – C

 **Stop complaining you lemon and keep going – I**

Clary scowled at the girl, but true to her word kept it up.

"Ah god!" she screamed over exaggeratedly. Isabelle jumped from her spot, smearing nail varnish up Clary's foot. Izzy's head snapped up as she scowled at her, but Clary couldn't help the small giggled escaping her mouth. She was trying to hold it back so much that she snorted, so loud you would have thought a pig was in her place. Isabelle's face contoured in silent laughs, making Clary snort louder, making her slap a hand over her mouth. Both girls cried silently, their bodies aching from laughing so much.

Jace POV

He groaned and shoved his head further into the pillows as he tried to block out Clary's delicious moans. But to no avail. Each little moan of pleasure was like heavens music sent to his ears. That's all he would ever want to hear if Clary was his. Her moaning his name over and over again until she couldn't even speak from the shockwaves of her orgasm. But instead she was moaning Isabelle's name, her voice getting higher and more breathy, as she was getting closer to her release. Yet each mumbled word of pleasure sent shock pulses through his body, resonating right down there. She may have been fucking his sister, but he still found it hot. Very, very hot.

"Damn it" he growled, hearing her beg for it a little louder. Soon she would be screaming the place down. He raced up at record speed from his bed, closing his door with a slam. He backed up against the wood, slowly sliding to the floor as his head fell back against the door with a bang. He groaned, as his head ached, yet all his attention was only focussed on his throbbing cock. He needed release, and he needed it now. He shouted out in aggravation before sliding his shorts off in double time and grasping himself hard. He closed his eyes in relief and let his hands rub up and down against him, hard and fast in time with her moans.

He imagined her legs wrapped around his head as he pleasured her cliterous, tasting the sweetness she probably held with his tongue. He would love to know what she tasted like. He then imagined her bouncing up and down on him, the way she would squeeze around him from her tightness as she shouted out his name. Her read curls falling down her face as her mouth was slightly open. Her breath would be short hard pants as her hands would curl into his hair, tugging it as she moaned and moaned his name. And only his name. His hand started to tighten and become quicker as he felt himself build up, grunting with each tug. That's when she moaned, shouting out Isabelle's name as she came off her high, he most angelic sound he had ever heard. The simple sound brought him into euphoria as he came into his hand, slowing to a stop. In the new piercing silence, his breathing hard and fast as he panted against his door. He had never wanted something so bad in his entire life.

.

Clary POV

They had eaten all the popcorn and chocolate as the film finally came to a close.  
"Man I love that film". However sad that fact was, it was true. Clary was secretly in love with Mamma Mia. Her and Izzy had danced around the room singing Abba at the top of their lungs, trying to resemble something close to dancing after both of their fake orgasms. You would never believe how loud Isabelle could be. She jumped backwards giggling, her body bouncing against the springs of the mattress with a loud protesting sound. She looked over to see Isabelle hunched over her phone, like she had been most the night.

"For the love of god Izzy, just text him to come over. It's like you're addicted to him". Izzy grinned.

"Oh I am". Clary scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Eww gross". She heard Izzy sigh, before she felt the mattress dip as Izzy jumped down next to her.

"Clary I need you to tell me the truth". Clary's eyes pinged open at the words, frowning slightly as she looked at the beautiful girl. Those words never meant good things.  
"Um okay?" she asked a little bewildered.

"You said you only lusted after Jace.." she left the words hanging and Clary found her forehead crinkling up more. She had said those words, but yet Clary couldn't help but feel like that wasn't the case and never really had been. It's just what she wanted it to be.

"Yes?"

"Well…" Isabelle left the words hanging and Clary found herself getting a little agitated.  
"Yes?" she repeated a little more forcefully.

"I know you like him Clary". Isabelle stared at her, clearly awaiting a straight answer. She sighed over exaggeratedly, not really wanting it to admit the words one little bit.

"Look Isabelle…" she tried to explain, yet she couldn't find the words. How could she tell Isabelle what was circling in her head when she didn't really understand either. She shouted out in aggravation.  
"Me and him, it's confusing. I mean he's him and I'm me". _That defiantly deserved the worst explanation about feelings award_ she inwardly mused.

"And what's that suppose to mean" Isabelle asked a little defensively. Clary sat up, Izzy following straight afterwards as they stared at each other with a little hostility.

"You know exactly what I mean" she raised her voice a little, annoyed at the sudden questioning brigade Isabelle had started. "He just wants a quick fuck". Izzy's face became hard pressed.  
"He isn't like that" she growled.

"Well he isn't exactly the hearts and flowers guy" Clary argued back.

"How would you know!" she suddenly shouted out, making Clary jump. "You're just jealous that you can't have him".  
"What!" Clary asked in pure confusion. "What the hell are you going on about Izzy"

"He loves me!" she shouted, jumping up onto her feet. "He will never love you" Clary leant forward, scratching her forehead as she tried to process the words. Jace had told her Isabelle didn't think of him that way anymore. Her stomach dropped, looking at the girl confessing her love for her step brother right in front of her. Unless…  
"Are we talking about the same person here?" she asked curiously.

"Simon" Isabelle gritted out the same time as Clary said.  
"Jace?" The suddenly silence was piercing as the girls stared at each other for a few seconds. The words seemed to sink for both of them at the same time.  
"Oh" Isabelle muttered in a preppy matter, clearly confused.

"SIMON!?" Clary burst out, confused. She felt the need to repeat herself as Isabelle remained quiet. "Simon!" she nearly chocked out on the words. "You though I liked … Simon?"

"Well you guys were always close and…"  
"I'm sorry I think I'm losing my mind. Please tell me you did not just say the words Simon". Isabelle shifted in her seat.  
"So you don't like Simon?" she questioned. Clary felt the need to grab onto Isabelle and shake sense into her.  
"I don't know how to spell this out any clearer to you Isabelle. I do not like Simon" She pronounced each syllable clearly, with conviction in each word.

"Well that clears everything up" Isabelle smiled, sounding suddenly completely unaffected. Clary couldn't seem to shake the rising nauseous feeling in her stomach as she stared at the girl.

"Go make some more popcorn" she dismissed her with the wave of her hand as she turned, "Im going to call Simon".

"Slavery was abolished you know" she muttered in a huff, however evacuating the room towards the kitchen with double speed, wanting to cool down a little.

"No offence but your singing sucks". Clary scowled at him as she entered the kitchen, seeing him on the bar stool with a bowl of cereal, still in his basketball shorts.

"Well there goes my chance on American Idol" she muttered while walking to the cupboards. He just chuckled.  
"Sorry Red. But it sounded like Church was getting run over. Repeatedly". She smacked his arm lightly.

"You Mr Herondale are no true gentleman. If you were you would have told me I sounded like the fairest maiden known to land". She tried to reach up to the popcorn to find it residing on the highest shelf. Damn Isabelle for being so bloody tall. She decided her monkey skills needed to be used. She jumped up, managed to get one knee of the hardtop marble, as her arms helped pull her other knee up for balance.  
"Clary what are you doing?" He asked with clear amusement in his voice.

"I" she started pulling herself up. "Am letting my monkey senses get me to the popcorn". She reached her hand up, her fingers fumbling at the base, pushing it further back as her knees started to ache against the cold surface.

"Shit" she muttered exasperatedly.

"You realise that makes no sense at all Fray".

"Oh shut it Herondale before I castrate you". She fingers finally secured around the large box.

"Ah ha!" he cried in glee, doing a secret victory shuffle in her head. As she was distracted she didn't realise a warmth enveloping her hips until she was hanging in the air. She squealed in horror as she saw the impending floor of lava, making herself curl into a ball. She heard a deep chuckle as her bum was propped onto the kitchen counter. She opened her eyes to find a grinning Jace, who was examining her for a few seconds.

"It's funny seeing you at the same height" he mused with a crooked grin. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I never asked God to turn me into a giraffe".

"What did you ask to become? Crookshanks" Her mouth popped open at his insult.  
"Did you just call me a ginger cat?" she asked unbelievably.

"I believe I did". His hands came up and rested on her knee, before slowly brushing his palm up her thigh. Her breath caught as her skin started to tingle in delight, her mind completing vanquishing the previous insult as she became mindless.

"Such smooth skin" she heard him murmur in wonder as his eyes followed the moments, his fingers just reaching the edge of her over sized 'The Beatles' pyjama top. His thumb slowly stroked the inside of her thigh, inflicting a small whimper to come out. He looked up, his smouldering golden eyes watching her in interest as she bit her lip, refusing herself to let out another noise.

"You have such a lovely flush" he continued, his free hand coming up and brushing her red cheeks, making her blush deeper. "If this gets you all heated up, I wonder what dirty talking would do" Her eyes widened as they both continued to watch each other. A small smirk started to uplift his pink lips.

"How about" he murmured leaning closer. "If I said something like this. I regularly wonder what you would taste like since your confession. Sweet just like you skin" his finger started to make lazy swirls, higher and higher on her thighs. "Or like strawberries, just like how your hair smells". His finger traced the centre of her thong, down the length of her. She gasped loudly as she felt the instant heat spread through the belly, radiating through her whole being as she automatically stopped breathing, all the while getting lost in his golden orbs. His grin widened as he stepped closer until his body was pressed hard against her, his hands cupping under her thigh, as he brought one of her legs around his body. His free hand came around her back, pushing her into him until there was no more space left in-between them. Their noses softly brushed as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. However he was looking at her with possession, his lustful eyes wanting to eat every inch of skin as hers were of vulnerability. He had her exactly where he wanted her and Clary knew that, yet she couldn't move a single muscle in her wanting body.  
"Breathe baby" he breathed against her lips, the soft brushes tickling her sensitized lips. Her body was lost in a trance as she couldn't move. Her mind was shutting down with only one word left to process. Jace. His lips brushed down her skin until he was at the base of her neck, sucking at her skin eliciting a small moan out of her. She arched her back into him, as her neck tilted to give him better access to her sweet point. A heat trail of kisses and small bite were made up her neck, each one sparking an electric pulse throughout her as he reached her ear.  
"Enjoy your popcorn Clary". She was suddenly freezing cold, his warmth vanishing as he walked away with easy grace, back towards his room. Her mouth popped open in disbelief, as her recovering mind tried to decipher what had just happened to herself.

"What the hell" she murmured in bewilderment, watching his disappear around the corner. Every fibre in her body betrayed her as it begged her to run to him and smash her lips straight to his, yet she was still frozen in time. Her stomach clenched in an unpleasant way. An unfulfilled way. She was sexually frustrated and Jace did it on purpose. She tightened her fists around the popcorn, hearing the snapping of the sweet snacks in her hands. That's was when Clary realised it was going to be a very long Thursday night.

.

They were now on Friday in History. Jace was as being more annoying than usual, and Clary couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. It started with the chair kicking, earning him multiple heated glares until she didn't bother anymore, doodling as usual on her history book. Recently it had turned to objects being thrown, loud whispered as well as the loud drumming of his fingers against the table. He knew how much she hated it.

"I swear to god I am about to murder that butt slug so fucking bad that.." she never finished her mumbling as a white blob flew past her shoulder, distracting her rambling as it hit the person in front of her, pinging off the back of their head and landing on her table. The boy swung around instantaneously, his blue eyes burning in anger as his cheeks became flustered. She was surprised to realise she didn't even know the guy.  
"Do you think for one second you could stop being so fucking annoying ginge?" he menacingly gritted out. Clary's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Excuse me!" she cried in anger. "How dare you…" but she was swiftly interrupted once more, but this time by a loud banging. She jumped on her chair in surprise as Jace was suddenly next to the boy, his palms flat on the table as he bent down, looking down at the boy with an eerily calm expression, his eyes blazing.

"I dare you to say that again" he quietly spoke, watching with expectant eyes. Clary had never heard his voice sound so deep and dangerous. It strangely turned her on, very much so. The whole class stopped to watch in amazement. Even Clary's mouth was snapped open in surprise of her knight in shining armour. The boy was suddenly quiet, looking away as his skin became a sickly shade of white.  
"That's what I thought" Jace gritted. "If you say another word to her I promise you, I won't hesitate before I break your nose".

"O..kay" the boy stuttered out. Jace nodded once before calmly walked back to his desk, but not without a wink aimed at her. _Well that was unexpected_ she thought star struck as she reached for the paper that had bounced back on her table.

 **Everyone's coming ours tonight. If you don't come I will be forced to drag you out the house.**

She smiled at the message, grabbing at her pencil and scribbling an answer back.

 ** _Are you threatening to kidnap me?_**

She smiled and threw the paper behind her shoulder.

 **Yes.**

 ** _.. Hold me against my will?_**

 **Oh yes baby.**

 ** _What would you do to me?_**

She heard a distinct groan in the background.

 **Please don't make me think about it, I don't want to get too excited in a rather dull lesson.**

 ** _I want know…_**

 **So many things. Many many things.**

 ** _I'd like you to do those many things…_**

 **Clary are you trying to seduce me? Cause it's working.**

 ** _Maybe, considering you did leave me all hot and bothered last night._**

 **I did enjoy seeing that delicious shade of red on you. You know I wasn't joking about what I said…**

Clary turned in her seat, her cheeks a burning red as her body responded with want. Want for Jace to know how she tasted.

"What's the matter baby, imagining later?" Her cheeks blushed even more as his smirk turned into a grin. She changed the topic quickly before she embarrassed herself.

"So who's going tonight?"

"The usual lot. Oh plus Jordon", he pointed to one of the regular boys at the back with him. He threw a hand up with a smile. "And his girlfriend Maia". Clary smiled back then turned to Jace

"Okay what time?"

"You might as well come straight to my car after school"

"You're gonna fuck her in the car again Jace? What I want to know is, is it doggy style, or is she just maintaining you while you drive" someone voiced up. The boys laughed when Clary's head snapped to him.

"I certainly hope you don't kiss your mother with that cock sucking mouth" she snapped, narrowing her eyes. The boy looked shocked by Clary's burst whereas the other boys laughed even harder, she even got a whistle from Jace who was now back to smirking at her as he leaned back in his chair, his arms resting behind his head showing a little muscle under his t-shirt.

"Oh you are a spitfire Clary". She smirked back and leant forward, leaning her elbows on his table as her head rested on her hands.

"You would know sweetie wouldn't you" she blew him a kiss. The boys started to whistle and loudly bang the tables as they looked at each. The challenge passing through their eyes. The boys knew about their challenge, Jace it seems couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut.

"See you later lover boy" she purred, adding a wink as she stood, walking to her next class just as the bell rung.

.

Jace's POV

"Dude you've got it bad" Meliorn muttered as they both stared at the front of classroom, not even bothering to listen to the current lecture in Biology. He cocked his head at the white haired guy.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about" he strained out, knowing he was being far too obvious.

"Oh please" he chuckled. "You've not even mentioned another girl in the past few weeks expect how amazing Clary is and how talented she is. I don't whether to be happy for you or cry for you". Jace shook his head, pulling his fingers through the light curls in frustration.

"I don't know what to do" he admitted, slumping his shoulders. "It's unnatural for me. Hell I can't stop thinking about her. And not just dirty thoughts ever". Meliorn blew out some air.

"Damn" he muttered. "Your fucking whipped already"

"I am not whipped" he gritted out, clenching his hands around the table. Meliorn chuckled.

"Whatever dude. You're lucky. Many people want to claim that sweet sweet ass of hers. Me being one of them". His hands tightened a fraction more.

"I have not claimed her" he gritted out forcefully. Meliorn scoffed.  
"I don't believe that for a second. She wants you dude. Like want wants you. I know what lust and desire look like, and she looks like she's about to pull your pants down in front of everyone and ride you like you're her own little pony". Jace blinked at the words, although he was most certainly offended at the word 'little', he couldn't help but think back to her eyes in the kitchen when he had touched her intimately. And that's when it clicked. Her blazing green eyes were full of desire. For him.

"She wants me" he breathed in wonder.

"Hell yeah man" Meliorn patted his back. "I would tap that before anyone else gets the chance".  
"Man I don't…" Meliorn held up a hand to silence him.

"Everyone knows she inexperienced, but in my opinion there always the best. Hell I remember a girl that gave me her first blow job. Man alive did she have the perfect mouth. And her tongue. Good lord her tongue was perfect, especially when she…"  
"Okay!" Jace cried, lifting both hands. "That my friend in enough on the sensitive case of your little dinky friend down there". He pointed towards the boys crouch. Meliorn gasped.  
"Did you just call my rather large cock a 'little dinky friend'?" Jace looked back to the board chuckling.  
"We all know Meliorn".

"Oh really?" the tone of his voice housed a challenge, but Jace didn't think twice about it.

"Mate I still remember when.." he turned still speaking when he came into view of a horrid sight.  
"Jesus!" he exclaimed, looking rapidly away.

"What do you say about that" Meliorn grinned, still holding himself as he swung it around.

"Put away your slong would you!" he cringed, having the horrible mental image in his brain.

"Alright its packed firmly away". Jace turned to still find the boy grinning, however decent.

"I'm happy for you Jace. She's good for you. Though I do miss my wingman". Jace didn't mutter another word as he watched the board, the words and numbers passing his brain like a river. He was too lost in his thoughts of the red haired girl. She was everything he never knew he needed, but now he did and it was killing him. He was weak and useless, begging in the pouring rain like a homeless man without her by his side.

A sudden bang brought him out of his reverie. The whole class had become silent looking for the source. Even the teacher stopped frowning, staring at the wall. A couple moments after the silence he could hear shouting coming through the walls.  
"This is the fifth time you've blown up my classroom and I will not allow you back in here. Get out of my sight".

"You know what Mr Winston" he heard her sweet voice shout bitterly. "I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time" there was a seconds silence. "Fuck you, you fat bald asshole" He tried to stifle a laugh as he knew exactly who the culprit was. He heard a door slam and a flash of red pass the door. Clary. She was one fiery girl. He remembered when the school had to be evacuated because Clary had made a lethal gas. He wasn't quite sure how she managed it, though she always had a way of surprising him. He picked up his phone and started to text.

 **You just can't help yourself can you – J**

 **He's an actual dick! It's not my fault it exploded. Again – C**

 **Your just lethal – J**

 **Get your ass out of that classroom and drive me home. I'm waiting outside – C**

 **What is my reward? Considering I'm about to be punished – J**

 **What do you want? – C**

 **A simple kiss on the lips ;) – J**

 **Really? – C**

 **Really – J**

 **Fine. Now get out here I'm bored.**

That was enough for Jace as he leapt out of his seat and started towards the door.

"Excuse me Mr Herondale where do you think you're going?"

"Sorry miss, but I've got a booty call to attend too". He turned to Jordan who was on the opposite side of the class and winked. Jordan's mouth twitched in a smirk. He turned further and saw Meliorn mouth 'Whipped' making him scowl, before turning back to the door. He opened the door to find her leaning against the wall next to him, her face in a scowl. He started walking towards the exit, his keys twirling around his finger. She quickly followed pace until they were in step towards the car park.

"What did you do to get out?"

"Oh I just walked out. I didn't really give a reason". He looked over to see her smirking.

"So when do I retrieve my prize?"

"Tonight" she smiled. He frowned, walking backwards to face her.  
"Tonight? Clary I want instant payment"

"Oh come on Jace you know exactly what's going to happen. Where all going to get drunk and play truth or dare. Then oh my god" she slapped her hands on her cheeks in mocking way and put on a girly high pitch voice. "You and Jace kiss because everyone thinks you're fucking anyway and you're the only single people in here. God I'm so original". She returned to her own voice and shrugged. He presumed that voice was meant to be Isabelle's. "Il not refuse the dare. That seems fair to me". They had reached the car now, and he leaned against her door, not allowing her to get in.

"So you don't even want to kiss these fine lips twice?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"Nope" she winked then walked around the car to the driver's seat. He followed her, about to ask her what she was doing before she crawled onto the front seat, fully bending over climbing to the other side. Jace found himself staring at her perfectly shaped bum, which was barely covered. He looked up slightly to see she was watching him with a smirk. He found that smirk so sexy on her innocent face it was untrue. He shook his head and got into the driver's seat.

"You're driving me crazy" he admitted.

"Good" she laughed, turning the radio on. Without warning Clary started to sing. Loudly. Her upper body moved in time with the beat as she swung her hair around, deafening him as she turned the music louder. He couldn't help but bite his lip watching her, trying to keep his eyes on the road. It was almost impossible.

.

Finally he pulled up on the drive 15 minutes later. They both jumped out the car and into the house, Clary running and jumping onto the sofa in the lounge. She spread out all her limbs, smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

"Man I love your couch" Jace chuckled at the sight of her sprawled out. He contemplated jumping on her when he looked up and stopped dead. Maryse was standing there at the doorway leading to the kitchen, her eyes flicking between Jace and Clary in disappointment, her lips tightly pressed. She had her blond hair in a serious bun, and a sharp grey suit on with shiny black heels. She wasn't meant to be back for another week. He audibly gulped, looking at the intimidating women, who was about to have his bullsack. Clary's must have realised something was wrong because she sat up immediately and looked over to wear his eyes were frozen. Maryse just raised her eyebrows, her forehead now wrinkled. The silence was almost unbearable, to the point he was twitching uncontrollably.

"Who is this?" Her cold authoritative voice asked, shattering every shred of hope he had. Clary was probably going be running, far up hills away from his adoptive mother. He opened his mouth, but shut it immediately, knowing how pathetic his voice was going to come out.

"I'm Clarissa. Clarissa Fray" He heard a voice say back in a pleasant tone, making his mouth drop open in surprise. He stood looking in awe as the small girl stood with grace, confidence oozing off her as she held out her hand for Maryse to shake. "And you must be Maryse. Alec, Isabelle and Jace's mother. I've heard a lot of things about you. It's a pleasure". If possible if mouth dropped even more. He had never seen a professional Clary, but it kind of turned him on. He watched as Maryse's mouth tilted up, almost like she was pleased with the way Clary acted as she grasped Clary's hand and shook her hand.

"Fray? As in Jocelyn's daughter?" Clary's smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled. He was almost blinded by her beauty.

"The one and only" He heard Maryse chuckle, a very rare occasion.

"Is she still as crazy as she use to be?" Clary burst out laughing while nodding.

"She is, although her exact term is a self righteous hippie".

"Oh god she still says that?" Clary nodded biting her lip. "So I'm guessing you knew who I was before you met my children".  
"I did. I have very incriminating photos around the house of you guys back in the day". Maryse's nose crinkled in distaste.  
"I don't dare ask which".

"I think the words 1988 should do perfectly well". Jace watched in amazement as Maryse's face turned white as Clary's grin widened.

"So how did you guys meet? I never knew you knew each other". His mother quickly changed the subject, seemingly a little embarrassed. She looked at Jace expectantly but he was still frozen in shock at the scene unfolding in front of him. Again Clary came to the rescue.

"He's my best friend, well sort of. My best friend Simon ditched me because he's dating Izzy so I kinda stole Jace as hostage". Maryse's eyebrows raised higher with the words.

"Wait it was you" she suddenly breathed as Clary furrowed her eyebrows in confusement.

"I'm sorry you've lost me". Maryse beckoned the both of them with her fingers as she walked towards the foyer.

She stopped by a huge painting that Jace recognised as Maryse's favourite painting, though he had never really paid attention. In fact he was confused why they were standing next to it. However when he turned to Clary he saw her eyes spark up in recognition, as her hand lifted out, her fingers brushing against the fine paint strokes.

"Jocelyn painted this for me when I married Robert as a wedding present". Jace looked back up at it. Once what was just a piece of art became beautiful as the colours suddenly came to life. A French street by the look of it, shops standing beside. A couple of people walked down the street with umbrellas. A tree stood in the corner as lamp posts stood evenly down. Colours of autumn covered the canvas. Different shades or oranges, yellows and reds. The sky had swirls of different colours like purples, blues, greens and yellows that blotted canvas. Then he saw the little girl standing off to the side. Her bright red hair swinging in the wind as she tightened her dark green coat around herself. She looked like she didn't belong in the canvas as she stood out, yet at the same time she was swallowed by the canvas. It was Clary.

"She painted me" he heard Clary breath as she turned to look at her. Maryse smiled.  
"I thought I recognised you when I saw you". Clary's fingers continued to sketch each outline.

Clary was clearly in awe. She was an amazing artist, just like her mother. You could see where she got her inspiration from.

"Do you like it?" Maryse asked quietly. Clary didn't move her eyes as she spoke.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen". Jace smiled as he watched the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Clary's POV

"She and my father are Lawyers so they travel quite often, but they take little Max with them and he schools in different countries regularly".

"You have a little brother?" she asked excitedly. She had always wanted siblings. She watched as Jace launched in stories about Max, his face lightening up at the thoughts. He clearly adored him as his eyes sparkled in that way when you talk about someone you love. As if on que a little boy with short brown hair and big blue eyes barrelled towards Jace.

"Jace" he shouted happily and ran into Jace's outstretched arms.

"Hey buddy". The two boys embraced for a couple seconds before breaking away, both wearing goofy grins.

"Jace I'm Spiderman" he cried in glee, pretending to shoot webs out of his wrist while shouting the sound effects. Jace just laughed as Max proceeded to jump on furniture pretending he was flying. However when he turned towards Clary's direction he stopped, only just noticing her. After a few seconds of examining her, he straightened his posture and held out a hand.

"I'm Peter Parker" he confidently voice. Clary couldn't help the small giggle that escaped. .

"Well Peter Parker, my names Clary Fray" she replied shaking his hand with a smile. He smiled then suddenly jumped on Jace's lap, probably winding him from the noise he made, as Max climbed up his body and started whispering in Jace's ear. The room was silent as Jace's eyes went straight to Clary's, a small smile pulled at his lips, listening to what Max was saying. She leaned forward a little trying to catch his muffled whispers.

"Clary's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Do you think she would be my Mary Jane?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask her"

"I don't want to steal your girlfriend though Jace. She beautiful" Jace chuckled as Max leant back.

"She is isn't she" Jace murmured, smiling at her. She felt a slight blush claim her cheeks, making Jace's grin widen. Max climbed off Jace, scrambling across the sofa until he was back at Clary's side. He motioned her to lower herself to him, so she did so, letting him reach up until his lips were at her ears.

"Will you be my Mary-Jane?" He loudly whispered. She leant back and looked at his face smiling. He was the most adorable kid she had ever met. She wondered what it would have been like to have Jonathan around, would he have been her friend and played together like this? The thought broke her heart a little as she thought of refusing to see Jonathan.

"Peter Parker" she announced. "I would love to be your Mary-Jane" Max gave her a big grin and pressed a warm sloppy kiss to her cheek before running out the room, pretending to shoot more webs as he shouted over his shoulder.  
"Until next time Mary-Jane". She giggled watching the little boy until he was out of sight. She turned to see Jace looking at her, still warmly smiling at her.

"Why do I get the feeling he's going to be a ladies' man like you?" she asked in amusement.

"Because he knows how to pull beautiful women" he simply stated, making her cheeks heat in embarrassment. Jace smirked, clearly knowing the affect he was having.

"So is everyone still coming over with your parents back?"

"Yeah, Maryse is leaving for China with Max in an hour, leaving us with an empty house" he grinned with a wink. She laughed shaking her head, trying to ignore the manic butterflies fluttering in her stomach. He shuffled over until he was pressed against her on the sofa, shoving an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on spitfire" He whispered against her ear. "Snuggle up to me". She did just that.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey guys!**

 **So it took me a little time to update again. Sorry about that! Please keep up with the reviews, and fav / following! Its awesome to see how many people are following the story.**

 **SO not really much happening in this chapter, however its building up for the house gathering next chapter. Yes there will be truth and dare, so if anyone wants to see anything in that please do tell me and I'll put it in. Clary and Izzy faking together to make Jace jealous, then arguing. Plus we get to meet little Max. (He reminds me of my little cousin John, who is a huge Spiderman fan).**

 **Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters :( But all ideas are mine! Thanks you guys**

 **Amy xox**


	12. Drinking, Daring, Kissing & Twisting

**Chapter 12**

"Do you know what's going on with Magnus and Alec?" Jace asked, turning his head from the T.V. She turned while frowning to look at his face, trying to read his expressions, but she got distracted by his looks. The light tanned skin framing his face, his big golden eyes with the little amber specks, and his lips which looked so delicious it was hard not to look at them. She cleared her throat, hoping it would also clear her head too.

"I know Magnus fancies the pants of Alec, but I can't seem to tell with Alec. He's a complete mystery". She mused while Jace puffed.

"I thought women were supposed to have supernatural senses for these sorts of things!" Clary couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.  
"Believe it or not, I wasn't programmed with a gaydar in my head Jace".

"Fine, fine whatever" he murmured batting a hand, turning back to the T.V.  
"No, you can't leave me hanging like that!" she gaped at him. He chuckled shaking his head as he held out his pinky, turning his head to hers to show his sudden mocking serious face. He put an intimidating voice on.  
"The information I'm about to relay back to you is top secret. I need your pinky in a swear of friendship before I can release the information. However If you do tell anyone I will be forced to kill you with a particular set of skills I have acquired over the years." She bit her lip trying to swallow the bubbling laugh.

"You sound like you smoke 40 a day". His eyebrow rose. "And you also quoted Liam Neeson and it sounded terrible". His eyebrow rose even higher. She huffed, giving up. "What are these skills you have acquired I must ask". She murmured in a mocking bored tone. He adapted a deep voice again.

"I once murdered a man with two juggling balls, while doing a secret handshake with a clown. I have strangled a grown man to death with a size 2½ yellow rain boot" Her forehead crinkled in amusement.  
"I've wrestled crocodiles and flamingos simultaneously". Her frown rose higher, but it seemed he wasn't done.

"I once led the charge in the battle of Little Big Horn, riding with General Custer himself, straddled to the back of a ferocious sheep, wielding nothing but barbeque tongs.

"I highly doubt that" she murmured but he carried on, ignoring her comment.

"I even broke an old Chinese women's nose with my bare foot".

"Okay I have to ask about that one" she chuckled as he shrugged.  
"She was giving me a foot massage and she didn't out enough pressure on".

"Didn't put enough pressure on?" she repeated, knowing he was missing a key work. He sighed.  
"Fine she tickled my feet, and I may or may not have kicked my leg out, meaning she may or may not have gotten a broken nose".  
"That's a lot of may or may not's". She mused with a smirk.

"Are you going to take my bloody pinky finger or not!" he snapped.

"Fine" she raised her hands in innocence. "I accept your weird pledge and your weirder threats of torturous murder".

"Good" he murmured with a quick nod. "I saw Alec with a love bite on his neck on Tuesday so I asked him where he got it and he said 'I fell over'. I was like 'What on your neck?'" Clary started giggling.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" he confirmed nodding. "Plus he's been sneaking out at night a lot recently". She dug out her phone out of her bra without a moment's hesitation, swiping her finger against the name. She turned to Jace as she put the phone between them, to see him ogling at her breasts. _Men_ she briefly thought. Moments later a flamboyant voice floated through the speaker.

"Hello, is this the sexy Fray girl who's hot as fire with a secret hot admirer" he cried.

"Hello Magnus Bane the magnificent. I have a question sweetie".

"Wait who's the secret hot admirer?" Jace butted in with curiosity laced in his voice. Magnus was silent for a moment before his high pitch squealing came through the receiver. Clary was glad she wasn't holding it to her ear.

"Clarissa are with him already? School hasn't even ended and you're with golden boy. I hope you're kissing them fine lips of his". Clary's cheeks immediately blushed red but she ignored the comment, refusing to look at Jace who probably had his signature smirk on.

"Magnus be quiet I have a question. Is there something going on with you and Alec? Because I have sources that say he came home on Tuesday with a love bite". Magnus was quiet for a second before he loudly sighed.

"I can't say". Clary frowned staring at the phone in shock, wondering if her mind was playing tricks.

"What do you mean you.. can't?" she asked, testing out the words that came from Magnus's mouth

"You heard what I said Clary".

"Why are being all secretive?" Clary knew Magnus, and she knew he would have sung to heaven and back if anything happened with Alec. In fact he probably would have broken into her house at the dead of night just to tell her. And that's when it clicked. Painfully hard. She suddenly gasped in shock.  
"It wasn't you" she murmured in confusement.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Maggy I've got to go, I'll see you later tonight".

"What do you.." she hung up before he could even finish his sentence. She knew she was going to have to pay for that, but at that moment she couldn't feel anything but stupidity. It wasn't Magnus. Alec hadn't been sneaking out to see Magnus. He had been seeing someone else.

"What days has he been sneaking out?" she asked seriously, her teeth chewing at her bottom lip. Jace frowned, obviously confused by her sudden mood swing.  
"Um.. he sneaked out on Tuesday night. Oh and Thursday just after you came back". She slammed her hand into her head in stupidity.

"Oh god oh god" she murmured. "Magnus was around mine on Tuesday night. It wasn't him" she pondered on it for a bit, wondering who could have won Alec's attention. She didn't know what sort of person he was into. As she milled it over a sudden thought made her jerk back. Her head snapped to his in shock.  
"Did you just say Thursday night?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going deaf Fray? Yes I said Thursday night". Her eyes widened as her memory took her back to that night.  
 _"_ _I would stay later but I'm going to meet someone pretty special if you get what I mean" he winked making Clary crinkle her nose in disgust._

 _"_ _Just because I know about your sexual preferences now, doesn't mean I need details". Sebastian shrugged.  
_ _"_ _You would if you knew who" he murmured._

"Oh god" she gasped in horror. "Sebastian"

"What?" Jace gritted out just as Clary realised her mistake. "What has this got to do with Sebastian?" She winced at her stupidity.

"Uh. I forgot I was meant to give him back his Maths homework but it doesn't matter" she smiled unconvincingly, though lucky for her Jace dropped the subject straight away. She turned back to the T.V as they watched it in silence, Clary wondering about Alec's choices. At least she knew he was gay.

.

"It's a shame Barney's gay in real life". She huffed after finishing an episode of 'How I Met Your Mother'. "I like a man in a suit".

"Wait until you see me in one. You'd be blown away". Clary scoffed.

"Whatever you say banana head" She heard Jace loudly gasp in dismay.

"Did you just compare my perfect head to a banana?!" he cried. Uncontrollable giggles burst out of her mouth.  
"I did" she nodded, trying to fight the overwhelming smirk. He huffed, crossing his arms and turned his body away from her. She doubled over, watching his childish behaviour. A minute past by when Clary finally controlled herself, but Jace was still turned away.  
"Jace?" She sung, peering around him trying to see his expression, but he turned further away from her.

"Jace" she moaned, pouting slightly. "Don't ignore me". He continued to look away from her. She climbed up him, angling her body around with his until they were face to face, showing him trying not to laugh. She jubbed her bottom lip out and widened her eyes.  
"I'm swory Jace Wacey. Please forgive me". His smirk grew wider.  
"I'll think about it". He murmured, trying to sound indifferent but failing. She continued to looking into his eyes, blinking a few times for convey her innocence.

"Pwease. Pwetty pwetty pwease?" His smirk transformed into a grin.

"You're too cute sometimes" he grinned before grabbing her waist, dragging down the sofa.  
"Eeek". She squealed as her back bounced against the cushion. He rested above her, his legs straddling her down as his fingers readily prepared to tickle her exposed sides. She froze in trepidation as his grin got wider, their noses brushing as his eyes alight in mischief.  
"Did you just eek?" he grinned. She mutely nodded, not trusting her voice as her body started to hyperventilate. He chuckled before a serious expression overtook his face.

"Il make you a deal". She raised her eyebrows.  
"Let me guess. What you really mean is you're going to blackmail me if I don't do what you want". Her voice was serious, yet she couldn't help but feel vulnerable as she felt his breath caress her face, making her skin tingle everywhere. His teeth snagged over his bottom lip, looking like he was trying to cover his laughter and Clary felt her eyes lock onto them as warm waves flowed across her body. She really wanted to bite that lip for him.

"Kiss me". Her eyes snapped back to his as her heart stopped altogether wondering if she had heard him right. Or maybe he had caught her lustful gaze on his lips. She opened her mouth, before closing it again when words refused to come out.

"Uh?" she finally settled on after a moment.

"Kiss me, and I won't tickle you" he proposed, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. She licked her dry lips, savouring the wetness they provided. Jace eyes moved its focus on her moving tongue, following it on its circuit.

"Promise?" she breathed. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was pee herself laughing as he tickled her. She would take his lips any day of the week.

"Promise" he breathed back, his eyes darting back to hers with that intensity once again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, wanting to escape the swirling golden orbs in front of her. Her breathing started to become laboured as she waited, her stomach fluttering in delight at the thought of lips on hers. Would they be lustful, or agonizingly slow? Sweet and soft, or hard and savoury. Anticipation crawled up her skin, making her skiver in excitement. She waited and waited, wanting him more and more with each passing second as her eyes scrunched shut more and until she couldn't take it anymore and opened them. He was hovering above her, his swirling golden eyes watching her as his elbows rested opposite her head.

"Jace?" she whispered, blinking from the sudden intensity of the light.

"Clary" he breathed, his eyes staring straight at her lips.

"Why aren't you kissing me?" she asked sincerely, as her body trembled in anticipation. Without a seconds hesitation, his head swooped down, his lips connecting with hers.

She gasped at the electric shocks that sprung onto the surface of her lips, savouring the extraordinary feeling. He wasn't kissing her, just softly pressing his pink lips against hers, almost like he was testing her. Her eyes fell shut as she relished the moment. It was perfect. Their breathing harmonized as they relinquished all thoughts crowding their minds. Yet at the same time it wasn't enough for Clary. She wanted him. She needed him more than she would have liked to admit. She lifted her head and pushed her wanting lips harder against his, moulding them into a kiss. His lips complied with hers immediately and they began to slowly move with one another, falling to a perfect pace. Only a second later a voice interrupted them.

"Jace honey" Maryse called from afar. Their lips disconnected immediately as he pressed his forehead against hers. She sighed. She couldn't tell if it was from elation or disappointment from being interrupted though. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw his were tightly shut as his hands tightly grasped her hips.

"Dammit" he muttered before removing himself off her and walking towards the voice without a backwards glance. She laid there in a trace, as her fingers guided around her lips, marvelling at the perfectness of his lips. Suddenly the front door swept open making her jolt back into the sofa, her cheeks burning alive as she thought of if they had been only a minute earlier.

"Upstairs" was all Isabelle had to say before she was whisked away.

.

They were finally ready after 2 hours of hair and make-up. Clary glanced in the mirror and sighed in relief. Her hair was in soft waves down her left side, which effortlessly flowed down her shoulder. Her bum was poking out of her short high waisted black shorts, while a white flowy tank top was tucked in. She wore a beige cardigan that was purposely baggy everywhere expect the length, which too finished at the bottom of her back and a black jewelled cross that sat in-between her breasts. She slipped on some black socks that came up to her knees, thanking the lord she wasn't subjected to any high heel contraption. Magnus had got his hands on her with thick black eyeliner and mascara with green eye shadow. Foundation covering her skin making it look flawless and blood red lip stick. To Clary's relief Magnus hadn't said a thing about the earlier phone call, yet he was unnaturally quiet. She padded down the stairs to find all the boys sitting in the lounge, sipping on beers.

.

She felt Jace's eyes burning on her skin before she looked, the minute she stepped into the lounge. She peeked up to see his mouth curving into his signature smirk as his eyes lazily travelled across her body. She looked away in embarrassment to find Jordan's eyes on her too, looking her up and down. Was he checking her out? Unfortunately Clary was a little tipsy as the three upstairs had managed to finish the large bottle of vodka, so she was feeling a bit braver than usual.

"Where's Maia?" she asked Jordan frowning a little, when she realised he was all alone.

"She broke up with me" he shrugged casually. "So I'm here to drink and get over her" he grinned, raising the bottle to his lips, his eyes still on her. She smirked. Things just got a lot more interesting.

"I'm sure I can help you" she winked, settling between the two boys. She turned to Jace, pressing her lips against his ear.

"Game on". She seductively whispered. He pulled back with a huge smirk on his face, his eyes wide and dangerous.

"Oh baby. It's on" he winked. She giggled at him and turned just as Izzy handed her a large frozen drink. She examined it cautiously.  
"What the hell is this frozen beverage?" she cried, examining it.

"Its pina colada Clary". Izzy giggled.

"Huh" she mused, examining it, before shyly placing the cup between her lips, letting the cool drink settle on her lips. It was cool, refreshing as her tongue savoured the taste of the frozen crystals around her lips. She turned to see Jace's eyes wide watching her mouth, as his adams apple bobbled. She bit her lip, her eyes sparkling.  
"Tastes good" she seductively whispered, looking him straight in the eye. His eyes darkened and she couldn't help the smirk uplifting her lips. His arm came around her, pulling her up against him as the others talked in the background. But Clary couldn't understand a single word they said, as she continued to gaze at Jace, talking in his defined face, the slight stubble gracing his cheekbones, and his plump lips, which she couldn't help but want to kiss again. How was it he became more beautiful to her every time she saw him. A shiver erupted across her body as his hand hid under her shirt, his thumb stroking the bare skin of her hips. He turned to the group, listening to the others, while a cheeky smirk was plastered on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing and the effect it was having on her. She gulped, trying to rationalise herself, as she too turned to try and listen.

"She just said I was too much of a flirt with other girls so she didn't…" Clary automatically tuned out as a deep burning erupted on her skin. Jace's hand raised a little, his fingers toying with the bottom of her bra. She took in a shaky breath, trying to seem unaffected, but it seemed he noticed her behaviour as his smirk widened. _What a dick_ she momentarily thought. _A sexy, hot, fit dick._ She closed her eyes as her stomach clenched. She defiantly shouldn't have been thinking about his dick.

"Isn't that right Clary" Jace joked and Clary felt her cheek blush hard. She didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Yeah sure whatever". She just decided to agree. Isabelle gasped.

"You would suck Jace's toes?!" Her head snapped in Isabelle's direction with a look of pure disgust. "What the fuck!" she cried out. "Of course not. That's gross".

"Well you agreed carrot" Jace grinned. Oh that conniving bastard she mused. It was time for payback. Give him a taste of his own medicine. She put her arm around Jace's body, her fingers teasing the fabric of his shirt, as her fingertips delicately brushed against his warm skin. She softly traced small lines across his back, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She heard the slight hum his throat produced, but it was unnoticed by the others.  
"I can't believe Maia thought that! " Isabelle gasped as Clary retuned into the conversation.  
"Well I do have my eye out for beautiful women". His eyes briefly flickered to Clary's and she couldn't believe how forward he was being. Jace seemed to notice to as his hand tightened slightly. She changed her course with her hand, trailing her fingers up his back, and back down. His grip loosed a little, as if her touch relaxed him. But she didn't want that. She wanted revenge. After a couple seconds she bared her nails, savagely clawing down his back. His throat made an odd noise, close to a whimper as she finished her trail, softly bringing her fingertips again.

"I've always like a man with muscles" Clary giggled, checking out Jordan's bulked arms. "In fact even Jace was saying how much he's attracted to Jordon. Weren't you Jace". As she reached the top of his back she bared her nails once again, scratching down a little harder.

"Uh huh" he agreed shakily, his eyes scrunched shut as his breathing increased.

"You what!" Isabelle loudly shouted, causing both Clary and Jace to jump.

"I uh…" Jace stumbled, obviously oblivious to what was said as he looked between the women. _Oh revenge was sweet_ she mused with a sly grin. "Just agree" she whispered, trying to seen innocent as she removed her hand from him.

"I agree?" he asked, turning his gaze to everyone in the room. Jordan was biting back his laugh as everyone else had amused expressions. Jace looked thoroughly confused.

"What?" he asked bemused, as snickers started to spread.

"Nevermind" Magnus murmured batting a hand. "Dares" he suddenly announced flamboyantly. Clary groaned as Izzy squealed.

"I need something stronger" she muttered, relocating to the kitchen in a sudden dash.

She braced her hands on the counter as she took deep breaths, trying to calm her raging heart beats. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She was extremely turned on, just from the close proximity of Jace, and weary of what was about to come. Clary had never played truth or dare, although the stories didn't make it sound very appeasing. She needed to get drunk. Seriously smashed. She grabbed onto another bottle of vodka and turned the lid off before swallowing a mouthful, cringing at the sharp sting of the alcohol down her throat. She slammed the bottle down, clenching her eyes shut from the awful taste in her mouth.

"Good god that tastes like shit" she muttered feeling the tingling burn linger in her mouth. She felt a sudden warmth press onto her back as arms came around her body. She couldn't help but sigh into them, loving the cologne Jace wore. His warm breath disrupting her red curls as his lips caressed her ear lope.

"I love those shorts. They show that sexy ass of yours". One of his hands slid down her belly leaving a trail of fire, curving around until he grabbed a handful of her bum. Her head fell back onto his chest as a slight moan escaped her mouth. He loudly groaned. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" he huskily whispered, nibbling the skin on her ear. She loudly gasped, her body feeling every sensation rush around her anatomy.

"You don't know many times I've thought about laying you on that breakfast bar, tasting your sweet sweet scent as you scream my name". His other hand palmed up her body until he cupped one of her breasts tantalisingly. The pleasure was indescribable. Her breathing became erratic in the silent kitchen as her heart thumped incessantly. She couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped her lips as she pressed her body harder into his, arching her bum into the hard bulge of his pants. He hummed appreciatively as the hand on her bum, curved around until his fingers were pressing into her front, giving her a little friction. She whimpered as she placed her hand over his, pressing him harder into her as she arched her hips forward, trying to get any relief from the tingling wetness he had created. He chuckled, moving his hand to the exposed skin in-between her thighs, as his head perched on her shoulder, his face nuzzled in her neck.

"Tut tut Clary. You shouldn't be so greedy". She rubbed herself against his hard bulge, immediately satisfied when she heard his sharp intake of breath, his hand tightening around her breast.

"I'm always greedy when it comes to you" she managed to pant out breathily. An animalistic growl rumbled against her neck.  
"Damn right you're greedy for me". He growled, his teeth savagely biting into her exposed skin. If she thought his chuckle was sexy, she was almost in overload when she heard the pure lust of his voice. She gasped in pleasure, her eyes lulling into the back of her head.

"Oh Jace" she breathed, feeling invincible.

"You guys coming?" She heard Isabelle shout in the background. Clary groaned at being interrupted once again as Jace chuckled.

"I sure would like to come" he whispered, before heading off, but in the direction on the bathroom.

"Sorry about that" Jace grinned as he sat down next to Clary in the circle they had created 15 minutes later. "I had some … things I had to take care of" his eyes found hers immediately as he winked at her. The thought of Jace touching himself over her was certainly empowering as she felt the lust rolling off of her body as she stared into his eyes.

"Who's going first?" Simon asked, making Clary finally take her eyes away from the golden god next to her.

"I say the shortest person" Magnus piped up. Clary narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you" she accused. Everybody laughed as Magnus winked.

"Fine" she murmured exasperated. "Go on, humiliate me".

"Truth or dare?" he asked her. Luckily she was drunk, she was willing to do anything with her new found confidence.

"Dare"

"I dare you". He paused lengthening the suspension. She decided she was going to murder Magnus later at some point tonight. Really torturously.

"Take your shorts off and lay on your front for 3 rounds, but you must also perform your other dares too without them". Clary's mouth dropped open, whereas Jace clapped his hands together with a grin on his face.

"Magnus" Clary tried to protest but he pointed at her with the finger. Clary hated being pointed at. It felt like she was being scolded like a child.

"Fine, fine" she stood, lifting her hands in innocence before pulling her shorts off. She was thankful for the small lace thong she had decided on earlier when she saw Jace and Jordan's lustful expressions. Jace looked shocks and hungry, whereas Jordan just looked horny. She repositioned herself so she was lying on her front, her legs twisted together.

"Isabelle" she stated loudly, a sly grin on her face. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Isabelle squealed. Clary giggled at her own wayward thoughts.

"Tell Simon in a seductive voice your biggest turn off through sex". She grinned, clearly accepting the challenge and turned to Simon.  
"You know what I hate Simon" she asked in such a sultry tone, that Clary was impressed.

"Whaa.. what?" he asked gulping audibly.

"I hate it when a man goes down on me and only uses one finger, while his tongue is completely off rhythm". Alec and Jace groaned in disgust as Clary giggled.

"Jordan. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he smiled.  
"If you could be reborn as a women would you rather had perfect legs, ass, boobs or hair?" It was silent for a second as Jordan actually pondered the question, his eyes lifted upwards in thought.

"It would probably be boobs" he finally decided. "Just so when I went for a shower I could look in the mirror and feel myself up".  
"That's what I'm talking about" Jace grinned, high fiving the boy. Clary scrunched her face in disgust.

"Alec" Jordan shouted with a lazy grin. "Truth or dare?" Alec groaned, clearly not happy with the game either.  
"Truth" he sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"When was your last wet dream?" Alec's face immediately turned bright red and without a moment's hesitation his shirt was off. For a moment Clary gawked at his amazing torso, which showed off a six pack. He may have been gay but Clary was kind of turned on by the sight.

"Simon" Alec muttered. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth". Isabelle groaned.

"What is with everyone being boring!" she complained. The boys ignored her.  
"Tell us your most embarrassing story". Clary burst out laughing, knowing exactly what it was going to be. Simons face turned a fair shade of pink.

"Well we was walking to Java Jones once and I saw a guy and he looked very similar to… Jesus". Jordon snorted as Jace scoffed.  
"Simon he just had a long beard and was wearing a white man dress". Clary mused. He sent a scowl her way before turning to the rest of the group.

"So I got on my hands and knees and bowed in front of him, asking him to repent my ways for being Jewish". Clary couldn't help the uncontrollable laugh that was erupting from her.

"That's not all…" She huffed between laughs. "He.. he.. he got arrested for public harassment". The whole circle erupted in laughter as Simon sat there with his arms crossed.

"It's not funny! I got a criminal record"  
"Oh god it was hilarious" Clary howled, doubling over.

"Magnus truth or dare?" Simon asked over the loud laughter. Clary watched Magnus wipe a tear away.  
"Dare fairy princess".

"I dare you to be a mermaid". Isabelle, Clary & Magnus chocked up on the pitch perfect reference as the other boys looked confused.

"Okay okay" Magus grinned, crawling into the centre of the circle before lying on his side.

"I can sing, but I'm also good at modern dance, olden dance, and mermaid dancing which is a little different. You usually start on the ground". Magnus lifted his body in the right way and made his mouth into a whistling shape, flopping around slightly.

"It's a lot of floor work". Clary burst up, laughing hard again as she fell into Jace but she couldn't care.

"Oh god Magnus that was brilliant" Isabelle giggled.

"Right Clary". Magnus cried happily, returning to his seat. She groaned, her laughter immediately stopping.

"What" she demanded.  
"Truth or dare Annie?" she huffed at the nick name but didn't say anything about it.

"Dare" A sly grin crept on his face.  
"I challenge you do get the Pizza deliveries guy/women's number". Her forehead creased up.  
"Without shorts?" she clarified. He nodded in glee.  
"Without shorts". She growled, muttering a few profanities.  
"Fine, get it over with" Magnus turned to his phone, probably ordering the pizza while Clary looked for her next target.

"Jace" she grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course" he grinned.

"Pound your chest and do your best Tarzan expression".  
"I thought I was your Hercules?" he asked with an amused grin, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"You can be whatever you want" she winked watching as his mouth dropped open for a second, before composing himself. He stood in the middle of the circle and took his shirt or, throwing it at Clary's head. He loudly cleared this throat before yelling just like Tarzan, beating his beautifully muscled chest. Somehow he made it look hot. Clary should have known Jace had the power to make everything look hot. He sat back down again but didn't bother to retrieve his shirt. Cocky asshole.

"Isabelle my dearest sister, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!" an evil grin crossed his face.

"Make out with Clary, and use some hands too". Clary scoffed and smacked Jace in the arm.

"You're such a jackass" she muttered. She turned startled as she felt something crawl into her lap/ Better yet Isabelle was suddenly straddling Clary, her arms around her neck. Clary hesitantly out her hands of Isabelle's waist.

"Damn you're a good kisser Clary". Isabelle took advantage as Clary's mouth drop open in shock, she attacked her lips. Their lips collided heavily with lust and anticipation. Both girls had kissed before and Clary remembered how good it was. It still felt just as heavenly. Isabelle's hand tightly fisted in her red hair as Clary's followed the same lead, trailing up her body until ink hair was clasped around her small fingers. Their kisses synced into hot fast lustful movements, and soon enough Clary felt Isabelle's tongue enter her mouth. She stroked hers against Izzy's, tasting the sweet taste of rum from the Pina Colada both girls were drinking. Isabelle bucked her hips and moaned into Clary's mouth, which she couldn't help but reciprocate, taking her plump red lip between her teeth. As soon as her teeth let go of it she leaned back with a sly grin, which Isabelle was wearing too.  
"God you taste good" Isabelle winked before crawling of her lap and back into her seat.

"Damn" Jordan muttered, his eye bulging wide. "That is the hottest thing I have ever seen".

"I agree" Jace's voice was laced with lust as she felt his eyes bore into her. She tried to compose herself, although she knew she was a raging bag of hormones.

"Alec truth or dare?" Isabelle asked as Clary took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. He huffed once again.  
"Truth". Isabelle tutted in disappointment .

"Boring" she muttered, earning her a glare from her brother. "Okay okay. Are the handcuffs I found in your room yours?" Clary's head snapped to Alec in astonishment as her eyebrows left her forehead. His face was a picture as he became redder than a tomato, his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to grasp onto words. Magnus had a sly smirk on his face, obviously enjoying his discomfort.  
"I.. I….. I.." It was silent for a second before he sighed. "Yes".

"What!" Isabelle shouted in astonishment. "I thought they were Jace's" Clary's head snapped to Jace.  
"You had handcuffs?" she asked incredulously. He shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I did, but they went missing. I found out Alec had them so I gave them too him".

"Hot damn" she murmured, suddenly whisked away with the thought of Jace handcuffing her to the bed. She liked the sound of that. A lot.

"Simon, truth or dare?" Simon sighed.  
"Truu… OW!" Clary snorted as Isabelle slapped Simon around the back of the head. "Fine, dare" he caved.

"I dare you to say 'Your mum says' at the beginning of every sentence for the rest of the game". Simon frowned but nodded.  
"Your mum says that don't seem too bad". Clary snickered with her dirty mind. "Your mum says Jordan, truth or dare?" _Okay_ her mind chided, it didn't work there.

"Dare" he grinned mischievously.

"Your mum says I dare you too prank call someone, but it has to be funny". Jordan's grin widened.

"Oh I've got the perfect person". Clary leant on his shoulder as she watched him pull out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he stopped at one. Robert Roberts.  
"I'm sorry but I have to ask. Who the fuck calls their child Robert Roberts?!" Clary laughed as Jordan chuckled along with her.  
"This is Maia's dad" he grinned before pressing call. Clary's mouth dropped open in surprise and shock. Before she had a moment to end the call for him someone picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" a gruff voice sounded through the room.  
"Robert its Jordan!"

"What the fuck do you want kid?"

"Something bad's happened mate. Like real bad" It was silent for a moment before he spoke again.  
"Is Maia okay?"

"Maia's fine it's just that, well, the toilet man. Jesus it was bad".

"Jordan lord help me, tell me what the fucks happened".  
"It swallowed it Robert. All of it and I don't know what to do".

"I'm starting to get real pissed off kid. Tell me what the fuck happened". The voice gritted out.

"The toilet… it… Man I thought I was giving birth through my asshole and then the toilet. It fucking swallowed my baby. It swallowed my poo baby Robert! I don't know what to do" It was silent again for a couple seconds.  
"I'm going to fucking murder you when I next see you" suddenly the voice clicked off. Jace and Jordan doubled over laughing as everyone else stared at them

"That was fucking disgusting" Isabelle groaned, looking just as disgusted as Clary felt.

"Oh god.." Jordan chocked in-between laughs. "I hated that asshole so much" "Phew" He sung. "Okay Magnus truth or dare?"

"Truth"  
"Are you and Alec shagging". Clary chocked violently on the frozen crystals from her drink as she heard the words leave his mouth. Jace started to pat her back, but she couldn't get rid of the uncomfortable tingling in her throat. Isabelle's body jerked, her arm swinging and knocking Simon's beer over all over the wooden floor.

"Oh shit shit shit" she cursed, reaching for Jace's top to soak it up.  
"Hey don't touch that! That's a Hugo Boss top, not a mop" he cried, more forcefully patting Clary's back as she continued to choke on thin air.

"Your mum says you're making Clary choke worse. Be gentler with your movements". Jordan snorted and Jace rolled his lips together.  
"God that sounded so wrong" he muttered, obviously trying to hide his overwhelming smile and losing.

"I'll er… go clear that up" Izzy muttered as she bolted into the kitchen. She had never seen the girl move so quickly. The room was suddenly silent, expect for her coughing and Simon uncomfortably clearing his throat.

"No" Magnus stated calmly, looking straight into Jordan's eyes evenly. He clearly didn't care about the ruckus that just happened. Jordan just nodded in response.

.

Clary had finally finished her coughing fit, inhaling most of her drink in doing so and Isabelle managed to clear up the beer soon after. Nobody acknowledged the question again as they carried on.

"Clary truth or dare?"

"Dare" she shouted out in glee, finally admitting she was pretty drunk. Magnus's signature smirk came into play as his eyes gleamed. If she was sober enough she would have realised she was in big trouble.

"I dare you to make out with Jordan on the floor, if it doesn't look like you're about to hump each other you have to do it again". A large smirk sculpted her lips. Jace was going to hate this. Brilliant.

"Fine" She said nonchalantly as she crawled on all fours over to Jordan, like she was stalking her prey. He sat there with a stunned expression on his face, his eyes watching each of her movements. She climbed onto his lap, wrapping her legs around this body and her arms around his neck, pressing her whole body to him as she looked into his eyes. A smirked had captured his lips as his arms slid around her waist, holding her firmly. She leant forward still looking into his eyes until her lips brushed his.

"Ready" she whispered against them. He nodded silently and she closed her eyes, letting her lips mould against his. At first the kiss was slow, sweet and innocent as they familiarised themselves with each other, then the kiss deepened. His mouth was sweet but hard against hers as his hands slowly slid to the smalls of her back, pushing her into him. One hand ventured into his short brown hair and lightly gripped it, while the other ran down his strong biceps trying to feel the ink underneath them as his tongue crept into her mouth. She stroked it attentively back with her own, tasting the beer he had been drinking. Suddenly their kisses became vicious as their lips clashed with one another, passionate igniting between their skin as Clary pushed herself further into him, trying to get rid of the space. However with the movement she accidently rubbed herself against him, making him moan into her mouth. Although she wasn't happy about the person she was kissing, she was enjoying the thrill of lust coursing through both of them. Something so unfamiliar once, but so familiar now. Suddenly she was getting slowly lowered backwards onto the ground. She didn't stop, but made the kiss more urgent as his body weight came on top of her, her legs encasing his body tightly. It made her feel sexy and wanted, yet all she could think about was opening her eyes to them big golden ones. Not his brown ones. She pulled away realising what had just happened. She was imagining kissing Jace, not Jordan. She turned to Magnus a little breathless.

"Does it look like were humping?" she asked sarcastically. Magnus chuckled.  
"Honey you were practically shagging. It was perfect" he squealed. Clary giggled at his excitement, crawling back to her space beside Jace. He looked pissed off. Scratch that. He looked mad as hell. His fists were clenched as his golden eyes displayed jealously, rather than the usual lust she saw in them. She rested her head on his bicep, hoping the movement would calm him. She felt his body sag slightly, before he put an arm around her.

"Alec truth or dare?"  
"Dare" he replied, making Clary raise an eyebrow in shock.

"Oh okay.. umm.." she hadn't actually prepared for him to say it. "Make out with Magnus?" It defiantly wasn't a good dare, but to see the happiness Magnus got from the words were enough. Before Alec even had a second to complain, Magnus grabbed his top and assaulted his lips. She watched in a weird fascination as Alec froze for a second, before his lips became hungry just like Magnus's were. Suddenly their tongues were being exchanged and Clary had to look away. She was never one for PDA. After a couple minutes they finally broke away, both breathless with creased hair. Alec looked confused for a second, before looking away with a frown. Strange.

"Izzy truth or dare?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"I dare you to have a competition with Clary, who can give a lollypop a better blowjob". Isabelle's eyes sparkled as she jumped up into the kitchen. Minutes later she brought back two lollies. The girls unwrapped them both, staring into each other's eyes accessing their competition. It looked like Isabelle was going to take it seriously. Both girls took the ice cream in their mouths, sucking, licking and toying with the lollies. Clary turned to see Jace's eyes trained to her mouth, his fists clenching together as his teeth snagged over his lips. She took the lolly deeper, her tongue caressing the cool tip and watched as his eyes darkened and his mouth opened to take a shaky breath.

"Okay" Magnus cut in. "Isabelle wins" he announced, however Clary didn't care. All she cared about was the way Jace was still staring at her like a goddess.  
"I certainly wouldn't mind" she heard him mutter quietly. So quietly she wondered if she was suppose to hear it. She sucked the whole length of the lolly, then licked the whole length, teasing the golden haired boy before popping it in Jace's open mouth with a knowing smirk. It was funny how she knew exactly how to tease him.

"Simon. Truth or Dare". Magnus and Isabelle looked at each other with a knowing look, wide smirks plastered on their face. _This couldn't be good_ she inwardly thought.

"Dar… OW!" Simon cried as yet again Isabelle slapped him around the back of the head.  
"Truth this time dummy. And that's for not saying your mom says". Simon heavily sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Your mom says truth" he groaned. Magnus suddenly had a full mega watt grin on.

"Have you lied to the group about something in the past couple weeks and if so what?" Simon's eyes widened as they immediately found Clary emerald green ones. It took her a second to process the question, before her eyes pinned open too, knowing exactly what he was going to say.  
"Oh, what are you and Simon hiding little red" Jace grinned, clearly seeing the exchange between the two. She wanted to wipe his grin off with a slap.  
"I'm sorry Clary" Simon mumbled and before she could even protest his mouth started to move.

"Clary hadn't been dressing for Sebastian it was for Jace". He said it so quick everyone took a couple seconds to realise what he said before all their eyes went onto hers. Her eyes widen even more as her cheeks flushed a severe red. She clenched her fists in anger, then launched at Simon. Quite literally. She didn't care that she didn't have any pants on as she knocked him over, straddled him and started to slap and punch him. Everyone's laughter blended into the background as she heard Simons protests to stop but she didn't. She was furious to say the least. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist pulling her off him and she gave up fighting, just sagging against the person. A couple seconds later and she was in someone's lap. Jace's lap. Man did have a breath-taking smile. He was smiling down at her while holding her against him.  
"Oh baby, you dressed just for me. I'm flattered". She lifted her hand, readying to slap his face when his hand clamped around her wrist, an evil smirk married on his face. Her mouth opened to shout many profanities at his gorgeous face when the doorbell rung. She glared at him for a couple seconds before lifting herself off him. As she got onto her feet she felt a sharp pain across her bum cheek. She whirled around to find Jace who was grinning even wider. She narrowed her eyes at him before she stalked off towards the front door, hearing his deep seductive chuckle behind her. She stopped at the door for a second to compose herself, putting on a large fake smile as she swung the door open. A tall muscular boy stood there, short dark hair with the perfect amount of stubble across his defined cheek bones. Good lord he was sexy. He was older, looking around 22 and he had a tight black top showing his muscled arms, covered in tribal tattoos. The things the sight did to her were incredible.  
"Hey" he greeted, then looked down her body, his eyes literally almost popping out of his head when he realised she had no shorts on. Game time.

"Hey" she said seductively, biting her lip hard as she twirled a lose curl with her finger. She kept eye contact with him the entire time, knowing the intensity of the lust flowing off her. He seemed to be frozen in shock for a few seconds until a small smile covered his lovely mouth

"I erm." He seemed to realise he was staring as his gaze flickered back up to her face. She leant against the doorway, her lips uplifting into a smirk.

"Yes baby?"

"Pizza" he confirmed and nodded his head once like he was trying to focus.  
"Oh great" she purred with a sickly sweet tone and took the pizza boxes from his large hands, turned and put them behind her on the floor, fully bending over to do so. She heard his sharp intake of breath before she turned back around to see he was frozen with shock. She bit her lip hard again, remembering how Jace found it seductive.

"Do you mind me asking you name?" she purred, handing him a twenty.

"Jason" he stumbled out. She hummed appreciatively, openly checking him out.

"And do you have a girlfriend Jason?" He took a deep breath and shook his head. Her mouth turned into a grin.

"Good. I don't like to kiss people with girlfriends". Before she gave him a chance, she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down to her level, colliding their lips together. He made a noise of surprise; however she could feel his lips moving with hers. She smiled into the kiss as she clenched her hands through his hair. The kiss was good, in fact his lips were fantastic. But there was no sparks, no breathless moments. No overwhelming sensations. He moaned in her mouth as his hands started to travel down to the smalls of her back, pulling her further into him, however she pulled back.

"Can I have you number?" She watched as he took a deep breath.

"Yes. I mean.. err. Yes" he nodded to himself, before grabbing a pen and scribbling his number down. He handed the inked napkin and started to walk away, before turning quickly.  
"I never got your name". Clary giggled, loving the cheeky smirk that was plastered on his face.  
"Clary" she shouted out, before shutting the door. She turned to see the crew standing at the lounge doorway, their mouths gaping wide.  
"What the hell?" Jace asked bewildered as Isabelle grinned.  
"That's how you pick someone up". Isabelle cheered. Clary grinned at her accomplishment, before fully bending over to pick up the pizza boxes, giving the crew an eye full.

"God damn Fray that is one fine ass" Magnus cried, playfully smacking it.

.

Pizza had been eaten. Many shots through beer pong had been taken. Now people were dancing like they had two left feet. And nobody gave a single shit. Well in Clary's head they didn't. She was just glad there weren't playing truth or dare anymore. Isabelle bounded down the stairs with a large white box, starting to set it up in the middle of the room.  
"Twister!" she squealed. Clary groaned louder. Why was it she had to keep getting forced into awkward positions.

"Come on Clary you first" Magnus pushed her along.  
"Hey!" she shouted in protest. "Why do I have to go first?!"

"Because you're the drunkest" he stated deadpanned. She scowled at him, but turned to the game, knowing there was no point defying him.

"Red, left foot" She humpthed in a final protest, then placed her left foot on a red circle.  
"Il go next" Jace grinned.

"Okay right foot, blue" Jace did just as he was instructed.

"Okay Simon your next. Left hand green…"

*15 minutes later*

"Ow Jordan man" Simon moaned. "You just kneed my stomach"

"Sorry dude, I'm in such an awkward angle". Clary surveyed the area, as the 5 teens were tangled up, Magnus and Alec just watching with amused expressions while taking pictures.

"Clary" Magnus called. "Right hand blue".

"Shit" she muttered seeing the spot very far away from where she was. She shuffled, somehow managing to slide her hand across.

"Isabelle, right foot yellow". She felt Isabelle shuffled for a couple seconds before all teens were stuck in their positions once again.  
"OMG" Clary shouted, almost losing her balance.  
"What?" she heard Alec ask in laughter, however she couldn't focus on that.  
"What's that warm thing on my shoulder?" she asked deadly serious.

"Oh that's me sorry" Isabelle giggled. Clary turned her head to see Isabelle was right, as she got an eyeful.  
"OMG!" she shouted louder.  
"What?" she heard Jace ask, who was conveniently below her.  
"It's warm" she cried disgustedly. "Really fucking warm on my shoulder".

"What are you on about?" he replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Isabelle's Vagina Jace! She's resting her warm vagina on my shoulder and its making me uncomfortable" the boy's laughter boomed around until she heard a strangled cry and a sudden weight press upon her. Various shouts and screams sounded, though she couldn't tell if she was making any of the noise until she hit a hard surface.  
"Ow" he heard groan from below her. She lifted her head to see her head had been resting somewhere undeniably bad. Jace's crutch. She had head butted his cock. That's when she took notice of what position they were in. Her knees were on either side of his face, still not wearing any shorts as her head was just above his junk. They were in a 69 position.

"Oh god" she groaned, flopping her head back down on him, not caring where she was. She was too drunk for that. She heard a strangled cry from beneath her once again but she couldn't move.  
"Sorry" she mumbled into his jeans.

"It's okay. It was totally worth it for the view". He gritted out. She scoffed.

"You pig".

"Wo! PDA kiddies" she heard Magnus cry, dragging her body from Jace's.

.

The night had been good and Clary hadn't had so much fun in ages, but it was defiantly catching up with her. She was lying in a spare bedroom staring at the white ceiling recalling all the things they had done, a slight smile tugging at her lips at the memories. She had been asleep but it seems she couldn't settle down anymore. Her head was too fuzzy with a slightly headache and her mind was buzzing from all the alcohol. Only one thought kept whizzing through her head. I didn't do it. I said I would and I didn't.

Before she realised what she was doing, she was in the hallways, padding down to the familiar wooden door. She had one last thing to do tonight and she would do it, she didn't break promises. She knocked quietly, before ringing her hands together, nervousness taking over. Her hard breaths echoed down the silent hallways, as she continued to stare at the closed door. Seconds passed like minutes as she continued to wait, her mind running into overdrive. Was she doing the right thing? What would he say? She huffed, turning to look at her open door. She could so easily just get back into her warm bed and ignore any of this ever happened. However her body had different thoughts as her knuckles rasped against the door a little louder. This time she heard the impending footsteps, before a dishevelled Jace appeared. She took a deep shuddering breath, seeing his bare muscled chest in front of her eyes. Her eyes subconsciously darted down, seeing his naked body, other than the black boxers just covering him. Her heart almost malfunctioned.

"Clary?" His voice was full of sleep, sounding raspy and deep, sexy. She took a deep breath, filling her aching lungs as she shyly looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he sounded more alert now, eyeing her with confusion. She didn't blame him considering she was randomly standing at his door at 4 in the morning. She nodded, not trusting her voice. His forehead creased into a frown as they continued to look at each other, almost like they were trying to communicate with just their eyes. Clary pushed her way through, not really caring if he wanted her there or not as she brushed again him. She heard his sharp intake of breath, but she continued her pace until she was standing next to his creased bed. He appeared in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Clary you're worrying me, what's wrong?" Her teeth grasped onto her lip as she slowly raised her hands, placing her palm against his hard chest. His chest contracted as warmth seeped through her skin, warming her cold hands. She tilted her head up, her eyes connecting with his golden ones, as her teeth dug deeper into her lip, almost becoming painful. His golden gaze was like a beacon in the darkness, guiding her home. His eyes darted between her eyes and her teeth, his iris's starting to darken in a swirling motion. She raised herself slightly on her tiptoes, as Jace leaned down a little, his hands slowly sliding from her shoulders down her bare arms.  
"I never gave you your prize" she shakily whispered into the air. He looked at her for a second longer before his head swooped down, claiming her lips with his.

The minute their lips touched shocks weaved through her veins, electrifying her blood as her hands shot up, grasping into his silky smooth hair. They moaned into each other's mouth, relieved at the soft sweet taste of him as they devoured each other's mouths. His hands skimmed her body, down her waist, hips until he grabbed a handful of her bum. On que they both moaned again as Jace started to stumble back. Clary followed his lead until he sat down. Without disconnecting their lips, she moved down with him, straddling his hips on the edge of the bed. His large calloused hands brought her legs tighter around him, as her arms wrapped around his neck. His lips became more pressing and Clary felt herself melting into him, as she clutched onto his shoulders, trying to keep in the reality of the world. However she felt herself slipping into the darkness. The darkness being her lust for Jace. The kiss became more urgent suddenly, as if the desire sent fire through her body as she tugged him closer to her, wanting to eliminate any space between them. They were chest to chest, her legs tightly grasping onto him. He jerked his hips slightly into her, making her gasp as shoots of pleasure sparked in her. She was lost in the sensation of Jace and everything that he was. His hands were soft yet demanding. His lips were sweet and unyielding and she could feel her heart beating so fast, she wondered if it would stop working.

His tongue slid into her mouth while she was off guard, making a small whimper escape her lips at the ecstasy of all the foreign sensations brimming up. He tasted like a dream. She couldn't get enough of him as their tongues battled for dominance. She jerked her hips forward, humming in appreciation from the friction it gave her against her sensitised self. His hand trailed up her spine, making her body uncontrollably shiver, before he grasped a handful of her red curls, slightly tugging.

"Jace" she gasped between their lips. He groaned, moving his lips across her cheek, down her neck.  
"Oh god Clary" he moaned, his hand playing with the hem of her oversized shirt. She loved the way his tongue caressed her name. She jerked her hips again, overcome with the friction it provided her, it relieved her at the same time as frustrating her. She needed him to give her, her release. Badly. But she needed more than that. She needed him just to wake up every day. To even bother with life. And that's when she realised it. She was falling for him and there was nothing she would be able to do to stop it. She pulled back frowning at her revelation, completely shocked at the reality, however he leaned forward, keeping their lips touching. Simple, delicate brushes, almost conveying her feelings.

"Good night Jace" she whispered, closing her eyes as she savoured the touch of his lips.

"Stay" Her eyes pinged open in shock with the words, to find his expectant gaze on her. "Please, stay". She examined him for a second, marvelling at the vulnerable Jace in front of her. He was perfect, in every sense and form.

"Always" she found herself whispering, knowing she meant it. She would always want him in her life. He was like a missing part of her, finally making her happy. A large smile covered his face as his hands lifted her from her thighs, her limbs wrapping around him tightly.

"You're like my own little monkey" he chuckled in her ear as he carried her to bed. He softly put her down, tucking the duvet under her chin. She sighed, letting her eyes drift shut. She felt the bed dip beside, before a strong arm wrapped around her, cocooning her in warmth.

"Goodnight pretty girl"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry about the long wait. I've had a little trouble with this chapter. I didn't want it to be the usual truth and dare, while at the same time wanting it to be funny and just genuinely fun. So I hope you guys like it! I will admit this was a little rushed, so I may come back to it soon.**

 **So CLACE! two kisses, as well as Clary locking lips with Jordan and the pizza guy. Magnus and Alec haven't been seeing each other in secret like everyone thought! Plus we had drinking, secrets revealed, truth or dare and twister. I personally never played Truth or dare so it was difficult to think of dares, plus I didn't want to do the same as everyone else. My usual routine was Never have I ever and then twister, so I defiantly wanted to add that. Please tell me what you think and if you have any other ideas in case I go back to it!**

 **I do not own anything but the ideas!  
**

 **Amy xox**


	13. DJ Refreshing

Chapter 13

"Clary" She loudly groaned, being awaken from a wonderful, peaceful slumber.

"Go away". She mumbled, burying her face deeper into the pillow.

"Come on Jamaican Cake".

"Noooo" she groaned, clenching her eyes shut, begging god to let her have just a few more hours sleep. She felt so tired. So very very tired. She felt a soft brush against her cheeks, as her hair became tucked behind her ear. She hummed appreciatively, liking the delicate touches against her warm skin.

"Time to get up carrot".

"I don't want to" she pouted, letting her eyes drift open. She got the most amazing view she had ever seen. A sleepy Jace. His blonde hair was dishevelled, as his eyes drooped a little, bags hanging under them. A smile graced his lips as he watched her, and she couldn't help but reciprocate one back. He looked beautiful, but not perfect. Somehow that made him look even better in her eyes. It made him human.

"There are those pretty green eyes" he murmured, his thumb stroking her cheek softly. She let her eyelids flutter shut, leaning into his touch. She inched her body forward, wanting to be close to him. Her body lightly pressed against him, as she snuggled her face into him, eskimo kissing his neck with her nose.

"Good morning" she mumbled into his skin, breathing a deep breath of his scent. Her favourite smell of sunshine. His body bounced with a chuckle.

"Good morning" he breathed, placing a small kiss on her hairline. She sighed at the simplicity of their actions towards each other. It felt right.

"Breakfast?" he asked, his arm hugging her into him. She burrowed further in.

"I don't wanna move" she moaned, wrapping her arm around him too.

"Come on then lazy bum". He grinned, starting to shuffle out of grasp. She made a noise of protest, holding onto him tighter

"Nooo Jace"

"Clary, I will tickle you if you don't get up in a minute". She huffed, moving her arms to around his neck.

"Carry me" she stated.

"Carry you!" he repeated, scoffing. "I'm not a slave". However she felt her body being lifted as his arms came underneath her.  
"You are my wench and you will do as I say". She grinned, tightening her grip around him as he stood him, walking out of the bedroom.  
"Hey where's the apron?" she protested lightly pushing her hand against him. She watched as he chuckled, shaking his head, and she admired how his golden hair shook out.

"Anything to see my perky bum hey".

"Of course" she grinned. She would quite like to see his perky bum again, but it seemed it wasn't happening. She was carried into the kitchen, until he perched her on the counter top. He came in-between her legs, looking at her expectantly, his eyes focused solely on her.

"What?" she asked, feeling her cheeks heat up from his scrutiny.

"You kissed me last night" he breathed. Her teeth sunk into her lip as her cheeks blushed a deeper red.

"I did" she said levelly with a nod, trying to be nonchalant. A small smirk lifted his lips.

"Huh" he mused. "I liked it very much" Her eyebrows rose.  
"You did huh?" she questioned.

"Yeah I did"

"Well" she smirked back. "I have been told my lips are very moreish"

"Moreish" he pronounced, nodding. "I have to agree"

"Oh you do?" Her smirk grew even wider, as he took a step forward so their bodies were millimetres from touching and his hands lightly rested on her thighs.

"Huh uh" he agreed, leaning even closer until their noses bumped.

"That's interesting" she gasped, trying to remain calm but failing, as his golden eyes enveloped hers while his lips came a millimetre closer every second.

"Do you think so" he whispered against her mouth. She couldn't do anything but nod as her eyes naturally fell shut on their own. And that's when the softest of kisses, brushed against her mouth. Tingles shuddered down her spine as a small sigh escaped her mouth.  
"Breakfast" he murmured against her, before pulling away with a frown, turning and busying himself with the cooker. Clary couldn't help the frown that had also adorned her head. What the hell was that?

.

Jace's POV

It was now Monday as everybody sat in the canteen ready for lunch. The students seemed much more stressed and tense as exams were finally starting to near. His mind however was not on exams but on Clary. It always was to be fair. He watched as she giggled away to a lameass joke Simon had been telling her. However he wasn't bothered by the joke, in fact he was completely engrossed by her beauty. The sweet tilt of her lips and the glossy surface of her emerald eyes that seemed to daze him just at a glance. He was completely enthralled. Completely and utterly useless. And good lord did she looked good. A short leather skater skirt with a white Mickey Mouse tank top and black converses. Her hair was in that natural curl style that he loved and she kept her make up to the minimum, except for the thick eyeliner.

"She was so mad" Isabelle sighed shaking her head, however she had a reluctant smile on her lips.  
"It was a great joke!" he argued, lifting his hands in innocence.

"Simon you call her fat!" He shrugged as Clary laughed even louder, turning to Jace.

"So we had Mrs Dee for Spanish and she was telling us how her asthma medication was making her overweight. So Simon comes out plain right and just says 'What do you take for your asthma? Cheeseburgers?" Jace couldn't help but burst out laughing with her, considering Mrs Dee was a witch.

"She just stood there gaping at him and then.. then" Clary gasped, fanning her face which was slowly turning a shade red from her constant laughter.  
"She said 'I am fond of a whopper". The whole table doubled over from laughter and the thought.

"It was brilliant" Simon nodded.  
"But not as good as getting arrested for calling a man Jesus" Clary burst out, her musical laughter echoing around the canteen. Simon scowled at her and Jace couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Suddenly a sharp sound pierced through the canteen, then a tap on the microphone coming through the tannoy system.  
"Ah students!" a loud voice suddenly boomed. "Just to remind you it is non uniform day tomorrow. Well, that's it!" It was silent for a couple seconds before some rustling occurred.

"Ah, now where is my NWA CD?" It was silent for a few more seconds before he shouted out in frustration. "Dammit! Did I leave it gran's house?" he asked himself. Jace looked around to see his confusion etched on everyone's face.

"Looks like MC Principle is in the crib tonight". The canteen was deadly silent, expect for the principles voice, which was continuing to boom around every turn and bend of the school. Nobody moved a muscle, and Jace guessed it was from shock, or in fear that the principle would hear them.

"Where's my beats" a little more fumbling sounded before a rap beat boomed out. "That's right Grandma. I'm going to make it big one day. Me, Snoop Dog. Doctor Dre, were gonna be on the stage, raining money on them bitches. And your old wrinkly ass is gonna be put in a home".

"What the fuck" he heard Alec breathe.

"Nah I won't do the dishes no more granny, and I won't massage your feet or cut your toe nails. I'm gonna be the man I'm suppose to be. And if I want macaroni cheese on a Wednesday, I'll have macaroni cheese on a Wednesday.

Yeah, uhh

Why do you chase me with salad tongs?  
'Cuz I banged your muffins and buttered your gongs?

What have I done to make you so cranky?  
Sneezed on your dog and walked your hanky?

Why do you treat me as if I'm a felon?  
'Cuz I sliced your china and polished your melon?

Show me the way back into your good graces.  
Just stop whipping me with Grandma's shoelaces". The music cut out as heavy deep breathing sounded through the speaker.  
"God I'm so on form today" he huffed. "Wow. I mean I was like BAM BAM BAM.. WHAM BAM. Gold. Absolute gold". Clary's head slowly turned to Jace as her eyebrows rose.  
"Do you think its safe he is the principle? I don't think he's all there". Jace put a finger to his lips, insisting on silence. This was too good to miss out on.

"I am a mother fucking bad man!" he shouted out before a loud bump sounded. "Ow! Damn wall" He cleared his voice loudly.

"This next one is for my homies, who will teach me the life of the hoods.

"It's noon and you're still in pajamas?  
What the heck will I tell all the llamas!  
You set a sorry example  
when you continue to trample  
rules for sleepwear made in the Bahamas.

You're wearing a coat made of poodles?  
Slapping gophers with undercooked noodles?  
I'd call the police,  
but the Chief is your niece  
and her cats are named Kit and Kaboodles".

"Please" Simon muttered, slamming his head in his hands. "Someone tell him to stop". As if god himself heard him, a knocking came through the speaker.  
"Come in! Ah Miss Weathers, how could I help you".

"Sir, you may.. err want to turn the tannoy system off". It was silent for what felt like an eternity.  
"Oh… err" it cut out.

"Well that was interesting" Clary mused in amusement as the canteens noise level slowly rose.

.

Clary's POV

"Trust me. Every mouth will go beyond dry as they gape at us". Clary sat there panting, her fingers clutching onto any surface of the car as Isabelle screeched to a holt, parking in two spots.

"Uh huh" she breathed, wondering how they had made it alive.

"Damn Clary you do look hot like moi". Isabelle grinned smoothing down her hair. Clary just nodded, not trusting her voice anymore.

"So you're Iggy Azealia and I'm Charlie XCX okay".

"Believe it or not, I know my rappers Izzy". Isabelle batted a hand.

"Shut up and let me sort out your hair". Clary looked down upon herself and sighed a little. Since it was non uniform today, Izzy had somehow got Clary to agree to dress up. How, she still didn't know. She was pondering upon the possibilities of telepathy. They were wearing the identical outfits from the music video Fancy and Isabelle had even managed to get a blonde wig on Clary's head. She was in the yellow checkered skirt and jacket, with the knee high white socks and black heels. Admittedly she did look hot, though it wasn't her usual style.

"Okay your hair is perfect". Clary took a deep breath.

"Izzy, are you sure this isn't a little over board?" Isabelle's head snapped to her, surprise evident on her face.

"Of course it's over board. This is Isabelle Lightwood your talking to thank you very much! Now get your dainty little ass out my car and rock this show with me!" Isabelle's motivational speech was strangely very encouraging. She watched as Isabelle plugged her speakers into her phone, before blasting out the actual song.

"Okay this is over board. Defiantly overboard" she shouted over the blasting music. Isabelle's demeanor changed to a very threatening look as her snapped back to her. Clary didn't even have to think twice before she pushed the door open, clambering out with as much grace as possible in her death traps. The music just started and every student was outside looking straight at them, evidently confused. With as much grace as she could manage, Clary slammed the car door shut to the convertible, strutting towards the school entrance along with Isabelle. It felt like a really corny movie moment in her eyes, but Isabelle seemed to be loving the attention, so Clary played along too. She swung her hips just like she was taught, keeping her eyes trained on the door as if she was completely unaware of the stares she was receiving. Just next to the door stood Jace with his friends, all their eyes on them and their mouths gaping. _Well it seemed Isabelle was right_ Clary mused. She locked their eyes together, feeling the smirk build up on her lips. She loved seeing him so shocked. Just as she passed, she blew a kiss to him along with a wink. She had a good feeling about today.

.

"Hmm, I miss the feeling of your legs wrapped around me". Her body froze midway as she reached into her locker. That voice made her want to punch the owner. Very, very much. Damn Isabelle for having a locker so far away. She took a deep calming breath, trying to calm her rushing blood and tense body before turning with a fake smile.

"Kirk" she tried to say as sweetly as possible through gritted teeth. "How lovely to see you again".

He grinned, clearly not seeing how uncomfortable or tense she was.  
"Indeed it is" he purred. She couldn't believe how she had once found his voice pleasurable to the ear. She would much rather listen to nails on a chalkboard at the current moment.

"Uh huh" she hummed disinterested, turning back around to her locker. Maybe if she ignored him, he would bugger off. Knowing him, probably not. She opened her locker, starting to gather her books, when a warm breath of air on her neck made her freeze once again. She shivered, but not for the right reasons. However it seemed Kirk thought the opposite. He placed his large hands on her waist.

"Come on Clary, I miss you baby". She clenched her fists tightly.

"Kirk" she stated calmly. "Get your fucking hands off me before I punch you". A small laugh echoed on the skin on her neck as he pulled her into him.  
"You were never this feisty. I like it. A lot". She tried. She really did. But it seemed she really didn't have the temper control today. Spinning in his grasp, she curled her hand tighter, tucking her thumb out as she took a deep breath. She came face to face with Kirk, her anger taking into overdrive. She briefly wondered if she needed anger management.

"Sorry" she sinisterly smiled before she felt her arm swing up, colliding straight into his right eye. His grip loosened immediately as he went flailing back, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground.

"Ow!" he shouted out. She had never felt so satisfied in her life. The hallway went silent as she wanted over to him, the clanking of her heels echoing in the crowded halls.  
"I swear to god if you ever attempt to touch me again, I will chop off your ball sack and feed them back to you. Have I made myself clear?" His hand clamped around his eye, as his left one look at her with shock. She felt so powerful. To be fair she had never punched someone. In fact, she had never been in a fight, but it felt good to finally have payback. A teacher burst through the crowd, grabbing Clary's arm and started to drag her away. She didn't resist, but just followed along, not bothering to look back at the pathetic boy on the floor.

"I love you Clary" she heard Kirk shout, making her scoff.

"Oh go stick a cactus up your ass Kirk"

.

"So do you think this way looks better, or this way?" he asked, manoeuvring the cap.

"Umm. Back to front?" Clary replied confused as she sat on the chair, opposite the principles desk. He turned and looked back in the mirror that was on his wall, checking himself out.

"Hum. Yes I agree" he nodded, not moving his gaze from himself. She huffed.

"Sir, I'm not being funny" she said, watching as he still didn't move his gaze. "But are you going to punish me? I did just punch another student in the face" She had been sitting there for 15 minutes now and all they had managed to do was successfully decide was which way his baseball cap looked better. Plus her hand had started to throb as the adrenaline disappeared. She had a feeling she may have broken her hand from how much it was hurting.

"Your right, you're not funny" he nodded. "You're fired".

"What! I'm not even employed here" she said exasperatedly. He looked at her for a second, analysing her.

"Oh yeah". He replied, shrugging. "But you have potential. Have you thought of being a stand up comedian?" he asked resuming back to the funny comment. His cap was now at an odd angle, letting his curly brown hair escape.

"No?"

"Good, because you would be shocking". _Confidence booster_ her mind irritably thought. "But your right, what you did was wrong and very inappropriate". He stopped, frowning at the wall. "Whatever you did" he added.

"Punched another student in the face" she repeated.

"I am new here and intend to keep the schools standards high". _Right,_ she thought, this seemed like more appropriate behaviour from a principle. "Now I know you had a moment of raging madness. It's okay" he said condescendingly. "Us rappers get it a lot, but it helps creativity flow. You know, flowing like a stream of orange juice". She stared at him incredulously, her mouth popping open. "But I'll tell you a secret". He moved closer to the desk. "A great man once told me something great. 'Bitches, Real Gs move in silence like lasagna'. And this 'Humble Butter CF' is inspiration itself. So I ask you to guard this with your life and apply it to yourself, like I did at your age and let it guide you to great things". She had never been so speechless in her life. She gaped at him, her mouth hanging wider and her forehead creased.

"I know" he nodded, taking her silence for something else. "Who knew Lil Wayne could write something as inspirational as the likes of Einstein, Martin Luther King or Madonna". He shook his head looking at the ceiling. "Truly incredible" he murmured. Clary turned her head slightly towards the door, wondering if she would be able to escape. She applied a little pressure on her arms rests, lifting her bump cheeks off the chair in an attempt to see if he would notice. One cheek.1½ cheeks.

"So" she sunk back down in record speed, trying to look as casual as possible. "I need your help"

"My help?" she repeated stupidly.

"You see, I'm putting together a portfolio of myself for when… you know". He looked at her expectantly. She clucked her tongue, looking at him with a slight shake of her head.

"I don't"

"When I make it. When my shazing, makes the sling. When my beats hit the seats" He looked down, opening a desk draw before pulling out a brown paper folder. He passed it over to her, glee evident in his expression. She looked at him sceptically for a second, before looking down and opening the first page. It was a large picture of him with a gold dollar chain necklace and him doing the peace sign. He looked slightly constipated as he contorted his face. She turned to the next page.

"Strengths" she read aloud. "I can solve a Rubik's cube in 4 minutes" she looked up at him. "Impressive" she commented with a nod. "If I was a font, I would be Comic Sans". She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't really think that's a strength to be honest Sir".

"Please, call me DJ" He picked up an invisible can, opening it then pretened to chug it down with sound effects, before banging it back down on the desk, releasing a gush of breath. "Refreshing". She raised her eyebrows. "Plus I'll have you know, I'm young, cool and hip, just like the style"

"Okay" she murmured, looking back down at the list. "Professional recorder player, playing with the likes of 4 fingered Nigel. Who's four fingered Nigel?" she asked curiously.

"Only the best triangle player in the world Humble Butter CF!"

"Odd thing to state and highly unlikely but we'll keep it". She kept scanning down. "Assaulted Eminem and won?"

"You know it" he grinned, squaring his shoulders. "Flung a jock strap at his head and escaped. Had to hide in a garbage can for 4 hours".

"I don't see how that's winning?" she asked sceptically.

"Phew, phew" he breathed, making his hands in guns, before tucking them into his pockets. "Holster those pistols young lady, no need to be jealous". She shook her head.

"Whitney Huston impression" She looked up at him expectantly. He chuckled.

"Prepared to be blown like a mother fucking grape. I'm literally a replica, expect I'm very much alive" He cleared his throat. "AND I… WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" He wailed out, flapping his arms and shaking his head in an odd fashion. After a couple seconds silence Clary cleared her throat awkwardly, raising her eyebrows.  
"I would probably put that under weaknesses" she concluded.

"Hold on, let's just control, alt and apple z that little comment shall we. That was beauty in its true form".

"You sounded like your nuts just got run over. Repeatedly"

"Shut the front door!" He exclaimed, making her sigh.

"There's so many here sir" she muttered exasperatedly.

"DJ Refreshing" he cut in, making her huff in annoyance.

"There so many DJ Refreshing" she gritted out, "I mean" she flicked her fingers over the pages. "There's got to be over 50 pages here".

"What can I say, Sgt homeboy at your service"

"Can fluently speak Japanese".

"Isn't hard. Just make up some random words including ting tong and you've got yourself a multi lingual gangsta".

"That's racist and also untrue"

"Nah" he said batting a hand. "They love me out there, even brought me a ticket to come home. For free!"

"That's called being deported".

"Same thing" he shrugged.

"Weaknesses. Can't grow a beard, can't spot Wally" she stopped, wondering if she was reading right. "A phobia of socks?" She flicked her eyes up to him.  
"Can't socks and sandal it like Jesus can I?"

"I'm really sorry sir, but I don't think I can help" she sighed, placing the folder back on his desk. "This isn't exactly my forte". He nodded.  
"I understand, not everyone can be a lyrical genius like myself".

"So can I err... Go?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll give you your bonus at the end of the month" She shot out of her chair in double time, just clasping her hand around the door handle when his voice spoke.  
"Wait Humble Butter CF" She turned. "Remember, where the hoes, where the weed, where the cheese at. That's the place you wanna be". She opened her mouth to retort something but thought better of it.  
"Understood" she murmured, whisking herself out the door, but not before hearing a

"Peace out".

Jace POV

"Your hand looks pretty swollen, but it's not broken" Jace concluded, releasing her hand back onto the table. She winced and he felt his hands cold immediately without her warm touch.  
"Hurts like a bitch though". She commented and turned to the rest, and yet again Jace found himself admiring the small red head, who was currently blond. She looked so hot. God he couldn't even to describe how much he wanted her in that moment. However he also noticed the minor things. The little V on her forehead when she frowned, The way her cute button nose crinkled up. The tiny freckles covering her cheeks, and the habit of chewing her bottom lip. It was so endearing.

"Jace!" He was smacked out of his thoughts as he turned to see everyone staring at him expectantly.

"Huh?" was all he could managed to come out. _Great_ he thought to himself. _Be obvious._ Izzy grinned at him, before making kissing faces behind Clary. He scowled at her.

"I said" Magnus started loudly, a slow grin creeping on his face. "Are you looking forward to Pandemonium?" That's right, at the weekend they had arranged and booked rooms near the brand new hot club Pandemonium that was opening. It was going to be awesome. Jace quickly snapped into his ego. His safe haven.

"Of course. I want to see how many girls I can pick up" he grinned, winking at Magnus. Clary pulled a disgusted face.

"Well you aren't bringing them back to our suite. I plan to bring a man back" a slow smirk came across her lips making Jace's stomach drop. _What did she mean she planned to bring a man back to hers?_ He hated how his stomach rolled at the suggestion. He also hated how he had to share a room with Clary. How could he keep his hands off her if he was drunk? And he sure as hell weren't allowing her to be with another man. Izzy gasped.

"What?!" she shouted so loudly, people started to pear over at their table. That girl really needed to learn volume control.

"Oh you heard me Isabelle" she was still smirking while slightly biting her lips. His fists started to slightly clench as he made his eyes look away. Just looking at her brought thoughts of other people touching her, kissing her like he should be doing to her make him feel sick. Magnus had a huge grin on his face as he looked between Jace and Clary knowingly, as if he could sense Jace's distress.

"Did you know" Magnus stated loudly again with a huge grin on his face as he looked at Clary. "That Clary brought a special something to help her in that department". Clary immediately chocked on a chicken nugget as her face turned a bright shade of red. She violently coughed and Jace rubbed small circles on her back, feeling more confused than ever.

"What do you mean" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well Clary brought a certain, vibrating partner to help her get use to"

"HOLY MOTHER OF VAGINAS" Clary unexpectedly and loudly shouted over Magnus's words. Infact, it was so loud it startled everyone at the table, including Simon who fell backward of his seat, slamming into the floor.

"Ow" he groaned, his legs dangling in the air. Clearly Clary also needed to learn volume control too, as an eerie silence overtook the canteen, everyone's faces looking straight at her. If possible her fair skin turned an even deeper shade of red. Jace rolled his lips together trying to keep in a laugh which was proving somewhat impossible, until Isabelle loud laughter filled in the piercing silence. The rest of the table followed suit as they watched Clary who was scowling at Magnus and Simon who was attempting to get up, with no such luck. She looked mortified and her red cheeks showed even more under her blonde wig. Everyone returned to talking, however Jace couldn't help but let Magnus's words fill his head. What was he implying? _A certain, vibrating partner to help her get use to…_ _what? Get use too…._ The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. If those bricks were filled with arousing thoughts. Holy mother of lords he defiantly needed a cold shower or some private time. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, as he tried to push the thoughts aside but dirty thoughts all including Clary encompassed his mind.

"So what did you need to tell me" Izzy's voice broke though the barrier he had up, bringing him back to reality.

"I punched Kirk, and was then told some really weird advice from the principle". Clary was glowing, and it radiated with the grin she had on her face.

"You don't look too remorseful" Izzy commented with a smirk.

"Well would you be if someone snuck up behind you and told you they wanted your legs wrapped around them again?

"Depends" she shrugged. "What was the advice?"

"Oh something about bitches and lasagne. I was too freaked out to even comprehend it to be honest". Jace frowned.

"Is that the principle there?" he asked pointing to the middle aged man, wearing a purple bike helmet who was riding up and down the hallway on a segway. Clary loudly groaned.

"Yep that's DJ Refreshing". Jace turned and looked at her but she shook her head.

"Please don't ask" was all she muttered.

"Hey Humble Butter CF! How's my homie!"

"Oh god no" she cringed and looked away.

"Please tell me he's going back down the corridor". Jace watched in amusement as he sped up, towards them.

"Actually no he's entering the canteen". She dramatically banged her head on the table.

"Please no. Please please please no". the segway parked at the end of the table.

"Humble Butter CF! What up dawg" Clary slowly lifted her head with a smile on.

"The same as 10 minutes ago when you saw me earlier sir". He chuckled.

"You never know. You could have been abducted by whales".

"I don't think there are any whales in New York to be abducted by, so I should be okay" she politely smiled, although her frustration was evident in her voice.

"So what you kids talking about"

"Illegally going to a club and drinking alcohol then have sex with random people for one night stands" Isabelle said deadpan. Jace's eyes widened at her before turning to the Principle, to see his eyes wide and sparking.

"That's so cool! Can I come?"

"Um.. no sorry" Jace replied, just as confused as the rest of the table.

"Nah that's cool, I'm too big for any club anyway. Wouldn't want the paparazzi following you. I mean, they barely leave me alone. I had to go into police custody once because one fan was so mental, she peed on my dog". They all stared at him bewildered.

"I think that was just someone breaking in and peeing on your dog to be honest sir". Simon cringed.

"Strange" he said nodding. "That's the exact same thing the police said. Anyway gotta go and call Granny C. Peace out my brothers! Peace out" he shouted behind him as he turned and sped off. They watched as he sped off down the corridor, turning and zooming straight into his door, flying off the scooter.

"Should we help him?" Simon asked curiously. Clary batted her hand.

"Nah he'll be fine"

.

Jace's POV

"The zoo!" she shouted out in glee, jumping up and down on the spot. "You helped me skip chemistry for this. Oh my god you're the best" she giggled, running and jumping on him, wrapping her limbs around him. His arms automatically secured around her, keeping her up. He couldn't believe how little she weighed. "Wait" she murmured pulling back. "Don't you have class?" He grinned, enjoying seeing her worried about him. It was an unusual thing.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm a child genius" She scoffed and pushed off him to Jace's annoyance. In truth, he brought Clary here because he just needed her company, and not through the allocated times of school. He just wanted the day, uninterrupted with her. Almost like a date. He looked down at the red head, seeing her in a jean skirt, a shirt with a cat with glasses on. She looked beautiful. God he had to stop this gushy shit.

"Jace look look!" She jumped up and down slightly squealing in delight. He looked down at her with happiness as they reached the Polar Circle. She ran into the glass, literally. But instead of being injured and bouncing back, she kept pressing herself up against it, her face squished up against it.

"I want to be a penguin". At this Jace burst out laughing.

"Why?" She pulled back and pointed at the penguins, clearly expressing an explanation wasn't needed.

"Because" she drawled out. "There penguins?"

"That's really the explanation you're going to give me?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. "Because there penguins". He repeated. She nodded eagerly and looked back to them.  
"Ohhh" she squealed happily. "Id name that one Regina"

"Regina?" Jace asked with his nose scrunched up. Clary ignored him.

"Oh and that one Burty" she said pointing to a different one. "Oh and that one…" She stopped dead in her tracks before letting out an extremely high pitched squeal, which luckily to everyone's ears wasn't that loud.

"Jace" she exclaimed grabbing his hand and literally dragging him to the other side were a large fluffy brown penguin stood looking straight back at her. She put her hands on the glass and looked at it. He watched as she just gazed at it in wonder, making him feel fuzzy and warm. She sighed as her eye continued to take the penguin in.

"oooohhhh….. It's so fluffy" she murmured taking in the bizarre penguin. He got out his phone and took a picture, showing her pressed up the glass as she had a staring contest with the penguin. Her eyes were wide open and dazed. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Jace" he heard Clary whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Look". He stood walked next to her, looking at the odd creature. It was a little fluffy for his preference. He watched as they continued to have a staring contest.

"Jace, I think it's trying to communicate to me" she murmured. He bit his lip, trying to keep his laughter back.

"What do you think he's trying to say?"

"That Dave over there's annoying him with the splashing". She turned to him, with a hopeful look. "Can we adopt him?" He had never seen anything so cute. Her eyes wide and pleading. Hell, with those puppy eyes he would travel to the moon just to pick up a piece of moon rock for her.

"What like our own kid?" he asked playfully. She nodded eagerly with a large grin.

"What should we call him?" she pondered allowed. "Mumble, Pepple, Sgt Pepper?" Jace was now freely laughing at her, not able to control it. Then she straightened up and Jace could have almost swore he saw a lightbulb light up on top of her head.  
"Meringue!" He laughed even louder.

"You should never be allowed to name your children". He watched as she scowled at him which made him laugh more. Though at the back of his head he couldn't help but think of little Jace's and Clary's. They would be the cutest kids in the world.

"Soon you won't be able to have children" he heard her mumble.

Soon after he had to drag Clary out of Polar Circle after being in there for 30 minutes, otherwise his balls might have frozen to death. Crude, but very true. So, being the gentlemen he was, he brought Clary a very large penguin toy, which she named Meringue. He didn't have a clue where the name came from but it was hilarious either way. They were walking around looking at the different animals. They had been in the 'Tropical Zone' which Clary had made a fuss in as a monkey put its ass against the glass in front of her face when she wasn't looking. Let's say when she turned around she got an eye full. They had also visited the tortoises which Clary found for some reason fascinating.

"It's like watching an old man eat lettuce. It's brilliant". The way she was so enthusiastic made him chuckle. She had given running commentary on what the tortoises were doing like he couldn't see. It was cute.

"And look Juno's going to give Brian some company while he munches". Yeah she had named them all again.

"And now look he's going to… Wait... What" That's right. Juno climbed onto Brian's back and started to hump him.  
"But... but" she stammered. Her cheeks flushed slightly as her mouth hung open.

"There the wrong way around unless…" she groaned slapping her palm on her head. "Now I've got to rename them again". Let's just say he whisked her out of there to the next exhibition.

And that's how they ended up with his arm around her shoulder and her arm was around his waist, while her other arm was currently occupied with an ice cream. He was given the duty to carry Meringue around.

"What do you mean you've never been out of the America" he asked surprised.

"Well technically I've never actually been outside New York". He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. How could she have never been out of New York? All the things he had seen when he travelled with the Lightwoods. He shook his head slightly.  
"That's crazy. Your telling me your mum travels all over the world to paint, but you've never been out of New York".

"Basically" she said agreeing.  
"It just won't do Clary". He said suddenly stopping in his tracks. He grabbed her chin to make her look him straight in the eye. "I'm telling you I will take you to another country. In fact I promise you. Even if I have to sneak you out". She looked up to him with that dazzling smile.

"Really?" She asked.

"For you Clary, anything". The words hit the mark for him. It was the truth. He would do anything for this girl, even if it was completely unreasonable. That's when he suddenly realised that Clary Fray just might be the one for him.

Clary's POV

They were back in the car as Jace drove to the apartment. Meringue was sitting in the backseat strapped in. Safety first she had told Jace which he had just chuckled and shook his head. In her hands she held the photos they had taken in the photo booth. There was 5 little pictures in total. One of her and Jace smiling, one of them poking their tongues out, another laughing, another of him tickling her. The last one was her favourite. It was them just looking into each other's eyes. She let her thumb trace over it thinking of the words Isabelle said in gym that time.

 _"_ _You know he looks at you the same way as you were describing"._

 _"_ _Don't be silly Iz of course he doesn't"_

 _"_ _He does he just doesn't realize. It seems neither do you"._

Yet looking at the picture she did see it. It was exactly the same way Izzy and Simon looked at each other. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to think yet all thoughts that involved him were scrabbled. Nothing was ever simple with Jace Herondale. She knew that, yet that's was gave whatever they had exciting. Thrilling even. She always wanted more. She put the photo in her pocket, not liking where the thoughts in her head were heading.

"Thank you for today Jace. It was perfect". Jace looked over at her and smiled.

"That's okay" he said genuinely smiling, before turning back to the road. She turned up his radio to hear Sweet Home Alabama start. Jace looked at her with that knowing look and before they knew it they were both shouting out the lyrics and dancing around to the best of their abilities while strapped to the seat. She didn't even care the looks they were getting from the other drivers because it was perfect, every single little thing about it.

.

"We need the names you want on the fake ID" Magnus stated on Thursday. That's right. They had to get fake ID to get into the hot new nightclub Pandemonium.

"Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein" Jace proudly stated. "Only I could pull off such a name and make it simply irresistible. The women would have torrid fantasies..."

"Okay that's enough" stated Alec which Clary was grateful for. Jace glared at Alec for a second before turning back to Magnus.

"Jonathan Wayland then".

"Awh Jonathan" Isabelle crooned as she pinched his cheek. He slapped her hand off him making Clary grin.

"Would Jonathan like another chip" Clary cooed with a devilish grin waving a soggy chip in his face. She wasn't even sure why it was so soggy, all she could tell was they were disgusting. He swivelled around to face her.  
"Call me that one more time and I will kidnap Meringue" he said menacingly. The comment made her drop the chip in shock as her mouth popped open. She may have become very attached with her Penguin.

"You wouldn't" she growled. He smirked seeing her uncomfortable.

"Oh I would".

"Okay enough flirting" Magnus cut in making her cheeks furiously blush as she turned to the others.  
"Clarissa Morgernstern" she said proudly looking back at the table. As everyone else came up with a name she turned back to Jace.

"Where did Wayland come from?"

"When I was a kid I wanted to be a detective. So I made up the name Detective Wayland" He shrugged. Clary grinned.  
"That is the cutest thing ever"

"What about you?" he asked. "Morgernstern doesn't sound like something you just make up off the top of your head".

"It's not" she stated. "It's my father's name. It's a Swiss name that means the morning star" He nodded.

"That's pretty cool to be fair" he commented.

"Not as cool as Detective Jonathan Wayland over here" she stated, making him huff.

"You're not going to let me live this down are you?"

"Nope" she said with a large smile before turning back to the group.

.

A sudden buzzing penetrated her ears, dumping her out of her dreamful sleep. She clenched her eyes shut harder, knowing it would soon end. However it didn't. It went on… and on…. and on. She growled out in aggravation, numbly throwing her arm about in attempts to locate the perpetrator on her bed side table. Once. Twice. A sharp shooting pain suddenly twinged up her elbow as she banged her funny bone against the corner of the table on the third attempt.

"Ah Jesus bibles" she cursed, sweeping her arm against the whole surface. A loud crash sounded as all of her possessions scattered across her floor. However the harsh vibrating stopped. She sighed happily, snuggling her face back into the warm soft pillow. She felt so comfy, and so, so sleepy. Her eyes felt heavy with sleep as her muscles slowly loosened, and she could feel herself slipping into her unconsciousness. Back into the dream world... when the vibrating started again. This time she shouted out in aggravation, rolling to the edge of the bed as her arm slung to the floor, feeling around the scattered items she had knocked off. Then she felt the slight buzzing on her index finger. She reached her fingers to grab onto the offending item, when it slid further away. She stretched herself further towards it. And further. And further. Until gravity eventually claimed her body. She fell off the edge of the mattress, her body flailing until she hit the floor with a loud impact noise.

"Ow" she groaned into the carpet, feeling the burning sensation as her stomach rubbed against the carpet. She sleepily opened her eyes, seeing the darkness envelope her as her face burned deeper into the floor. Her arm shot out, securing around the phone and raised it to her ear.  
"Whoever this is, I plan on murdering you very slowly and excruciatingly" she mumbled, eating a few carpet fibres while doing so.

"Clary" a voice whispered, sounding drained. Empty. She stopped for a second, realising she recognised that voice. She had never heard him sound so haunted.

"Jace?" she whispered, her mind clearing as her tiredness completely eradicated. He was silent, expect for a few small sniffles. "Jace what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, clambering up until she was sitting up, looking out of her window. It was still pitch black outside, the stars weaving into the night sky.  
"I need you Clary" he breathed, and that's all it took for her to leap up, running towards her bedroom door.

"Il be there in 10". She promised, hanging her phone up. She would always be there for him, no matter what.

.

That was how she found herself at the Lightwood Mansion at 4 in the morning, climbing up to Jace's window in just her pyjamas. Luckily for her he had a tree nearby, so the climb was relatively easy. Until she found herself stuck in the tree, 20 feet up.  
"Jace" she loudly whispered into the phone, her hands imprinted with the bark as she held on tightly, worried her tiny feet would slip.

"Clary you said you would be here in 10, it's been 20 minutes!"

"I know know" She stated trying not to panic as she gazed down ground, cringing at the high fall. "I've got myself in a situation though".

"Oh god" she heard him grumble. "What have you done now?" She bit her lip, trying not to think about the inevitable fall to her death that was looming up.

"Well" she started, trying to think of the right words. "I thought id climb up to your window" she heard him scoff.  
"Clary you can't climb to my window that's ridiculous. You can even climb up steps without trying to kill yourself". She scowled at his window, hoping he could feel her irritated gaze.

"Well either way jackass I'm stuck in your tree". The phone was silent for a second before she heard him burst out laughing. In fact he was laughing so hard she could hear him through his closed window.

"Please tell me you're joking" he choked out, still laughing. She sighed.

"I really wish I was" she mumbled to herself, thinking of her warm comfy bed she could still be in.

"Hold on". She saw his curtain open slightly, revealing Jace's face as he held his phone to his ear.

She watched as he bit down on his lip, his face scrunching up. She raised an eyebrow in question before he doubled over, laughing hard once again. She groaned at her own stupidity, leaning her back against the bark and continually banged the back of her head.

"Oh god" he gasped. "I thought... I thought you were joking" he stumbled out. She scowled at him.  
"Very funny, now get your ass down here and help me out would you". He rolled his lips together.  
"Okay, just give me two secs". She hung up the phone and growled at her stupidity. She knew she should have just rung the doorbell. Hell, even the thought of climbing through their cat flap was a better idea than this.

"Clary" she looked down to see him with his arms out. "I need you to jump". Her mouth dropped open as her eyebrows rose.  
"You're kidding right!" she shouted down. Like hell she was about to jump off.

"Shut up, you're going to wake everyone up you moron"

"Weird boy" she grumbled under her breath, although it seemed he heard her through the silence around them.  
"Says the girl that eats marmite on a spoon". She gasped.  
"Marmite is good and you know it" she shouted in a hushed whisper. He cringed, shaking his head.

"Hold on, I'm coming up there"

"What!" She screeched, looking down as he started to climb the first branch. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" he shouted back up, still climbing.

"Because!" she shouted out exasperatedly, cringing as she watched him continue to climb. "Two of us stuck in a tree, is worse than one stuck in a tree".

"Who said I was going to get stuck?" he asked, his head just coming level with her legs. From afar she hadn't been able to tell, but now up close she could see the haggardness of his features. The large bags under his eyes, and the deep frown lines imprinted on his forehead.

"Me Jace, that's who saying you're going to get stuck up here in the same tree as me". He chuckled, his hands securing around the branch her feet were balancing on. She let herself go for a moment, admiring the way his arm muscles contorted as he lifted himself up.

"Whatever you say princess" he grinned, as he sat on the branch, motioning her down too. She huffed, but complied. It was a bit late to start moaning about the situation. They were completely silent as they stared out at the scenery. It was somewhat beautiful in Clary's eyes, seeing the city that never sleeps so empty. So unusually lifeless. They sat like that for what felt like hours. Somehow it was peacefully reassuring. Of what she didn't know. She felt a sudden warmth in her hand, and looked to see Jace's fingers mingling with hers. Shocked, she looked back up to Jace, who watching her with a blank emotion.

"I believe in New Yorkers. Whether they've ever questioned the dream in which they live, I wouldn't know, because I won't ever dare ask that question". Clary turned her head and looked at Jace with confusion etched on her skin. His lips lifting into a sad smile as he looked away.  
"My mother told me that many years ago". As he spoke he sounded so far away, Clary wondered if he even realized she was still there. Either way she stayed silent, letting him have his say. After a couple more silent minutes he sighed.

"The day she told me that was the day she died". She continued to gaze at him, but not in a way that demanded him to tell her everything. Sometimes she knew it was good to have someone to hold, and to confess to, without the other judging. He continued to gaze off, so Clary turned her eyes too onto the dusty streets, watching as trash rolled down the sidewalks, taxis zoomed past. Yet she couldn't see a living soul other than her and Jace. His grip tightening fractionally. She squeezed his hand back, almost in a reassuring fashion, to show she was still here by his side. She knew she always would be.

"She believed in everyone so much. No one could do wrong in her eyes. To her everyone was a puzzle, but not one that needed solving. She loved and cared with every inch of her heart". He stopped, but Clary didn't turn to look at him.

"My father was everything I wanted to be. When teachers asked the children what they wanted to be older, I didn't say a fireman, or a vet. I wanted to be Stephen Herondale. I failed them both as their only child". She turned her head fractionally, to see small tears running down his cheeks. She leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder as she squeezed him hands again.  
"What makes you say that?" she finally asked, a little curious.

"My mother always told me to treat girls like they were going to be your wife, with the up most respect and love you could ever give them". He scoffed. "She's probably looking down at me with her stern eyes, telling me how I'm too much like my father". He sighed, releasing her hand, starting to twirl his finger around a loose red curl. "And I know she must hate the illegal shit I've done. But I know she would be most disappointed in me because I haven't forgiven him yet. She believed everyone had the right to be forgiven, not matter what crime or action they had committed. Yet, I would rather let her down, than forgive someone that took away everything I had. She would have called me selfish. And I agree with her."

"It's not selfish Jace" she whispered frowning. She knew if the situation was turned, she probably couldn't find it in her heart to forgive someone that had taken her parents away from her. It wasn't selfish, it was a coping mechanism. He laughed, but it sounded almost mechanical.

"She's was right about me though, I'm a living breathing copy of him. My father was an all around player. The hot shot guy at the school at everyone either lusted over, or wanted to be. I'm an exact replica, including the golden hair and honey colored skin". He chuckled. "My father use to tell me I was going to be as handsome just like him, however he would always be 1/8 more handsome as he was a god. My mum would slap him across the head for it". Clary closed her eyes, imagining a little golden boy happy with his parents. She felt his body sag.  
"I remember when I was scared to go to my first day at kindergarten, and my mother told me the key was to just be yourself, for anyone that didn't like you wasn't worth the time. I can't remember the last time I was myself ".

"I've seen the real you" Clary whispered boldly lifting her head to look up at him. His head slowly turned until their faces were aligned.

"You have?" he asked in a small voice. It was odd, seeing such a confident man looking so vulnerable and innocent. Almost acting like a child. She smiled.  
"I have" she confirmed. "And he is my most favorite person in the world" A small smile lifted his lips, as the frown disappeared.

"My mother would have loved you. She would have probably told me how you were perfect in every way, and she would have been right". She felt a blush warm her cheeks. He heavily sighed again. "Clary, the reason I called you at this ungodly hour of the morning is because…" he stopped for a second as if he was searching for the right words. "I've always been alone on their... anniversary" he chocked out. "And I really need someone. I really need… you. So what I'm saying is will you.. stay?" A flutter of butterflies erupted in her stomach at his words, and she found herself not even having to think about her reply.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Schools to overrated for my liking anyway". She watched as he a large smile lit up his face, all the previous hauntedness gone.

"I better get you down from this tree" he mused, his tone more lighter. She couldn't help but giggle.  
"You better Superman"

"Sure thing Lois Lane" he grinned, picking her up.

.

"The lilies are beautiful" she murmured, letting her finger trace the delicate lines of the white edges on the pink petals.

"They were her favorites" he smiled, his fingers tracing the letters of the gravestone.  
"And you fathers?" she asked with curiosity.  
"He loved anything my mother did" he chuckled. "He was well a truly whipped". Clary turned to the gravestone, reading the words.

 _In the loving memory of Celine & Stephen Herondale_

 _Beloved husband, wife & parents_

 _Forever in our hearts_

 _May you rest in peace_

"I would have liked to meet them" she whispered to herself. She briefly wondered what Jace would have been like if they hadn't died. Would he still be the cocky arrogant guy like his father? Or would he have been one of the sweet protective guys. Hell if she turned the boat completely he could have been the nerd that nobody paid attention too.

"I would have liked you too meet them too". She jumped as Jace knocked her out of her reverie. "Phew" he breathed, almost like he was preparing himself as she stared at him with shock.

"Hey mum & dad" he started. "So I know it's been a while, but a few things have happened. Firstly I'd like you to meet Clary...

.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown. She bit her lip in nervousness as she looked around her kitchen at the apartment.  
"I understand this day is full of a lot of sad memories. But bad days can also have good moments. So this may be the anniversary of their deaths 7 years ago, but it can also be a day of happiness".

"And what do you plan on doing to make this day happy?" he asked curiously, his forehead crinkling into a frown.

"Well for starters" she grinned, skipping over to him. She placed her fingers against the corner of his lips.  
"Turn that frown upside down". She lifted her fingers, forcing a large smile on his face. He looked so ridiculous, she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I feel like a lunatic"

"You look like one" she giggled back.

"Okay go on, your next part of the plan" he mumbled against her fingertips.

"We are going to bake cupcakes". He pulled a face of disgust, making her pull her fingers away.  
"That's a little gay you've got to admit"

"Oh shut up you floppin penguin". He stared at her before a large smirk played on his lips.  
"Where do you get these sayings from?"

"I'm just a poetic genius" she shrugged, reaching for the ingredients from her cupboards.

"I'll make the cake mixture, you make the icing". He saluted.  
"Yes maam". She busied herself with the ingredients, measuring the correct amount into a bowl, before cracking eggs in. She whisked it, making a thick beige mixture. She dipped her finger in the bowl, before sucking the mixture off. She moaned as her tastebuds tingled, before once again dipping her finger in the mixture and tasting it. She turned to Jace about to offer him some, when she saw his darkened eyes trained on her.  
"It's really hard to concentrate when your moaning like that you know" his husky voice sounded. She felt shivers down her back from the tone of his voice. It was highly distracting and extremely alluring. She slowly walked over to him, swinging her hips as she went until she was in front of him, her face millimetres away from his as their breaths mingling together.  
"Is that so" she whispered seductively. He gulped and nodded, making her smirk. While he was distracted with their close proximity, she secretly dipped her finger into the blue icing he had been making.

"I bet you'd taste real good you know" she continued, watching as his eyes widen fractionally. "Especially after this". Her hand swiped up, smearing the icing across his cheek. He stood shocked for a few seconds as she started to back away with a devious grin on her face. His hand came up, swiping through the icing, before eyeing it for a couple seconds. His head snapped to hers, his lips too lifting in an evil grin.  
"Oh Clary" he said deviously, before he pounced, scooping up a handful of icing in movement. She squealed, sprinting around the breakfast bar as fast as her legs could take her, until they were opposite one another. She had never been so thankful for a marble kitchen top. Their eyes locked and Clary didn't dare blink. He started to slowly trail to the left, and she followed, keeping an equal distance between them.

"We can either do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice"

"I prefer the hard way, I always do" she winked, still circling the breakfast bar. He growled, before lunging. She squeaked, running towards the lounge, pushing her legs to their fastest strides. Her toes just brushed against the carpet of the lounge when she was lifted into the air. She screamed, kicking her limbs out as Jace tackled her onto the sofa. He turned her and straddled her, an evil grin stretching on his mouth.

"Please no no no" she begged in-between giggles.

"Oh no, you deserve this" his hand started to slowly descend towards her face. She tried to fight back but it was impossible. He was too heavy on her tiny body. His hands stopped millimetres away, and she could see the icing sagging, about to fall onto her skin. She whimpered.  
"Tell me I'm sexy"

"Hell no!" his hand descended a little more.

"Say it" he repeated cheekily.

"You're so ugly, you make blind kids cry".

"Know that's not very nice is it Clary" his hands smeared across her face making her shout out in disgust.

"Ewww!" she shouted, giggling like a school girl.

"Now my friend, you earned this" he attached his hands at her hips and dug into her sides, tickling her at her most vulnerable point. She squealed in delight. She had never felt happier.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey guys!**

 **So I know its been two weeks, but ive have a lot going on, plus I was struggling for inspiration as the next chapters going to be huge. That's right. Pandemonium is up and we all know what happens there!**

 **So this chapter was more a bit of fun, with small little scenes and MC Principle / DJ Refreshing. Lots of fluff and fun. Hope you guys likey! Please review, follow and fav. You guys are the best!**

 **Everything is Cassandra Clares but the ideas which are from my own weird imagination :)**

 **Amy xox**


	14. Finally - Some Smut

**Chapter 14**

"This is too much" Clary repeated for the millionth time. She knew she was annoying Jace with it, but she also knew this was way too much. Even for the Lightwood standard.

"You know Isabelle" Jace muttered, lugging all of their bags up the last flight of stairs in the fancy hotel.

"Yes but getting us a suite in a 5* hotel is a little excessive. Wouldn't getting a taxi be better? Not to mention cheaper" Jace huffed loudly as his shouldered through another wooden door.

"Il repeat myself. You know Isabelle" Clary grunted in annoyance but followed him through either way, her vans sinking into the plush rugs trailing the hallways.

"Bloody Isabelle" she grumbled under her breath. "Tell me why were doing this again?"

"Because we want to be underage drinking youths, having clothes sex with strangers and getting high so we forget all of our nonexistent problems in a new club?" She scrunched her nose at him.  
"That is so highly accurate, it's actually disgusting". Jace chuckled.  
"I never said it was pleasant". Eventually they reached the end of the corridor, looking at the large wooden door in front of them, reading the golden plack.

 _Honeymoon Suite_

Jace dropped the backs of the floor, fitting the purple key card into the lock. As the door open, Clary found her feet automatically leading her in. A gasp escaped her mouth.

"Wow" she murmured, her eyes raking in the swarved luxury gold's and whites linings, highlighting the elegance of the room. They had walked into the main lounge, where golden sofas stood, with glass vases holding intricately designed flower arrangements. The walls held art deco, clashing the colours and shapes in a way that was incredible. Clary was in awe.

"This is…" she couldn't find any words that described the beauty of the room she was in. She felt like a princess in her kingdom, surrounded by such pleasantries.

"Overboard" she heard Jace groan in the background. "Oh for christ sake Isabelle". She followed his voice, through the double doors to see him standing at the foot of a large king size bed with intricate bed posts. A giggle escaped her mouth as she took in the sight. Chocolate love hearts were dotted around the pristine white sheets, as rose petals shaped into a love heart, writing in the middle saying

 _Congratulations Mr & Mrs Herondale_

"She did this on purpose" Jace grumbled, raking his hand into his hair frustrated. She chewed her lip as she watched him clench his eyes and fist, almost looking in pain.

"Mrs Herondale" Clary tried out, liking how it so easily run off her tongue. "Clarissa Herondale". Jace's head snapped to hers to minute she said it, his eyes boring in hers as the room collapsed into silence.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked, sounding just as shocked as she was by the words. She couldn't help the grin that lifted her lips.  
"Why I'm getting use to my new name my dear husband". She drawled with a cheeky smile. She watched as a small smile started to tug on his lips, almost involuntarily. He looked thoughtful for a few before he nodded to himself, almost like he was agreeing with his thoughts.

"Well I suppose I have a duty then" he took two long strides until he was in front of her, before bending down and lifting her into his arms. She squealed as her arms automatically wrapped around his neck securely, her face buried into his neck.  
"What are you doing?" She gasped against his skin, mirroring his earlier words. She peeked up to see his full mega watt smile on and it made her heart start to double time. Her body always reacted so outrageously from the littlest of touches, or the slightest of looks it was almost comical.

"Why I'm carrying my lovely wife over the fresh hold". He began to carry her back into the main lounge, heading towards the built in bar in the corner.

"Oh take me over there" she commanded, pointing to a side table were a very expensive looking bottle sat. He complied with her and she reached out her arms until her little fingers secured around the cold neck.

"Ohhh" she waved the bottle of champagne in front of his face. "An expensive bottle of Moet Grand Vintage 2006 for the lovely couple".

"Only the best for my wife" he continued to tease, spinning around on the spot. She squealed and giggled, hugging her arms tighter around him.

"You're the best" she shouted out in glee. His body bounced as a low chuckle escaped his mouth. That chuckle did so many things to her.

"So do we get to consummate this marriage?" he asked cheekily, his eyebrows wigging with suggestion. She smacked his shoulder in fake disgust.

"Don't be so crude" She wiggled in his arms, trying to escape his grasp, making his arms snake tighter around her body.

"And where do you think you're going Mrs Herondale" he deliciously whispered in her ear, making a shiver pass through her spine. She opened her mouth to make a smart comment, however nothing seemed to form except a gasp as his soft lips attached to her neck, with small tender kisses.

"You shouldn't do… ahhh" she moaned as his teeth grazed her skin.

"What shouldn't I do?" he murmured against her exposed neck. His lips felt so soft and warm against her sensitized skin, she felt herself becoming dazed. She knew she would never be able to get the words out, so she changed her thought direction, trying to recover herself.

"I need to get ready for tonight" she stammered out, cursing herself for forgetting to be calm like Isabelle had taught her. She reached her hand down in a gap in attempt to find his arm to release herself. However, her hand pressed against something else. Something big and hard. His deep moan rippled against her skin, creating frenzied hormones to rush around her bloodstream, a deep clenching sensation in her stomach forming. Her hand froze as her eyes widened and her mind clicked into place. Was she holding what she thought she was? He too had stopped any movements as he held up her up in the middle of the room, their laboured breaths filling the silence.

"Am I holding your penis?" she shakily asked, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks. She had never touched one before, and now she had a pretty good hold of one.

"Yes" he gritted out behind her.

"Oh" she breathed, still frozen in her position as her eyes darted around the room, trying to find any means of escaping.

"Um hmm" he hummed in a strained tone. It was silent for a long time, the only sound was the constant ticking of the clock in the background and their heavy breaths. He didn't put her down and she didn't release the tight grip on him. She felt his chest pushing into her back with each of his breaths and she fought the impending shiver that was ready to quake through her body. Finally Jace broke the silence.  
"This is really fucking awkward". She couldn't help but chuckle, knowing he was completely and utterly right.

"I agree" she replied with a small nod, cringing at herself. Why did she have to make things so much more awkward?  
"So do you think you could…".

"Oh!" she released her grip and jumped out of his arms in lightening speed, until she was stood in front of him. She stared at him for a few seconds as she bit her lip, looking at his flushed cheeks. She moved her gaze, admiring the way his hoody was baggy, however not engulfing his stature along with his chinos. She also noted the very obvious bulge in his pants.  
"So…" she mumbled, struggling to take her wide eyes away from the incriminating area.  
"So" he repeated, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed deeper. She had never seen him with such colour on his cheeks.

"Yeh" she mentally cringed at how awkward she was now making the already uncomfortable situation.

"I just gonna" she pointed to the door and hurriedly stepped towards.  
"Oh cool, see you in a bit". She saluted and turned, now power walking to the door. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she walked through the door. Why the hell did she just salute?

.

"Why did you get us the Honeymoon Suite?" she eventually asked, as Isabelle applied the smoky eye shadow to her lids in Izzy's room.

"Why do you think?"

"I have a feeling this is you telling me something. I mean the Mr and Mrs Herondale thing, along with chocolates and rose petals draped across the suite. Come on Iz, how am I meant to bring someone back to that?"

"It doesn't matter as you will probably be getting all sweaty with my brother" Clary's mouth dropped open.  
"I would not".

"Oh please. I see the looks you give each other".  
"That does not mean we want to have sex". She cried exaggeratedly, knowing she did in fact want to have sex with Izzy's brother. Very much so. She could imagine it now, the way his lips would feel as he possessed her mouth, while his body rested between her thighs. His expert fingers as he would tear away any fabric between them and touch her until she convulsed underneath him. The way his skin would feel as it rubbed against hers. The feeling of him filling her for the first time.  
"Do you want to have sex with my brother?"  
"Yes" she immediately replied without thinking, before slapping her hand over her mouth. She knew she shouldn't have thought about having sex with him. Especially considering the pooled heat in between her legs. She cringed. "No. I meant no". Isabelle scoffed.

"Yeah whatever. Now move your hand, I need to put your lipstick on".

"Iz" she groaned, but still complied. She parted her lips as she watched the redness over take her lips from the mirror.  
"Now I'm going to make you insatiable, ready for that blonde idiot".

"I am not sleeping with Jace Izzy" Clary groaned, barely moving her mouth as she finished the outlining.

"You keep telling yourself that. But I know what your vagina wants". Clary's face automatically scrunched up.  
"Wow. You really don't have a filter do you". Isabelle shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's a gift. Plus I know what I'll be wanting tonight". She waggled her eyebrows.  
"God Iz, he's my best friend. Please… don't". She pouted.  
"But I got a girlfriend so I could talk about this sort of stuff!"

"No Izzy"

"So is it normal for Simon to want me to dress up as Princess Leila"

"Oh my god shut up!" Clary shouted out, absolutely mortified with the turn of conversation they were having. Isabelle started to giggle.  
"God you're so funny. Now let me finish your make up".

"Fine" she slumped back in the chair, knowing that you could never win a battle against Isabelle. It was like asking someone to climb the empire state building with their bare hands. Or asking someone to juggle 8 apples at once. And Clary knew from experience that this was impossible.

"So do you remember what I said about sex?" Isabelle asked, moving to her hair. Clary sighed but gave a slight nod.

"Yes, though I'm sure I'll be too busy hyperventilating to remember".

"Don't be silly. Sure it's scary thinking about it, but when you're in the moment, you just.. do it".

"Easier said than done" Clary muttered in annoyance. Clary was ready to lose the V card, she knew it. However if she said she wasn't scared, that would be a massive understatement. But the focus of her worry wasn't the actual act, but who it was with. Because there was no one other she wanted to do it with than one person. Jace. She sighed internally thinking of him. It was useless to deny it, she had the biggest crush on him known to man. Her thoughts were robbed as well as her inspiration if she wasn't with him. And when she was with him, her mind was on him. She hated the feeling and loved it at the same time. It was meant to be a game – but now it was so much more. She tuned back into Isabelle's babble.

"I mean, it's a bit weird when you first feel one but…"  
"Oh don't worry. I had a cop of one earlier" she cringed, remembering the moment. Isabelle was silent for a few seconds.  
"Do I want to ask?"  
"No". She firmly stated, deciding she was going to forget that moment from now on.

"Well close your eyes then because I'm done". Clary complied, feeling Isabelle put her hands on her shoulders.

"Okay stand". She did so. Isabelle started to guide her forward, as she blindly tried to dodge the crap she knew that littered the floor.  
"Izzy is it safe too… AHH PISS FLOPPER" she cursed, hopping on one leg as she clutched her throbbing toe. "What the hell is wrong with you" she shouted out in the darkness, still keeping her eyes closed. "At least lead me away from the furniture. I just stubbed my toe!"

"Sorry!" Isabelle sung, not sounding it at all.  
"My poor toe" Clary cried, firmly pressing pressure to it. "You've bloody broken it!"  
"Oh don't be so mellow dramatic" she scoffed. "Now get your foot back on the ground now". Clary grumbled to herself as she limped across the floor. It hurt like one hell of a bitch. She was pulled to a stop.

"You may now look at my masterpiece" Her eyes opened, and looked at the reflection. She was frozen for what felt like a life time as her eyes widened.  
"Holy shit Izzy" she murmured, gazing at the glass. It showed her, but she looked incredible. Movie star, red carpet incredible. Crimson hair curled softly, resting on the curves of her breasts. Wide green eyes encased with thick black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow. Lips were accentuated by thick blood red lipstick against her flawless pale complexity. She wore a skin tight black dress, beautiful lace clinging to her thin arms. The dress gave her curves, were she was sure curves didn't exist and made her legs look longer.

"You've made me…" She couldn't even finished her sentence from her shock.

"Gorgeous, beautiful, steaming hot, delicious?" Isabelle guessed. Clary shook her head.  
"Sexy". She felt her body because confident in a way she had never been before. Maybe she could seduce Jace with this. Maybe.. just maybe… A plan started to form in her head. Why couldn't she get with Jace. Sure they had a friendship but she had seen the tell tale signs of lust in his eyes many times. The bet could go fuck itself because Clary Fray wanted Jace Herondale.  
"Now put the stilettos on". Clary didn't even argue and did as she was told, seeing her petite figure rise by a few inches in the crimson red shoes.  
"Oh look at my baby all grown up" Isabelle cooed, pretending to wipe away her tears. Clary couldn't help the mischievous smirk that lightened her face as she stared back at her reflection.  
"Let the games begin" she murmured quietly to herself.

.

"Izzy we need to line up" Clary fretted, watching the lines of people throwing them dirty looks. The ink haired girl barked a laugh throwing her head back, making her curls scrunch as she walked past the cueing line for Pandemonium.

"Pur-lease. Isabelle Lightwood does not wait in line". She scoffed, walking up to the bouncer.

"Well what about the others?"

"They left an hour before, they'll already be inside". She whispered to Clary, before pulling a very seductive smile at the man in all black. Clary nodded and walked with as much confidence as possible, considering the 6 inch death traps she was currently navigating in.

"Excuse me" Isabelle's sultry voice floated, making the large muscled bouncer turn. He was defiantly good looking, with short black hair and glittering steel eyes and tall. Very tall.

"Hello ladies" he grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. "What can I do for you". His deep voice asked.  
"Well..." Isabelle bit her lip, looking at him through her eyelashes. "I was wondering if you could do us a favour and let us in. Poor girls like us don't want to be stuck outside in the cold now would we?" The man's eyes ran down her body multiple times, lust evident in his gaze before his eyes turned to Clary. She expected him to be disgusted considering how much more beautiful Isabelle was. However what she saw shocked her. His eyes widened on her figure, his steel eyes becoming much darker as he licked his lips.

"And who's your friend here?" Clary giggled, letting her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she remembered Isabelle's lessons. The movement didn't go unmissed as his eyes homed onto her lips, his breathing evidently deepening.

"Clarissa" she purred taking a step closer to control the situation. No way in hell was she waiting outside in what looked like an hour's queue. She took another step until she was directly in front of him, her head just reaching his eyes.

"Well hello Clarissa" he growled making her giggle once more.

"So do you think you could let in two cold ladies?" His grin widened.  
"I think I might" he agreed, removing the red rope of out the way. Isabelle floated past, sending a wink in his direction. Clary leaned forward to kiss his cheek, before walking past into the club. Isabelle squealed, linking their arms.

"You were amazing!"

"I don't know about that" Clary murmured shyly.

"Oh no. Hell no. You are not allowed to be shy about that. You rocked it. He was literally panting at the sight of you!" Clary couldn't help the small giggle that burst out of her lips.

They walked through a doorway and Clary was immediately hit with the thumping bass beat pumping through her veins. It was loud but intoxicating. Strangely inviting. It was pitch black, expect for the greens, pink and blues flying through the air, illuminating over the hundreds of dancers. The whole environment was hot and sweaty, already clinging to her cold skin. Clary never imagined getting into a nightclub at 17, but it defiantly looked worth it. The atmosphere was incredible. It was possessing her body, begging for the relief of the dance floor. She continued to walk through the crowds with Isabelle by her side, strutting her stuff towards the bar. As they reached it, Isabelle immediately leaned over it, shouting in the ear of the bartender who looked star struck by her. She did look absolutely stunning in her sequined silver dress, hugging each curve her body had perfectly. Simon was one lucky man, that was for sure.

3 shots were placed in front of her, all an odd green, like antifreeze. Both girls lifted the glass, clinking them and then downed them. A burst of apples bursted on her taste buds. Refreshingly strong yet enjoyable. She licked her lips, looking around the club for one person. Jace. But no matter where she looked she couldn't find him.

"Clary?" She raised her eyebrows at the unfamiliar voice behind her as Isabelle slyly grinned over her shoulder.

"Well this got interesting" Isabelle grinned, before winking and strutting off towards the dance floor. Clary was so confused by the situation, she forgot to turn around to see the intruder, until he cleared this throat loudly over the music. She spun around, first seeing the dark hair, then the electric blue eyes, before taking in the perfect stubble adorning his cheek bones.  
"Delivery guy!" She shouted in shock, looking at him from head to toe. He was wearing a tight white top, showing off his jaw dropping muscled tattoo arms and natural tan. "wo" she murmured, enjoying the sight in front of her.

"You remember me?" he asked in shock, a slow smile spreading on his face. She couldn't help but grin at the unexpected situation.

"Oh course I do!" she cried out. "No one forgets the hot delivery driver"

"Jason". He clarified. _So that was his name_ she mused. "You never called" he laughed, sliding a drink towards her. She didn't even stop to look at it as she lifted it to her lips, letting the sweet taste of coconuts evade her mouth. She couldn't help the giddy giggle that bursted out.

"Shouldn't a woman say that to a man?" A deep chuckle escaped his mouth.  
"As corny as it is, I'm actually asking this stunning lady in front of me". She felt her cheeks heat, however it was hidden in the darkness of the club.  
"I lost your number" she lied effortlessly, not bothering to explain it was a dare. There was no point. She came here to have fun.

"Well would it be too much to ask for a dance?" She let her tongue slide around her lips, tasting the sweetness of the cola with her Malibu, and watched as his eyes followed each movements. It was almost comical how all the men acted the same. Also a little predictable. Why was it Jace's actions made her feel electric and powerful? Her eyes swept around the dance floor once more, looking for any signs of gold, but nothing. Just random blues, pinks and neon greens. She inwardly sighed, before plastering a smirk on her face, ignoring the sinking feeling in her chest.  
"Buy me a few more drinks and I'll think about it". He grinned, stepping a little closer.  
"I would love to".

Jace's POV

Wet. Sloppy. Gross. And _that's without tongue was_ all his mind could think. He brought his hand up, imagining his fingers combing through unruly red curls, yet all he could feel was straw. Dry blonde.. blonde hair. He cringed, deepening the kiss further. He thought that maybe he had consumed enough alcohol to feel better about this, but every time he kissed this woman, he felt completely sober once more. It was a nightmare. A literal living nightmare. He growled in anger, pushing himself even further into the kiss. _Clary_ he thought. Her soft pink lips, her tiny petite frame, her emerald eyes. Red curls. Red hair. Red… Not blonde.

He shot back, absolutely disgusted in himself. No one could ever compare to Clary's beauty, yet here we was, trying to make this abomination in front of him fuckable. A hard task in itself. That's when it dawned on him like a brick to the face. He didn't want to want another woman. He just wanted her. He always had.

"What's the matter baby? Wanna head back to my place" the girl asked, licking her pink lips in what was probably meant to be a seductive way. He couldn't help but cringe away from her slightly.

"No" he shouted over the music of the dance floor, before turning and walking towards the bar. He needed another drink and fast. His feet quickly guided him to one of the stools at the bar.

"Double vodka" he ordered at the bar tender, however he was completely ignoring him, leaning on the bar looking towards the dance floor.  
"Double vodka" Jace repeated himself, clenching his teeth as the man continued to ignore him. His fingers drummed on the bar for a couple seconds before he snapped. He slammed his fist onto the bar top, making the bartender jump, his eyes coming back to life.  
"What the fuck dude?"

"I want a fucking drink. Do your fucking job and get me a double vodka" he gritted out.

"Just trying to watch a nice piece of fucking ass you asswipe" the bartender muttered as he began to pour the drink. Jace couldn't have cared about the piece of ass in the club. All he could care about was Clary. He needed to see her. Badly. He needed her like he needed to breath. To confess this ridiculous crush he had on her since he had first saw her curly red hair all those years ago. He had never had such a strong feeling in his life. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the waiting game he had been playing for the past 5 years. But he was going to have her.

"Damn she's fine" the bartender muttered once more, annoying Jace even more.

"Oi" Jace growled. The man turned, lifting a single eyebrow.

"Do you like interrupting me watching the fucking Greek goddess over there? Or is just one of your annoying habits?" His fists clenched tighter as he knocked back the double vodka.

"I'm looking for a girl with red hair. Beautiful, tiny. Couldn't really miss her". The bartender suddenly had a large smirk on his face.  
"If you couldn't miss her, why are you asking me?" The man teased. Jaces fists automatically clenched tighter as his eyes narrowed.  
"Where is she?" he demanded.

"The one with the nice ass?" The guy asked, his eyes glinting with mischief. He sucked in a deep breath to control the pulsing anger in his veins. Anger wasn't going to get him anywhere.  
"Yes" he gritted out slowly. "She has a fucking incredible ass" The man grinned, showing his pearly white teeth.

"I would turn around lover boy, because it certainly seems like she isn't going to be leaving with you tonight". Although Jace really didn't want to, he turned around in his chair… and almost fell on it. Two dancers stood out in the middle of the dance floor, literally having sex. The woman's butt grinding on the man's groin as his large hands gripped her hips, lowering to her ass as his lips descended upon her neck. She was beautiful, with a small black lace dress and fiery red hair curled down to her breasts. Red hair. It felt like a brick being swung into his skull.

Clary.

He choked on thin air, watching as her body moved so fluently and effortlessly to the music. He couldn't take his eyes away. Her curled red hair flowing down her back as her arms were in the air, her hips expertly being swaying with her petite body. Her eyes were closed and she seemed in completely ecstasy. The beat of the music seemed to resonate off her as she became a slave to it, her hands slowly tracing down her sides. Her hair was bouncing and flicking around, shining like a beacon under each light as she turned her head to the music. He couldn't even hear the bar tender speaking anymore; he was in a trance, only Clary there with him. She started to slowly sink down the mans body, her dress hem sliding up her thighs, higher and higher. He imagined his hand pulling the hem up instead and instantly regretted it. Desire spread like forest fire in his stomach, craving her, as his cock stood to attention against his black slacks. It seems he wasn't the only guy who had noticed her. A crowd of men seemed to have appeared around them, watching just like Jace was. Enthralled. None took notice of the man attached to her back side, only the energy she radiated. Lust poured out of every mans eyes as they raked her sensuous body, their mouths gaping open and their fingers twitching to touch her soft skin.

The man who was dancing with her grabbed her tighter, realising the whole male population eye fucking Clary. What made it worse was she was loving it. Anger rose in Jace's veins and he didn't even realise he was clenching his hands so strongly he couldn't feel them anymore. She was pulling her best moves on him. Her hands interlocked around his neck as she slid her body down his, grinding her bum up him on the way back up. The man's hands were man handling her sweet perky ass, just like he had that day. It angered him even more.

"She sure knows how to cause a scene" He turned to see Isabelle standing next to him, her eyes focussed on Clary too. "I'm turned on and I don't even swing that way". Jace scoffed, turning back to the body that splashed with magnificent blues and greens.

"That's not what I heard when you two were at it". Too his surprise Isabelle burst out laughing, her hand gripping his shoulder for support.  
"You actually believed that!" She shouted over the music, turning her face to him. "You're stupider than you look".

"How stupid do I look?" he enquired curiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Pretty fucking stupid blondie" she commented, a large smirk overtaking her lips. "She was faking it to make you jealous. My mouth and fingers stayed within well away from her virgee-gee ". His heart jumped as he processed the information.  
"What?" was all he could think to ask in his stupor. His eyes focussed back on the dark angel, following every movement her body made.

"Did you know she's been eye fucking you for the past couple of weeks. Plus she admitted to wanting to do the deed with you tonight". His head snapped to hers as his mouth hung open.

"Isabelle!" he shouted. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The girl shrugged.

"I thought it would be fun watching you find out. However you were so oblivious with Barbie over there you didn't notice pizza delivery guy snatch her up".

"Pizza delivery guy?!" He shouted louder. Isabelle evilly grinned, nodding her head.

"Yep. Who would have known after getting dared to get his number, he would turn up here on the same night". His fists clenched tighter and his eyes snapped the guy that was man handling Clary. He immediately recognised him.  
"Fuck sake!" he growled, shifting his eyes to Clary. Her black eyelids fluttered up, revealing her spectacular eyes. That's when their eyes locked and he found himself completely frozen, unable to look away. His breath caught just as his cock twitched, looking at her incredible body. Her lips lifted into a cocky smirk, almost like she was pleased with the attention of Jace's eyes. He was more than happy to devour her body with his eyes, but not with the asshole grinding into her. Her sweet wet tongue skimmed across her plump lips, and Jace couldn't help but start to feel the throbbing pain underneath his trousers as he became distracted once more. It was almost unbearable, in the most pleasurable way. The way she delicately swung her hips. The curvature of every shape her body held. The journey of her hands as they trailed up her body. He needed her alright. He needed to be inside her. Now.

He didn't know when he made the conscious decision to move, but his feet were guiding him to her, her eyes still locked into his as she danced with the man. It was like she was controlling his body, his eyesight. His mind. All he could think about was getting Clary out that dress, seeing her fine body underneath it.

Within seconds he in front of her. She grinned once again, detaching herself from the man and stepping in front him. God did she look hot. She was biting her lip deliberately with that mischievous smile playing on her sultry red lips. He grabbed her hips forcefully, pulling her body up against his and his hands caressed the curves of her waist. His head bent down until his mouth was against her ear, smelling the sweet aroma of raspberries from her hair.  
"I don't like to share" he growled possessively, feeling a shiver erupting across her body. It gave him an immediate jolt of pleasure, knowing how much he affected her. She spun in his grasp and began to move. Really move. His hands tightened as he felt her every curve on her delectable ass grind into him, making him harder than he already was. She tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder, her hair running down his body like a trail of blood. She let the music transport her to another place, her body moving in ways so gracefully, that Jace didn't believe it was Clary in front of him. But it was. Her red hair. Her red lips. Her alabaster skin. Her almost naked body. Another jolt of pleasure zoomed across his body, his hard member grinding into her.

She wrapped her hands around the back of his head as his hands travelled across the soft material of her dress, wrapping around her body, pulling her as tightly as he could towards himself, trying to eliminate any space between their bodies. He heard her sweet moan and in response he moved the hair from the side of her face, letting it cascade down her left shoulder and started to nip, kiss and suck her skin from the top of her neck, making a deliberate slow trail down to her shoulder, where her dress started again. She moaned a little louder, moving her head to the side to give him more access. He bit down, hard and sucked, tasting the sweet taste of her skin. The taste of strawberries exploded in his mouth, and he found he never wanted to stop tasting it. She gasped and gripped his hair with her tiny hands, tugging slightly. He growled in appreciation, feeling the wild fire spread burningly through every pore of his body. He imagined her little hands somewhere else. Somewhere he shouldn't have been.

She turned in his arms, her arms coming back up around his neck, her body still swaying but not as much. Her big emerald eyes looking into his, looking wild with desire. He knew his eyes mirrored hers exactly. Jace watched with absolute clarity as she slowly leant forward and gripped his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling deliberately slow and hard, keeping her eyes focused on his. He groaned at the sensation and tasted the metallic taste of blood, turning him on more. Their faces where extremely close now and they were barely dancing, just locked in an embrace looking at each over. Trapped in a trance with one another. He leaned in and took her lip in his mouth too, sucking deliberately hard. He felt her whimper as she closed her eyes and let out another sweet moan that sent pulses of adrenaline through his veins. He couldn't handle it anymore. His lips crashed with hers, making her gasp in his mouth. One hand travelled up her spine, making its way to her soft fiery hair, while the other held her body against his. Desire, passion and other elements raised up in his veins and he kissed her possessively, claiming her mouth as his. No one but him could have something so desirable. No one else could have Clary.

Her hands were moving all over his body, reaching from the bottom hem of his shirt as her palms slid down from his chest, to his abdomen and to his waistband. Goosebumps erupted over his body as her cool hands traced each muscle on his body, making him feel more alive than he had ever. She let one finger lightly trace across where the waistband started, making his body violently shiver. He wished she would just lower her fingers slightly, his throbbing cock pleading for her soft touch. His heart picked up as he let his tongue lightly lick her lips, asking for permission. She accepted immediately, stroking his tongue with hers forcefully, desperate for the taste of each other. It felt like sweet torture as they stood there, their lips becoming harder on each over as they craved more. Her mouth tasted sweetly of coconuts from her Malibu, as he explored her mouth. She delicately moaned in his mouth making him aroused as hell. He was ready to take her right on the spot.

She was a better kisser than he remembered, and it felt like the curse to his want. The only cure would be to finally be wrapped around her, making her scream his name as he lost control. She broke away from him, however still in a circle of his arms. She looked up at him through her eyelashes; her striking green iris's darkening. He wasn't sure how long they had kissed, but he knew he needed to taste her mouth again, like he needed to breath. She leaned into his ear and he could feel her cool soft lips on his skin, making him shiver once more.

"Take me home" she whispered. It was barely audible but he heard it. Grabbing her hand, he guided her to the exit before anyone could stop them.

Clary's POV

Hand in hand Clary pulled Jace through the hotel, running past the staff who had very amused expressions on their faces as they crashed into the elevator. Jace's body pressed into Clary's as he started to smash the button to take them to the floor of their suite. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, letting their lips find each over hungrily. Their lips, tongues and teeth clashed as they kissed ferociously, letting all their sexual tension out on their mouths. His hands had found the hem of her dress as they started trailing up slowly and deliciously, then he grabbed her thighs and pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his body. She couldn't help the breathy moans and whimpers that escaped her mouth as he continued to devour her and her body.

His hands tightly grasped her legs, slowly sliding up again, riding her dress up. Her heart was beating like crazy as she tried to gasp for breath in his mouth, but he wouldn't allow it. His hands felt like fire as they skimmed across her skin and she just wanted to feel them all over her body. In places no one had ever touched her before. He carried her out of the elevator to the suite, not letting her go. She loved it. He was kissing her like he might go to hell for it, but he didn't care. Neither did she.

He pushed her against the wall next to the door as his hand plunged into his pocket searching for the key. She broke of the kissing and let her head fall against the wall, trying to give him some time to find the key to the door, as well as letting her lungs fill with oxygen, but it appeared he didn't want that. He put his lips to her throat and kissed her against her hyper sensitive skin making her moan loudly, not caring if anyone could hear her. Apparently he had found the key because she was suddenly in their suite, on her feet. His kicked the door closed and stared down at her, a look of predatory in his eyes. She backed away slowly, a smirk playing at her swollen lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" he playfully asked, taking a step forward as his teeth tugged on his swollen lip. Damn he looked good. She took a deep breath, trying to control the warmth pooling in-between her legs.

"Over here" she panted, her heart beat accelerating. He took another step forward, making her step back.

"Come here Clary" he commanded in a voice so full of lust, her body screamed at her to go but she didn't. Instead she smirked at him, playing it out further.

"If you want me" she started, taking another step back. "You've got to come get me". A tense silence filled the suite, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. She watched his body twitch slightly before he pounced like a panther, chasing its prey. She squealed, dragging her legs towards the bedroom, however in heels she wasn't fast enough. His muscled golden arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the floor. She giggled, thrashing in his grip as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Jace!" she shouted out, trying to escape his strong grasp. She suddenly froze as his warm breath evaded the back of her ear.  
"I can't wait to have you screaming my name" he murmured, his teeth grazing her ear lope. She moaned embarrassingly loud, her body craving a sweet release.

"God I fucking want you" she growled, twisting in his grasp until her lips attacked his hungrily. His hands grabbed at her hips as her legs encircled his waist, their mouths clashing together in a haze of lust. Soon she could feel his tongue trying to gain entry and she let it, stroking it with her own. He tasted so sweet that she felt dizzy with desire. Their tongues tasted one another's as her hands tugged at his golden locks, pleased with the savage growl he gave as she tugged on them.

They fell onto the bed ungracefully, her legs tightening around him, pulling him into her more as she brushed up against him. The pure pleasure that erupted through her skin from the friction was incredible. They moaned together, as he rubbed against her core once more.

"Oh please" she begged, just wanting to feel the key to her burning desire. He detached his lips, putting them to her ear.  
"Please what Clary?" His hands brushed against her dress, reaching down to its hem before slipping his hand up. She threw her head back, feeling his soft touch climb her inner thigh with soft teasing strokes. She could feel him grinning against her neck as he tasted her skin with his teeth.

"Jace" she moaned, her back arching up to get his fingers in the aching His fingers hooked the fabric of her thong, moving it to the side, before running one of his fingers up and down her slit.

"Say it Clary" he teased. She moaned again, as his fingers continued to explore.

"Please" she begged. "Touch me". She felt his finger enter her, causing her to gasp. No one had touched her like this, only herself. And god did it feel good. He hummed appreciatively, the vibrations travelling across her neck.

"God you're so wet Clary". He continued to slide in and out of her, his thumb pushing against her cliterous. The pure ecstasy that radiated through her body was indescribable. Her eyes shut as her head tilted back, giving him more access as he nibbled at the skin.

"Oh god" she moaned as he inserted another finger into her, teasing her dull ache.

"Hmm. I like it when you beg and moan" he breathed against her neck, his fingers becoming a little rougher and faster. She couldn't begin to describe the ecstasy that was pouring from her body with every one of his touches. Her hands clenched onto his shoulders , trying to stabilize herself as she felt her body wriggling beneath him from the intense feeling all around her body.

"Oh please, don't stop" she begged, feeling the intensity increase. Her body became a withering mess as she felt him insert another finger, pushing her tightness to a maximum. She had never felt such pleasure in her life.  
"So sweet" he murmured against her skin, as a trail of kisses started to lower down her collar, all the while his other hand lifting the hem of dress as it reached her waist. No wanting to miss his lips anywhere, her hands grabbed the bunched fabric, lifting it over her head to show the lingerie Izzy had picked out for her. Silk white, with intricate black lace designs, pushing her breasts appraisingly, and a very small thong covering her. Jace pulled back, his stare bulging as he took in her body, leaving a trail of fire on her warming skin. It gave Clary a heady combination of lust with the slow stroke still present with his fingers.

"Fuck" he groaned, pushing his weight back onto her, his lips descending back into the junction of her neck.

"God you're so fucking sexy Clary. I can't wait to be inside you" His words made her moan louder, her fingers clutching onto the sheets beneath her. His lips continuing their descent down, his tongue dipping between the bridge of her bra. Her ribs, her stomach, her navel. Nipping, biting, kissing, tasting his way down as his fingers continued to simulate her. She couldn't focus on anything but his touches, as her body run haywire. She felt too hot, too cold, flustered and desirable. She felt sexy as Jace ravished her body, touching her like he was made to touch her this way. As his mouth reached in-between her thighs, he paid special attention to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, trailing his smooth earn lips over the skin as his teeth nipped at the skin, before soothing it over with his warm tongue. Her head lifted as she watched him slowly, erotically please her, his mouth getting closer and closer to her core as his eyes kept onto hers. She had never seen something so erotic in her life. She felt like her body was about to combust as her fingers curled into the sheet, trying to hold onto sanity.

His hand lifted her thigh onto his shoulder, exposing her completely to him. She would have been embarrassed if she wasn't panting with need like a wanton women, wild with burning desire for the man in-between her legs. His eyes darkened as his looked down upon her, the fire licking up with golden irises. He leant forward, his nose running along the length of her and she felt him take a deep breath.  
"You smell so delicious" he whispered into her, before looking back up at her. She watched in absolute clarity as his tongue darted out, licking his plump swollen lips with the promise of screaming pleasure as his teeth latched onto the thin scrap of material, pulling it down her legs.. Clary whimpered at the feeling, her head falling back onto the pillow with a thud as she felt another wave of arousal assault her body. She couldn't watch no more, she just wanted to feel him. She closed her eyes and felt his warm breath fanning against her once again blowing cold air from bottom to top, his fingers still lightly pumping into her…..

That's when she felt it. The softest touch, teasing her nib. She had never felt anything like it as her body exploded. Her head fell back into the mattress as she let out a breathy moan, all her senses running into over drive. His fingers continued their incredible torture, as his mouth licked the place she needed him most, fulfilling her wildest fantasies.

"oh Jace. God Jace. Please don't stop" she cried, her hands grabbing into his soft golden hair to pull him closer, as she lifted her other thigh onto his shoulder, giving him complete control. His tongue became more insistent as his hand clamped her thighs open wider, clawing into the skin. The pain was refreshing, heightening her senses as she let her eyes roll back, her head tilting into the pillow. She had never shouted out in ecstasy before, but lying on top of the bed, with Jace tasting every inch of her, she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. Shouting his name over and over and telling him not to stop. Because she could feel the building. The sweet cramping of her stomach and the curling of her toes. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Her back arched while her body begged for relief.

"Jace. Oh god Jace I'm so close" she shouted out. He growled, and the vibrations carried all the way through her until..

Her body jolted like it was set alight. The shocks of pleasure running through her veins, electrocuting every nerve in Clary's body. Her toes curled as her head tipped back.

"Oh Jace. Jace. Fuck Jace. Ahh" she moaned as he began sucking at her, lapping up every wave of her orgasm. "Jace" she shouted out, just like he had promised her, as her fingers tightly gripped at his hair. The world disappeared into white lights before re-appearing as she collapsed down, her senses coming back to her.  
"Shit" she cursed, rolling her hand through her curls from her come down. She felt the bed dip either side of her as Jace crawled up to her on all fours. Her embarrassment came at full speed as she felt her cheeks heat up like a tomato. She couldn't even look him in the eye. She felt his fingers guiding her chin towards him.  
"Don't you dare be embarrassed Clary. Do you know how much of a goddess you look like right now?". She shook her head, her breasts heaving as she panted. His lips softly descended across her jaw.

"You. Looked. Fucking. Perfect" he accentuated between each kiss. His hands started to slowly lowers, softly tracing her body as if he was trying to memorize each inch. Jace's mouth attached to hers, and Clary's tongue joined his as her hands worked towards his shirt, tugging until he got the message as he lifted it above his head. Clary's mouth pooled as she took in each pack of muscle on his stomach, the defined lines of his tanned body. Unconsciously, her fingers started to trace the ridges and grooves of his body, following to the blond trail of hair leading her to where she wanted to be. Her hands experimentally dipped underneath, taking hold of his large hard length. His hands clenched on her hips.  
"Fuck" he spat, as his mouth became a bruising pressure onto hers, making her gasp in delight. A deep throaty growl escaped his mouth. Just that noise did many things to her. She stroked him softly, taking in his arousal towards her as his hands clenched hard around her hips. It should have been painful but it wasn't. It was arousing. So arousing, she was once again soaked in desire and want. She lowered his pants and boxers, letting them join the pile of their clothes as he continued his invasion on her lips.

Before she knew what was happening Jace broke the kiss as he ripped open a small silver package, sitting back. Before his fingers could secure around the condom she sat up and grabbed it. His eyes darkened as they met with hers, an understanding passing between them. Without losing eye contact, she placed it on top of him, slowly rolling it down his length, her fingers trembling with anticipation. His breath hitched as his body shuddered. Once placed securely he started to lean forward towards her, while she leaned back until her head resting on the pillow. Her heart started to work overdrive as Jace's hand grabbed her knee and placed it over his body, his eyes still staring intently into hers. Her hands found his shoulders and began to squeeze softly in desperation. She wanted him. Needed him. His lips softly caressed hers in a much softer kiss as he slowly buried himself inside of her.

Clary gasped at the feeling, her fingers gripping him harder from the sharp pain of him ripping through her virginity. He didn't move, just releasing stuttered breaths as his eyes were clenched shut, his hands mercifully gripping her hair.

"Jesus" he groaned, burying his head into the pillow. The effect of him was wonderful. Her body burning hot as fire, as her nerve endings tingled in delight. The relief just from the single movement was incredible, she just wanted him to completely lose himself in her. The months of sexual tension had left her a bundle of tension and she needed him to relieve her. And not in a soft caring way. His eyes flickered open as Clary's teeth caught her bottom lip, biting it painfully hard. His eyes analysed her asking the questions just with his golden irises. Clary lifted her head and kissed his lips softly, telling him she was okay and that she wanted this. Slowly but surely he began to move.

"Baby, you feel so fucking good". He gritted out, his pelvis grinding into 's other leg clasped around his body squeezing tightly against him. He was slow and hesitant as he eased himself In and out, but she didn't want that. She needed him hard. Fast. Unrelenting. She squeezed her legs tighter around him as her fingernails found his back. She clawed down his back, making him hiss and her mouth sucked on his ear lope.

"I want you so bad" she whispered huskily before gripping his lobe with her teeth. She felt him shudder as his breath was irregular and deep.

"Oh Jace" she breathed. His hands tightened on her skin painfully hard, yet it felt so good.

"Oh god Clary" he moaned, his voice raw as he picked up the pace. He had stopped being so gentle and hesitant with her as he sucked the sensitive skin on her neck, eliciting a loud moan from her. She gasped in sweet pleasure, letting her eyes roll back into her head from the sheer pleasure of all the sensations racing through her body. His hands became a little rougher as his mouth attacked at every inch of her exposed skin. Clary's hands gripped onto his biceps, his hair, his shoulders, trying to see sense of the world. Yet she couldn't. All she could do was think of was one word. Jace. She moaned it over and over, louder and louder as she started to feel herself come apart under his skilful touch. Jace himself was groaning her name in her ear, making her body feel alive for the first time in her life.

"Jesus you feel so fucking good wrapped around me Clary". She felt the slow building deep in her stomach and she didn't want it to stop nor end. His movements became harder and faster, mercifully pounding into her, making her body quiver with pure pleasure.

"More" she begged, wanting to hear his sinful voice.

"You like me fucking you hard baby". His words were pure sin as his body pushed harder into her. The sound of their skin slapping together and the harsh panting as Jace lost control all in her. Her legs involuntarily stiffened around him, as she became lost in the moment, the only sensation was his movements, and deep warmth spreading, igniting her body. And that's when the seams burst. Her head rolled back as she shouted out, an intense surge of ecstasy roaming her body. She was falling into the darkness. Falling with Jace. And just liked he promised - she screamed his name.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wow, So hey guys and MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE! I know I sort of just disappeared off the radar but life has been one hell of a ride these past 6 months. I've got my own house now, as well as being promised a promotion within the next month to become a manager of the depot. Also me and the fiancé have to decided to expand the family - that's right... where looking into getting a micro pig. - I know what your thinking, but at 19 I don't think I'm quite ready for a kid. But a pig, well that's different. Cause there kinda cute and pink. Though I'm pretty sure I could ever look at a bacon sandwich quite the same way**

 **But one of the biggest reasons for my absence is because my aunty was diagnosed with cancer. She has always been my biggest inspiration and almost my best friend. She is also the only person who knows I write smut. Which is kinda weird. Just I guess I couldn't concentrate on writing about sex when I was watching someone important to me dying. It was the most horrible experience I have ever gone through. I spent most of my days reading fanfiction - trying to live in any life but my own and for that I have to thank everyone that's writes as that's what got me through. 2 days ago I got the news after her surgery she is cancer free and the first thing she said to me was - get them banging already. The tension is killing me. So I did.**

 **I hope you guys like it and it solves all that waiting. This is my Christmas present to you. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and giving me your encouraging thoughts and ideas. It really did mean a lot to me and through one of my weird emotional moments - cry. Hysterically.**

 **I wont be writing for a little while again. I feel like I need to get on top of life first so that I'm ready and not just bringing out any old random shit to try and finish it. Though if anyone has any ideas please do let me know and I'll think about putting it in.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support. Your sandwich loving English friend**

 **Amy xox**


End file.
